Bleeding Love
by AlinLautner
Summary: -voy a hacerte sufrir maldito bastardo- susurró Edward mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la rabia…- ella va a pagar por ti… Isabella va a sufrir en carne propia…- siseó y arrugó la fotografía antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.;;Lemmon!BxE.
1. Empieza la cacería

**Nuevoo Fiic! Esperoo y les agrade,, kiizoozz ! **

__

**"Bleeding Love"**

* * *

**=Empieza la cacería=**

-hola amor…- llegó diciendo Bella a la habitación, había entrado a la casa en silencio y sorprendió a su esposo- ¿Qué es eso?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido al ver que Jacob comenzaba a guardar papeles en sobres…

-n…nada… ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó metiendo todo en un cajón pero Bella lo detuvo, ella no sabía en que trabajaba su marido…

-¿Qué es esto Jacob?- volvió a preguntar y cogió uno de los folders.

-Bella deja eso allí…- ordenó el otro y se lo arrebató…- menos platica y más acción ¿te parece?

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó la otra en respuesta pero Jacob la sorprendió cuando comenzó a besarla con pasión en los labios…

-quiero hacerte el amor… te extrañé mi vida…

-Jake…- jadeó Bella cuando sintió sus manos adentrándose en su blusa antes de comenzar a desabotonarla, Bella hundió sus manos en el cabello de Jacob para acercarlo mucho más y adentró su lengua a la boca de su esposo sin vergüenza alguna, dio un saltó y se acomodó sobre las caderas de Jacob mientras que él la cogía con fuerza de los glúteos…

En cuestión de minutos y solo fueron diez, ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama…

Jake estaba sobre Bella mientras las piernas de ella rodeaban su cintura…

-Jake… hazme el amor ya…- rogó Bella completamente aturdida por el placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a las caricias de su novio…

-no necesitas pedirlo…- contestó Jake y la penetró con fuerza, Bella soltó un gemido bastante alto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hace tres años que estaba casada con Jacob Black y durante ese tiempo, ella siempre disfrutaba del sexo con su marido, era simplemente magnifico…-Bella…- comenzó a jadear Jacob mientras la embestía rápidamente…

-Jake… ahh Jake sigue… más…- pedía Bella completamente loca y casi tocando el cielo… sus piernas estaban ceñidas por ambos lados de Jake haciendo presión en los glúteos para sentirlo más dentro… él no daba tregua alguna al cuerpo delgado y frágil de su esposa, sus embestidas eran fuertes y le encantaba ver el rostro de Bella deformado por gestos de puro placer…

- ¡ahh Jake! Jacob… casi…

-córrete preciosa…- pidió Jacob dando las ultimas estocadas al delgado cuerpo de Bella…-quiero sentirte temblar…

-Jake…

-Bella…- Jake sintió liberarse justo cuando Bella apretó su agarre mientras se convulsionaba y lo besaba con furia… ambos se quedaron inmóviles después del momento y Jake salió con cuidado de Bella…- te amo…

-yo a ti también, amor…- susurro Bella casi sin aire, se abrazó con fuerza de él y cerró los ojos mientras lo besaba con ternura, disfrutando del momento… de un momento a otro el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-yo voy…- avisó Jake y se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo, Bella le sonrió maliciosamente y suspiró cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta…- diga…

-Jacob, mañana quiero hablar contigo a primera hora… felicidades muchacho… acabas de ganarte tu primera misión.

-¿de que hablas Tyler?- inquirió el otro sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Edward Cullen… estas a cargo de todo, confío en que tú serás el indicado para capturarlo.

-dalo por hecho…- dijo el otro en respuesta y sonrió victorioso, él mismo sabía porque lo habían elegido siendo tan joven, hace un año él fue el único que estuvo bastante cerca de Cullen, cuando logró hacerlo caer en la trampa con aquella mujer, pero desgraciadamente no funcionó y ella salió muerta.- hablamos mañana…- se despidió y colgó el teléfono, cuando volvió a la habitación, vio como Bella estaba completamente dormida abrazando una almohada, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, sin duda alguna quería a su esposa, pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para decirle el tipo de persona que en realidad era y a que se dedicaba; caminó en silencio alrededor de la cama y se acostó a su lado para poder dormir con ella…

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó gracias a su despertador, hoy le esperaba otro día de trabajo agotador en la oficina, ella era publicista y toda una experta por así decirlo, después de bañarse, se vistió como siempre, unos jeans ajustados con tacones negros y una blusa formal escotada color blanca, un cinturón le acentuaba la cintura y le hacia lucir mucho más sus curvas.

-el desayuno esta listo…- avisó Bella sirviendo jugo en un vaso cuando Jacob estaba llegando a la mesa…- ¿entras temprano a trabajar hoy?

-si… tengo… amm… una reunión con mi jefe…- apuntó de nuevo con otra media mentira, Bella creía que su esposo trabajaba en una empresa constructora y nunca había dado señales de dudar sobre eso.

-yo… debo irme, nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

-claro, amm… es posible que llegue un poco tarde.

-ok… entonces te estaré esperando…- musitó con voz sedosa y Jacob se acercó a ella para besarla…

-eres hermosa, amor… no hagas cosas malas sin mí…- bromeo y Bella se echó una carcajada mientras salía a toda prisa de su casa y se subía a su auto para ir a su trabajo.

En ese mismo momento, a kilómetros de ese lugar, dos camionetas blindadas color negro, iban alejándose de la enorme mansión que se alzaba casi en medio de la nada.

-recibirán el pago acordado cuando esa tipa este en casa… espero y no cometan errores, de lo contrario, disfruten de la luz del día, será el ultimo que vean…- dijo una voz amenazante por teléfono…- William… ya sabes a donde ir…

-claro señor, la rutina de siempre…- intentó bromear y se ganó una sonrisa sarcástica por parte de su jefe.

_9 horas más tarde..._

-señor la mujer acaba de salir de el edificio de su trabajo….- el hombre del otro lado del teléfono sonrió victoriosos y miró por la ventanilla de la enorme camioneta negra que lo transportaba…- ¿Qué hacemos con ella señor Cullen?

-exactamente lo que te ordené… estaré en mi casa dentro de unas horas, tengo asuntos pendientes, cuando vuelva… espero verla allí.

-por supuesto señor…- espetó y metió su móvil a la chaqueta mientras daba la señal a otros dos hombres que iban con él.

-a casa William… y vigila que nadie te siga…- ordenó Edward Cullen, el mayor mafioso del país; se recargó en su asiento y cogió el motón de papeles que allí estaban, los cuales tenían información de la persona que más aborrecía en el mundo, el que le había arrebatado todo lo que una vez quiso… Jacob Black…

-estaremos a mano imbécil…- susurró y acto seguido hizo trizas el papel que tenía en las manos.

Mientras tanto, Bella caminaba con trabajos porque traía unos sobres en las manos, además intentaba sacar las llaves de su auto de su bolso, acaba de salir del trabajo y lo único que deseaba ahora era ver su esposo y pasar el resto del día a su lado.

-oh lo siento…- se disculpó cuando chocó con un enorme hombre de color…

-no hay problema señorita…- contestó con voz grave que le cuso malestar a Bella, llegó a su auto y abrió la puerta trasera, pero cuando ella iba a entrar, un tipo la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la remolcó a su lado…

-¿qué le pasa?- preguntó retorciéndose para zafarse…- suélteme…- lo miró a la cara…- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó pero lo que vino en respuesta fue un golpe contra la pared con su espalda…- ahh…- gimió, no se dio cuenta como demonios la habían llevado a ese callejón pero ahora tenía a otros dos tipos impidiéndole el escape, comenzó a temblar…- ¿Qué intentan?

-por favor suba a esa camioneta…- pidió un tipo enorme con falsa voz, Bella lo reconoció, era el mismo con el que había chocado hace solo unos minutos…

-n…no… no… ¡Auxilio!- gritó y en ese momento uno de los hombre se le abalanzó y le dio una bofetada que la hizo tambalearse…

-el jefe nos ordenó no tocarla…- puntualizó uno de ellos y el otro se carcajeó.

-¿qué… que hace? No… ¡NO!- chillaba Bella cuando el mismo tipo que la golpeó la cogió de la cintura y la levantó del suelo…- ¡AUXILIO!- volvió a gritar y esta vez, el hombre la empujó al suelo para darle otra bofetada, Bella se levantó cuando escuchó la carcajada y corrió, pero aunque lo intentara de nada le iba a servir puesto que otro de los que la querían la atrapó y llevó un pedazo de tela con alcohol a su boca, Bella se retorció en sus brazos para poder liberarse y resistió la respiración lo más que pudo pero al final las fuerzas ya no eran suficientes y sus piernas dejaron de responderle haciéndola caer a su merced y completamente inconsciente…

Jacob acababa de salir de su trabajo, el cual Bella no conocía, él era un agente de la CÍA y actualmente seguía el caso de aquel hombre al que acusaba de todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado cuando joven, pero eso se verá después…

-estas a cargo de la misión Black… espero resultados pronto.

-por supuesto Tyler…- murmuró él en respuesta…- Edward Cullen va a caer y después irá directo a la silla eléctrica.

-dalo por hecho muchacho…- respondió el otro con una sonrisa de victoria, después de quince minutos, Jacob estaba llegando a casa, eran ya las cinco de la tarde y Bella no estaba allí así que la llamó desde la sala. El teléfono sonó un par de veces pero ella nunca contestaría pues estaba completamente dormida dentro de esa camioneta que cada vez se alejaba más y más de la ciudad, adentrándose en aquel camino terroso que se dirigía la enorme mansión que solamente Edward y sus trabajadores conocían…

-maldita ahora donde te metiste Bella - masculló Jacob dándose vueltas por la estancia.

-es el teléfono de la chica…- masculló el tipo moreno que iba vigilando a Bella.

-no contestes, deja que el jefe decida lo que hará, después de todo ya estamos por llegar- agregó y era cierto, cuando Bella empezó a abrir los ojos, la camioneta iba deteniéndose, ella soltó un jadeo al darse cuenta con quien estaba y reaccionó de forma violenta cuando la camioneta se detuvo…

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntaba y miraba hacia todos lados, podía ver los árboles y la enorme casa que se levantaba imponente frente a ella…

-cierra la boca muñeca, no quiero lastimarte otra vez…- avisó uno de ellos jaló su brazo para que bajara, Bella, aun forcejeando, terminó caminando a pasos lentos hacia la puerta, el jardín era enorme y hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero toda esa belleza era opacada por el miedo que sentía ahora, no sabía donde demonios estaba y temía lo peor.

-el señor Cullen quiere que la lleven a su habitación…- musitó un hombre alto, de cabello café y ojos azules, Bella lo miró a los ojos y el otro solo frunció el ceño…- dense prisa…- agregó y se fue en otra dirección por el pasillo. Bella decidió moverse callada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al momento que llegaron a esa habitación, el hombre que la había visto primero dio tres golpes a la puerta y de inmediato se escuchó un grave "adelante"…

-es ella señor… no hubo ningún problema…

-¿seguros que nadie los siguió? ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de nada?- Bella trataba de enfocar el rostro del tipo que hablaba pero no podía verlo, estaba oculto en las sobras del fondo de la habitación, la cual era enorme…

-nadie señor.

-entonces sino hubo complicaciones… explíquenme porque demonios esta sangrando del labio…- inquirió elevando la voz, Bella dio un respingo por eso.

-la chica gritó, lo creí lo más conveniente.

-¿lo más conveniente? ¿Desde cuando tienes permiso de creer imbécil?- preguntó aun con la voz más fuerte…- váyanse de aquí, McCarthy les dará su pago…

-¿quiere que llevemos a la chica a otro lado?- murmuró uno de los tipos un poco temeroso.

-no… la quiero aquí… váyanse ahora…-espetó algo furioso por la lentitud, el hombre moreno empujó a Bella antes de salir y ella de inmediato se llevó las manos al torso al escuchar el portazo a sus espaldas…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y se hizo hacia atrás.

-acércate…- susurró el otro, el cual estaba embelesado viendo semejante mujer frente a él, aun con la mirada temerosa, su cuerpo parecía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, por más salvaje que fuera, sus largas y torneadas piernas eran acentuadas por los tacones que traía puestos y por los jeans que llevaba, su torso, medio cubierto por sus brazos, hacia más prominente su escote…- veo que Jacob si sabe escoger…- agregó con voz sarcástica y siguió observándola, tratando de encontrar algo malo en ella pero no lo veía, su cabello ondulado caía suelto sobre sus hombros y sus ojos, cafés y profundos lo miraban o mejor dicho intentaban verlo, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona y dio unos pasos hacia la luz…

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar Bella.

-el que le enseñará a tu marido lo que es meterse conmigo…- dijo amenazante y finalmente quedó a la vista de Bella, la cual se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño al ver esos ojos, tan… lindos pero que sin embargo causaban terror…

-¿de que hablas? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?- preguntó la otra y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que tenía, ella no iba a demostrar que era débil.

-preguntas muchas cosas Isabella…- ella frunció más el ceño al darse cuenta que sabía su nombre.

-¿Cómo… como sabes mi nombre?

-no me gusta que la gente pregunte tantas cosas ¿sabes? Pierdo la paciencia fácilmente… y no quieres verme molesto.- le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella…Bella se hizo hacia atrás.

-ven aquí… debes estar cansada.

-no te acerques…

-¿me tienes miedo?- Bella negó al instante…- entonces siéntate… ¿o prefieres la cama?- varias cosas pasaron por la mente de ambos, en Edward, sus pensamientos eran enfocados en esa mujer, en tomar venganza contra Jacob arrebatándole a su mujer y haciéndola suya, esa idea no era del todo mala, Isabella era guapa y ahora él se imaginaba como sería sentir su cuerpo siendo preso de olas de placer… Bella solo pensaba en rabia y asco por el tipo que tenía enfrente… pero el sonido de un teléfono los hizo volver a la realidad, Bella miró de inmediato el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se movió lo más rápido que pudo para sacar su móvil…

-Jake…- alcanzó a decir pero Edward la cogió de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y haciéndola soltar un jadeo, algo que desencadenó un sinfín de sensaciones que por suerte él supo controlar…

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor eres tú?- inquirió Jacob.

-¿Cómo estas Black? ¿Me recuerdas?- el cuerpo de Jacob se tensó por completó y apretó la mandíbula.

-Cullen…- Edward se rió en respuesta.

-¿Qué se siente que los papeles se inviertan esta vez, eh?

-déjala ir… ella no…

-¿no sabe nada? Que casualidad, Tanya tampoco sabía nada…- se burló pero no evitó sentir esa amargura cuando la nombró a ella…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de que la dejes libre?- Bella forcejaba en los brazos de Edward pero él era mucho más fuerte y lograba mantenerla en sus brazos…- contéstame maldita sea…

-no quiero nada… absolutamente nada Jacob… solo que sientas lo que yo, así que escucha la voz de tu mujercita por ultima vez… porque jamás, escúchame bien maldito perro bastardo, jamás la vas a volver a ver, ni siquiera su cadáver…- dijo elevando la voz y le acercó el celular a Bella la cual soltó un gemido de dolor cuando Edward le apretó el brazo con bastante fuerza…

-Jake…

-amor… resiste voy a ir por ti… lo juro… mi vida te amo…

-¡Jacob!- chilló Bella y Edward arrojó el pequeño artefacto hacia la pared haciéndolo añicos, soltó a Bella…- ¿Qué quieres de mí? yo no te conozco… no se lo que haces y no me importa… ¡déjame ir!- Bella comenzó a llorar en ese momento y Edward no evitó imaginar a Tanya de esa forma…- yo no he hecho nada…

-tu marido lo hizo…

-no… eso no es cierto… no se de que hablas… él nunca ha dañado a alguien… por favor te lo ruego déjame ir… - rogó mientras intentaba controlar los sollozos…- no se nada de lo que hablas, por favor… te lo ruego…- agregó llena de lágrimas y sollozos, Edward solo la miraba, viendo como su cuerpo temblaba por la desesperación, de inmediato en su mente se formó la figura de a que alguna vez su novia, su cabello rojizo y sus bellos ojos azules… _"…cuando esto termine, tu y yo formaremos una familia…"_ esas fueron las ultimas palabras que él escuchó de esa mujer, porque segundos después de besarlo, ella subió a su auto y se fue de esa casa, acercándose cada vez más a la trampa…en respuesta a este pensamiento, Edward no hizo más que pasar a su lado y abrir la puerta para salir…- ¿a… a donde vas?

-eso no te importa… te quedaras aquí el tiempo que yo quiera y mas te vale no causar problemas porque no voy a pensar dos veces si debo matarte…

-¿Por qué?- Edward sonrió con sorna.

-simple venganza…- contestó en voz baja y salió de allí, Bella corrió a la puerta e intentó abrirla pero era imposible, al final, terminó en el suelo llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Edward bajó las escaleras mientras se arreglaba las mangas de su saco, Emmet se encontró con él en el pasillo principal.

-los tipos ya se han ido… ¿Qué harás con la chica?- preguntó bastante serio y viéndolo a los ojos, Edward volvió a tener otro pequeño flashback…

_-¿Qué haces, eh?- inquirió con una sonrisa radiante, Tanya estaba en la sala de la enorme mansión y acaba de descubrir solo una parte de la gran verdad._

_-¿desde cuando me engañas? ¿Desde cuando tienes una doble vida Edward?_

_-no… ¿de… de que hablas?- preguntó temeroso y Tanya se levantó y le aventó los papeles que estaba leyendo…- déjame explicar._

_-eres un criminal… un asesino…_

_-no… amor._

_-¡no me digas amor! Me mentiste…- musitó entre sollozos…- pudiste haberme dicho que vida tenías y… _

_-me hubieras abandonado._

_-no… no lo hubiera hecho por que te conozco, todo esto tiene una razón, tú no eres una mala persona pero… maldita sea porque no me dijiste nada antes._

_-nadie lo sabía perdóname…- Tanya comenzó a negar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos…- Tanya… de verdad, solo trataba de mantenerte segura._

_-¿mintiéndome?_

_-si… era la mejor manera… y tienes razón, todo esto es por una razón._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-no puedo decirte ahora…_

_-bien… entonces… creo que no puedo seguir contigo, soportando esta maldita mentira y viviendo con miedo de que algún día te maten…- le gritó y subió las escaleras corriendo._

-¿Edward?- presionó el tipo.

-se quedará aquí.- respondió con voz seria y comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme comedor, donde los sirvientes ya estaban sirviendo la cena…- Peter, lleva algo de esto a mi habitación y después busca algo de ropa para la mujer que esta allí.

-por supuesto señor…- Emmet no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿entonces vas en serio?

-muy enserio Emmet, ese maldito bastardo sentirá en carne propia lo que yo.

-por lo que vi, esa mujer es inocente… no sabe nada de…

-Tanya también era inocente.

-tú mismo sabes que eso no es verdad, tu novia sabía lo suficiente como para estar en peligro, la mujer que tienes allá arriba no sabe ni siquiera porque le sucedió lo que le sucedió.- Edward miró a los ojos a su hermano…- puedes contradecirme si quieres, pero estarías engañándote…

-la mantendré cómoda y… viva… ¿te parece?

-solo te digo que estas haciendo una completa estupidez…- murmuró Emmet en respuesta y se sentó para poder cenar. Cerca de la media noche, Edward apenas iba subiendo las escaleras para dormir, maldita sea, había tantas cosas en su cabeza ahora… en medio de todos esos pensamientos, llegó a su habitación, en donde Bella estaba ahora dormida, cansada por haber llorado a más no poder; cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y vio la bandeja llena de comida en la mesa de la mini salita de la habitación… caminó hacia allí y encontró algo que hubiera preferido no ver, era una fotografía en el suelo, casi bajo el mueble, se inclinó y la cogió, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa y feliz…

_-oh por Dios Edward…- decía Tanya casi en jadeos al ver esa pequeña joya dentro de la cajita de terciopelo…- Edward…- repitió con lágrimas…_

_-¿aceptas?_

_-si… si, amor por supuesto que si…- sentenció antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y abrazar a Edward como nunca lo había hecho antes…_

-voy a hacerte sufrir maldito bastardo…- susurró mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la rabia…- ella va a pagar por ti… cada lágrima, cada grito… el dolor… tu maldita esposa lo va a sufrir en carne propia…- siseó y arrugó la fotografía antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y luego recargarse en el sofá para hundir su rostro en las manos y llorar en silencio por su antigua novia, la mujer que de verdad amó… y muy en el fondo, al recordar a ellos, a la principal razón por la que ahora se encontraba aquí… a sus padres…

* * *

**Holaa! Buenoo como veRan, este es mii nuevo Fiic, espero y ustedes lo reciiban y tenga tanta aceptaciion como "Many Chances For Love" y "Never Think", como siiempre les pediiré revieews, donde me diigan sii les gusta la iidea o que crreen que le haga falta, se que algunos ya me conocen y saben que me gusta el drama, este Fic será sobre eso, drama y accion...xDD Porr favor haganme saber hasta la mas minima cosa que los moleste y yo tratare de cambiiarlo y obviio si tienen iideas de como puede iir el Fiic, intentaré adaptarlas a la historia, por el momento tengo tres capiitulos ya escriitos, para no atrasarme, pero las actualiizaciones seran en definitiiva cada tres o cuatro días dependiiendo de mis deberes en la escuela, pero haré de todo para adelantar cappiitulos, en fiin... no puedo pediirles nada mas que siigan leyendo y siigan alentandome a escriibiir, miil graciias a todos los que han leido mis otros Fiics, espero de todo corazon que este les agrade de iigual forma, me despiido por el momento y nos estaremos leyendo dentro de un par de días, besos a todos... !**

**como siiempre diigo: **

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEWSSS...**_

**(por favor, los priimeros comentarios jajaja;)**

_**REVIEWSSSS !**_


	2. Acontecimientos Inesperados

**=Acontecimientos inesperados =**

**Bella POV…**

¿Qué había hecho para estar aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo demonios sucedió todo esto? Tan rápido… tan desesperante, mi estomago comenzaba a doler debido a que no había comido absolutamente nada desde que esos malditos mal nacidos me trajeron a este lugar; abrí los ojos lentamente.

¿Qué hacía sobre la cama? ¿Acaso me dormí aquí después de llorar? Los ojos me ardían y tenía frío, había dormido muy poco y mi cuerpo me dolía, me levanté un poco de la cama hasta quedar sentada sobre ésta y miré a mi alrededor, entonces escuché el sonido de gotas de agua de la regadera, me levanté de la cama en silencio, posiblemente esta era mi oportunidad para escapar… caminé lento, intentado no hacer nada de ruido pero mi corazón palpitaba como si de un caballo trotando se tratase.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, giré la perilla y jalé, pero al momento de hacerlo la puerta pareció volverse a atascar y ocasionó ruido… maldición… pensé y las gotas de agua cesaron.

Comencé a jadear cuando me di cuenta que él ya me había escuchado y retrocedí pegándome a la pared, hasta que choqué con el buro que estaba cerca de la puerta y un vaso se hizo añicos cuando golpeó el suelo, el agua que había allí se extendió en un instante…

-no causes destrozos…- su voz me hizo dar un respingo y giré mi rostro para verlo. Inhalé con fuerza al verlo casi desnudo por así decirlo, era increíble como ese imbécil caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con solo una toalla a la cintura…- ¿Por qué intentabas escapar?- preguntó sin mirarme y cogió su ropa del closet… yo aun no contestaba y al parecer a él no le importaba, simplemente se puso de espaldas a mí y se quitó la toalla, abrí los ojos de par en par al ver sus glúteos ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito bastardo a hacerme eso a mí? me giré sin pensarlo dos veces e intenté tranquilizarme, ¿Qué tal si ese imbécil quería hacerme algo? Me di cuenta la noche pasada, cuando llegué aquí, como ese mal nacido me miraba, daba escalofríos pero…

-aun no contestas…- murmuró con voz fría y después de unos minutos se echó una carcajada de burla, ladeé mi rostro para verificar que él ya estuviera vestido… pegué mi espalda lo más que pude a la pared y me crucé de brazos como si con eso me fuera a proteger.

-¿el gato te comió la lengua acaso?- se burló y caminó hacia mí mientras se abotonaba la camisa, sus pasos eran vacilantes y si yo no estuviera en esta situación de mierda, posiblemente, esos movimientos hubieran causado algo en mí, porque, el estúpido que tenía frente a mí era guapo, pero era un completo bastardo sin ninguna duda…- déjame aclararte algo ya que vas a vivir aquí…- lo miré a los ojos mostrándole que no le temía…- cuando yo pregunte algo, tú debes contestarme ¿entiendes?- no hice nada simplemente lo seguí mirando…- ¿entiendes Isabella?- murmuró y se acercó mucho más, yo no podía estar más pegada a la pared y mi respiración era irregular, mi pecho subía y bajaba y ahora mis brazos estaban a mis costados…- cuando de una orden, tú lo haces sin replicar… ¿comprendes?- tuve que levantar mi rostro para seguirlo viendo a los ojos y en ese momento sentí sus manos tomar mi mentón con fuerza, entre abrí mis labios y solté un jadeo por la presión, el tipo me miró a los ojos y algo sucedió allí, su otra mano cogió mi cintura con firmeza pero aunque hubiera sentido algo extraño, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé, haciendo que el maldito perro me sujetara con más fuerza…

-contéstame Isabella…- repicó con la quijada apretada…

-suéltame…- siseé y lo empujé…- no me toques…

-harás lo que yo te diga cada maldito segundo…- solté un jadeo cuando su mano hizo más presión en mi mentón, me miró con deseo, estaba bastante claro y se inclinó, por un momento creí que me iba a besar a la fuerza…- si te digo que vas a estar aquí todo el día, lo harás, si te prohíbo hablar con alguien me obedeces…- se inclinó aun mas y yo comencé a retorcerme entre sus brazos….- si te ordeno que te acuestes conmigo, lo haces…

-no…- dije lo más firme que fui capaz…

-¿a no? ¿Entonces no eres una puta? ¿No eres una zorra? ¿No puedes serlo?- su mano liberó mi mentón pero solo lo hizo para colocarla en mi cintura y ceñirme más contra él, su cuerpo estaba bastante pegado al mío y yo me sentía incomoda, no solo eso, el pánico comenzaba a llegar…- ¿eres fiel a tu marido? ¿Es eso?

-basta…- musité entre jadeos por mis intentos fallidos de alejarlo…

-¿tienes miedo?- se burló y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, hice un sonido de asco…- es bastante sencillo Isabella, solo imagina que soy tu maldito marido… Jacob Black ¿cierto? ¿Qué tan difícil te puede resultar ser follada por otro, eh?

-no… basta…- dije con voz ahogada, sus labios trazaron una línea desde mi mentón hasta mi hombro y entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no quería que llegara a más, tenía miedo de que él me tocara…

-¿sabes? Seré honesto contigo… solo porque… quiero acostarme contigo…- dijo sin más…- tu marido hizo cosas que nunca debió hacer, y ahora… tú preciosa vas a pagar por todo… así vamos a estar a mano…- terminó y sentí como me jalaba y caminaba conmigo a su lado hacia la cama…

-no… para… basta…- rogué y traté de zafarme…- no me toques…- me empujó a la cama y solté un jadeo, el tipo se colocó encima de mí con rapidez, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir… escuché claramente como desgarraba mi blusa…- por favor no… no me hagas daño…- supliqué, no podía hacer nada, su mano sostenía mis muñecas y la otra comenzaba a tocar la piel de mi abdomen, cada vez mas arriba…- ¡por favor basta!- chillé completamente desesperada, cuando lo creí todo perdido, él se alejó de mí, me quedé jadeante sobre la cama y llorando, entonces lo vi, su mirada parecía dolida, pero por supuesto que él no sentía eso… tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba irregularmente, no sabía que decirle así que simplemente coloqué mis brazos sobre mi pecho para que él no pudiera ver nada de esa parte…

-te quedaras aquí…- musitó indiferente y caminando hacia donde estaba su saco…- Peter vendrá a darte comida, pero… puedes salir de la habitación si así lo deseas… todos mis guardias estaba avisados de ti, si intentas escapar, les di la orden de que te maten antes de que pongas un pie fuera de mi mansión y de mis terrenos… ordenaré que te traigan ropa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunté sin pensar…- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-eso no te importa…- espetó furioso y caminó amenazante hacia mí tomándome del mentón otra vez y obligándome a verlo a los ojos…- jamás vuelvas a pedirme respuestas, nunca ¿entiendes? Y más te vale no volver a comportarte así, no me gusta tener sexo con una estúpida y frígida mujer como tú… que entre en tu cabeza que jamás vas a volver a ver a ese maldito bastardo con el que te casaste, nunca… si decidí mantenerte con vida fue solamente para que hagas todo lo que yo te diga, no me conoces y no creo que quieras hacerlo así que más te vale no sacarme de quicio…

-no voy a acostarme contigo si es lo que planeas…- susurré, él sonrió con sorna en respuesta.

-¿crees que pediré tu autorización para follarte? Aquí se hace lo que a mí se me plazca…- me soltó con una empujón y caminó hacia la puerta…

-no me haz dicho tu nombre…- volví a abrir mi boca, él solo se giró para darme una mirada amenazante y luego sonrió de lado cuando abrió la puerta.

-eso, como dije antes… no te incumbe gatita…- respondió y salió de aquí; me quedé en esa posición durante unos minutos más y cuando me levanté la puerta volvió a abrirse, un hombre de cabello canoso entró, tendría poco más de 50 años.

-el señor me pidió que le diera esto…- dijo con voz seria y puso una enorme bolsa negra en el suelo…- el desayuno esta listo así que puede bajar.

-quiero que me diga donde estoy y como se llama su jefe…- exigí.

-no puedo hacerlo, no voy a morir por culpa de una simple chiquilla… pero si quiere un consejo, no confíe en nadie de aquí, todos y cada uno de los empleados solo son fieles a una persona.

-¿a su jefe?- inquirí y el hombre asintió.

-siento mucho que haya llegado aquí, porque… jamás va a salir.

-mi esposo me va a encontrar…- me atreví a decir y él se carcajeo.

-señorita, su esposo va a morirse cuando este a cien metros de distancia de aquí, le aconsejo que no haga esos comentarios si no quiere enfurecer al señor Cu… al señor…- se corrigió y yo fruncí el ceño…- debo seguir con mis quehaceres, por favor… el desayuno.- me recordó y luego salió de allí.

Me quedé con el ceño fruncido mirando la puerta entre abierta, caminé lento hacia el bulto que estaba en el suelo y después de ver la ropa desgarrada que traía puesta, saqué lo primero que cogí, unos pantalones deportivos y un top blanco, era ropa simple, me arrodillé para seguir viendo lo que ese tipo me había traído, era de todo, ropa, algunos pares de zapatos y lencería, ¿Cuándo demonios había hecho esto? ¿Cómo sabía tantas cosas de mí como para conseguirme ropa interior o zapatos de mi talla? Cada vez que lo razonaba, lo sentía más y más escalofriante.

Mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos cuando pasó la hora y media, nadie había venido a buscarme, sonreí con amargura ante mi pensamiento ¿Quién demonios lo haría? Jake no estaba aquí como para entrar por esa puerta, decirme "hermosa" para darme un beso y luego tomar mi mano con dulzura para ir a desayunar con él… caí de sentón al suelo al pensar en aquello, ahora estaba atrapada en una casa que seguramente sería un completo martirio, con un hombre que claramente deseaba algo de mí y para variar, completamente confundida de porque o cómo había llegado aquí, ¿Cuándo las cosas se salieron de control? ¿Cuándo ese hombre planeó mi captura? ¿Cuándo me vio? ¿De donde me conoce? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto como para que yo este en este lugar? Había tantas cosas en mi mente ahora y solo rogaba al cielo porque una fuera resuelta y estuviera aunque fuera un poco más tranquila y confiada.

Me di una ducha fugaz, no pasé de los diez minutos desnuda dentro del baño, me vestí con esos pantalones deportivos y el top, como hacia un poco de frío no pensé dos veces antes de ponerme un suéter delgado que también venía en esa bolsa; caminé hacia la puerta y saqué mi cabeza para ver quien andaba por allí, no había nadie así que salí, iba viendo hacia todos lados por ese pasillo y cuando vi las escaleras me pregunté si era seguro seguir… en medio de titubeos y temor, llegué al piso de abajo, donde vi a dos empleados haciendo varias cosas, como ese tal Peter me había dicho, no hablé con ninguno, mejor no corría riesgos, al final llegué al comedor, ahí había un plato con comida, se me hizo agua la boca solo de verla, tenía tanta hambre…

-¿Qué haces?- sofoqué un gritó y casi me atraganto con la comida cuando escuché esa voz, me giré bastante rápido y allí lo vi, era el mismo hombre que había visto cuando llegué aquí, me intimidaba, parecía como si con solo un empujón me iba a dejar en el suelo rogando por piedad, preferí, como siempre, no hablar, me limité a mirarlo a los ojos…- ah… ya te recordé… ¿Isabella Swan cierto?- asentí lentamente y me gané una sonrisa de su parte…- ¿quieres más comida?- negué y él volvió a sonreír, se parecía tanto al otro imbécil…- soy Emmet… Emmet McCarthy…- lo primero que pensé fue ¿Por qué demonios me dijo su nombre? ¿Es esto una trampa? Pero entonces me extendió su mano, lo miré como si estuviera loco y él suspiró…- supusiste que no te daría mi nombre ¿cierto? No tengo temor de hacerlo, no hay una razón ¿O sí?

-Bella…- murmuré bastante bajito y él elevó una ceja…- así me llaman.

-oh vaya, eso es genial porque Isabella es largo y cansa…- curvé mis labios en una muy pequeña sonrisa por lo cual él correspondió con una enorme, mostrándome sus relucientes dientes.- es medio día, ¿dormiste tanto?

-n…no… es solo que…

-tenias miedo de salir de la habitación ¿cierto?- no hice nada, pero al final suspiré y asentí dos veces… entonces él se acercó y sin siquiera avisar me sentí rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, fruncí el ceño pero me atreví a acomodar mi cabeza sobre su pecho…- nadie te hará daño aquí, yo me encargo de eso, puedes estar tranquila… lamento que hayas terminado en este lugar, pareces ser una buena chica y además una completa ignorante de porque te ha pasado esto ¿cierto?- inquirió elevando mi mentón con su pulgar, lo miré a los ojos y él sonrió…

-¿Qué demonios haces?- esa era su voz, di un respingo y Emmet dejó una de sus manos en mi espalda cuando nos giramos a ver a mi agresor, a ese maldito demonio de ojos verdes…- creí que estabas trabajando.

-terminé y me encontré con Bella ¿tienes problema con ello?- él me miró a los ojos con rencor y después se fijó en Emmet, caminó hacia nosotros…

-¿haz desayunado?- me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme pero pasó muy cerca de mí… asentí cuando volvió a fijarse en mi rostro y lo vi sonreír con sorna…- y también haz aceptado lo que te di.

-no tengo de otra…- espeté de la nada y Emmet soltó una muy baja risita.

-ay por favor Edward, eso que dijo fue gracioso…

-¿Edward?- inquirí al instante y él me miró con resentimiento a los ojos, fulminándome con sus orbes esmeralda…- ese es tu nombre…- agregué, él interpelado caminó hacia Emmet y le dio un empujón para alejarlo de mí…

-ven conmigo…- me ordenó, yo miré a Emmet de inmediato, él asintió…- ¡te dije que vinieras conmigo!- me gritó con todo el odio que una persona pudiera tener, volvió hacia mí y tomó mi muñeca al punto de casi cortarme la circulación, iba jadeando mientras subíamos las escaleras y sentí alivió por mi mano en cuanto estuvimos en su habitación otra vez…

Me alejé lo más que pude de él…

-ya sabes lo que quieras…- musitó viéndome a los ojos, yo me mordí el labio, Edward, según recuerdo su nombre, frunció el ceño cuando hice ese gesto y luego miró hacia otro lado como si intentara concentrarse…

-¿Quién es Emmet? ¿Es tu amigo?

-eso no te importa…- gruñó…- te prohíbo hablar con él y con cualquiera de los que estén en esta casa… desde ahora, solamente hablaras cuando yo lo desee…

-¿Por qué?- pregunté al instante, esto era una broma de mierda…- él es…

-¿él que?- intervino y se acercó a mí…- contesta ¿Emmet qué?

-es bueno…- susurré, Edward sonrió con amargura y se acercó aún más ¿Por qué demonios yo no me movía?- ¿Qué haces?- inquirí al verlo más cerca, mi respiración se agitó de inmediato…- no… no te acerques, es suficiente…- supliqué recordando lo que había pasado antes, Edward pareció también recordar lo mismo porque me miró con rencor y se hizo hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de forma violenta, me relajé un poco, pero cuando creí que iba a salir, dio solo un par de zancadas hacia mí, me cogió con fuerza de la cintura y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios contra los míos, firmes, intensos y deseosos de más…

Mis manos que hasta el momento estaban apresadas entre nosotros comenzaron a empujar pero cada vez que hacía eso, Edward comenzaba a juntarse más a mí, me sentía tan sucia solo de ser tocada por él, no quería ni pensar lo que me esperaba dentro de esta maldita casa mientras mi marido intentaba encontrarme ¿pero como lo haría? No podía dejarme vencer tan fácil, por supuesto que no, yo era una chica fuerte, mis padres siempre solían decírmelo, además así me habían educado… gracias a este pensamiento logré zafarme del agarre de Edward y como acto reflejo en defensa le propiné un buena bofetada en la cara, su rostro se ladeó y vi como su mejilla comenzaba a enrojecer, ¿Cómo demonios fui capaz de hacer semejante estupidez? ¿Por qué lo hice? Edward obviamente se molestó y sin detenerse a pensar me devolvió el golpe, casi ni lo vi venir, cuando menos me lo esperaba mi rostro era cubierto por mi cabello y sentía ese cálido líquido fluir por mi labio inferior, la mejilla me ardía a mas no poder y mi cabeza daba vueltas, odiaba esto, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas… para terminar con esta porquería, escuché el chasquido de un arma… ¿Acaso iba a matarme?

-jamás…- siseó y tomó mi brazo con fuerza antes de cogerme de la cintura y obligarme a verlo… tenía un arma en su mano derecha y miraba alternamente a Edward y al maldito revolver que estaba sobre mi abdomen, presionando con fuerza… me dio miedo su expresión, sus ojos parecían estar obscurecidos por la furia y sus rostro parecía tenso…- jamás vuelvas a hacer eso…

-¿vas a matarme?- me atreví a preguntar…

-no dudes que quiero hacerlo…- espetó mirándome directo a los ojos y lo que pasó a continuación fue extraño, su mirada pareció perdida, era como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos, vagando en su conciencia, pero eso solo fue por medio minutos porque cuando pasó, sentí como su mano presionaba al propósito mi brazo y el arma se enterraba más en mi piel…- aun te falta soportar mucho Isabella… esto solo es el comienzo del maldito infierno en el que voy a convertir tu vida… lo juro… vas a terminar rogándome por que te mate cuando termine contigo… y todo… absolutamente todo se lo vas a agradecer a tu marido.- no contesté, solo lo desafiaba con la mirada y respiraba erráticamente cerca de él, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, Emmet cruzó la habitación dando grandes zancadas, tenía la misma altura que Edward y en el momento que lo empujó, pensé que el desgraciado le iba a disparar al tipo que se interpuso entre él y yo…

-muévete…- fue lo que dijo Edward…

-estuve de acuerdo en una cosa contigo… tenerla aquí… pero si la tocas solo por vengar una estupidez, entonces deberás matarme a mí primero…

-¿estupidez?- reclamó el interpelado y luego le propinó tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen a Emmet, él se encogió por un momento y yo solté un jadeó de terror…- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en mis cosas, imbécil? He tenido mucha consideración contigo… tú eres el único de mis empleados al que dejo dar ordenes…

-¿ahora soy empleado?

-siempre lo haz sido… y siempre lo serás… que entre en tu cabeza de mierda que aquí se hace lo que yo diga… y si quiero matar a esa puta tú no te vas a meter…

-por supuesto que lo haré… ella es inocente y no te das cuen…

-¡BASTA!- di un respingo y me eché hacia atrás chocando con la orilla de la cama… cuando Edward me miró sonrió con sorna, dándose cuenta del temor que provocaba en mí…- ojo por ojo Emmet…- apuntó hacia su colega y luego me miró con odio y rencor…- como castigo, será tu turno de deshacerte de Dave… vete…- agregó hacia Emmet.

-promete que no le harás daño…- fue lo único que dijo Emmet, Edward levantó una ceja y compartió una mirada con el tipo durante no más de dos minutos…- promételo y mataré a quien quieras.- la piel se me erizó cuando Emmet dijo eso ¿matar? ¿A eso se dedicaban aquí?

-suena razonable… pero como yo mando, entonces solo puedo prometer que no la mataré… es todo…- Emmet cerró sus manos en puños a los costados y Edward se dio cuenta de eso…- ¿Quieres golpearme? Vamos… ¿Cuánto ha pasado que no lo haces?

-no me retes…

-claro…- se burló el otro y pasó a su lado para ir hacia un buro que estaba cerca del enorme televisor, Emmet me miró vino hacia mí mientras Edward estaba de espaldas.

-¿estas bien?- inquirió en voz muy baja, yo asentí nerviosa…- él no me hará nada, no te preocupes…- dijo como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de preguntar; Edward se giró con rapidez y de nuevo pareció molestarse al ver nuestra proximidad, pero esta vez no hizo nada.

-muévete…- le ordenó a Emmet…- lo que sigue promete ser interesante.

-para ti sacar respuestas siempre es interesante…

-no te laves las manos frente a la zorrita que te gusta ahora… se muy bien lo que puedes llegar a hacer…- miré a Emmet por el rabillo del ojo, él no hizo más que soltar un suspiró muy bajo y caminar hacia la puerta; pasé mi mano por mi barbilla y luego por mi labio, donde sentí el ligero dolor al tocarla herida en esa zona; Edward siguió buscando cosas en la habitación solo por un par de minutos más…

-¿vas a salir?- pregunté sin pensar dos veces, él no me contestó a la primera.

-no… tengo asuntos que atender.

-¿Quién es Dave?

-no te incumbe…- me miró a los ojos…- tienes prohibido salir de esta habitación… y también de hacer amiguitos ¿Comprendes?

-Emmet se ha portado bien conmigo…

-me importa una mierda como se ha comportado…

-tu no eres mi dueño, Edward…- rezongué y otra vez comencé a actuar como niña estúpida…

-solo es cuestión de tiempo… tal vez esta noche te haga olvidar a Black, todo depende de ti.

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí y él se acercó a mí, esta vez no me hice hacía atrás, sus manos se posaron en mis brazos, suaves y recorriendo mi piel con delicadeza, mi reacción fue inesperada, me quedé viendo sus ojos y maldiciendo las sensaciones que comenzaban a nacer en mí, sus manos llegaron a mis hombros y después recorrieron mi cuello, él se acercó aún más y me sonrió… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Su sonrisa parecía hermosa, el hombre que me había dañado antes parecía no existir, él era otro… dejé de respirar al verlo aproximar su rostro al mío, sus manos se detuvieron en mis mejillas y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, como jamás en mi vida alguien me había besado, Edward comenzó a hacerlo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante tan delicado toqué y sin ser consiente de lo que hacia, mis labios comenzaron a moverse al compás… así fue durante solo un minuto porque al momento que dejé de sentir sus manos en mis mejillas, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que él se hiciera hacia atrás y me perforara con la mirada, su rostro estaba deformado en un gesto doloroso, como si algo estuviera atormentándolo, yo tenía los labios levemente separados y el ceño fruncido ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo pasó mejor dicho? Sin decir nada, sin explicar lo que había hecho, Edward caminó hacia atrás y se giró al momento en que abrió la puerta y cerró de un portazo haciéndome parpadear por el sonido, bajé la mirada y me llevé una mano a los labios antes de comenzar a jadear en busca de aire, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y caí de rodillas al suelo antes de balancearme hacia mi derecha para quedar sentada… solo miré hacia la puerta…

-Jake…- susurré y traté de pensar en él, de llenar mi mente con sus besos, de recordar en todas esas veces en que él me hacia el amor, lo amaba y estaba completamente enamorada de él pero… ¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma? ¿Por qué mis labios aun sentían ese fino toque? ¿Por qué comenzaba a desear que esa puerta se abriera y Edward entrara y me besara de nuevo como lo había hecho antes?...

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Miil graciias por los reviewss...xDD Me pusiieron muy feliz al ver 20 en el primer capiitulo jeje, no puedo nii expliicar lo feliiz que estoy jajaja, buenoo, esperoo y el capp les haya gustado, see que ahoriita hay poca accion, pero ya veran despues como se pondran las cosas, wow... les juro que he escriito todo lo que puedo estos ultiimos diias para no atrasarme y no defraudarlos de verdad, agradesco mucho que ustedes leean mis Fiics...xDD Enn fiin, no tengo mucho que deciir, mi tarea y las deriivadas de Matematiicas me estan esperando x( haha, nos vemos en la siguiiente actualiizacion, kiizezzz... !**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJOO! **_

_**REVIEWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSS !**_


	3. Resistencia

**=Resistencia= **

**Bella POV…**

Toda la maldita tarde estuve dentro de esa habitación, sentí como si el tiempo pasara lento e inexorable frente a mí y tal vez así era, no había encendido el televisor ni tampoco había recorrido la casa como para conocerla mejor, simplemente estaba aquí, a veces sentada en el suelo, a veces acostada en el sofá, viendo los árboles por la ventana, paseándome de un lado a otro de la habitación, se podría decir que conocía perfectamente estas cuatro paredes que me rodeaban ahora; hacía ya cinco horas desde que Emmet y Edward había salido de la habitación y también desde que él me había besado.

Resoplé y caminé hacia el bulto de ropa que había acomodado en una esquina, allí estaban las cosas que él había ordenado darme para que pudiera vestirme a lo largo del tiempo que fuera a estar aquí.

-Jake…- suspiré y recargué mi espalda en la pared para después observar mi mano izquierda, donde podía ver mi anillo de matrimonio, me sentí mal por las cosas que sentí hace un par de horas, me arrepentía de haber sentido sus labios, de haberlos disfrutado, pero sobre todo de haber deseado más… ¿Qué tipo de mujer era ahora? Si tanto decía amar a Jacob porque demonios ahora tenía tantas dudas sobre él, ¿Por qué Edward decía que Jake era el único culpable de lo que estaba pasándome? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Seguramente fue antes de que conociera a Jacob, pero eso me dejaba con otra pregunta ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que tipo de relaciones había tenido? ¿Qué tipo de amigos? Ahora que tenía bastante tiempo para pensar en mis cosas, había descubierto que conocía muy poco de Jacob, sabía que había crecido en una familia adoptiva, pero nunca me dijo nada de ellos, su trabajo era algo que yo desconocía completamente… entonces ¿Cómo demonios estaba con él? ¿Cómo era posible que lleváramos tanto tiempo casados si yo casi desconocía su pasado?

Después de otra hora más, comencé a escuchar mi estomago rugir, tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación y buscar la cocina, seguramente estaba cerca del comedor; me levanté del suelo y caminé a prisa hacia el pasillo, dejé la puerta abiertas en caso de que necesitara volver con rapidez para encerrarme en "mi lugar seguro" puesto que no sabía a que se dedicaban aquí.

Según sabía, este era el segundo nivel, el pasillo se extendía casi a los largo de la mansión, solo que desde el lugar en el que estaba podía ver que hacia el fondo a la derecha el pasillo continuaba y a la izquierda comenzaban las escaleras para el tercer piso, aunque quisiera no iría allá arriba, no aún, me apresuré a bajar las escaleras y traté de andar en silencio, no había nadie por allí y cuando vi la puerta fue como si los ángeles estuviera ayudándome, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que escapara?

… _mis empleados tienen la orden de matarte si pones un pie fuera de esta casa y de mis terrenos… _dijo la voz de Edward en mi cabeza y como acto reflejo miré hacia la parte superior dela puerta, había una cámara, resoplé y di media vuelta para ir al comedor, cuando llegué miré a todos lados, había dos puertas, una de ellas era algo así como giratoria y la otra tenía una perilla plateada…

Caminé hacia la que estaba más cerca, la giratoria y sonreí extasiada cuando entré a la enorme cocina, un refrigerador que era más alto que yo estaba cerca de la puerta, la mesa de centro parecía ser de mármol con madera y había tres enormes ventanas al fondo, solo un poco más chicas que los ventanales del comedor, sin lugar a dudas Edward era un hombre rico, la utilería y los muebles lo demostraban…

Abrí el refrigerador y la luz blanca iluminó más de lo debido la zona puesto que solo había una lámpara alumbrando y el cielo casi estaba negro ya que no había luna, tomé lo primero que me encontré, leche y un pedazo de pay, me importaba un comino si era algo saludable o no, yo estaba hambrienta; puse lo que quería en la mesa y me acomodé hasta terminármelo todo, comencé a limpiar, se me hacia extraño que nadie me hubiera descubierto aun, bueno, tal vez andaba con suerte; salí de la cocina y mientras atravesaba la habitación del comedor escuché un grito que provenía de la puerta que estaba a mi lado, la de la perilla plateada… me acerqué allí y pegué un poco el rostro para escuchar…

-_es tu ultima oportunidad… he perdido mucho tiempo contigo_…- ¿ese era Edward?

-_lo juro… no… te he dicho todo lo que se… por favor…_

-_aun te falta lo más importante Dave… ¿Jacob Black sabe de este lugar? ¿Sabe donde buscar?_- ¿Jacob? ¿Mi Jake? Me pegué más a la puerta intentado escuchar la respuesta…

_-n…no… él piensa que tú… estas fuera del país…_

_-¿seguro?_

-_por supuesto_…- respondió el otro y después escuché un golpe seco…- _por favor te lo dije todo… por favor…_

_-exacto Dave… ya no me sirves…_

-_te lo ruego… yo no tuve nada que ver_…- gritó aun más fuerte…- _yo no le hice daño, todo lo hizo él, yo solo lo obedecía… _

_-¿de que hablas?-_ inquirió Edward con la voz deformada como si casi no pudiera respirar…

_-Jacob sabía que tú te entregarías si la atrapaba… era una trampa pero te juro que yo no hice nada… no la toque… él lo hizo… él la mató… te lo juro…_

_-¿y no pudiste detenerlo cierto imbécil?-_ gritó Edward…- _Emmet hazlo_…- sin querer apoyé mi mano mas de lo debido en la perilla y esta se abrió, tragué en seco temiendo haber echo ruido pero todo siguió su curso…

_-¡no! Por favor… te lo ruego… por favor… yo no hice nada… lo lamento… por favor… dije todo lo que se… por favor…_

_-¡hazlo Emmet!_- volvió a ordenar y lo siguiente que escuché fue otra suplica y el sonido de un disparo… me llevé las manos a la boca intentando callar el grito que estuve a punto de dar y me hice hacia atrás chocando con alguien, era un tipo que no conocía, la bandeja que traía en las manos se cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estridente, después siguieron pasos de ese sótano, estaban subiendo… sin mirar al tipo con le que choqué salí corriendo escaleras arriba y cuando llegué a la habitación cerré de un portazo, intenté poner seguro pero no tenía la llave, sin darme cuenta de cuando, ya tenía lágrimas en mis mejillas… por Dios, lo había matado… a sangre fría, simplemente disparándole… ¿esto eran? ¿Un montón de mafiosos sicarios? Y… ¿Qué había hecho Jacob? ¿A que demonios se dedicaba como para estar dentro de esto?

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, Emmet no estaba con él, venía solo, yo estaba encogida en la esquina más lejana y no pensaba moverme de allí, no quería que él me tocara, tenía miedo…

-¿Qué haces allí?- preguntó en voz baja, yo negué y me abracé las rodillas…- es tarde, vamos…

-n…no…- me atreví a decir…

-¿no dormirás en la cama?- lo vi caminar hacia mí y yo me puse de pie, al menos así no me sentía tan indefensa…- ¿Isabella?

-no…- murmuré sin aire, Edward dibujó una sonrisa de burla y caminó hacia el enorme closet, estuvo allí dentro por unos minutos y después salió para entrar al baño, dejó la puerta abierta, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba? ¿Qué me metiera allí y dejara que me follara un asesino? Por supuesto que no…

Cogí una almohada de la cama y después me acomodé en el sofá, apagué las luces y cuando Edward salió del baño solo con un pantalón corto para dormir yo fingí estar en el quinto sueño, sentía su presencia cerca de mí también sentía su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, tuve que levantarme un poco para ver que él ya estaba acostándose en la cama, una fina línea de luz se dibujaba en el suelo, esto era porque la puerta estaba entre abierta, no hice nada más, simplemente intenté dormir, tal vez así era mejor, no hacer preguntas, simplemente seguir aquí, soportando todo lo que fuera a pasar, viviendo con incógnitas hasta que pudiera salir de aquí, aunque siendo realistas, eso lo veía muy lejano…

_Dos semanas después…_

Estar en la misma habitación que Edward se había vuelto casi insoportable, los primeros tres días fueron pura repulsión, no soportaba que estuviera cerca, le tenía miedo, también perdí la poca confianza que había sentido con Emmet, él era lo mismo que su maldito amigo, aquí no había nadie con quien hablar, lo mejor era quedarse callado… al finalizar la primera semana, Edward me obligaba a bajar a comer cuando él lo hacía, en la tarde desaparecía por completo, a veces veía como la camioneta que lo transportaba salía de la mansión y otras simplemente lo veía andar por el jardín, dando ordenes o hablando con Emmet, yo solo había salido una vez a ver ese lugar, era enorme y bonito, pero tener a decenas de hombres armados cerca me causaba pánico y prefería estar en la habitación.

No sabía nada del mundo exterior y siempre que estaba bañándome lloraba todo lo que quería… a mitad de la segunda semana las cosas cambiaron un poco, no me explicaba porque, estar cerca de Edward me inquietaba, un par de veces había despertado a la misma hora que él y lo había visto vestirse, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso fuera tan maldito? Me odiaba a mi misma por el pensamiento que a veces llegaba a tener al ver su torso desnudo, al ver su cabello con gotas de agua cuando recién salía de bañarse. ¿Acaso él no me veía de otra forma aparte de cómo su rehén? Posiblemente si, cuando yo salía del baño o cuando me descubría andando por la habitación en short bastante corto, fruncía el ceño, me recorría con la mirada y cuando llegaba a mi rostro se quedaba observándome solo por unos segundos antes de sacudir su cabeza y girarse para alejarse de mí, en estas dos semanas no me había vuelto a besar, nunca… pero si había compartido la cama conmigo, sin tener un contacto íntimo obvio, pero la tensión que había entre nosotros estaba bastante clara y aunque me odiara no podía negarla… algo estaba creciendo frente a nuestras narices y ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo… yo porque estaba casada y porque según sabía, estaba completamente enamorada de Jacob y sería incapaz de engañarlo y él porque yo solo era su presa y la forma de cumplir una venganza de la cual yo era ignorante…

-hola…- di un respingo al escuchar a Emmet a mis espaldas, me giré y traté de componer una sonrisa…

-hola…- murmuré bastante bajito…

-no hemos hablado últimamente… desde hace… dos semanas… ¿se puede saber porque?- tal vez porque había escuchado como mataban a un hombre, solo por eso…

-no lo se…- mentí y él se rió bajito y caminó hacia mí.

-¿de verdad no lo sabes? Por que creo que yo si se la respuesta.

-¿a si? ¿Cuál?

-Bella… lo que escuchaste… el día que discutí con Edward por ti… bueno… es parte de… nuestro…

-¿su trabajo? ¿Asesinar gente es su trabajo?- pregunté a la defensiva.

-no… bueno, no exactamente… todo tiene una razón.

-matar a una persona es injustificable Emmet…- espeté y lo miré a los ojos, parecía apenado…

-lo siento…- yo no contesté nada, más que nada porque Edward apareció caminando a un lado de Peter, su más fiel sirviente… su expresión no cambió cuando nos vio juntos pero al escuchar su voz estaba más que claro la incomodidad que sentía.

-¿desea algo más señor?- preguntó Peter.

-que le des las indicaciones que te di a Emmet…- el interpelado suspiró…

-¿son importantes?- inquirió Emmet.

-más importantes que andar mal gastando tu tiempo con Isabella… si… son mucho más importantes…- fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso y después fui presa de su mirada ruda…- ven conmigo…- no me quedé a esperar, simplemente caminé detrás de él, pensé que iríamos a la sala o al jardín a que me gritara ofensas como solía hacerlo cada vez que me veía con Emmet, pero no lo hizo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación.- cierra la puerta…- así lo hice y me giré lento hasta verlo a los ojos, demonios, como odiaba estos momentos.

-¿Qué sucede entre Emmet y tú?- me preguntó.

-n…nada…- no se porque respondí eso la verdad, a él que le importaba… Edward no hizo nada más, pasó a mi lado…- ¿eso era todo?- pregunté antes de que saliera…- ¿Solo eso querías decirme?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Qué te pregunté como estas?

-deberías… tú eres el que me tiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad…- espeté y lo hice sonreír con sorna, odiaba cuando lo hacía, me miraba con superioridad- ¿aun no haz arruinado mi vida lo suficiente? ¿No me haz ofendido lo suficiente como para dejarme ir?

-já… Isabella… eso no es nada comparado con lo que quisiera hacerte…

-no te entiendo… no se porque estoy aquí, no se porque me tratas así, a que te dedicas, por que eres tan…

-¿tan que?- me interrumpió y se acercó a mí…- ¿Cómo crees que soy Isabella?

-un asesino…- su respuesta fue una carcajada…- tú mataste a ese hombre ¿al tal Dave? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-yo no lo hice, no técnicamente y tuve mis razones…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en esto? Yo lo… lo… escuché…- me atreví a decir y su rostro se crispó.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó amenazante…

-lo escuché suplicar para que lo dejaras vivir, que él era inocente y tú no escuchaste, simplemente lo…

-tú no sabes porque hago esto…- me recriminó y me miró a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho antes…- no sabes lo que es sufrir por no poder hacer nada por la persona que amas, el sentirte impotente cuando te necesita, cuando cuenta contigo y tú no estas allí…- retrocedí cuando lo vi caminar amenazante hacia mí…- no sabes lo que es sentir que ya no esta contigo simplemente porque tu no fuiste capaz de hacer una mierda por salvarla… y todo eso… todo… fue por culpa de un desgraciado con ansia de poder y sed de venganza…

-alguien igual a ti…- dije sin detenerme a pensar… Edward sonrió con amargura.

-alguien igual a tu maldito marido.

-Jacob no hizo nada, él no… es incapaz de hacer algo así.

-tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que él es Bella…- sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese nombre, lo había dicho tan diferente, como si sintiera algo al decirlo…- no sabes nada.

-entonces dímelo…- murmuré casi en un susurro… di un paso hacia él y eso fue lo suficiente para estar más cerca de lo debido, levanté mi rostro para verlo a la cara, a los ojos, estaba frunciendo el ceño, ¿Por qué no sentía lo que yo? ¿Por qué no quería acercarse más? Sin saber porque, ambos comenzamos a respirar erráticamente, vi como elevaba sus manos y las posaba en mis hombros… no me moví y tampoco temblé, al contrario, ahogué un jadeo cuando se inclinó hacia mí y rozó sus labios con los míos, pero fui yo la que hizo el ultimo movimiento y levanté más el rostro hasta tocar sus labios como quería hacerlo; su mano se posó en mi cintura y la otra en mi rostro, acercándome más a él, pensé que se iba a alejar como lo había hecho hace tiempo, que me dejaría con la cabeza dando vueltas pero fue todo lo contrario, escuché como soltaba un gruñido bajo, como si estuviera molesto por lo que hacia y me ciñó más a su cuerpo, mi abdomen chocó con él haciéndome soltar un jadeo por lo que sentí y sin detenerme a pensar, subí mi mano hasta enredarla con su cabello cobrizo, justo en ese momento, sus labios se volvieron mas insistentes y un jadeo abandonó mis labios cuando él se adentró en mi boca… mi estomago cayó al suelo y perdí todo sentido de cordura que tenía, todo era como si fuéramos personas completamente diferentes, como si Jacob no existiera y tampoco esta venganza estuviera en su mente…

Quería tocar todo, sentir todo, quería que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo… busqué sus labios cuando él los apartó de los míos, pero su mano sujetó mi mentón para que lo dejara hacer lo que quería, llegar a mi cuello y pasar su lengua por esa zona, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y hundí mis manos aún más en su cabello…

-uhmm…- jadeé y arqueé mi espalda, él colocó su mano en mi espalda baja y comenzó a empujar, mis piernas temblaban y sentía lo que nunca, comenzaba a excitarme…- ahh…- volví a jadear y mis pantorrillas chocaron con el borde de la cama, Edward se fue inclinando, llevándome consigo hasta que ambos estuvimos sobre el colchón, sentí su cuerpo a más no poder sobre el mío y sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos con más fiereza que antes… por si fuera poco, lo único que llevaba encima era na falda de holanes negra y un top blanco de tirantes… sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello, y sus besos en mi garganta, sus manos no eran nada tímidas como las mías, él me tocaba sin vergüenza y de un momento a otro posó su mano derecha en mi muslo, me mordí el labio al sentirlo tan cerca…

-eres tan…- dijo con la voz ronca…

-¡Edward!- chillé interrumpiéndolo cuando se atrevió a tocar mi sexo, mi cabeza dio vueltas y olvidé todo, absolutamente todo… lo único que había en mi mente era la imagen de mí, siendo tomada una y otra vez por él…

* * *

**Heeeey! como andaan? espeRO que muuy biien ;)) Buenoo ando de rapiidiin asii que... amm... no se molesten por haberlos cortado en la mejor parte, al menos ya saben que viiene en el prooxiimo cap...xDD Graciias por los reviews, todos muuy buenos como siiempre, (sorry sii el capiitulo es corto, el prooxiimo no lo es;D)**

**Me despiido, pasen a: _"Never Think"_ (ultimoo capiitulo;D)**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJO! **_

_**REVIEEWS !**_


	4. Presa

**=Presa=**

**Bella POV… **

-ahh… Ed…- sus labios callaron cualquier otro sonido que saliera de mi boca y su cuerpo terminó de hacer presión sobre el mío, comencé a acomodar mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y él acomodó sus manos a los costados de mis hombros para apoyarse, mis manos se enredaban en su cabello y daba ligeros tirones cuando sentía como chocaba su pelvis con la mía, enviando sensaciones muy lindas…

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, necesitaba respirar y al parecer Edward también pero ninguno de nosotros quería dejar lo que hacía, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás otra vez, esta vez abrí la boca sin dejar escapar sonido alguno y jalé todo el aire que pude mientras él daba mordiscos y lamía mi garganta, me hizo sentarme en la cama y solo cruzamos la mirada una vez para darnos cuenta el deseo que no paraba de crecer por tenernos tan cerca, sacó mi top blanco de un solo tirón y me dio un empujón para quitarme la falda y dejarme en simple ropa interior.

Por primera vez y sin temor alguno, llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa y comencé a quitársela, cuando lo logré solo bastó que sacudiera sus brazos para botarla al suelo, me mordí el labio al ver su torso, ¿Cuántas veces lo había fantaseado en estos últimos días? Pasé mis manos por sus brazos, fuertes y marcando sus músculos ahora que se apoyaba en ellos, quería que me abrazara con fuerza, que sostuviera mi cuerpo con ellos…

Volví a tocar sus labios pero solo por un momento antes de que él se levantara, me quedé jadeante sobre la cama y solo alcancé a levantar la cabeza para ver como se deshacía de sus pantalones, contuve la respiración, maldita sea, él era perfecto, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mi mirada en cuestión de segundos y no pude evitar ver su erección, volví a morderme el labio, eso iba a estar dentro de mí muy pronto…

-¿te gusta lo que vez?- inquirió con una sonrisa morbosa y no me dejó si quiera responder porque ya lo tenía sobre mí otra vez, sus manos me hicieron elevarme un poco solo para quitarme mi sostén, sin vergüenza alguna llevó ambas manos a mis senos y se atrevió a darles un suave apretón con ellas, solté un jadeo cuando lo hizo y hundí mi cabeza entre las almohadas, pero esto apenas comenzaba, sus labios fueron dejando besos desde mis labios, mi mentón, mi cuello, mi pecho, hasta que su lengua se deslizó por uno de mis pezones, sus dedos jugaban con el borde de mis bragas y yo movía mis caderas inconscientemente para que las quitara de un buena vez…

-Edward…- gemí esta vez y arqueé mi espalda, mi ultima prenda se apartó de mí después de unos minutos y quedé completamente desnuda frente a él, a su merced por así decirlo; mis piernas estaban sobre sus muslos mientras nuestros sexos se rozaban cada vez que él movía su pelvis contra mis caderas en el momento que compartíamos el beso más húmedo, erótico y excitante que jamás había tenido…

Algo era extraño, o tal vez él así acostumbraba, nunca me había dicho nada, ni me miraba si quiera a los ojos, simplemente se dedicaba a saciar sus deseos sobre mí, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y tocaba hasta las partes más intimas ganando gemidos por parte mía en las que solo decía su nombre…

No me explicaba como era ahora como para no detener esto, no sabía porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma diferente ante él, como era capaz de alejarme de esta realidad cuando me besaba y como me podían volver loca los suspiros y jadeos que hacía por muy pocas veces…

-uhmm… Ed… no pares…- rogué entre jadeos cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima gracias a sus maravillosas manos, sus labios se apoderaban de mis senos sin darles tregua y mis labios posiblemente ya estaban bastante hinchados y rojizos de tanto morderlos y de tantos besos.- ¡ahh!- chillé y hundí mi cabeza en las almohadas otra vez, esta vez cerré los ojos con fuerza y arqueé mi espalda al sentirme tan cerca del cielo pero cuando más lo quería, él dejó de tocarme, no evité soltar un gruñido por lo que hizo, abrí los ojos para verlo estirar su brazos hacia el cajón del buro y después de unos segundos se puso un preservativo…

-no quiero tener un hijo bastardo contigo…- y ahí se rompió toda la magia, el sueño en el que estaba se acabó y el poco sentimiento que había se evaporó… no dije nada, no era capaz de decir nada, y es que la verdad no tenía nada que reprocharle, yo no era nada de él y él tampoco significaba nada para mí, pero aún así…

-es…espera…- jadeé bastante bajito pero lo hice cuando sentí su miembro en mi entrada…- Edward…- agregué para que se detuviera, no… no podía entregarme a él, no después de… de que solo me estuviera usando como una puta cualquiera…

-no…- sentenció y me embistió con fuerza, encogí las piernas para no sentir lo que sentí, me había lastimado, quería detenerlo ahora, pero después de haberlo intentado solo una vez empujando sus brazos y moviendo mis caderas para que saliera de mí, él me embistió por primera vez, obligándome a cambiar de opinión…- Ed…- chillé de placer o de suplica… no lo se, se sentía bien, delicioso… pero… también había incomodidad… aún así, no hice nada más, simplemente mis deseos volvieron a ganar y dejaba que Edward hiciera de mi cuerpo lo que quisiera, sus manos sostenían mis caderas para poder impulsarse con más y más fuerza dentro de mí y con cada embestida lo sentía aún más dentro, no salía ningún gemido de mi boca pero mis labios si estaban separados, me estaba dando placer… o tal vez solo saciaba el de él, eso era lo más probable…

-¡Ahh! ¡Edward!- gemí bastante alto sin poder contenerme y esa burbuja en mi vientre estalló dejándome inmóvil y llenándome con el orgasmo que él me provocó.

-uhmm… mierda Tanya…- ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Tanya? Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del placer, sus manos soltaron mis caderas y yo intenté buscar su mirada, solo eso necesitaba, era todo… pero no hubo nada… ¿Cómo demonios fui capaz de hacer esto? ¿Por qué caí tan bajo? Y no solo eso… me sentía terrible como mujer, porque… él, había dicho el nombre de otra, no el mío, tal vez era mi castigo, por haberme metido con un tipo que solo deseaba mi cuerpo y nada más; Edward descansó su cuerpo sobre el colchón, dejándome libre, ladeé mi rostro para ver su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y aún trataba de recobrar su respiración normal… quería decirle algo, como un_ "me llamo Bella"…_ solo eso… o… _¿Por qué hicimos esto?._..

Solo había silencio, nada más que silencio; volví a mirar hacia el techo y con movimientos lentos jalé la sábana que estaba en mis piernas para cubrir mi torso, como era de esperarse mi orgullo ganó y hablé lo más firme que pude…

-me llamo Bella…- musité y sin siquiera verlo me giré para darle la espalda, él no me contestó y tal vez eso fue lo mejor, cerré los ojos, intentado caer en la inconsciencia pero no fue hasta varios minutos que me perdí por completo en la negrura…

Esta noche no soñé nada, se podría decir que tuve el sueño más tranquilo de toda mi vida, lástima que solo había sido eso, un simple y tonto sueño…

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando Edward se levantó de la cama y logró botar al suelo un vaso de cristal, el que solía usar cuando tenía sed a mitad de la noche.

-maldición…- masculló y acto seguido se hizo silencio, intenté agudizar mi oído pero lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir eran sus pasos alrededor de su habitación, su respiración, yo estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verme a la cara, pero al mismo tiempo yo no quería voltear… ¿acaso él no sentía la misma vergüenza que yo? Honestamente, me sentía mal moralmente, alcancé a poner mi mano izquierda frente a mis ojos, allí reposaba mi anillo de matrimonio… solté un suspiro involuntario y rogué porque Edward no lo hubiera escuchado, fingí seguir dormida y con la misma me giré sobre la cama, mantuve los ojos cerrados para que él pensara que solo me acomodaba para dormir mejor, creo que se lo creyó, solo que yo me lamenté porque mi torso quedo descubierto, aun así, lo oculté con mis brazos y entonces empecé a abrir los ojos, pero muy poco y mis pestañas se rozaban… él se estaba vistiendo; esperé a que entrara al baño, cuando lo hizo, yo me levanté lo más rápido que pude y cogí una camisa blanca que estaba en el sofá, me puse las bragas y saqué los zapatos de debajo de la cama, me estaba amarrando el cabello cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, pero no me quedé para verlo, simplemente salí de la habitación mientras "me acomodaba el cabello" y caminé lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo, esta vez no lo pensé dos veces y fui directo a las escaleras para ir al tercer nivel, sí Edward me buscaba, iría al piso de abajo y a los jardines, no acá…

-¿hola?- murmuré para cerciorarme que no había nadie, y en efecto, todo el piso estaba vacio… caminé por el estrecho pasillo y me atreví a mirar todo lo que allí había, el tercer piso era incluso más espacioso, cerca de las escaleras, había dos muebles rojos, frente a los dos enormes ventanales, a la derecha estaba el pasillo principal, que conectaba a tres habitación y por la izquierda, donde había menos iluminación, solo había una habitación; me crucé de brazos y miré hacia atrás, para ver que nadie me seguía; entonces comencé a explorar…

Dos de las tres habitaciones del pasillo principal estaban cerradas con llave, la última era solamente algo parecido a una habitación de huéspedes, después caminé hacia el otro lado, al principio sentí como sí ir a esa habitación fuera una mala idea, pero mi curiosidad ganó, pensé que estaría bajo llave pero no era así, asomé la cabeza antes de entrar por completo, esa habitación era enorme, había una cama, dos sofás y una puerta que supuse era el closet, una enorme ventana dejaba a la vista el hermoso paisaje de árboles y había cientos de papeles y libros sobre los cuatro buros que estaban allí, en la mesa de centro había dos cuadros, caminé hacia ellos. Eran fotografías, en una estaba una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos entre azul y gris, era bastante bonita, la otra fotografía estaba cuarteada y era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado un pedazo, pero lo que se alcanzaba a ver era un jardín; dejé ambos cuadros en su lugar y seguí mirando la habitación, esta vez caminé hacia el closet, lo abrí, había bastante ropa allí y toda era de mujer, fruncí el ceño, ¿acaso la chica de la foto era la novia de Edward o algo así?

Caminé hacia el buro más grande, el que tenía más cajones, de todas formas, todos tenían llave, sobre éste había una cajita donde estaban guardados varios collares y brazaletes de oro puro, estaban hermosos, pero eso no fue todo, di un respingo cuando escuché que alguien daba un portazo en una de las habitaciones del extremo contrario del pasillo, gracias a mis nervios, tiré al suelo un montón de papeles y tres libros, me agaché a levantarlos de inmediato; mientras lo hacía, me encontré con varias fotografías de la misma mujer, era casi ocho, y en la ultima también aparecía Edward…

Solté un jadeo y me levanté lento mientras veía esa fotografía con sorpresa y bastante incertidumbre, él abrazaba a la chica de la cintura y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía, se veían tan felices…

-¿Qué haces?- me llevé las manos a la espalda ocultando mi descubrimiento y miré al tipo que estaba frente a mí.

-yo… eh… amm…- no sabía que demonios decir y comencé a mirar toda la habitación…

-si Edward te encuentra aquí será muy difícil tranquilizarlo.

-¿A sí? Amm… lo siento…- sonreí con nerviosismo y arrugué la fotografía para ocultarla en mi puño cerrado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso mismo me pregunto… pero, no importa… yo venía a ver unas cosas, antes de que Edward se vaya.

-oh… ¿tú irás con él?- Emmet levantó una ceja y caminó hacia mí.

-no… quiero quedarme.

-¿te permite hacer eso?

-puedo hacer lo que yo quiera…- yo asentí sin saber que decir y pasé a su lado con rapidez…- ¿Bella?- me giré cuando me llamó…

-dime…

-amm…- me miró de arriba a abajo…- eh nada… el desayuno estará en unos minutos, puedes ir bajando.

-claro… gracias Emmet…- musité y salí de allí casi corriendo; miré hacia atrás cuando llegué al segundo piso y entre a la habitación que compartía con Edward, metí la fotografía en el bolsillo de uno de mis jeans y después de ponerme un short y un sujetador, salí de allí para desayunar.

-buenos días…- me saludó Peter, el mayordomo, le sonreí y pasé a su lado cuando abrió la puerta del comedor por mí, me puse seria y tal vez palidecí al encontrarme con Edward, el cual a penas y levantó la vista cuando yo aparecí, tragué en seco y caminé en silencio hacia mi lugar.

-voy a salir…- apuntó antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-si… Emmet me lo dijo.

-¿Emmet? ¿Tan temprano se ven?- inquirió con sorna…- quiere quedarse, tienes alguna idea porque.

-no… no lo se, tú deberías saber ¿no?- ahora hizo un sonido de burla y se levantó del sofá de su silla, me tensé en mi lugar al verlo caminar hacia mí, dos sillas lejanas a él…- que vas a…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se inclinó hacia mí y mi rostro quedó atrapado por sus manos mientras sus labios tocaban los míos con furia, traté de mover mi mano hacia su cabello pero se quedó a medio camino por mis nervios, Edward apoyó aún más su rostro contra el mío y esta vez sujetó mi cabello con una mano y con la otra rozó mi brazo izquierdo, solté un jadeo cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mi pecho, pero tenía una idea errónea, creí que él desabotonaría la prenda pero fue todo lo contrario, cuando terminó de colocar los dos botones en su lugar, se alejó de mí con la misma rapidez que se acercó y se giró sobre si mismo sin mirarme mientras yo estaba jadeante y completamente inmóvil en mi lugar…

-termina tu desayuno, estaré ausente el resto del día, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tal vez vea a tu maridito…- lo miré al instante cuando lo dijo…- puedo invitarlo a comer y decirle como eres en la cama…- fruncí el ceño y sentí con bastante dolor el golpe a mi dignidad…- por cierto… se que lo puedes hacer mejor, no deberías pensar tanto las cosas… Bella…- agregó y dijo mi nombre como si estuviera subrayando que lo sabía, recordándome lo que yo le había dicho después de acostarme con él, me miró con burla y sonrió de la misma forma… pasó detrás de mí para poder salir del comedor y yo me quedé desarmada y seria sobre la silla, cerré mis manos en puños con fuerza a cada lado de mi plato y me mordí el labio por el enojo que empezaba a sentir, mi respiración era errática y deseaba con toda el alma que el tiempo corriera hacia atrás, de vuelta a la noche pasada, para que pudiera deshacer la porquería que fui capaz de hacer… me levanté después de mas o menos quince minutos y me contuve de tirar todo al suelo, simplemente caminé hacia la puerta y salí de allí…

El resto del día estuve recorriendo la casa de arriba abajo, no volví a entrar en esa habitación en la que Emmet me había encontrado, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde me di una ducha bastante larga, en la confianza de que nadie iba a entrar; cuando volví a salir de la habitación me encontré con Emmet.

-hola…

-Emmet…- respondí con voz neutra…- ¿Qué pasa?

-amm… nada… solo estoy un poco aburrido… ¿tu no lo estas?

-no te voy a negar que me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar…- me atreví a bromear.

-entonces, vamos… yo tengo tiempo de sobra para escuchar…- se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y caminé con él por los pasillos de esa enorme casa.- ¿Cómo te la haz pasado estos días?

-mal… no puedo decir que esto ha sido de los mejores momentos de mi vida…- exclamé y sin saber porque miré mi mano izquierda para ver mi anillo de matrimonio…

-¿extrañas a tu… a Jacob cierto?

-s…si… hay… cosas que quisiera preguntarle… pero… eso no es lo importante…

-¿entonces que es?- preguntó, mi respuesta hubiera sido que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que había hecho, me había metido con Edward aún sabiendo mi situación…- ¿Bella?

-no… no lo se, yo… solo quiero… quisiera que esto nunca hubiera pasado, Emmet guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar mas lento…

-quisiera poder sacarte de aquí…- dijo en voz muy baja después de unos minutos, yo no hice más que sonreírle, bajé la mirada solo por un momento y solo eso bastó para que él tomara mi mentón con dulzura haciéndome detener en medio del pasillo, lo miré a los ojos casi de inmediato.- eres muy hermosa Bella…- agregó en un susurro y yo no me moví, tampoco supe que decirle. No fui capaz de volver a tomar aire y me daba pánico lo que seguía, Emmet se inclinó y el espacio que nos separaba desapareció, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos y su mano libre se posó sobre mi cintura, mis manos quedaron sobre su pecho, nunca le correspondí el beso, simplemente esperé a que se alejara.

-vaya… vaya… vaya…- Emmet se separó casi al instante cuando escuchó esa voz y yo solo temí que Edward fuera a dañar a Emmet por mi culpa.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el hombre que estaba a un lado de mí, Edward simplemente sonrió con sorna y se encogió de hombros.

-hablaré contigo luego…- dijo von voz fría hacia Emmet y me miró a mí…- espérame en la habitación…

-es temprano, puedo estar un…

-¡vete a la habitación!- di un respingo cuando gritó y bajé la mirada por un momento, aún así volví a ver a Emmet, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, ignoré los pasos que se iban acercando hasta que su mano tomó mi brazo con fuerza halándome hacia él…

-¿no puedes soportar que este cerca de ella?- inquirió Emmet, Edward lo miró con desdén y me observó detenidamente, yo no tenía nada que mostrar, sea cual fuera el sentimiento que tenía Emmet hacia mí yo no lo correspondía.

-no gusta que toquen lo que es mío… lo sabes…- ¿suya? Yo no era suya…

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Emmet y me miró.

-¿de que crees? No quiero molestias el resto de la noche…- terminó y caminó conmigo hasta que llegamos al segundo piso.

-me estas lastimando…- musité con voz temblorosa mientras él abría la puerta…- Edward me lastimas…- repetí, después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, me hizo girar y solté un jadeo cuando mi espalda chocó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¿así que no eres una zorra, eh?- siseó colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, impidiéndome escapar…- ¿entonces que hacías con Emmet? ¿Qué hicieron mientras yo no estaba?

-nada…

-¿nada? ¿Segura que no te revolcaste con él?- negué…- no me mientas…

-no saques conclusiones, además, no te interesa lo que yo…

-¡CONTESTA!- gruñó haciéndome callar…- me perteneces… desde que estuviste conmigo me perteneces Bella…

-¿ahora si sabes mi nombre? Yo no le pertenezco a nadie y mucho menos a ti… lamento que esa tal Tanya te haya dejado o si hayas hecho con ella lo que quisieras pero yo no soy así…- por increíble que suene, Edward se hizo hacia atrás y yo lo aproveché para gritarle todo lo que sentía…- estoy harta de ti… de que me tengas encerrada como un maldito animal… no te soporto Edward… seguramente ella tampoco te soportaba, posiblemente te odiaba con yo lo hago… te aborrecía…

-cállate…- dijo bastante bajito y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué? Te duele que te la recuerde… te lastima ¿cierto? Así me siento yo, usada, como una maldita puta, así es como me tratas, tal vez así la trataste a ella y por eso te abandonó, por que eres un poco hombre, una basura… ¡me das asco Edward! ¡Asco!- ahogué un grito cuando su mano impactó con fuerza en mi mejilla y me hice hacia atrás, eso no fue todo, volví a chocar con la pared cuando me cogió de la garganta con fuerza.

-¿te provoco asco?- inquirió y lo miré a los ojos, los cuales estaban irritados como si estuviera a punto de llorar…- esa mujer de la que hablas, Tanya… ha sido la única mujer que yo he amado…- parpadeé gracias al dolor que comenzaba a sentir en mi cuello…- y tu marido… ¡tu maldito marido la mató!- no se explicar lo que sentí cuando dijo eso, parecía como si mi dolor físico no fuera nada comparado con lo que sentía dentro…- eso debería darte asco, el tipo con el que te has revolcado, el que comparte el compromiso, tu supuesto dueño no es mas que un maldito desgraciado que me quitó lo que yo mas quería… primero lo hizo con mi familia y después con ella, con Tanya…

-eso no es cierto…- jadeé y él me dejó libre…

-¿no me crees? Dime… ¿alguna vez te ha dicho aunque sea una mínima parte de su vida?- yo no contesté puesto que nunca lo había hecho…

-Jacob no es un asesino…

-Jacob es más que eso… es un cerdo… hizo todo para alejar a mi familia… me robó lo que por derecho me pertenecía y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el poder para deshacerme de él trató de eliminarme, pero fue un maldito cobarde como acostumbraba, nunca dio la cara, la utilizó a ella…

-basta…- jadeé…

-la usó, la torturó para que dijera donde estaba yo, para que le diera toda la información posible… y cuando se dio cuenta que no funcionaba su estúpido plan la mató… ¿eso no te da asco?

-Edward… bas…

-respóndeme maldita sea…- tenía lágrimas sobre las mejillas y él también, solo que había una diferencia, yo estaba destruida y él parecía regocijarse por lo que acaba de decirme…- ¿duele saber la verdad cierto?

-por eso estoy aquí… ahora comprendo todo… solo… intentas vengarte… usándome a mí…- Edward no contestó pero si me miró diferente…- yo no sabía nada… ¿acaso ella tampoco?- su quijada se tensó y miró hacia el suelo…- déjame ir…- dije sin pensar.

-nunca…- respondió sin miedo a verme a la cara…- esta vez lo haré pagar cada una de las lágrimas de ella.

-¿acosta de mí?

-por supuesto, si te ama… será igual de miserable que yo, sufrirá en carne propia lo que yo sentí cuando la apartó de mí…- acabo diciendo con voz ronca y llena de furia, yo me mordí el labio…

-¿Por qué no simplemente acabas con esto y también me matas a mí?- pregunté y caminé decidida hacia su mesa de noche, abrí el cajón y saqué el arma que tenía guardada allí, él frunció el ceño…- no seas un cobarde como dices que él lo ha sido y simplemente acaba conmigo…- le di el arma en las manos y luego me coloqué frente a él, me limpié las lágrimas y lo miré a los ojos…- te juro, que después de lo que me has dicho, ya no soy capaz de sentir dolor por cualquier cosa que fueras capaz de hacerme en busca de venganza… me importa un bledo lo que me pase porque tú convertiste mi vida en una mierda… así que _tú _deja de ser el cobarde y mátame de un maldita vez…

* * *

**Capiitulo largo el de hoy...;D Tiiempo de examenes y ando estudiiando así que me despiido, graciias por los reviews y pliiz no sean iimpaciientes con la proxiima actualizaciion, comprendanme por favor...xDD! Kiizezz... !**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEWS!**_

_**REVIEWSSS^^ !**_


	5. Malditas verdades

**=Malditas verdades =**

**Bella POV…**

-Te juro, que después de lo que me has dicho, ya no soy capaz de sentir dolor por cualquier cosa que fueras capaz de hacerme en busca de venganza… me importa un bledo lo que me pase porque tú convertiste mi vida en una mierda… así que _tú _deja de ser el cobarde y mátame de un maldita vez…- quedé jadeante después de que dije eso y lo reté con la mirada a que continuara, hubo un momento de silencio y lo vi sostener el arma en sus manos apuntándome directamente al centro de mi pecho, tragué en seco y me prometí no llorar, mis quijada estaba tensa y mi cuerpo solo se preparaba para recibir el mortal impacto, el cual… nunca llegó.

-aún te falta sufrir mucho…- sentenció y se guardo el revolver en su chaqueta…- y si piensas que no puedes sentir dolor, estas muy equivocada…- se acercó a mí en tan solo una zancada y me cogió del brazo, presionando con fuerza, sabía que me hacía daño y yo terminé haciendo un gesto de dolor…- ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? ¿Placer? Se llama dolor Isabella… y eso no es nada a lo que yo sentí…

-eres un cobarde….- siseé destilando rabia por cada letra…

-y tu una maldita puta a la que solo utilizare para eso…

-me das asco…- dije con el mismo tono de voz que antes y ahora colocó su mano libre en mi nuca, acercándome a él hasta que nuestros alientos comenzaban a mezclarse…

-¿asco? ¿Esto te da asco?- siseó y chocó sus labios con los míos de forma urgente, intenté no responderle y comencé a forcejear…- dime que no te gusta…

-n…no…- murmuré a duras penas y volvió a atacar mis labios… mi espalda chocó con el respaldo del sofá y eso solo hizo que Edward me apretará más entre él y el mueble, yo seguía intentando alejarlo pero mis fuerzas no eran nada comparado con las suyas, ¿Por qué demonios me hacía esto? ¿Por qué le gustaba provocarme y utilizarme como una simple prostituta? ¿Acaso Jacob había hecho esto con su mujer? ¿La había usado como a mí? el solo pensamiento de mi marido con otra mujer y sobre todo, el pensar que la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería logró hacerme sacar lágrimas.

-b…basta…- sollocé…- ¡Suéltame!- chillé y lo empujé, Edward se hizo hacia atrás y me miró con rencor…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele que te use?

-déjame en paz…- murmuré sin mirarlo y me alejé de él pero obviamente me tomó del brazo con brusquedad para detenerme.

-creí que había quedado muy en claro que me molestaba que alguien me ignorara.

-suéltame ya maldita sea… ¡DÉJAME!- mi voz sonó bastante aguda y él me soltó no sin antes soltar un gruñido de frustración.- no quiero seguir aquí…- dije sin más y él me sonrió con sorna y burlándose…

-¿de que hablas?

-no quiero dormir contigo, no quiero compartir nada contigo… solo… solo quiero…

-¿ser libre? Jamás Isabella, maldita sea, que entre en tu cabeza que la única forma en que vas a salir de aquí es porque te halla matado por sacarme de quicio…- me mordí el labio para ahogar un sollozo que amenazaba por salir y me abracé el torso, Edward paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación intentando calmarse.- es tarde ¿no vas a cenar?- inquirió después de varios minutos… yo negué…- entonces ponte otra cosa mientras yo vuelo.

-¿para que?- pregunté levantando la mirada por unos momentos.

-para que me demuestres que puedes comportarte mejor cuando te estoy follando y no comportarte como una maldita perra frígida…- sus palabras me ofendieron más de lo que hubiera imaginado y tragué el seco para no responderle nada, me levanté del sofá.

-no voy a acostarme contigo…

-¿Qué dices? ¿No me obedeces?

-¡no voy a acostarme contigo! No voy a dejar que me humilles usándome solo cuando me necesitas, si quieres a alguien con quien pasar la noche consíguete a una puta y haz con ella todo lo que tu novia dejaba que le hicieras, yo no soy igual, ¿Qué mas quieres de mí? me tienes encerrada, amenazada, te acostaste conmigo para hacerte sentir más hombre… ya no tengo nada más que darte…

-me vas a obedecer Bella…

-¿o si no que? ¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí en esta habitación? O vas a impedir que hable con Emmet, con la única persona que demuestra algo de respeto por mí… ¿Por qué demonios te molesta que este con él? Oh ya se, tal vez sea porque tu no llegas ni a ser la mitad de hombre de lo que él es, porque no sabes lo que es respetar a un mujer, tal vez Tanya fue muy afortunada al haber muerto que estar soportando estar con un maldito imbécil como lo eres ¡tú!- como muchas veces antes, mi mejilla ardió por el dolor y yo me tambaleé hacia un lado por el golpe, cerré los ojos con fuerza y preferí no pensar en la maldita humillación que tenía sobre mis hombros.

-jamás la menciones… jamás menciones su nombre, mucho menos sabiendo que fue tu marido el que acabo con su vida ¿comprendes?- caminé hacia el baño sin verlo…- Bella…- me llamó…- ¡ISABELLA!- cerré la puerta justo en sus narices y me recargué en la puerta sintiendo las vibraciones de ésta gracias a los golpes que Edward le propinaba a la madera… cerré los ojos una vez más y cuando lo abrí solo lo hice para verme en el espejo que estaba a mí lado, esta era mi nueva realidad, mi cabello estaba desarreglado, mi mejilla completamente roja y tenía un moretón en el pómulo de ese mismo lado, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla izquierda y la limpié rápidamente, no se porque lo hice, pero gracias a la rabia que sentía, golpeé mi rostro en el espejo con mi mano y logré romperlo… sentí algo caliente deslizarse por mi muñeca y de no haber bajado la vista posiblemente habría ignorado la sangre que salía de la palma de mi mano.

**Edward POV…**

Mil veces maldita… estúpida perra… decía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras daba golpes una y otra vez a la puerta intentado abrirla, después de dos minutos dejé de hacerlo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, me sentía tan jodidamente hecho mierda, si antes había tenido un poco de consideración por esa mujer ahora ya no existía nada, no desde que la mencionó a ella…

Tenía ganas de tumbar esa puerta y sacar a Isabella de allí solo para demostrarle quien era yo y que conmigo no se jugaba, pero no podía hacerlo, la rabia recorría mis venas haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación no era de ninguna ayuda y mucho menos lo era cuando mi maldita mente comenzó a jugar entorno a los eventos de la noche pasada… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo todo se había salido de control? Su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo me hizo bajar la guardia, no se si ella se dio cuenta pero al menos supe que decir y en que momento…

-Isabella… maldita sea… mil veces maldita…- siseé antes de tirar algunas porquerías al suelo gracias a mi furia…entonces recordé más, las sensaciones, su cuerpo, sus gestos… ¿Por qué me atormentaban esas cosas?... los sonidos… los jadeos, suspiros… los gemidos que yo le provocaba… inclusive después de haber hablado de más, después de tomarla casi sin su consentimiento, aún así se entregó por completo, aún así sentí su cuerpo deshacerse en mis brazos, gozando de cada maldita sensación…

¿Qué había pasado? El recuerdo de la noche pasada se fue solo para dar lugar al de esta tarde, ella con Emmet, mi amigo, mi cómplice… mi hermano… maldita sea, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esta maldita rabia solo al pensar en ese maldito beso?

Salí de la habitación dando un portazo y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, Emmet no estaría en su habitación ahora, debía estar en el comedor o en mi despacho.

-Jena ¿Dónde esta Emmet?- le pregunté a mi sirvienta, ella se puso pálida en cuando me vio a la cara.

-es…esta en la sala señor, lleva un rato allí.- no le contesté y me fui directo al lugar, Peter charlaba amenamente con ese tipo y en cuanto me vio su sonrisa desapreció para formar un gesto de seriedad.

-sal de aquí…- le ordené al viejo, a mi más fiel sirviente.

-claro señor…- murmuró, Emmet se levantó del asiento y yo solo lo tomé de la camisa y lo hice chocar contra la pared, él imitó el movimiento y también me cogió de la ropa.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió con voz neutra y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué intentas Emmet?...- le di un empujón y él parpadeó por el golpe…- ¿quieres acostarte con ella? ¿Quieres ayudarla, eso es?

- te estar precipitando como acostumbras…

-¿Precipitando?- lo solté de forma abrupta y me hice hacia atrás…- ¿Por qué la estabas besando?

-creo que eso es algo que no te interesa hermano…

-es _mi _mujer…- no se porque mierda dije eso de esa forma y él solo frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro de forma perspicaz… si, acababa de joderme a mí mismo.

-¿tu mujer? ¿El obligarla a acostarse contigo la hace tu mujer? ¿El usarla, golpearla y humillarla la hace pertenecerte? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Edward? ¿Qué esta pasando contigo maldita sea?- yo no le contesté simplemente le sostuve la mirada…- ¿tienes una idea de lo que le estas provocando? Por supuesto que no… solo piensas en ti y en tu maldita venganza.

-sabes muy bien porque lo hago…

-comprende que no es la misma situación, creí que cuando Tanya supo la verdad tu te ibas a alejar de esto, buscarías a la familia y todo terminaría por las buenas, Carlisle iba a hablar con Jacob y todo se arreglaría pero no pasó así, ok, fue algo malo para ambos pero igual… después siguió… su muerte…- me tensé al escuchar eso, Emmet sabía claramente que odiaba que mencionara esa cosa…- pensé que te conocía, me imaginé que al perder a la mujer que amabas reconsiderarías las cosas, irías sin dudar a Australia y buscarías por todas partes, cielo mar y tierra a tus padres y a tu hermana, pero no pasó, te aferraste a una maldita idea que solo te esta llevando a la mierda y solo esta destruyendo la vida de una mujer inocente… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? La estas matando lento… Bella no se merece esto… no merece lo que le haces…

-cállate…

-¡no Edward! Estoy cansado de seguir al pie de la letra tus instrucciones, de matar al que te plazca porque piensas que todo el maldito mundo es culpable de la muerte de Tanya cuando solo hay uno… uno que es tu maldito hermano…- terminó gritando, yo le solté tremendo golpe en la quijada, el cual me regresó en tan solo unos segundos…- un cerdo, un imbécil bastardo es en lo que te haz convertido…

-¿intentas firmar tu codena de muerte Emmet?- el imbécil me respondió con una carcajada.

-eres incapaz de matarme estúpido… soy lo más cercando a tu familia… pero te advierto que si Bella derrama una lagrima más por ti le vas a pagar muy caro.

-¿Por qué, eh? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te molesta que yo tenga todo el derecho sobre ella?

-tu no tienes el derecho de nada imbécil…- espetó lleno de rabia, yo sonreí con sorna… por supuesto que tenía todos los derechos sobre ella, Isabella era mía y tenía el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quisiera…

-es mi mujer… ¿comprendes?

-entonces, si te la das de muy hombre diciendo que es tu mujer, trátala como tal y no como una maldita puta… no me voy a quedar sentado viendo como la humillas…- amenazó y yo no hice más que verlo a los ojos con rencor, en estos momentos solo deseaba darle la paliza de su vida pero conocía muy bien al imbécil, yo mismo me había encargado de tratarlo como igual y sabía de los privilegios que gozaba por ser mi amigo y mi hermano, el privilegio de ponerme en mi lugar cuando yo lo hacia con él…

-maldito imbécil…- siseé y cerré mis manos en puños a los costados…- no te quiero ver cerca de Isabella, si quieres ser su ángel guardián, confórmate con saber que ella sigue viva… y si acaso te gusta… lastima…- me burlé y sonreí sarcásticamente, mostrándole que la victoria era mía otra vez…- me pertenece…- logré hacer que se enfureciera, y tal vez en estos momentos él deseaba dejarme con la cara sangrando tanto como yo la de él pero no era capaz de atacarme por la espalda, subí las escaleras después de avisarle a Peter que nadie iba a cenar esta noche, era obvio, todos en esta casa teníamos un poco de tensión; eran apenas las nueve de la noche cuando estaba entrando a mi habitación, la cual era un desastre total, había basura por todos lados, me refiero a los restos de cosas que estaban sobre los buros que yo eché al suelo, la luz estaba apagada y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, caminé hacia allí pero me detuve cuando vi la silueta del cuerpo de Bella sobre el sofá, que estúpido hubiera sido que ella siguiera allí dentro… caminé hacia ella… preguntándome si era bueno tomarla en brazos y acostarla en la cama…

Me incliné un poco hacia ella y por primera vez la observe con detenimiento, no cegado de rabia como lo había hecho antes… su rostro mostraba una paz inmensa, sus pestañas adornaban perfectamente sus ojos y las cejas hacían un marco perfecto, sus labios estaban entre abiertos por unos milímetros, rosados y voluminosos, invitándome a tocarlos por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, sus mejillas tenían un muy leve color rosa y no se porque me sentí mal al ver el pequeño moretón sobre su pómulo, el que yo mismo le había hecho… su rostro ladeado hacia que su cuello se viera completamente apetecible, sus brazos descansaban sobre su regazo y el tener las piernas dobladas hacia el torso hacia ver más de sus preciosos y suaves muslos, tragué en seco cuando recordé esa sensación, cuando sentí a flor de piel como sus piernas se ceñían en mi cintura, el recordar la calidez de su sexo cuando la reclamaba como mía… ahora miré sus brazos, sus manos, esas frágiles manos que recorrían mi pecho mientras la tocaba… no se en que momento caí de rodillas frente a ella y llevé mi mano a su mentón, recorriendo sus labios con mi pulgar…

-_Edward…-_ su voz sonó tan clara en mi cabeza, su rostro se veía de la misma forma, no había lágrima alguna en él, simplemente estaba deformado por gesto de placer, sus labios estaban hinchado gracias a mis besos, gracias que los mordía con devoción cuando intentaba ahogar sus propios gemidos… ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en esto? Sin saber porque me fui inclinando hacia ella, quería sentirla de nuevo, quería sentir sus labios moverse contra los míos al responderme el beso…

Sin detenerme a pensar coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y posiblemente abrió los ojos, no me di cuenta, la besé sin cuestionarme si hacerlo o no, deslicé mi lengua por su labio inferior y sin pedirle permiso me adentré a su boca, saboreándola como lo estaba deseando, por si fuera poco, los labios de Bella comenzaron a moverse al mismo compas que los míos y como respuesta, una de sus manos se fue a mi cabello, sin lastimar, simplemente hundiendo sus dedos en esa zona…

No la deje hablar y tampoco rehusarse, la hice levantare del sofá y cuando estuvo completamente de pie le saqué la blusa casi de un tirón, aparté los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro y deslicé mis manos hasta el borde de sus shorts de mezclilla, los cuales estuviera en el suelo en pocos segundos, mientras le besaba, ella no parecía querer desvestirme así que yo lo hice por ella, cuando estuve solo en bóxer, la cogí de la cintura y caminé junto con ella hasta caer en la cama.

-ahh…- jadeó en respuesta cuando pasé mis manos por sus tan perfectos senos, jugando con sus pezones, tenía los ojos cerrados y yo no podía detenerme, tampoco quería, estaba cegado por el deseo, uno que jamás había sentido, una ganas inexplicables de tomar Isabella sin pedir nada a cambio, algo que nunca había sucedido con Tanya… y la verdad, el no saber porque, no me importaba ni una mierda…- Ed…- chilló en cuanto la dejé desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, terminé de quitarme la ropa y esta vez ataqué sus labios con más fiereza que antes, su lengua se acopló al movimiento de la mía y sentí como mi cabeza se desconectaba de mi cuerpo en cuanto sus piernas rodearon con firmeza mi cintura… deslicé mi mano por su vientre plano hasta que llegué a su húmeda cavidad, introduje un par de dedos en ese lugar en el que pronto estaría, estaba tan lista, tan preparada para mí… mordió mi labio en cuanto pellizqué su clítoris, sabía que le había gustado, su espalda se arqueó en respuesta y soltó un gemido que me encantó… tenía sus manos sobre las almohadas, lo cual me permitía tocarla y besarla sin que ella me lo impidiera…

Sin decir nada, como la noche pasada, tomé un condón de la mesa de noche y me lo puse bastante rápido, mi miembro reclamaba un poco de atención, quería estar dentro de ella, follarla con fuerza, hacerla mía…

Me acomodé entre sus piernas lentamente…

-uhmm… Edward…- chilló en cuanto la penetré con fuerza, gemí sin poder contenerme al sentir lo estrecha que era, maldita sea, esta mujer era completamente divina aunque me costara aceptarlo, me encantaba estar dentro de ella… comencé a embestirla, lento y fuerte, adentrándome lo más que pudiera en su estrecha cavidad…

-mierda…- jadeé dando un par de estocadas con toda la fuerza que me era posible, mi pelvis chocaba deliciosamente con la de ella y podía sentir como mis testículos chocaban con sus bien formados glúteos… me moví más rápido dentro de ella, mucho más rápido de lo que verdaderamente deseábamos pero es que esto me provocaba… que la follara como nunca había tomado a alguien, sus gestos y sus gemidos me incitaban a hacerla sentir más, a dañarla, a hacerla sufrir de puro placer…

-Edward… Edward… ¡oh Dios! ¡Edward!- mordí su cuello y sentí como cada uno de mis musculo se tensaban, estaba tan cerca, tan maravillosamente cerca del orgasmo… sus piernas se ciñeron a mi cintura y araño mi espalda con una de sus manos, dándome a entender que ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones, seguí moviéndome dentro, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando estábamos a punto, solo prologando el momento…- ¡ahhhhh! Ah… Ed…

-Bella…- gemí y finalmente me corrí con fuerza en su interior a pocos segundo antes de que sintiera como su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío y ella soltara un gemido con mi nombre… hundí mi rostro en su pecho sin poder evitarlo… esto había sido realmente genial, cuando salí de ella me deshice del preservativo y ladeé mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, sus ojos brillaban, no sabía si era por el mar de sensaciones, porque se había acostado conmigo de nuevo y estaba molesta o si estaba disfrutando como yo lo hacía solo en este momento…

-tuviste lo que querías…- musitó en con un hilo de voz, no supe porque sus palabras me dejaron sin habla… entonces, ¿Por qué había parecido que le había gustado si solo se había resignado a satisfacerme como una puta?- buenas noches…- agregó y se giró para darme la espalda, me quedé viendo su cabello y su espalda desnuda, así que esto era… simplemente resignación… resignación a la vida que le estaba esperando solo por formar parte de mi venganza…

* * *

**Quee cosas las de este capiitulo verdad? haha...xDD Esperoo que les haya gustado, ibaa a subiir cap hasta dentro de dos días pero, amm... creo que en sus reviews me deciian que queriian mas asi que henos aquì! jajaja...xDD En fiin, ando de rapidiin, debo termiinar de estudiiar etimologias x( Cuiidensee todos y miil graciias por los reviews^^! **

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSS !**_

_**P.D: True Blood es simplemente genial! jaja...xDD**_


	6. Lazos

**=Lazos=**

**Bella POV…**

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunté entre risas, definitivamente estaba soñando, puesto que no me encontraba encerrada en esa maldita habitación, estaba en otro lugar, una playa y me gustaba mucho…- ¿Jake?- le llamé al ver que se levantaba y comenzaba a andar por la arena…- ¿A dónde vas?- comencé a seguirlo pero cuando estuve a punto de tomar su mano, alguien tomó la mía y me hizo detenerme…_

_-no puedes irte… no puedes dejarme Isabella…- lo vi directo a los ojos y comencé a forcejear, mis manos golpeaban con fuerza su pecho pero aún así no parecía hacerle ningún daño…_

_-suéltame… ¡Jacob!- chillé e intenté verlo, cosa que no logré porque él ya no estaba allí, el sol que bañaba nuestra piel tampoco y ahora todo era obscuro…_

_-me perteneces…- los brazos de Edward se ciñeron en torno a mi cintura y apenas y pude verlo a los ojos cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, suaves y delicados, mis manos se fueron a su cuello y me pegué a él todo lo que pude…_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me quedé casi cegada por la luz de la habitación, las ventanas estaban abiertas, posiblemente ya eran las diez de la mañana y si no era el medio día, me giré sobre la cama solo para verificar mis suposiciones, si… la cama estaba vacía, me senté sobre el colchón y me cubrí el torso con la sabana en cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió, pasé mi mano por mi cabello mientras lo veía caminar hacia el sofá, en donde se sentó sin siquiera mirarme, bufé_… bueno Bella, esta es tu nueva realidad, ser la puta de un maldito asesino hasta que decida dejarte libre…_ me dije a mí misma y me levanté.

Caminé en silencio, tratando de parecer un fantasma en esa habitación, saqué lo primero que encontré del closet y me metí la baño enseguida, mis manos se recargaron en el lavabo y solté un jadeo cuando sentí el dolor punzante sobre mi palma izquierda, donde me había cortado con el cristal la noche pasada, observé la herida, se veía un gran línea roja y me pregunté si necesitaba puntos puesto que cuando estiré la piel solo por unos milímetros, además de arder, la sangre comenzó a salir pero muy poco, decidí ignorar el dolor y me di una ducha, horrible fue cuando el jabón entró en la herida…

-oh mierda…- solté en un jadeo y me mordí el labio por el dolor, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, maldita sea, si necesitaba puntadas.

Cuando salí, Edward estaba buscando algo en uno de los tantos cajones del buro del lado mas lejano a mí, bien, entonces ambos estábamos de acuerdo en ignorarnos todo el tiempo posible.

Caminé hacia el tocador para arreglarme un poco el cabello pero cuando lo hice, tropecé y maldita sea, recargué todo mi peso en el borde del mueble…

-ahh…- gemí y quité mi mano de inmediato_, si claro, ahora si te quejas_… volví a repetir en mi cabeza…

-¿Qué te pasa?- di un respingo al escucharlo detrás de mí y negué, cerré mi mano en un puño y eso solo provocó más dolor…- déjame ver…

-no…- murmuré con la quijada apretada pero él me tomó del brazo como siempre acostumbraba…

-no te pedí permiso para hacerlo- espetó y me obligó a abrir mi mano, lo vi curvar sus labios en una sonrisa burlona al ver mi palma…- ahora también eres sadomasoquista, genial… esto será interesante.- preferí quedarme callada…- vamos, eso necesita cerrarse.

-voy a estar bien.

-claro, cuando se te infecte y tengan que cortarte la mano vas a estar bien… muévete…

-no creo que quieras llevarme a un hospital, los policías te buscan…- dije con toda la intención de molestarlo pero el muy imbécil solo soltó una risotada.

-nada que un par de dólares no resuelva, además… tengo un medico privado para venir…- me quedé con la boca abierta y lo seguí hasta el piso de abajo, donde nos encontramos con Peter.

-buenos días señor…- saludó, el otro solo hizo un asentimiento para contestarle y pasó de largo.

-¿Dónde esta Emmet?

-salió por los asuntos que usted le encomendó, dos escoltas lo están acompañando ahora- fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta del gran respeto que le tenía ese hombre a Edward, el cual otra vez solo asintió…- el desayuno estará listo en…

-media hora estaría bien, por favor llama a Kyle Evans, lo quiero aquí lo más pronto posible.

-¿al doctor Evans? ¿Acaso esta enfermo señor?

-no, por supuesto que no pero… Isabella necesita su asistencia…- Peter me miró de inmediato y frunció el ceño al verme completamente normal…- se cortó la mano, anda ve… no te demores, estaré en mi despacho con Isabella, no quiero molestias, en treinta minutos iremos a desayunar- fue lo ultimo que dijo y me cogió de la cintura para que caminara más rápido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté viendo a mi alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de estantes con libros, cajas, adornos cualquiera y pude notar un porta retrato sobre el escritorio.

-esperar… ¿o que? ¿Prefieres estar arriba provocándote heridas para sentir placer?- me molestó que me dijera eso, ¿Qué tipo de persona creía que era yo?- siéntate donde quieras, para Kyle, llegar aquí será un poco difícil puesto que aumenté la seguridad, pero en hora y media lo tendrás dentro de esta casa.

-¿hora y media? ¿En donde estamos?- inquirí y miré hacia la ventana, no había preguntado esa simple cosa y la verdad no había estado consiente mientras me traían aquí.

-si lo tomas de forma literal, esto es la nada, solo yo y los que trabajan aquí saben el lugar exacto.

-¿no te da miedo que ellos hablen y digan todo a las autoridades?- Edward me miró con sorna y se rió.

-creo que cada uno valora sus vidas… además, creo que tienes un concepto erróneo de mi.

-¿de que hablas?- murmuré viéndolo caminar hacia mí.

-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?- preguntó y yo luché para no gritarle que era un asesino…

-no…n…no lo se…- titubeé y bajé la mirada, lo cual lo hizo reírse otra vez.

-y eso es lo mejor, así que… quédate callada mientras yo hago mi trabajo, puedes sentarte donde quieras…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-gatita, ¿recuerdas que cuando tenemos sexo tu te mantienes callada? Bueno… en ocasiones…- se burló y yo adquirí un tono rojizo en mi rostro de la rabia…- así quiero que estés siempre, callada… ¿de acuerdo?

-no sabes como te aborrezco… eres un…- sus labios me callaron como siempre lo hacían y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura… dejé mis manos a mis costados pero sin poder explicármelo le devolví el beso, no sin antes mostrarme fuerte, después de unos segundos, tal vez minutos, cuando a ambos nos faltaba el aire, él me mordió el labio inferior y se separó, pasó su pulgar por mis labios entre abiertos y después deslizó su lengua por sus labios… tragué en seco…

-yo creo que no me aborreces tanto… soy un buen amante Isabella, lo se, y me doy cuenta cuando le provoco asco a una mujer y créelo… no hay ni un poco de asco en ti, yo creo que es lo contrario.- me quedé callada pero estoy segura que mi mirada le decía claramente que quería arrancarle la cabeza y luego escupirle encima.- toma asiento gatita, el medico ya viene y te rogaría que no hicieras ese tipo de estupideces otra vez, prefiero que tu cuerpo este completamente perfecto como siempre para poder…- me miró de arriba a abajo con deseo en los ojos, me mordí la lengua para no hablar otra vez…- jugar un rato…- resoplé y solté un maldición bastante baja haciéndolo reír, le di la espalda y me senté sin ganas en el diván blanco sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Edward se sentó frente a su escritorio y yo no hice más que acomodarme a más no poder en mi lugar mientras observaba el reloj, solo habían pasado diez minutos y yo ya estaba aburrida, solté un suspiró y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás…

-¿Isabella?- levanté mi rostro.

-¿Qué?- espeté a la defensiva viéndolo a los ojos.

-ven aquí…- murmuró con voz neutra, yo me levanté lento y caminé de la misma forma hacia él…- acércate más.

-¿para que? ¿Qué quieres hacerme?- Edward se puso de pie y me sonrió maliciosamente, tragué en seco; dio dos pasos, la distancia que nos separaba, hacia mí y sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, deslizándose hasta mis caderas… mi respiración se puso irregular conforme me iba acercando…

-¿Qué haces?- inquirí ahogando un jadeo…- ¿Qué quieres hacerme?- volví a preguntar…

-quiero follarte ahora mismo…- dijo sin más y yo me mordí el labio, mis piernas chocaron con el borde del escritorio gracias a que él me empujaba hacia ese lugar…- ¿tu no quieres que te haga mía ahora?- contesta Bella, vamos solo di que no…- ¿uhmm? ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres hacerlo?- el muy maldito estaba jugando conmigo.

-eres increíble…- murmuré intentando sonar despreocupada…

-explícame… - murmuró acercando sus labios a mi garganta…

-me odias pero…- solté un jadeo porque me levantó del suelo dejándome sentada en el escritorio…- me deseas más de lo que quisieras ¿cierto?

-¿intentas jugar mi juego Bella? Vas a salir perdiendo…- se burló y atacó mis labios con fiereza mientras sus manos se encargaban de levantar la falda de mezclilla que traía encima, cuando lo hizo, solo tardó unos segundos en quitarme mis bragas, tenía mi mano herida sobre su hombro y la otra lo atraía más hacia mí, mordí su labio inferior, justo como lo había hecho antes él conmigo, me gané una risa de su parte y a partir de que yo hice ese movimiento todo se volvió salvaje y excitante, ¿estaba mal o bien? No lo se y la verdad no me importaba, Edward tenía ese maldito don de hacerme quemarme por dentro en tan solo segundos y también era el único capaz de dejarme completamente satisfecha, ¿Qué podía hacer para sacar ventaja? Simplemente disfrutar, si aquí él solo me usaría como su puta entonces yo no tenía otra más que disfrutar lo más que pudiera, soportar hasta poder salir de aquí y luego ser libre para hacer justicia en su contra… si Jacob no me ayudaba con eso, entonces lo haría yo sola.

-ahh… no soportas sin tenerme ¿verdad?- le reté y me frote contra él haciéndolo gemir…- te gusto Edward…

-¿Qué si te digo que no?- inquirió mordiendo mi cuello, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás…

-¿en serio no te gusto? ¿Entonces porque quieres hacerme tuya en todo momento, eh?...- logré desabotonar su camisa con una mano y cuando lo hice me fui directo al borde de su pantalón, él terminó por deshacerse de esa prenda y bajó sus bóxers solo lo necesario…- creo que te gusto más de lo debido…- murmuré con voz ronca al ver su erección.

-¿y tú que? ¿No sientes nada? ¿Tu marido es mejor que yo?- iba a contestar pero toda palabra fue ahogada por un gemido cuando entró en mí con bastante fuerza, ceñí mis piernas a su cintura… y entonces las embestidas comenzaron…

-ahh… oh mierda… ahh…- jadeaba continuamente, aunque odiara aceptarlo pero él hacia despertar cada maldito instinto en mí, me hacía perder la cabeza con mucha facilidad, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas con fuerza, presionaba cada vez que el placer aumentaba y yo no paraba de gemir, pero de un momento a otro él salió de mí, iba a replicar pero me obligó a levantarme y ponerme de espaldas a él…- Ed… que…- intenté replicar pero otra vez me dejó callada cuando me embistió de esta forma, mi cabeza se recargó en su hombro y ladeé mi rostro hacia el suyo, mordí mi labio con fuerza, tal vez haciéndome daño pero oh por Dios, sentía todo aquí…

-¿te gusta?- inquirió dándome fuertes embestidas, se inclinó hacia adelante y me hizo recargar mis antebrazos en el escritorio para poder apoyarme…- dilo…

-uhmm… ¡Edward!- chillé y cerré los ojos con fuerza haciendo gestos de placer, de mi boca no salían más que jadeos seguidos y gemía su nombre más de lo que hubiera querido, quería mostrar fortaleza antes él pero no podía, el muy imbécil me hacia doblegarme, hacerme dócil y me tomaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por ello…- Edward… ¡Dios! Si… Ed…

-sigue así gatita…- jadeó cerca de mi oído…- gime… gime todo lo que quieras…

-¡Edward!- chillé bastante fuerte y sentí mi cuerpo vibras bajo el suyo, acto seguido, sentí el miembro de Edward en todo se perfecto esplendor.

-agh… Bella…- gruñó y se corrió en mi interior haciéndome soltar otro jadeo al sentir como me llenaba… marcándome como suya en definitiva en esta ocasión… apoyé todo mi peso sobre el escritorio y él salió de mí, cerré los ojos y pude escuchar como se arreglaba el pantalón, cuando los abrí me encontré con un par de orbes esmeralda mirándome extasiados…

-es sencillo convencerte gatita…- dijo con una sonrisa y atacó mis labios…- lástima que me aborrezcas tanto…- dijo con toda la intención de burlarse de mis palabras; se separó de mí después de unos minutos y yo lo aproveché para vestirme como era debido… cinco minutos después alguien tocó la puerta.

-adelante…- murmuró Edward.

-señor… el desayuno…

-hum… gracias Peter, vamos en seguida.

-claro señor, permiso…- dijo y después asintió hacia él y hacia mí, lo cual fue un gesto raro.

-primero las damas… si acaso así te haces llamar…- se burló y lo miré con rabia, ok… un momento me hacia volar y al otro me hacia odiarlo a más no poder.

-como te atreves a…

-me atrevo porque demuestras que esto…- elevó mi mano izquierda, donde tenía la herida y me puso el anillo prácticamente en las narices…- no vale nada para ti…

-eres un arrogante, maldito imbécil…

-pórtate bien gatita… si sigues como estas… posiblemente decida no hacerte daño y solo te utilice par satisfacerme…- sonrió de lado…- y por lo que veo, eso te gusta…- estuve a punto de darle una bofetada pero él pasó de lado y mi mano quedó a medio camino. Solté un bufido y lo maldije en voz baja antes de seguirlo al comedor…

-si es una herida profunda, pero estará bien, volveré dentro de una semana para quitarte los puntos… ¿Edward, es razonable ese tiempo, estarás aquí?- preguntó el médico, el tal Kyle, miré a Edward con desdén.

-si por supuesto, lo mas probable es que resuelva la mayoría de mis asuntos aquí…

-que bien…- dijo el hombre y abrió su maletín, vi un frasco pequeño de pastillas blancas, que según mis conocimientos por la forma y color era somníferos, los tomé sin que nadie se diera cuenta y los guardé en mi bolsillo- en fin creo que eso es todo.

-gracias Kyle…

-no hay problema… y dime, ¿Cómo va el asunto de tu familia?- preguntó, miré de inmediato a Edward, ¿familia? ¿Edward tenía familia?

-eso lo hablo contigo en otra ocasión…

-ok… entonces nos veremos la próxima, señorita trate de no hacer nada brusco con esa mano.- yo asentí secamente y evadí su mirada.

-que bueno que es la mano derecha la que se usa cuando se trata de jugar ¿verdad gatita?- dijo bastante bajito y cerca de mí oído cuando Kyle había salido, lo miré completamente roja del enojo e hice un sonido de incomodidad.

La puerta se quedó abierta, que más me daba, miré mi mano vendada y por acto reflejo miré hacia delante, donde estaba el escritorio, sacudí la cabeza por los recuerdos que venían a ella…

-mierda…- siseé frustrada por tales pensamientos pero después vi ese porta retrato, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, tal vez se cayó cuando Edward y yo estábamos… no importa, caminé hacia allí y lo levanté, esperaba ver una fotografía donde estaría la mujer esa, la tal Tanya, pero no… ahí había una señora, un hombre de cabello rubio y una niña del mismo color de ojos que Edward y con cabello negro, muy bonita…

…_¿Cómo va el asunto de tu familia?... _resonó en mi mente y mi mano comenzó a temblar, esta era la familia de Edward, parpadeé un par de veces al ver mi descubrimiento, yo… yo conocía a ese hombre… él era… el socio de papá… era…

-Carlisle Cullen…- jadeé bajito…

-¿Qué haces?- di un respingo y me giré para ver a Edward, el cual se puso pálido al verme con eso en las manos…

-tú… tú eres…

-deja eso…- murmuró con la quijada tensa…

-oh por Dios…- siseé y recordé más, hace siete años, cuando Charlie llegaba a casa diciendo que su socio y mejor amigo se mudaría a Australia porque su hijo primogénito había muerto…- tú… eres Edward Cullen…- dije casi sin aire y lo vi dar grandes zancadas hacia mí lleno de rabia…

* * *

**Quee cosas pasaron en el capiitulo de hoy, ciierto? haha...xDD Esperoo y lo hayan diisfrutado y miil GRACIAS por los reviewws! otra vez ando de rapiidin xqq quiiero termiinar de ver la seguna temporada de True Blood, algunos de ustedes me diijeron que no era muy buena al fiinal pero, ahora no puedo dejar de ver la seriie ;P Noo se preocupen, el siguiente cap ya esta escriito por sii acaso piiensan que por ver la serie no voy a escriibirr jaja...xDD En fiin me despiido y les mando muhco besos...^^! **

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! **_

_**REVIEWSSS !**_


	7. Atando cabos

**=Atando cabos=**

**Bella POV…**

-suelta eso…- musitó con voz tétrica…

-no haz contestado…- dije a penas con voz audible por la sorpresa…- tú… pero…

-deja de hacer suposiciones estúpidas en tu cabeza…- gruñó y me arrebató el cuadro para meterlo en un cajón del escritorio y evadir mi mirada, pero ya era tarde, era obvio que seguiría preguntando hasta saber toda la verdad…

-¿suposiciones estúpidas? Estamos hablando de tu familia Edward…

-yo no tengo familia…

-por supuesto que si, tú padre… Carlisle… ¿sabes cuanto sufrió por haberte perdido? Ellos te creen muerto.

-que lo sigan creyendo…- dijo y me miró con rencor, pero esta vez si le sostuve la mirada- no necesito de ellos, no necesito de su maldito dinero, tengo el suficiente como para pedir su ayuda.

-no tiene nada que ver con las cosas materiales, Edward… ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerles esto?

-¡eso no te importa!- me gritó y yo di un respingo.

-mírate… solo mírate maldita sea, la clase de persona que eres por no tenerlos a tu lado…- él solo se quedó callado así que yo seguí hablando- no puedo creer que hagas esto, es tan bajo de tu parte, los estas engañando, piensa en ellos, en tu madre… tu hermana.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi familia?

-me sorprende que tú no sepas la respuesta…- musité bajito…- yo los conocía.

-claro que no, te recordaría.

-tenía 19 años Edward, dime si me recordarías, además… solo hablé una vez con tu padre- Edward dejo de mirarme y se sentó como si me diera a entender que ya no quería hablar, pero yo lo seguiría haciendo…- ¿Sabes donde están?

-no quiero hablar más de eso, vete…- espetó.

-no, quiero hacerte entrar en razón, que dejes de ser un estúpido prepotente y te des cuenta del daño que haces a otras personas.

-cierra la maldita boca, no sabes nada entiéndelo de una buena vez…- levantó el rostro y me miró a los ojos…- no intentes o mejor dicho no creas que tienes el derecho de meterte en mi vida solo porque me acuesto contigo… si quisiera a una mujer para consolarme y hacerme entrar en razón, ya me hubiera desecho de ti… para lo único que me sirves es para pasar el tiempo Isabella… nada más…- me mordí el labio para no decir cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría y simplemente lo miré con el ceño fruncido, otra vez como tantas, me había ofendido.

-tal vez me aburra de hacerte pasar el tiempo- intenté mostrar indiferencia pero mi voz se quebró al final.

-ya lo veremos… gatita…

-eres un cerdo, solo un maldito perro bastardo… eso serás siempre Edward- nos miramos retadoramente durante solo dos minutos y final me di la vuelta para salir del despacho dando un muy fuerte golpe en la puerta…

¿Y ahora que demonios me estaba pasando? Pasé el dorso de mi mano sobre mi mejilla, me sorprendí al sentir esa única lágrima en ese lugar, ¿Tanto me había dolido su insulto? No podía si quiera creer mi propia reacción, sentía algo extraño por dentro, era esa molesta sensación que hacía que tu ritmo cardiaco se acelerara y comenzaras a sentir un extraño frío recorriéndote de pies a cabeza.

-_te odio… maldito perro imbécil_…- iba murmurando para mi misma mientras recorría los pasillos de esa enorme mansión, sin tener un lugar en mente al cual ir en este momento; ahora me daba cuenta que si no era hablar con Emmet, dormir o acostarme con Edward yo no tenía ningún maldito pasatiempo en este lugar ¿y como demonios lo iba a tener si me mantenían vigilada como un maldito animal salvaje?

Eran solo las doce del día y yo andaba como un vil fantasma de un lado a otro, creo que ahora me atrevía a decir que conocía esta casa al revés y al derecho, bueno, solo me faltaba una habitación a la cual entrar, la que estaba al final del pasillo largo del tercer piso, del lado contrario de donde encontré la habitación con las fotografías de Tanya.

-¿Peter, estas aquí?- lo llamé, desde hace un par de días, mi relación con el empleado había crecido un poco, claro, siempre y cuando se tratara de alguna necesidad o algo así, no es que le confiara mi vida o hablara de mis problemas con él; lo único cercano a un buen amigo aquí era Emmet…

Fruncí el ceño por la sorpresa que me dio ver semejante piano forte, era color negro y no evité sonreír cuando la imagen de mi madre tocando mis canciones favoritas asaltó mis pensamientos, suspiré, extrañaba mucho a mis padres.

-_ven aquí Bella… ¿quieres que te enseñe como se hace?...-_ la fina voz de mi madre resonó en mi mente y mi rostro de niña me mostró lo feliz que me hizo compartir ese momento con René; no solo fue eso, recordaba todo, cada una de mis "clases de piano" con mi mamá, aun recordaba las canciones, las risas y también cuando nos poníamos a cantar y papá sonreía alegre por nuestros logros… fui inconsciente de cómo terminé sentada frente al enorme piano y con la yema de mis manos acariciando las teclas, sonreí inconscientemente y comencé a tocar, mi mano izquierda punzaba un poco pero no me importaba en absoluto ahora que me encontraba tocando lo que a mamá y a mi tanto nos gustaba… pasados unos minutos, las lagrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas hasta que mi vista terminó completamente nublada, fue ahí cuando me detuve y cubrí parte de mi rostro con mi mano buena, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ahogué un grito que amenazó con escapar cuando lo escuché, giré mi rostro lento hacia la puerta y lo vi allí recargado en el marco de madera, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"… _¿Cuándo dejas de trabajar amor?"…_ me sorprendí cuando visualicé a Jacob de esa forma, cuando recién nos habíamos casado y comenzábamos a vivir juntos…"_vamos… apuesto que te vendría bien un descanso_…", mi sonrisa en respuesta cuando él me preguntaba eso, me hizo darme cuenta que todo lo que había tenido en mente los últimos minutos era solo mi pasado, ya nada era igual… me levanté del asiento y caminé hacia la puerta…

-no haz contestado Isabella…

-déjame pasar…- murmuré pero él no se movió, al contrario, intentó tomar mi brazo, solo que esta vez logré zafarme…- hazte a un lado…

-no hasta que tenga una respuesta.

- Estaba aquí porque es el único lugar que me mantiene tranquila y me hace olvidar que todas las malditas noches debo soportar acostarme contigo y portarme como un prostituta solo porque es la única forma de que me dejes en paz…- con todas las fuerzas de las que fui capaz de lo empujé y pasé a su lado para irme- como siempre- a encerrar a la habitación.

Cuando llegué al cuarto, cerré la puerta con fuerza y me fui directo al sofá, intenté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar pero al final las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia; solté un bufido por mi frustración y por primera vez desde que llegué aquí encendí la televisión.

_-¿Se han hecho avances en la investigación oficial?- _levanté el rostro al instante cuando escuché esa voz tan malditamente familiar.

_-por supuesto que si, solo que lamento decirle que no tengo la autorización de dar ningún tipo de información_…- el que estaba hablando era Jared, al que yo conocía como el amigo casi inseparable de Jacob.

-_pero por favor díganos ¿Cómo ha tomado Jacob Black todo el secuestro de su esposa?-_ solté un jadeó y mi pulso se aceleró.

-_esta tranquilo, es todo lo que puedo decir, hasta el momento seguimos buscándola, ahora que sabemos que todo es obra de…_- Jared se calló de inmediato cuando estuvo a punto de decir el nombre ¿Por qué?- _lo siento, no puedo decir más_.- apuntó y se alejó de la reportera, dejándome a mí totalmente confundida y frustrada, ¿Qué no iba a decir más? ¿De verdad Jacob estaba tranquilo? ¿O… porque no dijo el nombre de Edward?

Tres golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación.

-señorita Isabella, el señor la solicita… por favor acompáñeme.

-no quiero hablar con él, Peter, díselo por favor…- mi voz sonó ronca mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas, mis ojos ya debían estar demasiado rojizos e hinchados.

-debe ir, es una orden del amo.

-me importa una mierda si es una orden o no… no voy a ir, puedes decirle que yo me rehusé si acaso tienes miedo de que te haga algo.

-señorita…

-¡no iré Peter!- le grité viendo a la cara y levantándome del asiento…

-solo intento no causarle algún problema con el señor- inhalé con fuerza y tragué en seco…- por favor señorita, haga lo que el amo le pide, por favor venga.

-no…- contesté después de unos minutos…- dile que estoy cansada de sus órdenes y que si quiere matarme que lo haga, me importa muy poco si lo hace o no…- siseé y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Me sorprendió que Edward no viniera a buscarme, ni tampoco ninguno de sus empleados, estuve sola el resto de la tarde, tampoco bajé a comer, después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que Edward me había gritado ya estaba bastante hastiada como para verle la cara; me di una ducha, una muy larga ducha, cuando salí, me vestí con lo primero que saqué del closet, eran unos pantalones deportivos grises y un top a juego… La puerta se abrió, no era raro que Edward entrara sin avisar.

-si intentas parecer molesta conmigo te aviso que no va a funcionar…- me mordí el labio para no contestarle e intenté ignorarlo… comencé a guardar las cosas que había sacado, odiaba tener un desorden en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera…- ¿no piensas ir a comer?

-no tengo hambre…- avisé en voz baja.

-¿podrías mirarme cuando hablas? No me gusta que…

-a ti no te gusta nada…- le grité llena de rabia y esta vez si lo vi a los ojos…- si hago cualquier cosa a ti te molesta, no puedo tener un momento sola porque no te parece, y para variar no soportas que este cerca de Emmet… claro, es obvio que me importa muy poco si te hago feliz o no, pero no soporto tenerte encima de mí día y noche… simplemente quiero…

-¿Qué te de paz?- inquirió el otro con sorna…

-no puedo creer que seas tan vil y despreciable… ¿Qué sucede contigo? Por qué cuando…- tomé valor para decirle lo que seguía, él simplemente frunció el ceño al darse cuenta solo un poco a lo que me refería…

-¿Qué más? Dime lo que querías decir…

-solo olvídalo… ¿para que lo hago? ¿Para que me esfuerzo en hablar contigo si al final me haces sentir como una maldita puta?- mi voz se quebró y me lleve las manos a la cara…

-Bella…

-no me toques…- chillé y me hice hacia atrás…- cada maldito segundo me pregunto que te he hecho para que me tengas aquí, ¿sabes si quiera como me siento? por supuesto que no y se que no te importa… no te importa nada más que tú… y claro, como iba a pensar que yo podía significar algo si finges ante tu propia familia que estas muerto, no hay una persona mas egoísta y asquerosa como tú… tal vez Jacob y tú tengan eso en común, ambos juegan a hacerse los grandes hombres y solo son unos cobardes por no querer enfrentar su realidad…

-podrías dejar de gritar como una niña caprichuda y dejarme hablar…

-¿para que? ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué lo sientes? Lo dudo… ¿Qué quieres acostarte conmigo? Lo siento mucho Edward, no pienso volver a estar contigo nunca… prefiero morirme a manos de uno de tus maldito perros falderos a tener que revolcarme otra vez contigo, estoy harta de todo, estoy harta de ti… me tienes asteada… no te…- mi cuerpo quedó aprisionado por sus brazos y mis labios fueron silenciados por los de él, cerré los ojos con fuerza y metí mis manos en medio de ambos, mientras lo empujaba, mi mano izquierda dolía a más no poder, posiblemente ya estaba sangrando de nuevo…-n…no…- murmuré pero él…

-¿me odias?- jadeó contra mis labios y me aprisionó más contra él…- compartimos el sentimiento Isabella… odio deserte como lo hago…

-basta…- dije entre jadeos e intenté alejarlo pero era casi imposible…-su…suéltame…- sus manos sujetaron mi rostro con fuerza y por primera vez sentí su beso diferente, no había ni una maldita pizca de deseo por sexo, se sentía desesperado, por algo que yo no comprendía, algo que tal vez yo también compartía… pero no, no podía…- ¡basta!- espeté y le di una bofetada en la cara, me quedé jadeante viéndolo, su respiración era errática y aunque pasó por mi mente que me iba a devolver el golpe nunca lo hizo…- no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, nunca…- dije intentado sonar fuerte, aunque me estuviera sintiendo fatal por dentro…

-¿Bella?- llamó a mis espaldas con voz firme pero yo no lo miré, abrí la puerta y gracias a ir limpiando mis lágrimas, choqué con alguien…

-¿Bella, estas bien?

-Emmet…- musité y lo vi a los ojos, como acto reflejo y sin ninguna explicación rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y él me correspondió el abrazo, se lo agradecí mucho…

-ven… vamos abajo…- dijo bajito y lo seguí…

Mientras bajaba dando traspiés iba limpiándome las lágrimas, mi ánimo el día de hoy estaba por los suelos y el tener que estar sola no ayudaba para nada; sentí la mano firme de Emmet tomar la mía para conducirme por el pasillo del ala derecha, no sabía a donde me llevaba pero no quise preguntar, ladeé mi rostro para ver hacia afuera a través de los ventanales.

-ahora si…- dijo con un suspiro y yo comencé a observar alrededor, vi la entrada a la piscina a pocos metros de donde estábamos…- ¿tienes ánimos de nadar?

-no en realidad…- murmuré y me crucé de brazos mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño asiento blanco, Emmet me miró con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y se acomodó enfrente de mí…

-haz llorado bastante ¿cierto?...- sonreí con desgana y sorna…- tus ojos no podrían estar mas rojos, estoy seguro.

-no es mi mejor día, Emmet…- me burlé… y lo miré a la cara.- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Personal?

- por supuesto…- dijo pero antes titubeó un poco.

-bien… ¿Qué tanto conoces a Edward?

-mucho, pero no se porque preguntas eso.

-eso quiere decir que conoces a su familia ¿no?- vi como Emmet tensaba la mandíbula y apartaba su vista de la mía…- Cullen, están viviendo en Australia ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo sabes eso Bella?- me preguntó con voz seria y él también estaba así, lo cual me decía que las cosas de las quería hablar en este momento eran algo así como un_ tabú_ en esta casa, odiaba estar rodeada de secretos pero al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesta a responder cada una de mis preguntas mientras yo estuviera aquí.- ¿te lo dijo Edward?

-no… yo lo descubrí.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de ellos? O mejor dicho ¿en que partes de la mansión haz estado buscando?

-se poco de ellos y… he…

-no debes andar por allí sola Bella…- se inclinó hacia delante…- entre menos sepas de toda esta historia mas segura vas a estar.

-¿Tanya sabía más de lo que debía? ¿Por eso la… por eso Jacob la mató?- sentí un escalofrío cuando pregunte eso pero lo dejé pasar, Emmet prácticamente no podía estar más serio, cada línea de su rostro mostraba lo tenso que estaba ahora, definitivamente había algo que él y Edward me estaban ocultando y era algo importante.

-por todos los cielos Bella… ¿Cómo te enteraste de Tanya?

-tengo una fotografía.

-¡¿Qué? Sabes lo que Edward puede hacerte si descubre que tu andas metiéndote en…

-¿su vida? Su vida no me importa Emmet, solo quiero, saber porque demonios estoy aquí, quiero saber cada una de las razones por las que él me tiene aquí.

-una venganza, eso ya lo sabes…

-y eso no es suficiente, quiero saber lo que Jacob hizo y porque…

-estas jugando con fuego y va a llegar un momento en que yo no podré ayudarte, Bella… mantente al margen, por tu bien solo hazlo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que siga? ¿Cuál es el peligro? ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacerme Edward además de lastimarme?

-no es algo que Edward te haga, es lo que… mira, Edward se metió en un grupo al que no debía, lo hizo gracias a Jacob, para conseguir el suficiente poder que necesitaba para vengarse… intenté convencerlo de que no lo hiciera y obviamente fracase, de todas formas, no iba a dejarlo entrar solo así que… lo ayudé, cuando conoció a Tanya estaba intentando salir poco a poco, pero Black le arruinó el plan cuando la asesinó, Edward volvió a cegarse de furia y decidió echarse atrás…

-entonces… Jacob… no comprendo ¿Qué tanto hay entre Jake y Edward?- inquirí y mi mente volvió a llenarse de preguntas, Emmet soltó un suspiró y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente antes de echarse hacia atrás en el asiento.

-no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué? Somos amigos… confía en…

-exacto, somos amigos… por esa razón no te diré nada más, como lo dije antes, entre menos sepas es mejor y si tienes razón, Tanya sabía mucho, supo en lo que Edward estaba metido, supo lo que Jacob había hecho desde antes, sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo pero aun así decidió seguir aquí… esas es la diferencia que hay entre ella y tú.

-voy a descubrir todo Emmet… - dije con voz muy baja.

-no cometas el mismo error que ella, no sería bueno que terminaras muerta también.

-Jacob no me matará, aun sabiendo todo lo que deseo, él es incapaz de asesinarme.

-él no, tampoco Edward… pero no los otros, esos otros te seguirán hasta que te maten con tal de mantenerte callada, no sabes de lo que son capaces todos esos tipos con tal de mantener su poder.

-no diré nada de ellos solo quiero…

-no investigues más Bella… por favor no lo hagas, no seas estúpida y quédate callada, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí, no me eches a perder el plan.

-no, tú no hagas cosas estúpidas, no necesito que me cuides.

-a mí no me va a pasar nada, Edward no puede hacerme nada.

-¿Por qué te confías tanto? Ser su amigo no es suficiente para…

-es mi medio hermano…- dijo interrumpiéndome y yo me quedé con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? No…

- Cullen McCarthy… solo uso mi segundo apellido, por seguridad para ambos, en este mundo no debes mostrar que tienes un punto débil, nunca o si no, estas muerto.

-oh por Dios…- jadeé y me llevé las manos a la cara intentando digerir la noticia.

-hazme el favor de no comentar esto a Edward, no mientras yo no hable con él- asentí un par de veces y después suspiré- ¿haz comido hoy?- preguntó después de unos minutos, descubrí rápidamente que estaba cambiando de tema, pero aún así decidí no hacérselo saber, simplemente le seguí la corriente, ya tendría mis momentos libres para descubrir todo lo que yo necesitaba, recordé que en el ultimo piso había dos habitaciones a las que no había entrado porque tenían llave, seguramente Edward la tenía bien escondida.

-no… no tenía apetito…- murmuré y le sonreí para demostrarle que su trampa había funcionado. ¿Cómo conseguiría esas llaves? No lo se, pero si para conseguirlas debía seguir soportando a Edward, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no iba a quedarme como una ignorante estúpida viendo cosas inexplicables pasar en mis narices, necesitaba respuestas.

-vamos, debes comer algo…- parpadeé par salir de mis pensamientos y tomé su mano extendida hacia mí, cuando volvimos a la sala, Edward estaba paseando de un lado a otro de ese lugar, en cuanto nos miró, apretó la quijada y cerró sus manos en puños a los lados, entonces me di cuenta que miraba hacia la unión de nuestras manos, miré a Emmet rápidamente y lo solté.

-¿Ya no te duele?- la pregunta de Edward me dejo confundida, ¿desde cuando le importaba si me sentía bien o no? Emmet apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía la mano izquierda vendada.

-estoy bien.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó mi amigo preocupado…- Edward que…

-nada…- interrumpí cuando vi que se molestaba con el otro…- fue mi culpa, yo… rompí un cristal es todo… estaré en la habitación, los dejo hablar…- murmuré y vi como Edward asentía, le di una ultima sonrisa a Emmet y me di media vuelta para salir de allí o mejor dicho, para ocultarme detrás de la pared frente a las escaleras y escuchar un poco de lo que iban a hablar.

-¿Y bien, que ha pasado?- preguntó Edward secamente.

-Black se mueve rápido…

-¿sabe de este lugar?

-no, nadie lo sabe…- se hizo silencio por unos segundos…- él también maneja este caso por debajo del agua, aun no ha dado a conocer tu nombre a la prensa.

-que bien, eso demuestra que esta en el lugar en que quiero que este.

-es peligroso para los tres y también para la familia ¿tienes eso en mente?

-por supuesto que tengo en mente a la familia Emmet, ¿crees que los pondría en peligro?- así que no era tan maldito como lo imaginaba.- ¿a que te refieres con que Jacob se mueve rápido?

-sus investigaciones avanzan rápido, claro, aun no hay peligro para nosotros, pero… va más rápido de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio.

-eso quiere decir que Isabella si le interesa.

-es su esposa, era obvio que le interesaba.

-no lo creo… hay que mantenerlo vigilado, esta acostumbrado a actuar en silencio, no me sorprendería si el supiera que ya hay hombres míos infiltrados en su grupo, ese maldito perro sabe como jugar- fruncí el ceño, no entendía como demonios estas cosas estuvieran pasando…- Emmet, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, algo personal- terminó diciendo con la voz mas baja.

-¿sobre que?- inquirió Emmet y entonces no soporté más y asomé un poco la cabeza para ver, Edward estaba sentándose a penas y levantó el rostro para ver a su hermano…

-sobre… Isabella…- murmuró al final para dejarme completamente confundida…

* * *

**Actualiizaciion rápiida, ando un poco enfeRma...;/ Graciias por los reviewss^^!**

**REVIEWWWSS! CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO!**

_**REVIEWS^^! **_


	8. Cayendo lento

**=Cayendo lento=**

**Bella POV…**

-sobre… Isabella…- observé como Edward se acomodaba en el asiento frente a Emmet…

-¿Qué hace usted allí?- ahogué un grito y me pegué a la pared por culpa de Sofía, una de las tantas sirvientas de la casa, parecía enojada.

-nada…

-al señor no le gusta que escuchen sus conversaciones.

-no lo hago.

-por supuesto que si, le voy a pedir que se vaya, las cosas del amo son…

-¿Sofía que pasa?- cerré los ojos cuando escuché la voz de Edward cerca y cuando me giré para ver, me encontré cara a cara con él…- ¿hay algún problema?

-la señorita estaba…

-nada… no hay ningún problema…- interrumpí con voz indiferente y mirándolo a los ojos, Edward frunció el ceño mientras me observaba y sin saber porque me quedé mirándolo sin decir nada_…Edward… _la imagen de mi cuerpo siendo consumido por el placer apareció en mi mente, tragué en seco y aparté la vista antes de que pudiera ver mi sonrojo… simplemente me di media vuelta sin verlo más y subí las escaleras corriendo.

Cerré de un portazo y me pegué a la puerta como si fuera parte de ésta hasta que caí de sentón al suelo, acomodé mi cabeza entre mis manos intentando quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero era casi imposible, pasé mi mano derecha por mi cabello, estaba acalorada a casusa de la porquería de película que se desarrollaba ahora en mi cabeza, tal vez lo mejor era dormir por el momento, no lo pensé dos veces y me levanté para ir a la cama pero cuando estaba llegando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté a la defensiva cruzándome de brazos.

-¿haz tenido molestias?- inquirió y yo fruncí el ceño, odiaba sus rollos bipolares y este era uno de esos tantos…

-no te interesa, no finjas que ahora te importa por favor…- espeté y me giré para morderme el labio, se me estaba formando un enorme nudo en la garganta… escuché sus pasos, cada vez más cerca pero aun así no me giré, comencé a quitar las sabanas de la cama para poder acostarme, pero cuando me incliné, sus firmes manos en mi cintura me hicieron ahogar la respiración y tensarme, me fui levantando lentamente hasta quedar completamente erguida, me odié a mi misma por el jadeó que se escapó de entre mis labios gracias a que Edward me ciñó más hacia sí y sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados hasta mi abdomen, mi pecho subía y bajaba gracias a mi dificultad para respirar, cuando ladeé mi rostro, vi como me miraba diferente, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y entonces una de sus manos se posó en mi mentón, su pulgar se deslizó por mi labio inferior y por fin se acomodó frente a mí, mis bazos estaban inmóviles desde que él había comenzado a tocarme…

Lentamente y sin dejar de verme a los ojos, su otra mano llegó a hundirse en mi cabello, tragué en seco, sabía lo que iba a pasar…

-dije que no iba a estar contigo nunca…- musité con la poca cordura que tenía todavía…

-no me importa…- aseguró y se inclinó a mí hasta tocar mis labios y comenzar a besarme con necesidad, tomé aire como pude y por acto reflejo correspondí la acción, su mano derecha se afianzó mucho más a mi cintura y la otra aprisionaba parte de mi nuca, impidiéndome alejarme de él…

Llevé mi mano derecha al cuello de su camisa y lo tomé con fuerza, él soltó un jadeó en respuesta y sin pedirme permiso, su lengua comenzó a explorar mi boca, algo en mi interior explotó cuando eso pasó y emití un sonido parecido a un gemido, arqueé mi espalda y subí mi mano hasta su cabello, sentía como me llevaba hacia la cama, maldición, tenía que parar esto ahora o después sería muy tarde.

-Bella…- susurró cerca de mi oído para después lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja y volver a tocar mis labios…

-déjame…- intente decir…- basta…

-no puedo parar…- dijo con voz ronca y empezó a levantar mi blusa.

-ahh…- gemí y me mordí el labio cuando tocó uno de mis senos…- no… no Edward…

-Bella quiero hacerte mía maldita sea…- murmuró atacando mis labios de nuevo, pero antes de que cayera sobre la cama, me hice hacia atrás aprovechando que una de sus manos se apartó de mi cintura.

-dije que no iba a acostarme contigo Edward…- dije entre jadeos y arreglando mi ropa y mi cabello… sentía mi cuerpo arder pero no iba a hacérselo saber… Edward tenía el cabello despeinado gracias a mí y entonces volvieron los pensamientos de la última noche… sus jadeos, su mirada… como me tocaba… había sido distinto, esa vez si sabía que era yo la que estaba tomando, reconocía cada uno de mis besos, mi cuerpo… ¿pero que estaba pensando? Yo para él no era más que una puta barata… una mujer con la cual pasar el rato, jamás iba a significar algo y yo no planeaba salir lastimada.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa idea, ¿Por qué la pensaba? Hasta donde yo sabía, lo único que sentía por Edward era odio y rencor… entonces porque ahora cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas rogaba que él las tocara, que sus labios recorrieran cada centímetro de mi cuerpo… quería que me hiciera suya de nuevo, lo sabía…

-no pienso ser usada como un vil juguete como tu planeas hacer… no estoy dispuesta a soportar que me humilles como siempre lo haces…- dije con la voz quebrada y me giré para salir de allí, pero inesperadamente, Edward me hizo girar y yo solté un jadeo cuando mi espalda impactó en la puerta con fuerza… entonces todo pasó muy rápido, sus labios chocaron con los míos con fuerza y empezó a tocarme por todos los lugares que sus manos podían, sin dejarme escapar…

-no voy a usarte…- espetó y me miró a los ojos, yo estaba inmóvil y lo único que se escuchaba ahora era lo irregular de nuestra respiración…- Isabella…- dijo con un hilo de voz, _se fuerte, se fuerte_… repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-suéltame…- musité lo más firme que pude y después de unos cuantos segundos él lo hizo.

-¿a si que ahora serás la dama que no haz sido capaz de ser?

-cállate…- espeté molesta por la ofensa…

-no finjas ser algo que no eres Isabella, no finjas que no quieres acostarte conmigo porque no puedes… mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta que te toque… es diferente ¿cierto?

-¿de que hablas?

-no sientes lo mismo…- sabía que se refería a Jacob ¿pero como demonios lo sabía?- lo mismo me pasa a mí…

-no voy a caer en tus maldito jueguitos Edward…- dije y abrí la puerta…- consíguete a otra con la cual follar… yo estoy harta de estar contigo…- murmuré y salí dando un portazo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Edward POV…**

¿Cuándo demonios esto se me salió de las manos? ¿Cómo fui incapaz de de detenerlo? Fue en la primera vez, no lo se, pero era una mierda darme cuenta que todo lo que había planeado para torturar al maldito de Jacob estaba teniendo repercusiones en mí. Sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos estar con ella, de sentirla cerca…

-¡mierda!- espeté en voz alta y le di un golpe a la puerta a pocos segundos después de que Bella salió por ella, me llevé las manos a la cabeza cuando comenzó a punzar, me sentía desesperado, acorralado en mi propia trampa, ¿Por qué me estaba pasando de nuevo? ¿Acaso no había aprendido ya mi lección? Ese maldito imbécil mató a la mujer que amaba, por que estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida, entonces porque demonios no podía sacar a esa simple mujercita de mi cabeza, todo lo que estuviera en esta habitación olía a Isabella, era dulce y embriagante, en esto momentos deseaba salir y alcanzar a Bella para besarla a mi gusto, para tomarla en mis brazos y hacerla mía en el lugar que fuera, no me importaba, solo necesitaba estar con ella, había algo que estaba creciendo y yo mismo estaba consciente que no era solo simple deseo, era más… me estaba volviendo loco…

-¿Edward?- Emmet abrió la puerta después de dar dos golpes y me vio sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama…- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-soy una mierda…- musité en voz baja y me cubrí el rostro, Tanya… intentaba pensar en ella, en los momentos que pasamos solos, su risa, todo pero… maldita sea, Bella aparecía cada maldito segundo…- estoy jodido Emmet.

-eso lo sabía desde hace mucho… ¿Qué pasó?- levanté la vista para verlo a los ojos y ahora fui aguijonado por otro pensamiento, mi propio hermano besando a la mujer que quería… apreté los dientes y fruncí el ceño…- vaya hombre, habla de una puta vez…

-es algo que no te incumbe…- musite y me levanté del suelo en n movimiento fluido…- déjame solo.

-no lo haré hasta que no me digas que fregados tienes en la cabeza… ¿es por Bella?- una rabia se formó en mi interior, por la forma en que decía ese nombre… lo miré a los ojos demostrándole lo molesto que estaba, Emmet solo comenzó a reír y a negar continuamente, caminó de un lado a otro aun riendo hasta que se dejó caer de sentón en uno de los sofás…- ya entiendo… vaya… vaya… haz arruinado el plan que tanto cuidabas ¿cierto?- chasqueó un par de veces y volvió a mirarme…- ¿Qué diría papá si supiera que sus tres hijos se han fijado en la misma mujer, eh? No… ¿Qué diría si supiera que su primogénito se ha estado acostando con la esposa de su segundo hijo? Que a mi me guste Bella es como la cereza del pastel, de hecho yo casi no importo, no tengo su sangre…

-vete a la mierda Emmet…- dije entre dientes y él volvió a echarse carcajadas, no le encontraba nada de gracioso a lo que estaba pasando…

-gracias hermano…- volvió a reírse.

-¿Bella lo sabe?- inquirí después de unos segundos…- ¿sabe que Jacob es…?

-no, no lo sabe… aún… pero tiene el conocimiento de que tú y yo somos medios hermanos…

-mierda, como…

-yo se lo dije, creí que ya te lo había dicho… en fin… eso no le importó en absoluto, pero cuando se enteré que tú y su maridito comparten la sangre, eso la va a dejar helada.

-no tiene porque enterarse.

-lo va a saber en algún momento y lo sabes, solo es cuestión de tiempo… pero no hablemos de eso, retomemos la conversación que teníamos hace un par de minutos, sobre… la respetable señora de tu hermano…- se burló al final.

-si vuelves a mencionar a ese imbécil, te juro que hago mierda tu cara…- Emmet levantó las manos en son de paz y contuvo la risa, solté un suspiro y me senté en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuándo descubriste que sientes algo por…?

-no siento nada por ella…

-claro, ¿entonces porque estas así? Te conozco Edward… y si lo único que te impide dar el paso soy yo pues, no te preocupes, te dejo el camino libre.

-ese paso no tiene nada que ver contigo, si no con ella y… conmigo también…- maldije en voz muy baja…- no se como demonios esto se me salió de control.

-eso es bueno, creí que desde la muerte de Tanya eras incapaz de sentir algo mas que odio, me alegro por ti hermano.

-no lo entiendes imbécil… estamos hablando de Isabella, la esposa de… del perro que mas odio, la mujer de mi puto hermano, una mujer completamente ajena a toda la mierda en la que estamos metidos…

-es tu culpa haberla metido… todo lo que estas sintiendo tú lo haz provocado, ¿Creías que ibas a salir librado? ¿Qué solo te ibas a divertir? Nunca aprendes de tus errores, por eso sigues metido en todo esto…

-deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre, no te queda el puto papel…

-entonces no me vengas con mierdas de querer hablar como hermanos, imbécil…- dijo elevando la voz y se levantó del asiento…- aclara todas tus putas ideas de una buena vez Edward, date cuenta que entre mas intentes quitarla de tu mente más va a estar presente… solo una cosa te advierto, ella no es igual a Tanya y tu lo sabes, así que mas te vale que no la metas a fondo en tus problemas, si te decides a decirle claro todo, intenta no hundirla contigo o tendrá el mismo fin que Tanya y estoy muy seguro que esta vez te va a doler más, a ti y a Jacob…

-¿Emmet?

-olvídalo… si te importa como parece, haz el favor de no joderle más la vida…- genial, ahora estaba más frustrado que antes, me recargué en el sofá todo lo que pude y cerré los ojos por un momento… ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

-Bella…- susurré con los ojos cerrados, ¿Qué sentía por ella ahora? ¿Deseo? Desde hace mucho… ¿me gustaba? Eso era bastante obvio, ella es una mujer guapa… pero… ¿estaba enamorado?... abrí los ojos al instante de cuando pensé eso y sonreí con sorna, no, eso era imposible, no podía estar enamorado de ella, no podía enamorarme de una chiquilla testaruda y tan intrépida que me sacaba de quicio con bastante facilidad…- mierda, mierda… sal de mi cabeza maldita sea…- musité bastante bajito solo para mí.

-¡_eres un poco hombre!...-_ gritó su voz en mi mente y acto seguido se vino la imagen de cuando le di la bofetada con fuerza en la cara, cada fibra de mi ser reaccionó ante esa maldita imagen ¿Cómo fui capaz de dañarla tantas veces?... volví a cerrar los ojos, solo para encontrarme con su rostro de nuevo…

-_no te detengas… más_…- prácticamente sentí su piel contra la mía cuando recordé eso, su rostro llenó mis pensamientos…- _Edward… Edward…_ - tragué en seco y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, no podía dejar de pensar en eso a pesar de que supiera que solamente me torturaban lentamente…-_no finjas que te importo, por favor no lo hagas…_- me giré como pude en el sofá hasta acomodarme lo mejor que pude y mantuve los ojos cerrados_…- te gusto más de lo que deseas ¿cierto?...- _veía mi cuerpo chocar con el de ella haciendo que corrientes placenteras me recorrieran de pies a cabeza…

-¿Qué haces?- abrí los ojos de inmediato al escucharla y me levanté lo más pronto que pude, ella caminó hacia mí lentamente pero yo me adelanté, la necesitaba demasiado…

-pesando en ti…- apunté y la cogí de la cara antes de comenzar a besarla con fuerza, sus manos se aferraron a la tela de mi camisa y yo coloqué mis manos en su espalda baja para después cargarla y llevarla hasta la cama, no había palabras, simplemente le saqué la blusa y comencé a desvestirme… busqué su cuello pero ella me cogió el cabello obligándome a besarla en los labios, así lo hice, ambos ya estábamos completamente desnudos cuando volvimos a tocar la cama…- Bella…- jadeé cerca de su oído y la halé hacia mí, me acomodé de rodilla frente a ella…

-Edward… ahh…- soltó un jadeo bastante bajito y se abrazó a mí haciendo contacto con mis labios, la ayudé a colocarse a horcajas sobre mí y no evité gemir en su boca al sentirme dentro de ella… entonces los jadeos comenzaron, nos mirábamos a los ojos y yo la sostenía con fuerza de la cadera y la cintura, su pelvis se movía al compas de la mía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás entregándose por completo al deseo que no iba consumiendo lentamente…- ¡ahhhhh!- chilló completamente extasiada y cerró los ojos con fuerza…

-uhmm Bella…- solté algo parecido a un gruñido y le mordí el cuello, comenzó a moverse más rápido, a impulsarse de mis hombros y hundía sus uñas malditamente suave sobre mi piel…

-Edward… ahh… me gusta… ¡Oh Dios! - chilló y no lo soporté más, la eché a la cama y sin avisarle la embestí de forma brutal haciéndola soltar un grito, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos de nuevo…- así… ¡más!- hice caso a cada uno de sus ruegos, veía como su rostro se deformaba en gesto placer infinito y de su boca no salían más que suspiros… sus piernas estaban un poco más arriba de mi cintura y yo entraba y salía de ella con desesperación, me sentía tan cerca…

-¡Bella!

-ahh… Edward, Edward… ¡Edward!- gimió deliciosamente y después sentí su cuerpo vibrar entre mis brazos… pero entonces cuando yo más lo necesitaba, abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme solo en esa maldita habitación… estaba jadeante y en el fondo podía escuchar algunas notas de piano, me senté lentamente y me cubrí el rostro con las manos… maldita sea, todo había sido tan real… la canción siguió sonando, ella estaba en la tercera planta, necesitaba ir allí…

Salí de la habitación completamente cegado por lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento y subí las escaleras corriendo. Como lo había predicho, Bella estaba allí sentada sin hacer nada más que tocar…

-¿Bella?- la llamé y mi voz fue la vil evidencia de cómo me sentía en estos momentos, ella se detuvo y se giró, fue entonces cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas…- ¿Qué haces? Vete de aquí…

-Bella hay…

-dije que te fueras…

-perdóname…- dije de la nada y sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella solo frunció el ceño y se levantó del asiento…

-¿Qué dices? Que demoni…- no la dejé terminar porque di dos grandes zancadas hacia ella y le robé el beso que tanto estaba deseando, una de sus manos intento alejarme puesto que la otra aun tenía la herida.

-Ed… Edward…

-Bella te necesito…

-n…no… basta…- decía mientras se resistía…

-no puedo…- murmuré besándola de nuevo y coloqué mis manos sobre el borde del piano forte, acorralándola entre mi cuerpo y el enorme instrumento…- no puedo sacarte de mi mente Bella…- listo, lo había dicho, el inicio de mi condena ya estaba sobre mí, por si fuera poco, lo que dije hizo que Bella dejara de resistirse o mejor dicho se quedara inmóvil… su respiración era errática pero yo no me atrevía a abrir los ojos y dejarla ir, no… necesitaba hacerla mía en ese momento… coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y cuando volví a besarla todo se desencadenó rápidamente, sus brazos subieron a mi cuello y me acercaron más a ella…

-Edward…- jadeó contra mis labios y fue en ese momento cuando la cogí de la cadera y la levanté para acomodarla sobre el piano, sus piernas quedaron a cada lado de mi cintura y yo me pegué más a ella haciéndola soltar un gemido bastante bajo… no me detuve a pensar y le saqué la blusa cuando levantó los brazos, besándola con ímpetu casi dos segundos después, bien… creo que mi infierno había comenzado a partir de ahora… que se fuera a la mierda todo lo demás, incluso yo… no me importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con ella siempre que yo quisiera… de todas formas, si esto iba a ser todo un infierno, no me importaba en lo absoluto quemarme…

* * *

**Hooolaaa! Hoy decidiii actualiizar mas prontoo...xDD Qq'' cosas pasan en este capiitulo verdad, hahaa..xDD**

** Quuee creen, no se iimagiinan las ganas que tengo de escriibiir un Fic de vampiros, con eso de que me la he pasado viiendo True Blood, Vampire Diaries y leyendo la saga de "Medianoche" de Claudia Gray ahora hasta sueño con ellos...xDD Peroo no lo se, escribí el prólogo de lo que sería la historia y aun estoy en veremos, ustdes que diicenn? No estoy del todo convenciida pero escribiiré al menos tres capiitulos, sii me gustan pues ya los subiiré, pero será despues de que terminé este Fiic o cuando menos cuando lo este termiinando, mas o menos le faltan seiis o siiete capiitulos y esoo sii no planeo alargarla y meter mas drama hahaha, tengo muchas iideas entre ambos Fiics y no se que poner con el uno ni con el otro, se los juro jajaja...xDD Peroo no se preocupen, no es mala notiiciia, no crean que me dará colapso mental y ya noo escribiiré nada, simplemente, quiiero escriibir cosas que los dejen con ganas de más...xP Buueno, me dicen que opiiinan sobre escribiir otro Fiic, sería de vampiros, ya extraños escribir de vampiiros jeje...xD ME despiido, nos vemos en la siguiente actualiizacion y muchos besos y abrazos...**

**P.D: gracias por los reviews y por aquellos que me desearon que mejorara, sii funcionó, estoy como nueva...xDD Lovee Yoou All !**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSS !**_


	9. Al descubierto

**=Al descubierto =**

**Bella POV…**

Lo tenía aquí, conmigo, cerca y maldita sea, por más que quisiera rehusarme, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada uno de sus toques, mis mejillas ya debían tener ese color escarlata y mi cabello estaba más enmarañado que nunca gracias a que una de sus manos me acercaba a él de la cabeza impidiéndome separarme, mi espalda estaba arqueada hacia el pianoforte y no podía tomar más aire… no habíamos dicho nada, yo intentaba decir no, empujarlo o al menos eso creía hasta que fui consciente de cuando coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y sentí la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, maldita sea, me volvía loca…

-Edward…- jadeé con la vil humana que era y él ni lento ni perezoso me cogió de las caderas para sentarme en el pianoforte y sacándome la blusa en tan solo unos segundos… sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos con el mismo o más ímpetu que antes y mi torpe mano derecha comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, cuando logré, él se la sacó sacudiendo los brazos y empezó a besarme el cuello para sacarme el pantalón, mis piernas quedaron libres y ahora lo vi mirarme con ¿adoración? Mi cuerpo en ropa interior… cuando volvió a tocar mis labios, se atrevió a morder mi labio inferior y luego a pasar la lengua por esa zona, haciéndome llegar al límite y ponerme cada vez mas ansiosa, tenía mis piernas colgadas a sus lados y mis manos recorrían su pecho, pasando por cada línea hasta llevar mis manos a su espalda, fue entonces cuando él quitó mi sostén…

-maldita sea…- murmuró muy bajito y besó mi pecho, pasando su lengua delicadamente hasta abrigar uno de mis pezones con sus labios, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a disfrutar… se suponía que no iba a dejar que me tocara más pero me era imposible resistirlo, él me hacia sentirme tan mujer y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo…

-uhmm… Edward…- terminó con uno de mis pechos y siguió con el otro, haciendo lo mismo que hacia antes, una de sus manos iba bajando por mi cintura, recorrió parte de mis muslos y luego empezó a quitar mis bragas…- ahh…- gemí muy bajito cuando pasó un par de dedos por la extensión de mi sexo…- Edward…

-¿te gusta?- inquirió con voz ronca y yo asentí, llevé mi mano derecha hacia su pecho, llegando cada vez más abajo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón…

-quítatelo…- susurré y él me obedeció casi al instante, me mordí el labio como lo hacia usualmente al verlo tan listo para mí, me hacia sentir suficiente cuando me daba cuenta del efecto que yo tenía en él en tan poco tiempo… ¿tanto me deseaba?... deslicé mi manos, tímida de hacer eso pero al fin lo hice…

-Bella…- murmuró y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, posiblemente dejando marcas mientras yo, en un momento de locura, deslizaba mi mano por toda la extensión de su miembro… cerré los ojos con fuerza y solté un gemido en el momento en que él comenzó a tocar mi entrepierna con un par de dedos, deslizándose lento y adentrándose de la misma forma…- lo haces tan bien gatita…- dijo con la voz entrecortada…

-oh Dios…- gemí gracias a lo que me estaba haciendo, decidí no quedarme atrás y simplemente seguí tocándolo, algo estaba pasando ahora, algo que me hizo darme cuenta de un cosa muy importante, me sentía bien cuando me tocaba, el maldito deseo que sentía antes ya no era solo eso y ahora mi mentalidad había cambiado, sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, sus labios acariciar los míos me confirmaron lo que yo no quería aceptar, Edward me atraía mucho, a pesar de toda la mierda que me hizo conocerlo, sabía, muy en el fondo, que en otras condiciones yo me hubiera enamorado de él…

-¡Edward!

-no… no te corras aun gatita…- intenté contener el placer pero él no me ayudaba, su miembro no podía sentirse más duro entre mis manos y yo solo deseaba que estuviera dentro…- todavía te falta disfrutar…

-hazlo ya…- rogué haciendo mi rostro hacia delante para besarlo, él aceptó el beso más que solo gustoso y apartó sus manos de mí, solté un gemido en respuesta, me había puesto al límite para luego irse, claro que no, sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos hasta abrir un poco más mis piernas y yo dejé de tocar su miembro…- Edward…

-no te contengas…- fue lo único que dijo y me envistió con fuerza y sin avisarme, solté un gemido bastante fuerte y llevé mis manos a su espalda…

Su pelvis chocaba deliciosamente lento contra la mía y yo tenía mis piernas muy bien ceñidas en su cintura; me mordía el labio continuamente y arañaba su espalda, lo cual parecía gustarle porque jadeaba más fuerte cuando lo hacia; me hizo hacerme un poco más hacia atrás y subió un poco más una de mis piernas…

-Edward… más… quiero más…- pedí entre jadeos y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi cuerpo chocaba continuamente al de él, cuando lo veía hacer gestos de placer, solo me hacia sonreír como una maldita depravada, porque sabía que era yo, era mi cuerpo lo que lo hacia sentirse tan bien… lo mismo pasaba conmigo…

-Bella…- gimió contra mi cuello y después lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, perdí el control por completo y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera…

-ahh… ahh… Ed… estoy… cerca…- dije mientras me embestía tres veces, aumento la velocidad y esta vez lo sentí más dentro que nunca, esta vez no fue un gemido, fue un grito de placer por lo que me hizo, mejor fue cuando sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto con mis senos, haciéndome llegar más pronto, mis manos estaban sobre sus glúteos y parte de su espalda, haciéndolo estar más cerca hasta que fuera imposible…- ¡Edward!- mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba tan cerca, en mi estomago una enorme burbuja amenazaba por explotar y parecía ser completamente maravillosa…- Edward, Edward…- y explotó, gemí como nunca lo había hecho y sentí algo nuevo, como si una cosa se desprendiera de mí junto con el placer, llevándose todo consigo, poco segundos después sentí su cálido líquido llenarme por completo, sus labios chocaron con los míos casi al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo nos llegaba, mis manos quedaron sobre su espalda y él se abrazó a mí para descansar su cuerpo…

-lo siento…- murmuró de la nada y volvió a tocar mis labios, simplemente acariciándolos con los suyos… algo completamente extraño para mí…

-¿de que te disculpas?

-de todo…- aceptó y yo abrí los ojos por la incertidumbre ¿Qué demonios era todo? ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Acostarse conmigo? ¿Maltratarme y ofenderme? ¿Se disculpaba de todo eso?

-no tienes porque hablarme bien para acostarte conmigo…- espeté al sentirme un poco extraña, me había enojado conmigo misma por lo que estaba sintiendo, mi corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora y aunque lo odiara, había sentido algo más hace unos momentos, no había sido solo placer, era otra cosa, algo muy evidente de mi parte y no podía permitirme hacer eso, no a él, no al maldito bastardo que arrebató mi libertad…- hazte un lado…

-Bella lo digo enserio…

-hazte a un lado…- él lo hizo y yo me levanté para poder vestirme, solo me puse las bragas y la blusa, lo vi vestirse, bueno, solo se puso encima el bóxer y los pantalones.

-no espera, Bella… maldita sea ¿Podrías escuchar por una vez?

-no, no quiero hacerlo, resulta que siempre que terminas de follarme comienzas a ofenderme, no quiero que arruines lo poco de bueno de la situación.

-¿de que hablas? No planeo ofenderte ahora…

-bien, entonces, voy a cenar, gracias a ti, no he comido nada en todo el maldito día.

-espera, solo, quiero…

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí a la defensiva y me giré con brusquedad haciendo que mi cabello cubriera parte de mi rostro, lo miré a los ojos y otra vez ese pensamiento me asaltó por sorpresa, uno en donde Edward y yo paseábamos con las manos juntas por el central Park, riendo de nada y mirándonos con cariño… sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, _no Bella, no te engañes, mejor, acaba con ese sentimiento antes de que se haga más grande y sea demasiado tarde…- _me dije a mi misma…

-nada…- dijo al final evadiendo mi mirada…- no es importante, al menos no para ti, lo mejor es que no te meta en más problemas.

-¿de que problemas hablas?

-no importa ya…

-a mi si, así que dímelo ahora.

-no, solo… mantente al margen.

-¿mantenerme al margen es obedecerte? ¿Tener relaciones contigo cada vez que quieras?

-no exactamente, solo… haz el favor de no verme como el malo de la película, quiero intentar arreglar las cosas contigo…- sonreí burlona sin querer…

-¿arreglar las cosas? Vas a arreglar las cosas cuando me dejes libre o al menos cuando me digas todo lo que estas ocultando…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que oculto algo?- intenté no parecer nerviosa y creo que lo hice bien.

-Emmet resultó ser tu medio hermano, tu familia te cree muerto, te dedicas a asesinar gente… ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy Edward? Para que lo sepas odio vivir en la ignorancia.

-no te permito que te metas en mi vida…- murmuró con los diente apretados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me van a matar igual que a Tanya? Lo lamento Edward, no va a pasar, porque ni tú, ni Jacob son capaces de matarme.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo no puedo matarte?- contra atacó y yo hablé sin pensar.

-sería incapaz de asesinar a alguien que te quiere…- siseé llena de furia y después me mordí la lengua, me acaba de joder…

-¿querer?- preguntó en voz baja y con ceño fruncido…- que… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-nada… no es nada importante…- dije imitando su tono de voz en el principio y me giré para salir de allí con parte de mi ropa en las manos, bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, me puse el pantalón y volví a salir…

-¡¿Bella?- escuché que me llamaba pero no me giré, simplemente seguí mi camino…- ¡Bella vuelve ahora!- me gritó y yo simplemente me mordí el labio, giré un poco para verlo llegar a la planta baja, ¿Por qué demonios no paraba de seguirme?

En lugar de ir al comedor, donde seguramente andaba Emmet, me fui a la sala o a la puerta, no se, solo quería tomar aire y el jardín ahora era una buena idea… la luz de los pasillos principales estaba apagada y me giré solo para verificar que Edward ya no me seguía… un sollozó involuntario salió de entre mis labios y entonces entré en la penumbra, se me hizo extraño que no hubiera ninguna luz cerca de la sala, de un momento a otro y por descuido me encontraba en el suelo, había tropezado con algo, o eso creí… mientras me levantaba, apoyé mi mano buena y resbalé, miré lo que yo creí era agua y mi respiración se aceleró al ver lo que en realidad era… sangre… levanté un poco más el rostro y entonces la vi, a Jena, una de las empleadas, estaba muerta, eso era seguro, me arrastré por el suelo sin emitir sonido alguno, estaba en shock…

-Ed…- balbuceé… escuché pasos y las puerta se abrió de repente con un golpe bastante estridente… miré al enorme hombre parado allí con los ojos como platos…- ¡Edward!- fue lo primero que se ocurrió gritar y cuando me intentaba levantar, el tipo me cogió del cabello, solté un gritó y algo parecido a una jeringa se hundió en mi hombro gracias a que forcejeaba… en tan solo unos segundos, mi cuerpo se fue aflojando y a duras penas y me giré para ver al tiempo que me sostenía del cabello.

-así que tu eres su nueva mujercita…- alcancé a escuchar… y después todo se volvió borroso…

**Edward POV…**

-serias incapaz de asesinar a alguien que te quiere…- sus palabras me atravesaron hasta el alma… ella… ¿me… me quería? No, eso era imposible, además, su rostro no dio señal alguna de que lo que había dicho era cierto…

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté.

-nada… no tiene importancia…- dijo con desdén y se giró para salir de allí, me quedé un momento parado allí acomodando mi camisa mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, ¿Acaso ella lo había sentido también? Esa extraña cosa que se desprendía y se fusionaba con otra cuando la hice mía…tenía que descubrirlo, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con ella saliendo de la habitación…

-¿Bella?- la llamé pero por obvia no me hico caso…- ¡Bella vuelve ahora!- no evité sonar algo molesto, era una costumbre hablar así, cuando llegué la borde de la escalera dejé de seguirla, tal vez no sería buena idea enfrentarme a ella teniendo la guardia baja como la tenía ahora, así que solamente la observé dirigirse al pasillo de la puerta, seguramente iba al jardín…

-mierda…- siseé y me fui en dirección contraria, al comedor… -¿Emmet?- le llamé cuando entré al lugar, el tipo salió con un plato llenó de comida, raro de él, Peter venía detrás con una taza de café seguramente…- que nunca dejas d…- un sonido estridente me hizo callar y luego…

-¡Edward!...- esa había sido Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo hacia ella… no había luz en el pasillo principal y tampoco en la sala pero alcancé a ver un bulto, la puerta estaba abierta… mi respiración se aceleró, me agaché para ver el cadáver, no era Bella, era Jena, la empleada…

-¿Bella?- la llamé y Emmet apareció detrás de mí con el arma en las manos… me levanté y corrí hacia el exterior… entonces los vi, una camioneta estaba cerca de la mansión y un tipo llevaba a Bella a su lado…- ¡suéltala ya hijo de puta!- grité y detrás de mí se escuchó un disparó, ese había sido Emmet…

-¡cógela!- me gritó y me lanzó su arma para después sacar otra de la chaqueta, le disparé al tipo que apenas salía de la camioneta y cayó muerto, el otro se giró y mi cuerpo se congeló…

-¡suelta el arma!- espetó, tensé la mandíbula y ese maldito imbécil sonrió victorioso, Bella parecía estar sedada o al menos bastante drogada, en un costado de su frente, descansaba la punta del revolver…- un gusto volverte a ver chico… vengo a ayudarte a pensar…

-déjala libre…

-Creo que ella es la causante de que quieras salir de esto ¿no?

-por supuesto que no…- dije lo más serio que pude.

-¿entonces porque estas tan tenso amigo mío? ¿Por qué te preocupa una simple chiquilla? ¿O es solo una puta?

-déjala libre ya Aro…- grité exasperado y él se echó una carcajada.

-¿la quieres libre? Bien…- espetó y la empujó hacia el suelo, Bella cayó sin meter las manos y se quedó inmóvil, vi de reojo a Emmet, el cual estaba tan tenso como yo y tenía el arma firmemente sostenida frente a él.- haz matado a mi mejor hombre chico… no puedo irme de aquí sin causarte el mismo daño…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí…- no Aro... ¡NO!- disparó el arma en dirección a Bella y sentí como todo se me venía encima, Emmet también gritó, pero cuando creía que ya no había nada que hacer, Bella elevó el rostro en mi dirección…

-ayúdame…- entendí que decía por el movimiento de sus labios y Aro la cogió del cabello con fuerza para levantarse…- ¡suéltame!- gritó y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo reaccionó en respuesta…

-¡déjala ya maldita sea!- espetó Emmet, Aro lo miró al instante y luego a mí…

-¿o si no que? ¿Me vas a matar? Inténtalo imbécil y su maldita familia va a sufrir las consecuencias…- ¿Qué? ¿Mi familia? ¿Cómo demonios sabía de mi familia?- así es Edward, me encargué de averiguar todo de ti, maldito perro… se lo que es él…- señaló a Emmet…- medio hermano ¿eh? Que bien escondió lo tenían…- mientras decía eso yo observaba a Bella, había sangre corriendo por su pierna derecha, el maldito le había disparado en ese lugar…- ¿y esta hermosa jovencita? ¿Isabella Swan?- inquirió hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Bella, me estaba sacando de quicio…- la esposa de tu hermano menor ¿no es cierto?- Bella me miró a los ojos en cuanto Aro dijo eso, maldita sea, ella no debía enterarse nunca…- vaya que juegas sucio Edward… no te culpo, es toda na dulzura pero, sigue siendo un golpe bajo, tal vez Jacob se ponga muy feliz cuando reciba la dirección y todos los datos que lo harán encontrarte…- apreté el revolver con mi mano, quería dispararle directo a la cabeza… ese maldito bastardo había averiguado todo de mí, debí suponer que lo haría, si yo salía de todo el circulo, me iría con todas las ganancias, con todo el dinero y seguramente pensaba que para limpiar mi nombre los echaría de cabeza… _mierda_…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me quede dentro? Bien… eso haré…- Aro sonrió…- pero deshazte de todo lo que me involucre, si yo me hundo, tú te hundes mucho antes y sabes que soy capaz de todo Aro.

-lo se, lo se, por eso quise asegurar todo, averiguando tu vida, ahora que la se, descubrí que cosas te hacen perder, en este caso, él…- señaló a Emmet…- tus padres y tu inocente hermanita …- tanto Emmet como yo sentimos furia al escuchar que Alice estaba amenazada…- tal vez esa chica se incluya a la lista, no lo se… esta es solo una advertencia Edward…- volvió a empujar a Bella y de nuevo cayó al suelo…- no me hagas actuar en contra de otros, tú sabes quienes… nos veremos pronto, amigo mío…- se burló y subió a la camioneta para irse, Emmet y yo llegamos a Bella en un instante, definitivamente estaba drogada, se notaba a simple vista…

-tranquila… Kyle vendrá y…

-no me toques…- alcanzó a decir cuando la intentaba a levantar…- quita tus malditas manos de mí, maldito estúpido bastardo…- chilló llena de rabia.

-Bella, por favor, tenemos que llevarte dentro, no te comportes como una…

-¡No me toques!- volvió a gritar hacia mí y soltó un gemido al mover la pierna lastimada…

-yo te ayudo…- Bella se rehusó al principio a la ayuda a de Emmet, pero terminó aceptando, cuando estuvo de pie, me dio una buena bofetada que no vi venir, mi cabeza comenzó a punzar…

-¡eres un asco!- me gritó en la cara…- ¡es tu hermano! No dijiste nada, te acostaste conmigo, me usaste… - las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas a más no poder…- no se como demonios pude sentir algo por ti, no eres nada, nunca será nadas… ¡te odio Edward! ¡Te odio maldita sea!- volvió a darme una bofetada y no intenté detenerla, aunque me molestara, me lo merecía, por haberla engañado y haberla hecho sufrir…

-Bella… vamos…- murmuró Emmet…

-tu también me mentiste… lo sabias todo y no…- de un momento a otro guardó silenció y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza…

-¿Bella te sientes bien?- inquirió Emmet y la sostuvo bien de la cintura, ella negó solo un par de veces y soltó un jadeo…

-¿Bella? –la tomé del brazo y no intentó alejarse…

-no… no puedo… no respiro…- dijo con jadeos y sujetó mi hombro con fuerza…- no…- Emmet la tomó en brazos cuando Bella se desvaneció y su boca estaba abierta, intentado tomar todo el aire que le fuera posible… estaba muriendo…

* * *

**Leemon, Acciión y drama... faló algo más? jajaja...xDD Buenooo espero y hayan disfrutadoo el cappiitulo...xDD Ayy Diioz, bueno, graciias por todos los reviews de verdad y tambiien por sus opiniiones, son muy buenas, recuerdann que les diije sobre escribiir un nuevo Fiic? Buenoo, creo que ya no podré hacerlo y sii lo llego a hacer será despues de un tiiempo xqq'' bueno, casii no voy a tener tiiempo de escribiir, miren, el lunes entro a clases partículares dde matemáticas, de física y ademas de ingles, no sq'' sea bruta peero quiiero comenzar a estudiiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, espoero y sepan comprender lo importante que es para mí estar en la universiidad que de verdad quiieroo...xDD En fiin, ya veremos si subo o no el fiic, por lo pronto solo me ocuparé de este y de termiinarlo biien solo para sutedes obviiamente...^^! Sin nada más que deciir, me despiido y hasta la prooxiima actualiizacion...xDD**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWS^^**_

_**REVIEWSSS ! **_


	10. Demasiado tarde

**=Demasiado Tarde=**

**Edward POV…**

-llama a Kyle…- ordené a Peter que venía en dirección a nosotros, el interpelado asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a mi despacho, que era donde estaba el teléfono más cercano…

-ahh…- jadeó Bella y vi como su mano hacia presión en el hombro de Emmet con fuerza, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Abrí la puerta de la habitación y ayudé a mi hermano a acostar a Bella en la cama, unos segundos después de que lo hicimos, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza…

-esta muy pálida…- avisó Emmet y en efecto, Isabella estaba completamente blanca y sus labios eran casi azules, lo peor de todo, no sabía ni que mierda hacer…

-Bella… vamos… mírame…- dije en voz baja y me incliné hacia ella, Emmet me miró con el ceño fruncido pero lo dejé pasar…- mírame…- abrió los ojos por muy poco, lo suficiente para mostrarme el rencor que tenía ahora hacia mí.- intenta calmarte, todo esta bien…

-p…por… que… n…no…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire para seguir hablando…- no dijis…te nada…- soltó un gemido de dolor gracias a que el estúpido de Emmet hizo presión sobre la herida de su pierna.

-lo siento, tenía que hacerla dejar de sangrar, tranquila Bells, todo irá bien…- Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos después de que Emmet habló, miré a mi hermano a los ojos, él solo asintió una vez indicándome de que ella parecía estar mejor, suspiré, de alguna forma u otra, ella ahora respiraba con más normalidad que antes, si podía verse que le costaba un poco tomar aire, pero nada parecido al principio…

-señor, el doctor avisó que llegará aquí en un hora.

-gracias Peter, por favor trae agua y…

-no quiero nada…- espetó Bella con voz seria y sin mirarme…

-tienes que comer al…

-¡dije que no quiero nada!- gritó hacia Emmet para después acomodarse sentada sobre el colchón, hizo un gesto de dolor al mover la pierna pero se mordió el labio para no emitir ningún sonido. Le indiqué a Peter que se fuera de la habitación, se hizo un silencio rotundo dentro de la habitación, Emmet estaba recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño, yo mantenía mi distancia con Bella mientras miraba por la ventana para poder ver cuando llegara Kyle…

-¿segura que no quieres comer algo Bella?- le preguntó Emmet después de veinte minutos de maldito silencio, ella no contesto.

-Isabella, por favor…- intenté razonar con ella hablándole lo más tranquilo posible…- debe…

-cierra la maldita boca…- me interrumpió, me posé justo frente a ella, diciéndole con la mirada que no me iba a hacer sentir mal…- si ambos tuvieran un poco de decencia se largarían de la habitación…- siseó llena de rabia…

-entonces me voy si eso te hace sentir mejor…- dijo Emmet caminando hacia la puerta.

-quiero que llames a cada uno de los empleados, que me esperen en el jardín…- esos malditos bastardos me la iban a pagar por haber fallado en su puto trabajo.

-por supuesto…- contestó y salió de la habitación. Caminé por la habitación un par de minutos, una de mis manos estaba sobre mi cintura y la otra la pasaba constantemente por mi cabello, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar con Bella, por una parte quería quitarme el pánico que me inundó cuando Aro disparó en dirección a Isabella, el solo recuerdo me hacia sentirme mal, ya no me cuestionaba porque me afectaba lo que le pasara a la chica, la respuesta era muy obvia, me gustaba Bella y de una forma u otra estaba jodido por quererla… algo que ella aún no sabía, pero que mas daba ahora si lo mas seguro era que no iba a volver a dirigirme la palabra por haberle mentido en algo tan importante.

-no intentes explicar nada porque lo que hiciste no tiene perdón…- murmuró con la voz temblorosa y yo dejé de caminar de un lado a otro para poder verla a la cara…

-tal vez no lo entiendas.

-¿Qué hay que entender? ¿Qué me acosté con el… hermano de mi… marido?- la vi limpiarse las lagrimas y tomar aire…- ¿Qué he soportado estar contigo casi sin explicaciones? ¿O que me siento una maldita puta desquiciada por haberme enamorado de ti?- tragué en seco por la reciente confesión, vaya que me había tomado por sorpresa…- ¿Qué te hice Edward? ¿Sabes? Siempre tuviste razón…- dijo con sarcasmo…- yo no se nada, intenté buscar respuestas y terminé hundiéndome más, intenté mantener mi distancia contigo, fingir que no me interesabas en absoluto pero no pude… pero… eso no es lo peor, hace unas horas me entregué por completo a ti, por primera vez en mi maldita vida sentí algo más que solo placer y… luego hay un maldito imbécil que intenta matarme y termina diciendo toda la maldita verdad que tu nunca me dijiste…

-Bella lo que pasó no…

-no hubiera sabido nada si eso no hubiera pasado, hubiera seguido siendo una estúpida sintiendo algo que era parte de una farsa, por un momento pasó por mi mente que yo te importaba, pero no era cierto…

-te equivocas…

-¿de verdad? Vamos Edward… mírame a los ojos y dime que tú me hubieras dicho todo lo que yo quería oír si esto no hubiera pasado, me habrías contestado cada una de mis preguntas, me habrías dicho que Jacob era tu hermano…- terminó gritándome, trataba de convencerme que esto no me importaba, que ella solo estaba diciendo tonterías para mí, pero no podía, cada una de sus palabras estaban atravesándome, convenciéndome por completo que ella me importaba más de lo que yo quisiera, en estos momento solo quería regresar el tiempo atrás, al momento en que tomaba la decisión de secuestrarla, solo quería cambiar el pasado para apartarnos a ambos de todo esto, sobre todo a ella…- no hay nada que explicar ¿cierto Edward? Tú y Jacob me mintieron, solo jugaron conmigo… y lo hicieron sin ninguna razón…

-l…lo… siento…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir…- si pudiera…

-no Edward, tal vez pueda disculparte tus insultos, tus humillaciones, pero esto…- comenzó a negar y pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla para quitar el par de lagrimas que volvían a salir…- esto jamás… y si te hace más feliz, si, lo acepto otra vez porque ya no me importa, yo llegué a sentir algo por ti, felicidades, lograste lo que querías, lastimarme en todas las formas posibles…- se burló para después acomodarse en la cama sin decir nada más, intenté obligarme a hablar pero no sabía que decirle, tal vez cualquier cosa menos decirle cara a cara que yo también sentía algo por ella, eso aun no podía saberlo, no iba a permitirme mostrarle mi lado vulnerable, jamás lo iba a hacer, no mientras estuviéramos en esta situación…

**Bella POV… **

_Por favor solo di algo, di que sientes lo mismo, dime algo, por favor… _Me decía a mi misma mientras me acomodaba con cuidado en la cama después de mi resiente confesión, sentía que las lágrimas saldrían a más no poder, me sentía tan humillada, usada y es que así era como realmente estaba…

_Por favor di algo, Edward dime algo… _volví a repetirme pero lo que vino en respuesta fue el golpe de la puerta, cerré los ojos con fuerza… él acaba de salir sin decirme nada, pasé una de las almohadas debajo de mi cabeza y la otra la abracé con fuerza, deseaba con toda mi alma tener a mi madre allí, que me abrazara y jugara con mi cabello diciéndome que las cosas no tenían importancia, que aún me faltaba mucho por vivir y que las cosas amorosas en estos momentos no eran más que pequeños obstáculos de los cuales me reiría al final, pero no, la realidad era otra, hace dos años me había casado, había estado convencida que Jacob era el hombre de mi vida, que siempre me iba a amar y yo le correspondería, hace un mes y medio, deseé con toda mi alma que Edward se pudriera en el infierno, que me dejara en paz, pero todo cambió, cometí el grave error de enamorarme de una fantasía, de ese maldito sueño que tenía con Edward, enamorarme de lo que me hacia sentir… así es, esto era lo que me tocaba vivir y ese cuento que mi madre me decía que el amor nunca dolería no era más que una mentira, si dolía y dolía mucho…

Pasé varios minutos sola en esa habitación, contemplando el anillo de matrimonio que descansaba en mi mano izquierda, había engañado a Jacob, pero estoy segura que si las situaciones hubieran sido otras, yo le habría dicho desde el primer momento que quería a Edward, que me había enamorado de él y que lo mejor era terminar, hubiera sido sincera, a diferencia de él, que guardó el secreto más grande de su vida, el de su familia…

_Soy una estúpida… _Resonó en mi cabeza y abracé con mas fuerza la almohada, ¿Cómo demonios pude casarme con alguien al cual no conocía realmente? Alguien al que solamente le tenía mucho afecto, mi mejor amigo, pero… ¿de verdad éramos mejores amigos?

-no… nunca dijiste nada…- me contesté en voz baja y viendo a la nada, después vinieron los pensamientos más crueles, cuando me di cuenta por completo que estaba enamorada de Edward. El solo recordar me hacia encogerme y llorar con mas ganas que antes, era una maldita estúpida, una tonta por haber cometido el mismo error dos veces, entregar todo y querer a dos personas que al final solo me usaban y jugaban conmigo…

_Edward no jugó contigo… _Dijo mi poco querida voz interior y por una parte era cierto, él nunca me dio esperanzas de llegar a ser algo, siempre me humillaba y se acostaba conmigo solo para saciar sus propios deseos, lo cual lo hacía peor, me había enamorado de alguien al cual yo solo significada su puta de turno…

Después de unos minutos, tal vez treinta o cuarenta, no lo se, la puerta volvió a abrirse…

-por todos los cielos, de haber sabido como estaba hubiera movido mar y tierra para llegar más pronto…- ¿Cuál era mi aspecto según Kyle? Me venía valiendo una mierda…- ¿Bella, cariño como te sientes?- parpadeé un par de veces e intenté no ver a las dos personas detrás del médico…

-bien…- dije con voz pastosa por haber estado llorando y gimoteando…

-no ha comido nada hoy.- avisó Edward y yo me mordí el labio para no echarme a llorar por solo escuchar su voz.

-y lo dices tan tranquilo, eres un imbécil… ¿Sabes lo grave que es?- le espetó Kyle…

-solo estoy cansada…- murmuré.

-estas deshidratada y además…- hizo mis parados hacia arriba para verme bien a los ojos y después colocó el dorso de su mano en mi frente…- mi Dios…

-hice lo posible para detener el flujo de sangre, la bala pasó rosándole pero si logró lastimarla…- explicó Emmet, había olvidado el dolor físico de mi pierna por completo hasta ese momento…

-si ya veo, Edward dile a uno de tus empleados que traiga un poco de comida, Bella la necesita, además, esta ardiendo en fiebre justo ahora.

-¿Qué?- ¿Por qué sonó preocupado? Lo vi acercarse a mí a pesar de la nubosidad que veía…

-no… no me toques…- susurré y me removí hacia un lado, Edward retrocedió al instante y frunció el ceño.

-Bella, quiero que me digas que pasó ¿lo recuerdas?

-muy poco…- pequeños fragmentos se venían a mi mente justo ahora…

-solo quiero saber que te dio Aro…

-no lo se… caí al suelo y le grité a…- me callé al instante…- pedí ayuda…- corregí y otra vez el tipo pareció hacer una mueca…- él me jaló del cabello y… hundió algo, una jeringa en mi hombro… luego… todo lo veía borroso…

-¿Qué sentiste? ¿Mareos?

-s…si, casi no podía caminar pero él me iba arrastrando… después de que me disparó… casi no podía respirar.

-¿Qué sientes ahora?- inquirió sacando varias cositas de su maletín.

-no lo se…- dolor, decepción, humillación… y podía decir más pero no en voz alta…

-Bella tienes que decir como te sientes, Kyle no es adivino, por favor…

-vete de aquí…- me atreví a decirle en la cara, Edward apretó los dientes y negó…

-no, tú me…

-no quiero verte aquí…- sollocé casi sin poder evitarlo y tuve que girar mi rostro y cubrírmelos con las manos para que no viera las lágrimas, agradecí que Kyle esperó a que me calmara para poder administrarme antibióticos.

-¿Cómo va tu mano?- inquirió cuando ya había terminado de revisarme y de poner puntos, ese tipo no tenía más de los cuarenta y me caía bien…

-bien… supongo…- murmuré en voz baja y cerré los ojos, ahora si me sentía mal, mi cuerpo dolía, sentía escalofríos y mi cabeza punzaba a más no poder…

-Aro debió administrarte una droga fuerte, tu no estas acostumbrada a esas dosis… - hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa…- volveré dentro de un par de días para quitarte los puntos de la mano, le dejaré a Edward las instrucciones de cómo deberá cuidarte, pero eso será después, esta noche me quedaré aquí para verificar que la fiebre baje, ¿de acuerdo?- sentí…- Bella, no se lo que pasó y tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero… Emmet y Edward, no son los tipos que aparentan.

-no, Edward es peor…

-por supuesto que no, simplemente se comporta de acuerdo a la vida que lleva…- no quise contestar…- su juventud fue muy difícil…- hay por favor, ¿Cuántos años tenía ahora? ¿29? ¿30? Su juventud no era muy lejana…- esta preocupado por ti…- eso fue como una balde de agua fría…- lo digo de verdad Bella…

-no me importa… no quiero tenerlo cerca…

-por favor compréndelo, no es lo que aparenta, solo… cambió…- abrí los ojos para ver a Kyle, el cual me sonrió, suspiré y decidí no hablar…- descansa, haz comido lo que quisiste y solo te resta dormir…- me giré en la cama con cuidado y después cerré los ojos hasta perderme en la inconsciencia…

_-¿Qué haces?- inquirí entre risas mientras veía a Edward buscar como loco algo en la habitación, él se giró a verme y me sonrió._

_-no es obvio, busco algo…_

_-¿puedo ayudar?_

_-como quieras… anda ven…- tendió su mano hacia mí y yo la tomé, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura en seguida y me besó con ternura._

_-¡hola hermano!- esa voz… era su voz, me separé de Edward al instante para ver ese par de orbes cafés y esa hermosa sonrisa…- ¿saludando a mi mujer?_

_-Jacob… si, Bella es… agradable…- murmuró y acto seguido Jacob caminó hacia nosotros mientras comenzaban a carcajearse, yo me hice a un lado y choqué con alguien, cuando me giré, esos ojos azules me perforaron, solté un jadeo y sus manos me tomaron de los brazos con fuerza…_

_-¿quieres venir conmigo preciosa?-_ abrí los ojos de golpe y me llevé las manos a la boca, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado… observé el techo e intenté calmarme… cuando por fin lo hice, me senté con cuidado y entonces lo vi, sentado justo en el sofá frente a mí con algo en las manos… observándome, su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía ojeras…

-que ha…

-¿Por qué demonios tenías esto?...- inquirió antes de que yo pudiera hablar y me puso a la vista la fotografía de Tanya y las pastillas que había sacado del maletín de Kyle…las había olvidado por completo.

-no te importa…

-¿para que las tenias?- volvió a preguntarme en voz más alta y yo me mordí el labio…

-¡no te importa!- grité aun más fuerte que él y me levanté de la cama con bastante rapidez, tanto que me recargué en el buro para no caer por el mareo y por el pinchazo de dolor de mi pierna…- no tienes ningún derecho de venirme a exigir nada, eres el menos indicado para hacerlo…

-¿ahora vas a echarme en cara todo lo que sabes? Esa no es toda la maldita verdad Isabella… si quieres culparme por todo hazlo con razones… ¿las quieres? Solo para que hables con provecho…- siseó lo último y yo fruncí el ceño, era imposible que fuera a decirme todo… aventó la foto y el frasco de pastillas al suelo, creí que se rompería pero no, Edward caminó hacia el armario y abrió uno de los cajones con llave, sacó un par de papeles y me los aventó, cayeron justo a mis pies esparciéndose por el suelo…

-ahí esta todo… ¿quieres saber mi historia y la de mi hermano? Bien…. ¡mírala!...- tragué en seco…- ese maldito imbécil arruinó todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo una vez tuve, se aprovechó de que mamá había muerto y al no tener esa protección decidió tomar todo lo que por derecho me pertenecía, después de haberlo hecho se largo, robó a mi padre, a nuestro padre, a Alice… a mí… el cobarde, el poco hombre se llevó absolutamente todo ¿sabes porque? Por que ansiaba poder, siempre lo hizo, deseaba ser el mayor, el heredero de toda la fortuna Cullen, después de que se largó, Carlisle casi pierde los estribos al darse cuenta que todas nuestras antiguas posesiones ya no existían, yo junto con Emmet intenté recuperarlas pero el maldito imbécil ya se había cambiado el nombre, mi padre enfermó por su culpa y casi muere, Alice, mi pobre hermana tuvo que alejarse de todos sus sueños gracias a la situación y en ese momento me juré que lo iba a encontrar, que lo haría y lo obligaría a dar la cara…- se quedó callado por un momento…

-me metí en esto más rápido de lo que te imaginas, Emmet, por ser mi mejor amigo, mi medio hermano no me abandonó y también se metió en esto, tuvimos que dejar a mi padre y a mi hermana después de que logramos obtener por lo menos la mitad de la fortuna de antes, fingimos haber muerto en el viaje de vuelta a Canadá, donde Carlisle estaba haciendo tratos con tu padre, para comprarle la empresa y hacer que nuestro nombre siguiera encabezando las listas… después de eso, después de fingir nuestra muerte y ver como Alice y Carlisle se derrumbaban me volví la persona más fría que te puedas imaginar, creí que al conocer a Tanya todo iba a cambiar, había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que yo me volviera millonario y uno de los más poderosos en el circulo junto con los Vulturi; en ese momento Jacob ya trabajaba para esos maldito perros de La CIA y estaba detrás de mí, deseé verlo a la cara y matarlo si era posible porque él era el culpable de todas mis desgracias, pero Emmet me impidió hacerlo y el maldito sacó ventaja de la situación, secuestro a Tanya…- esa historia ya me la sabía y no quería escucharla de nuevo…- me quitó a la mujer que amaba y pensé que al tenerte aquí lo iba a hacer sufrir y lo he logrado ¿Sabes? Pero no solo eso… tú…- caminó hacia mi en dos zancadas y me cogió de los hombros…- tu maldita terquedad, tu… tu simple forma de ser, lo que haces… ¡me vuelves loco Isabella!- mi respiración se aceleró en esos momentos…

-eres tan materialista… todo… fue por dinero…- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y él sonrió con sorna.

-¿dinero? ¿La muerte de mi madre fue por dinero? ¿Vengar la decepción de Carlisle y los sueños rotos de mi hermana es dinero? No Bella, nada ha sido solo por eso, todo ha sido por querer que de la cara, que se arrodille a mi padre y le pida perdón… por todo… - no sabía que decir…- quiero que ese maldito ruegue porque papá y Alice lo perdonen, que sienta aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que todos nosotros sentimos cuando Esme perdió la vida por él, por sus estupideces…- tomó aire y me miró a los ojos con intensidad…- pude haberte dejado irte con él hace un par de de días, pasó por mi mente ¿Sabes? Pero no…- comenzó a negar…- no puedo Bella, eres mía… me perteneces… solamente a mí y soy capaz de todo por mantenerte conmigo porque no puedo estar tranquilo si no te tengo cerca…

-eso es mentira… tú…. No sientes nada… no sabes nada de lo que es enamorarse… tal vez lo supiste una vez pero ahora no, eres solo un hombre ardido y molesto… la persona que creí que podías llegar a ser ya no existe.

-¿de que hablas? Bella… si lo que dijiste ayer fue cierto, sobre lo que sientes por mí yo…

-no, olvídalo… fui una estúpida al enamorarme de una fantasía…

-no es una fantasía…

-¿a no? Creí que nosotros podíamos ser algo pero es todo lo contrario, me mentiste, tu vida gira en torno a una venganza y estas lleno de odio, no puedo ser capaz de amar a alguien que solo me va a humillar y tratar como basura…

-¿tú me amas?- negué pocos segundos de que preguntó eso y lo miré lo más indiferente que pude…- ¿lo que me dijiste era mentira? ¿Es eso?

-suéltame…- rogué antes de que dijera algo más de lo cual me arrepentiría…

-necesito que me digas si de…

-¡dije que me sueltes!- espeté y lo empujé, caminé lo más rápido que pude al baño para no verlo pero él tomó mi mano.

-Bella por favor…

-¡BASTA!- chillé y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…- no quiero escucharte, no quiero engáñame otra vez, solo vete… déjame sola, por una vez en tu vida hazme feliz y déjame sola… ¡vete ya!- sollocé…

-bien… vendré dentro de unos minutos para traer el desayuno.

-no quiero nada, no quiero tenerte cerca entiéndelo por favor y si no e molesta, ya que quieres mantenerme aquí, no quiero dormir contigo nunca más…

-si es lo que quieres, entonces me voy a otra habitación.

-es lo mas prudente después de todo lo que me haz hecho…- me miró a los ojos y vi que tenía ganas de acercarse, tal vez yo también deseaba que lo hiciera… soltó un jadeo casi inaudible y caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme…

-no me juzgues aún Bella, no sin saber lo que siento por ti…- dijo sin más y salió de la habitación, me mordí el labio y por impulso me saqué el anillo de matrimonio y lo tiré al suelo, cayó justo a un lado del frasquito con pastillas… las había olvidado antes pero ahora me atraían, me decían que esa era la vía fácil para terminar con todo…

Nunca había pensado en la muerte tan simple pero, ahora que no podía soportar más, cogí el frasco y caminé hacia el baño con la decisión tomada, todo sería rápido y después vería a mis padres… a mi mamá…

Me miré al espejo y tomé grandes bocanas de aire, abrí el frasco y coloqué un buen número de pastillas en mi mano, faltaba el paso más simple… sin detenerme a pensar me las eché a la boca y acto seguido tomé agua, seguí sacando pastillas hasta que solo había un par en el pequeño frasco… aun así, vomité unas pocas, no soporté el sabor… volví a mirar mi reflejo, tenía los ojos rojizos y empezaba a marearme, me giré hacia la puerta para cerrarla pero cuando lo iba a hacer perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, con la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera del baño… sonreí por la rapidez con la que todo estaba pasando, las pastillas estaban funcionando, faltaba muy poco…

Mi mano buena se deslizó por el suelo hasta donde estaba el anillo de Jacob y lo cogí, posiblemente eso sería dramatismo pero al menos significaba algo… que yo si lo había querido… cerré los ojos y vi el rostro de Edward en mis pensamientos… morir por amor o decepción… que trágico y patético… no me importaba… ya faltaba muy poco, además, no tenía de que preocuparme, no dejaba a nadie solo, no tenía mis padres y nunca había tenido hijos… genial, me voy del mundo sin dejar nada… que triste… sentí un dolor punzante, el ultimo dolor y después comenzó a faltarme el aire… entonces todo fue obscuro y ya no escuchaba nada…

**Edward POV…**

Lo mejor era quedarme abajo, pero Kyle casi me golpeaba por no haber obligado a Bella a comer, así que ahora tenía que llevarle el desayuno puesto que Emmet y Kyle, junto con Peter estaban en los alrededores ayudándome con el trabajo… abrí la puerta de la habitación y me sorprendió no verla acostada…

-¿Isabella?- nadie contestó, era lo mas normal ya que ella estaba molesta, pero mi estomagó cayó al suelo y nunca había sentido tanta presión hasta que la vi allí, tirada en la entrada del baño, corrí hacia ella, estaba pálida…- ¿Bella?- inquirí con voz temblorosa, me incliné para tomar su pulso y maldita sea, no respiraba… levanté la vista de pura casualidad y vi el frasco casi vacio de pastillas… no, ella no…- Bella…- le di palmaditas en las mejillas y traté de hacerla revivir dándole respiración de boca a boca pero nada… - ¿Bella? Abre los ojos… por favor, maldita sea… - sin saber porque, una lágrima surcó por mi mejilla…- ¡Kyle! ¡Emmet!- me puse a gritar como loco mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, la cargué en mis brazos y la acomodé en la cama, no sabía que hacer y sentía que mi vida se estaba desmoronando… Emmet tenía razón… Isabella significaba mucho para mí…- Bella, cariño, por favor quédate conmigo…

* * *

**Ciielos, disculpenme por haber tardado taaanto en subiiR capíítulo...xDD Noo había teniido tiiempoo hasta ahora aunque de todas foRmas paso de rapiidiin jejeje...xD Buueno mil gRaciias por sus reviiews y haré lo que pueda para subiiR el prooxiimo capp muuy pRontiito, en fiin, me vooy xqq'' tengo algunos debeRes que haceR y además escRibiiR nuevo cap...^^! Loo adoRO!**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEWSSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSS... !**_


	11. Murallas rotas

**=Murallas rotas=**

**Edward POV…**

-¡Kyle!- sentí como si se desgarrara mi garganta cuando lo llamé pero no me importó, Peter, que venía apareciendo en el jardín me escuchó y salió corriendo en dirección al camino de terracería… volví hacia Bella e intenté despertarla de nuevo, lo único que se me ocurría hacer eran los primero auxilios que Carlisle me había enseñado desde muy pequeño…- vamos, Bella, abre los ojos…- el tiempo se me hizo eterno y lo que fueron solo cinco minutos lo que los otros tardaron en llegar, para mí fueron horas; Emmet llegó a grandes zancadas hacia Bella y de no haber sido por mi aspecto lúgubre y preocupado, el muy estúpido hubiera estado convencido de que yo le había hecho algo a la chica…

-se tomó todo un frasco de pastillas…- avisé casi sin aire a Kyle, el cual me miró con descontento.

-¿Cómo demonios adquirió las pastillas?- bajé la mirada ante la pregunta de Emmet, sí yo no las hubiera dejado allí posiblemente eso no hubiera pasado, solo tal vez… pero aun así, el culpable seguiría siendo yo, porque todo lo que Bella había sentido, lo que la orilló a hacer semejante cosa yo mismo lo había provocado, ahora solo deseaba y era capaz de dar cualquier cosa por verla abrir los ojos y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y si era necesario ponerme de rodillas para que me perdonara.

-necesito que salgan de aquí…- espetó Kyle…- ahora.

-vamos- Emmet me jaló del brazo cuando vio que yo me rehusaba rotundamente.

-Kyle, por favor…

-haré lo que este en mis manos, Edward… confía en mí y ahora Emmet, llévatelo de aquí…- miré por ultima vez a Bella, su rostro sereno y sus ojos cerrados, impidiéndome ver lo hermoso de su mirada…

Vi la puerta cerrándose como si se tratara de mi último soplo de vida, me costaba resignarme la idea de que debía esperar, yo quería estar allí, tomar su mano o por lo menos ver que Kyle estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida…

-no es necesario preguntar que la hizo intentar suicidarse ¿Cierto?- espetó mi hermano con toda la intención de hacerme sentir peor, se notaba lo molesto que estaba y también el rencor que sentía en contra mía por lo que acaba de pasar…- creí haberte dicho que si algo le pasaba…

-¿tú crees que estoy feliz de que esto le haya pasado? ¿Eh? ¡¿Parezco feliz imbécil?- le grité con todo la desesperación que tenía dentro…

-¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

-por… se puso histérica después de que le dije toda la verdad, intenté decirle lo que sentía por ella, ser honesto por primera vez y pedirle perdón pero no me dejó hacerlo, como era de esperarse, terminamos discutiendo y yo preferí cumplir su deseo de dejarla sola por unos minutos, por el bien de ambos, para que no le dijera cosas de las que después me iba a arrepentir…- me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me recargué en la pared…- solo salí por menos de diez minutos Emmet… dime porque mierda no llevé las pastillas conmigo, las tuve que aventar al suelo, por culpa de mi puto enojo, le di la oportunidad de morir en bandeja de plata maldita sea… es mi culpa…- hice presión sobre mi frente e intenté tranquilizarme, pero era prácticamente imposible, la culpa estaba carcomiéndome por dentro, lenta y tortuosamente lento, en estos momentos no sabía que haría si ella moría por mi culpa, tal vez yo la acompañaría pronto, sin dudarlo me entregaría a las autoridades o probablemente Aro se encarará de mí mucho antes de que yo tomará esa decisión… intentaba buscar una forma rápida de morir igual que ella, pero con cada solución, me encontraba con la interrogante de: ¿eso sería todo? ¿Morir por una simple chica? ¿O morir por la culpa que sentía? La cara de victoria que había planeado mostrarle a Jacob ya no serviría, sería incapaz de hacerlo porque perder a Bella me haría hundirme de nuevo, posiblemente él se vengaría de lo que pasó y me mataría, no sabía nada…

_Una hora más tarde… _

-¿Estas enamorado de ella de verdad Edward?- me preguntó Emmet de la nada, yo esperé unos segundos para levantar la mirada y observarlo…

-no lo se…- por supuesto que lo sabía y la respuesta era si, me había enamorado involuntariamente de la chica que antes odiaba sin ninguna razón.

-no te engañes.- murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica- prometo no decirle nada si eso te hace hablar…

-no creo en promesas desde hace mucho tiempo Emmet.

-entonces olvídalo y simplemente dímelo- murmuró viéndome a los ojos- si la quieres y si ella sobrevive ¿sería capaz de dejarla ir?

-no, no la dejaría alejarse de mí- dije sin siquiera pensarlo y era la verdad, la necesitaba conmigo, verla junto a mí de una forma u otra me hacia sentirme capaz de protegerla, a pesar de todo lo que teníamos alrededor…- no sería capaz de alejarme de ella.

-y si eso es lo que quiere Bella, ¿aún así la obligarías a quedarse aquí? ¿La pondrías en peligro en contra de su voluntad?

-haría hasta lo imposible para que ella se enamorara de mí también, le rogaría su perdón y le juraría que nunca la haría sufrir de nuevo, eso haría, con tal de tenerla conmigo.

-estas perdido ¿te das cuenta de ello?

-lo descubrí hace mucho Emmet, y no sabes lo jodido que me siento por saberlo, haría lo que fuera por odiarla aunque sea una milésima parte de cómo la odiaba al principio pero no puedo, lo intenté, pero todo cambia cuando la veo, cambia cuando la tengo conmigo… soy una mierda y puedes reírte de eso el tiempo que quieras…

-no es gracioso.- aceptó y soltó un muy largo suspiró… cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió; Kyle tenía el cabello despeinado pero ver su mirada y su sonrisa de apoyo fue lo único que necesité para saber que ella estaba viva…- ¿y bien?

-eran somníferos, fue difícil hacerla despertar aunque fuera por solo unos segundos pero lo logré, me aseguró que había devuelto la mayoría de las pastillas…

-¿seguro?- inquirí.

-si, de lo contrario hubiera salido hace media hora dándoles la notica de que había muerto, ahora… tú…- me señaló y me dio un empujón.- intenta no incomodarla, esa chica se las ha visto negras en tan solo las ultimas 24 horas así que por favor mantente al margen.

-si eso haré… ¿puedo verla? ¿Esta despierta?

-no y no va a despertar hasta por lo menos ocho o siete horas, voy a estar por aquí hasta mañana, espero que no suceda nada en el transcurso.

-yo me encargo de que nada pase, no te preocupes…- espetó Emmet.

-¿te molesta quedarte un rato con ella?

-¿Por qué no yo?- pregunté a la defensiva cuando Emmet asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Kyle.

-porque da la casualidad de que ha estado en peligro de muerte cuando tú estas cerca, Emmet es mas sensato que tú muchacho, resígnate, estaremos abajo Emmet, debo hablar algunas cosas con Edward.

-¿Qué cosas? Puedes hablar después, mientras yo cuido a…

-¡no!- gruñó el maldito medico…- no me saques de quicio Edward, muévete… si te parece, dentro de unos minutos, tú podrás cuidarla, pero antes necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que Bella en estos momentos?

-Aro Vulturi y lo que él y sus hermanos saben de ustedes… eso es más importante…

**Bella POV…**

Me preguntaba si ya estaba muerta, no escuchaba nada, pero… según mi conocimiento, cuando uno esta muerto es incapaz de pensar en algo y ahora yo lo estaba haciendo, incluso percibía la luz a través de mis parpados, un momento… ¿ese sonido de murmullos era la televisión? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Intenté mover mi mano, tocar mi cara, pero mi cuerpo no respondió a la acción, hice una mueca por mi frustración y en tan solo unos minutos después, una extraña corriente, cálida y bonita recorrió parte de mi cuerpo, comenzando en mi brazo derecho según me pude dar cuenta, creo que fruncí el ceño y de nuevo lo sentí, su tacto en mi mano, aferrándola a lo que fuera con delicadeza y acariciando mi dorso… quería abrir los ojos al darme cuenta o mejor dicho al reconocer a la persona que me estaba tocando…

-¿puedes oírme?- lo escuché preguntar y algo en mi interior de removió, odiaba lo que me hacía sentir pero no lo podía evitar, me había enamorado de Edward involuntariamente, me enamoré de él por cual pa de todas mis fantasías, pero no podía confiarme, él me había lastimado y prácticamente le había valido un comino lo que yo sentía…- ¿Bella?- entonces porque su voz sonaba de esa forma, porque parecía preocupado y ansioso porque yo le respondiera, esta vez si logré mover mi mano, apretando ligeramente la suya puesto que él las tenía unidas… quería quitarla, pero me sentía tan bien al estar así, las cosas empeoraron, un viento cálido y dulce chocó con mi rostro, mi nariz hasta que sentí sus labios sobre mi frente, después en mi mejilla y por ultimo y aunque yo rogué a Dios que no lo hiciera, en mis labios… no le respondí, no porque no lo deseara, si no porque aún no tenía el control completo de mi cuerpo y mi rostro aún lo sentía entumido…- estoy aquí Bella, voy a cuidarte…- murmuró muy cerca, podía sentirlo y mi corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido de lo normal…- perdóname…- susurró después de unos minutos…- esto es mi culpa, lo se muy bien…- le siguió su típica risita sarcástica…- no sabes lo que daría por ver tu mirada o por verte enojada, siempre logró esa reacción contigo…- volvió a acercarse…- Bella perdóname, por todo… por lastimarte, por haberte engañado por tanto tiempo y también por hacerte creer que solo te usaba…- suspiró y sentí como todo mi interior daba un vuelco…- jamás, nunca te usé Bella… todo fue real, siempre sabía lo que hacía y porque, sabía lo que sentía por ti pero no quería aceptarlo… te quiero Bells… y voy a hacer lo que sea para que me creas y confíes en mí…- mi respiración se aceleró por todo lo que acaba de escuchar y como si él leyera mi mente y se diera cuenta que ya no me sentía tan entumida, tomó mi rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos y chocó sus labios con los míos, al principio simplemente se quedó inmóvil, pero todo se desencadenó más rápido de lo debido, intenté hablar pero lo único que logré dar a entender fue algo parecido a un jadeo y sentí su sonrisa sobre mis labios, antes de comenzar a besarme como debía hacerlo, sin ser consiente de lo que hacía, le respondí, pero más lento de lo que en realidad mi _yo estúpida_ me pedía, simplemente dejaba que él tomara el control de todo, como lo hacía usualmente, logré mover mis brazos al final y los fui deslizando por sobre las sábanas hasta tenerlos a la altura de la almohada, fue ahí cuando los elevé un poco y acomode mis manos en sus mejillas y después en su cabello, desordenándolo… aún no abrí los ojos, no tenía ganas de hacerlo y romper este delicado momento, su mano izquierda se apartó de mi mejilla y sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado, él se estaba acomodando junto a mí, para poder tenerme más cerca, cuando terminó de acostarse, llevó su brazo a mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia sí, sin dejar de besarme, me abrazó por completo, nuestra respiración eran bastante acompasadas y podía escuchar el sonido de nuestros labios moverse… moví mi pierna buena un poco, juntándola con la suya y como respuesta me ciñó más a él, haciéndome jadear en su boca, acomodé mis manos entre ambos y me perdí en lo que comenzaba a sentir hasta que él se separo con bastante delicadeza, acarició mis labios con su pulgar y cuando ya no sentía sus labios cerca fue cuando yo me atreví a abrir los ojos…

-dime que tanto escuchaste…- dijo bastante bajito, solo para que yo lo escuchara, aunque la verdad estábamos solos en esa habitación.

-todo…- murmuré y luego parpadeé lentamente, puesto que mis ojos ardían un poco…

-¿me crees?

-no lo se…- dije negando y moví una de mis manos, jugando con el cuello de su camisa para no verlo a los ojos…- ¿Qué pasó?- inquirí y elevé un poco el rostro, él tenía el ceño fruncido y entonces un montón de imágenes se vinieron a mi mente, cuando Edward salió de la habitación, cuando levanté el frasquito de pastillas y me eché la mayoría a la boca y como recuerdo borroso, el rostro de Kyle preguntándome que había tomado…- intenté suicidarme…

-y casi lo logras, no pienso dejarte sola para que vuelvas a hacerlo…

-¿Por qué te importo? ¿Desde cuando?

-ni siquiera yo puedo responderme eso Bella…- dijo serio y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, para después sonreírme ¿alguna vez me había sonreído de esa forma? No, jamás lo había hecho…- desde cuando tampoco lo se, pero me di cuenta hace pocas horas, cuando te vi inconsciente por mi culpa, pero en definitiva sabía que todo lo que sentía era cierto gracias a la maldita incertidumbre y desesperación que me hiciste pasar…

-no se si creerte…- dije mirándolo a los ojos…- tal vez solo lo estas diciendo porque yo ya te lo he dicho y no te queda otra que hacerme creer eso.

-sabía que no me creería tan fácil, pero es cierto, me las ingeniaré para demostrártelo…- en esto momentos no tenía ni una vil idea de que responderle, mi cerebro estaba procesando todo lo que Edward acaba de decirme, buscaba algún rastro de hipocresía en su rostro pero no lo encontraba, parecía tan aliviado de que yo estuviera viva, respirando y hablando con él como si nada hubiera pasado, o por lo menos fingiendo que nada había pasado…- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-adormilada…- dije casi inaudiblemente y él sonrió de lado para después acariciar mi cabello…

-que querías, tomaste más somníferos de los que eran necesarios pequeña tonta…- me dio un beso rápido en la frente…- voy a llamar a Kyle…- murmuró y comenzó a levantarse de la cama pero cuando estaba a punto de alejare por completo, actué de forma estúpida e incorregible, tomé su brazo con firmeza y lo miré directo a los ojos, pareció como si el tiempo ose hubiera detenido en ese momento y dejara que mi muralla cayera al suelo de manera abrupta, olvidé lo que había hecho, simplemente me concentré en esos ojos tan hermosos y en recordar lo que sentía cuando me tocaba, cuando sentía sus labios tan suaves sobre los míos, en esos pocos momento en los que yo de verdad me convencía de que él sentía algo por mí…

-quédate…- susurré y él fue inclinándose con mucha lentitud, sin apartar su vista de la mía, como si él también estuviera pensando en cientos de cosas y en nada a la vez, simplemente haciendo todo sin pensar, actuando por lo que de verdad deseábamos…- quédate conmigo…- agregué en el mismo tono de voz, su rostro quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mí y él se encargó de extinguirlo juntando sus labios con los míos, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas de inmediato y él comenzó a acomodarse por completo a mí lado…

Solté un jadeo cuando sus labios siguieron su propio caminó, por mi mentón, besando y acariciando todo a su paso hasta llegar a mi cuello, cerré los ojos y acaricié su pecho por sobre la ropa, haciéndolo respirar erráticamente, no me di cuenta que había estado desabotonado su camisa hasta que mis manos lograron hacer contacto con su piel, tibia contra la mía…

-no podré detenerme Bella…- jadeó cuando yo lo hice quedarse sin camisa…

-no quiero que te detengas…- aseguré y me incorporé quedando sentada en la cama, levanté mis brazos y él entendió muy rápido que debía sacarme la blusa, sus manos llegaron al borde de mis pantalones y tiró de ellos juntos con mis braguitas… se pasó la lengua por los labios en cuando se deshizo de mi sostén…- no dejes de tocarme…- dije con la respiración bastante irregular, él no me contestó pero acomodó sus manos en mi cintura, como pude logré desabrocharle los pantalones y se separó de mí solo lo necesario para quedar desnudo al igual que yo…

-te deseo tanto Bella…- murmuro con voz ronca antes de besarme con ímpetu, ahogué un jadeó en sus labios y llevé mis manos a su cabello y mis piernas a su cintura, causando que ambos gimiéramos en la boca del otro al sentiros tan cerca de nuevo, esta vez era diferente, nada era forzado, ni rápido, las manos de Edward se deslizaban por mi cuerpo como si yo fuera algo bastante frágil…

-Edward…- gemí en voz baja al sentir su boca abrigando uno de mis pezones, hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y deslicé mis piernas una y otra vez por sus caderas… hizo lo mismo con mi seno izquierdo y siguió besando cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta, lentamente, deslizó su mano por mi muslo, llegando bastante cerca a mi entrepierna, Dios, necesitaba que me tocara…

-ahh…- jadeé cuando por fin hizo contacto con esa zona…- Ed…- cerré los ojos con fuerza y me mordí el labio, acaba de introducir un par de dedos a mi sexo, haciendo que miles de sensaciones placenteras comenzaran a formarse…

-¿te gusta?- preguntó con la voz ronca pasando su lengua por mi garganta…

-s…si…- musité acariciando su espalda…- Edward… hazme tuya…

-es lo que más quiero ahora, cariño…- me miró a los ojos y pude ver el deseo en ellos, me sonrió como lo hizo hace unos minutos y apartó su mano de mi sexo, ahogué un par de jadeos mientras lo sentía acomodarse…- eres perfecta…- dijo mirándome a los ojos y acomodando mi pierna un poco más arriba de su cintura, a modo de entrar mejor…- tendré el resto de la noche y todo el día de mañana para hacerte el amor Bella… siempre que quieras, cariño…

-siempre…- dije sin pensar y entonces entró en mi con lentitud, gemí bajito y cerré los ojos cuando embistió por primera vez, siguiendo un ritmo lento y placentero…- Edward…- jadeé y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios chocaron con los míos y entendió de prisa lo que yo quería, sus embestidas aumentaron solo un poco y sentía que tocaba el cielo cada vez que su pelvis chocaba con la mía, su respiración era errática y sentía los músculos de sus brazos sostener mi espalda baja, para hacerme sentir más… esta vez lo estaba haciendo, me estaba complaciendo a mí, lo podía sentir…

Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y cuando yo hundí mis uñas en su espalda, comenzó a embestir con más rapidez, pero nunca llegando a un ritmo frenético y desesperado, era un vaivén delicioso…

-ahh… ¡Edward!- estaba muy cerca… bastante… sentía cosquillas recorriéndome, ver a Edward hacer gestos de placer solo incrementaba el que yo ya sentía…

-¡Bella!- me desconecté cuando lo escuché gemir mi nombre y busqué sus labios en el momento exacto que la burbuja amenazaba con explotar…

-si… Dios… ¡Edward!...- chillé completamente cegada por lo que sentí y ceñí mis piernas con fuerza hacia su cintura, ignorando el pequeño dolor que sentí en la pierna que tenía herida… Edward apretó mi cintura con sus manos y en tan solo tres embestidas más me corrí con fuerza…

-ahh… Bella…- jadeó y sentí como me llenaba por completo, dejó de besarme solo para hundir su rostro en mi cuello, intentado serenarse, lo mismo hice yo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados… salió de mi después de unos minutos y acarició mi rostro… sin detenerme a pensar y sin que me dijera nada, me acerqué a él, acomodándome entre sus brazos…

-descansa…- murmuró y sentí como comenzaba a cubrirnos con las sábanas…- voy a estar contigo cuando despiertes ¿de acuerdo?

-comienzo a creer en ti…- dije con una leve sonrisa y él acercó su rostro para besarme…

-eso me parece muy bien… descansa…- susurró con una sonrisa y abrasándome cariñosamente antes de que yo me perdiera por completo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Hooy actualiicé pronto...xD Nooo tengo muchoo que deciiR asíí qq'' solo les agradezco los reviews^^! Meee despiidoo, estoy a punto de veR activiida paranormal 2,, a veR que taal esta...xP Coomenteen por fiiz jejeje... los amo a todos, kiizezz...3**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL! REVIEWWSS^^!**_

_**REEVIEEWSS !**_


	12. 360 Grados

**=360 grados=**

**Bella POV…**

¿Alguna vez me había sentido tan tranquila en mi vida? Sentía como la yema de sus dedos hacia círculos en mi espalda desnuda, haciéndome suspirar más de lo que yo hubiera querido, aunque quisiera quedarme de esta forma todo el día, no podía hacerlo, en algún momento tendría que abrir los ojos…

-buenos días…- susurró y deslizó sus labios por mi hombro, haciéndome sonreír… yo solo emití un sonido indicándole que ya había despertado, finalmente abrí los ojos… me sonrió.

-tengo hambre…- fue lo primero que dije y él se echó una carcajada corta, nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa forma y debo admitir que me encantó ese nuevo sonido, sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-me lo supuse, ¿quieres bajar o quieres que ordené que te traigan el desayuno a la cama? Puedo hacerlo yo…

-vamos juntos… pero creo que debes ayudarme…- murmuré somnolienta y hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho desnudo, Edward me abrazó y me besó en la coronilla…- me duele un poco la pierna.

-eso es por mi culpa, perdona…- me sonrojé al pensar porque sentía esa pequeña molestia y me acaloré al recordar cada sensación, le sonreí mirándolo a los ojos y comencé a levantarme poco a poco hasta quedar sentada, me giré para ver a Edward y se veía tan malditamente despreocupado, uno de sus brazos estaba bajo su cabeza y con su mano libre recorría mi espalda de arriba abajo muy suavemente.

-eres hermosa Bella…- murmuró con una sonrisa y yo me sonrojé, lo vi acomodarse de la misma forma en que yo estaba y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos…- perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, por favor…- bajé la mirada al recordarlo pero él tomó mi mentón con dulzura para que le sostuviera la mirada…- te juro que nunca, dejaré que algo te pase, creí que no volvería a sucederme pero, Bella, estoy enamorado de ti, realmente te quiero y me importas…

-¿de verdad?- inquirí bastante bajito, él acarició mi mejilla…

-más de lo que te imaginas… y no soportaría tenerte lejos, por eso no puedo dejarte ir, quiero tenerte aquí conmigo…- comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí y yo ya comenzaba a respirar irregularmente…- cerca, tocarte… besarte y hacerte mía siempre, Bella… me vuelves loco…- terminó diciendo en susurros y atacó mis labios con dulzura, cada fibra de mi ser despertó en ese momento e intenté acercarme más a él, coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas y eso hizo que Edward me besará con más fiereza; deslizó una de sus manos sobre mi cintura y después tiró con lentitud de la sábana que me cubría el pecho hasta dejarme desnuda frente a él…

Apoyándose de un brazo, fue acomodándome bajo su cuerpo, y cuando yo ya estaba acostada de nuevo sobre la cama, él apartó sus labios de los míos, para dejar besos por mi cuello, sus manos iban deslizándose lenta y suavemente por mi cintura y mis piernas, rozando la yema de sus dedos en los lugares que sabía me hacían estremecer y jadear su nombre sin ninguna vergüenza…

-ahh…- jadeé echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y hundiendo mis manos en su cabello, Edward acababa de pasar su lengua sobre uno de mis pechos, me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por completo con lo que sentía…- Edward…- un sinfín de veces deseé tener mi pierna completamente curada para poder igualarme a él y hacer el amor como debía hacerlo, deseaba acomodarme sobre él y besarlo hasta que no pudiera más…- ¡Dios…Edward!- gemí sin importarme que alguien me escuchara, él estaba tocando mi sexo haciéndome arquear la espalda y abrir la boca para intentar tomar el aire que necesitaba, sus labios ahora estaban sobre mi vientre y sentía muy bien la sonrisa que tenía…- Ed…- contraje el abdomen y hundí mi cabeza entre las almohadas cuando él hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas, sentía el cielo en este momento, quería gritar, jadear, gemir su nombre hasta que no pudiera más pero no podía, no era capaz de soltar palabra alguna, solo gemidos algo distorsionados y jadeos en busca de aire… me estaba matando de placer y me encantaba que lo hiciera…

-Edward… oh si… ¡ED…! – sin decirme ni una sola palabra obviamente, él dejó de hacer lo que hacía, quise gritarle que volviera a tocarme pero antes de que si quiera pensara que decir, él chocó sus labios con los míos y pegó su cuerpo más a mí, gemí sobre su boca por el sin fin de sensaciones y también por la pequeña punzada de dolor sobre mi pierna… sus manos pasaron por mis muslos y sentí que comenzaba a acomodarse, yo lo necesitaba demasiado, quería que él me abrazara con fuerza cuando ambos llegáramos al clímax…

-eres mía Bella…- susurró en mi oído…- siempre lo serás…- inconscientemente asentí a lo que dijo, no lo dudaba, yo ya era de él, me miró a los ojos mientras se adentraba en mí, lento y acariciando mis mejillas…

-siempre…- musité con una sonrisa la cual él me correspondió y allí todo comenzó, su cuerpo chocando con el mío haciendo que cada centímetro de mi ser se estremeciera, sus jadeos sobre mi oído y sus gestos mostrándome lo mucho que disfrutaba estar conmigo, las pequeñas sonrisas que se dibujaban cuando yo decía su nombre en medio de toda esa burbuja de pasión y sobre todo el sentir que éramos uno, sus labios estaban sobre los míos cuando el momento se aproximaba y sus estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas.

-Bella…

-estoy cerca… ¡ah Dios! Edward más…- rogué atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo, él hizo todo lo que le pedí, siempre dándome gusto en las cosas que deseaba y además, sus labios no se separaron de los míos, nunca desde esa ultima frase coherente que logró salir de entre mis labios… las cosquillas empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, la pequeña burbuja ya no podía ser contenida en mi vientre bajo y sentía el miembro de Edward bastante listo en mi interior, solté un gemido y mordí su labio cuando sentí que todo mi interior explotaba y era presa de puras oleadas de placer, Edward no duró más que otros segundos y por fin sentí su cálido líquido llenarme por completo, llevó un vaivén suave en mi interior hasta que el orgasmo pasó para ambos y hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi garganta mientras yo deslizaba mis manos a modo de caricias sobre su espalda y mis piernas estaban a cada lado de su cintura, me gustaba estar así con él, era algo completamente inexplicable, el silencio, las respiraciones, sentir su corazón palpitar bastante rápido como lo hacía el mío y también esa paz que lograba formarse cuando éramos uno…

-te quiero Bella…- murmuró viéndome a los ojos y apoyándose en sus antebrazos… le sonreí y solamente por medio mísero minuto le sonreí, confiada de mi propia respuesta y del sentimiento que tenía en mi interior le respondí…

-yo también, más de lo que hubiera querido…- él respondió con una sonrisa por mis palabras pero después de salir con suavidad de mí y acomodarme a su lado apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro…

-me encanta tu mirada… podría estar viendo tu rostro todo el tiempo sin aburrirme, princesa… eres muy hermosa ¿Lo dije antes cierto?

-sip…- murmuré y acto seguido comenzó a besarme como si fuera la última vez que lo haría…

_**Tres semanas y media después… **_

-¿Haz tenido molestias?- me estaba preguntando Kyle al momento de quitarme los puntos de mi pierna, yo negué apretando los labios, estaba nerviosa, odiaba estar herida…- bien, terminaré pronto Bella…

-adelante, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas…- murmuré con voz nerviosa y él soltó una risita; después de quince minutos que se me hicieron eternos, ya podía ver mi blanca piel con una línea rojiza, donde había entrado esa maldita bala, suspiré aliviada y vi a Kyle guardar sus cosas.- ¿Sabes donde esta Edward?- inquirí, no lo había visto en todo el día, de hecho, tampoco había amanecido con él, cuando desperté, solo sentí la fría almohada a mi lado y la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo.

-tuvo que salir a Nueva York…

-¡¿Qué?- emití con un chillido y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo debido…- pero… porque no me dijo nada… ¿Y Emmet?

-fue con él, Bella tranquilízate por favor…

-¿tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? Edward se largó a la ciudad donde Jacob lo esta buscando hasta por debajo de cada piedra… no puedo estar tranquila pensando que se pueden encontrar y…

-shhh… Bella… todo esta bien, no es la primera vez que deben ir, nadie lo reconoce, confía un poco…

-pero… Kyle… las cosas pueden cambiar, además, el tal Aro ha estado amenazando a Edward continuamente…- el interpelado se giró hacia mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Cómo sabes eso Bella?

-yo lo… escuché una platica que Edward tenía con Emmet, no he querido preguntarle nada a Edward pero… tengo miedo de que ese tipo haga algo en su contra.

-si lo fuera a hacer, Edward lo sabría, también, todo lo que Jacob haga en la agencia lo sabe, tiene personas infiltradas, Edward no es tonto, sabe como actuar.

-Jacob tampoco es estúpido y eso lo debe saber.

-por supuesto que lo sabe, son hermanos ¿no?

-si…- dije con un hilo de voz y ese sentimiento de culpa que no sentía desde hace casi un mes volvió a mí… Kyle se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, levanté la mirada para verlo.

-no te sientas así ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas que pasaron entre Edward y tú fueron por algo y se que ambos se quieren más de lo que puedan imaginar…

-eso no cambia nada Kyle, Jacob sigue siendo su hermano y yo sigo casada con él… lo estoy traicionando…

-no… no le des a Jacob el papel de la víctima, no cuando él ha sido uno de los más culpables de todo esto… él no es lo que tú crees Bella… nunca lo ha sido.- tragué en seco, ¿Qué no lo conocía? Dos años con él y aun no lo conocía…- Edward llegará a las nueve, no te preocupes, me pidió que te cuidara y que te dijera que confiaras en él, ahora que ya lo hice, te dejo sola, avisaré a Peter que estas lista para comer…- me sonrió…- puedes bajar dentro de unos quince minutos, te veo en el comedor.

-gracias…- susurré.

Comí solamente con Kyle, intentó hacerme plática por unos minutos pero no funcionó muy bien, cada dos minutos miraba hacia la ventana e inclusive cuando terminamos de comer, me fui a la sala a esperar…

-Bella, ¿Qué tal si te distraes un rato en la piscina?

-no lo creo Kyle… no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo…- musité y miré hacia la ventana, él suspiró y fue entonces cuando yo sentí algo feo en la garganta, carraspeé para quitarme el mal sabor y me llevé una mano al cuello… demonios, cada vez era más fuerte…

-¿te duele la garganta?- inquirió acercándose a mí…- tal vez pescaste un resfriado, haber…

-no… estoy bien es solo que…- las manos en mis boca me hicieron callar…- por Dios, apesta…- espeté, Peter estaba limpiando el suelo con una de las empleadas y el olor del aromatizante era muy fuerte, tanto que me daba nauseas…

-¿Qué apesta?- inquirió Kyle viendo a Peter, el cual se encogió de hombros…

-es eso…- señalé y otra vez sentí como todo se venía a mi boca… me levanté del asiento como alma que lleva el diablo y me fui corriendo hacia lo más cercano, el fregadero donde vomité violentamente lo que había comido antes…

Cuando sentí que ya no tenía nada más, me enjuagué la boca lo mejor que pude, al girarme, me encontré con Kyle cruzado de brazos…

-la comida debió intoxicarme...- dije restándole importancia…

-soy el médico, es mi deber dar diagnósticos, no el tuyo… así que, a tu habitación, voy a ver que tienes…

-no, solo dame un maldito par de pastillas y ya…- el tipo resopló rendido, ya me conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión…

-ok, ¿te duele la cabeza? - negué y me mareé por mover mi cabeza tantas veces pero me mordí el labio…- ¿más nauseas?

-no por ahora… seguramente estoy así por los nervios.

-entonces ve a descansar…

-si eso es lo único que me queda, eso voy a hacer…- musité con los dientes apretados y pasé a su lado para irme a la habitación, me lavé los dientes cuando estuve en el baño y también la cara, todavía tenía un poco de asco pero podía sobrevivir, estúpido pollo rancio que hizo la cocinera hoy… me acosté en la cama y abracé la almohada como siempre acostumbraba… como deseaba en estos momentos tener un celular y llamar a Edward, suspiré y cerré los ojos…

_A las nueve estará aquí, todo irá bien_… decía una y otra vez mi voz interior, pero esa misma persona dentro de mí, me decía que algo andaba mal, que mi tranquilidad y lo que estaba viviendo con Edward no iba a durar para siempre, o al menos no lo suficiente como nosotros lo queríamos…

Sentí la cama hundirse a mis espaldas y pocos segundos después, una de sus manos se deslizó por mi brazo hasta hacer contacto con mi cintura, sus labios tocaron mi mejilla y sentí su dulce aliento junto a mi oído, sonreí…

-¿cansada? - oír su voz fue lo que necesité para abrir los ojos, todo estaba en penumbra… ¿Acaso Edward había cerrado las cortinas? Giré un poco mi rostro para ver la ventana y me sorprendí al ver las estrellas en el cielo…

-¿Qué hora es?- murmuré somnolienta…

-las diez y media… se que Kyle te dijo que llegaba a las nueve pero hubo contratiempos…- fruncí el ceño ¿había dormido tanto?- ¿estas molesta? Lo comprendo, no te…

-¿dormí toda la tarde?- inquirí interrumpiéndolo…

-eso me dijo Kyle, también me comentó que te sentiste mal, ¿Estas mejor ahora? ¿Quieres algo para cenar?

-no… gracias… y si, me siento mejor, ya estas aquí…- él me sonrió…

-hermosa Bella…- susurró y me dio un beso en la coronilla, hice un mohín, yo quería besos pero no ahí… él rió…- voy a cambiarme y vuelvo para que descanses ¿de acuerdo?- él se levantó de la cama y me di cuenta que ya se había quitado el saco, así que solo se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, mientras caminaba a la puerta del baño se sacó los zapatos…

-¿Edward?- le llamé y me puse de pie lento…

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- inquirió con voz ronca, el muy cruel ya sabía lo que yo quería…

-no quiero descansar…- murmuré y me saqué la blusa de un jalón para después quitarme el sostén, Edward sonrió de lado y yo me colgué de su cuello…

-¿Qué quieres amor? Soy capaz de hacer lo que tú quieras…

-quiero que me hagas el amor… toda la noche…- dije con voz suave y me paré de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, en cuanto hicimos contacto, él me levantó de las caderas y en segundos caímos sobre la cama, con la misma rapidez la ropa fue cayendo al suelo hasta que sentí su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío…

Su lengua masajeaba la mía deliciosamente y sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo sin vergüenza… acomodé mi pierna derecha un poco más arriba de su cintura y como pude nos hice girar… Edward sonrió complacido por lo que había hecho y jaló de mí para besarme con fuerza, comencé a mover mi pelvis contra la suya y Dios, mi cuerpo seguía estando sensible como lo había estado desde hace algunos días… dejé de besarlo porque ya no soportaba jadear en su boca, necesitaba tomar aire…

-Bella, me estas matando…- murmuró con voz entre cortada y yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos alcanzaron mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlos… las sensaciones parecían estar multiplicadas por tres y eso me encantaba…

-estas tan mojada Bella… puedo sentirte…- dijo con voz completamente erótica y yo sonreí, seguí moviéndome, su miembro chocaba con mi entrada y cada vez lo sentía más duro, creo que yo estaba a punto de correrme sin que él estuviera dentro de mí…

-ahh Edward… uhmm…- gemí y lo miré a los ojos antes de besarlo, él intentó girarse pero me sujeté de la cabecera de la cama para que no lo hiciera…- no, quiero hacerlo así…- murmuré y sin dejarlo hablar me monté sobre él y solté un gemido bastante alto, un poco más fuerte que él cuando lo sentí dentro, muy dentro…

-mierda Bella… amor estas ardiendo…

-si…- acepté, lo sentía, sentía el fuego corriendo por mis venas, sentía mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora, todo… podía sentir todo…- oh Dios, Edward… me encantas…- gemí y comencé a moverme, haciendo círculos lentos y aumentando cuando sentía las oleadas de placer crecer… Edward colocó sus manos en mis caderas, las deslizaba por mi cintura hasta mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones haciéndome gemir su nombre y luego volvían a mis caderas para aumentar el ritmo…

Mis manos recorrían su torso y en ocasiones me inclinaba para besarlo, mordía sus labios y él exploraba mi boca con su lengua, nuestro beso era bastante violento y eso era completamente excitante…

-¡Edward!- chillé llena de placer y aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos, llegué a poner mis manos en su pecho para impulsarme, necesitaba más, mucho más y estaba tan cerca… cada vez que saltaba sobre él, su miembro entraba más en mí y sentirlo tan duro y cálido me hacía delirar…

-Bella… así pequeña… más rápido…

-¿así? ¿Lo sientes como yo Ed?- me mordí el labio al ver sus gesto, esto le gustaba mucho, lo sabía… sus manos apretaron mi cintura y yo me moví más rápido… estaba tan cerca…

-¡Bella!- gimió con la voz más erótica que había escuchado y…

-ahh… ahh… Dios… si… ¡Edward!- grité justo en el momento de la explosión, como todas las noches pasadas, sentirlo llenarme me hacía sentirme completa, nos hacíamos uno solo y el orgasmo era lo mejor, largo e intenso… cada parte de nuestro ser se desprendía y se combinaba junto con la del otro… para al final solo mirarnos a los ojos y besarnos con calma…

-eres maravillosa…- susurró acariciando mi espalda cuando yo descansaba mi cuerpo sobre su pecho…

-Edward te amo…- murmuré sin pensar y luego coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas para besarlo, él me correspondió y nos hizo girar…

-yo también…- me sonrió acariciando mi rostro…- te amo…- volvió a inclinarse y yo sentí una paz inmensa, como si todo estuviera bien cuando él me dijo eso, eso no fue todo, como yo se lo había pedido, hizo el amor conmigo hasta que ambos estuvimos lo suficientemente exhaustos como para detenernos y mirarnos a los ojos mientras nos llenábamos de caricias el uno al otro…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-dije que no quería molestias Sam…- gritaba Jacob desde su escritorio, estaba buscando unos archivos en la computadora…

-esto te interesa…- dijo alguien que no era Sam, Jacob levantó la mirada y se encontró con ese par de orbes azul celeste… Aro Vulturi estaba allí…

-¿acaso estas en medio de un plan suicida? Puedo ordenar que te arresten ahora ¿lo sabes?- inquirió Jacob bastante confiado… Aro estaba igual, sabía que Jacob no le haría nada cuando le dijera lo que necesitaba escuchar… afuera de la oficina, Godric, uno de los espías infiltrados de Edward, se detuvo cerca de la puerta para poder escuchar en cuanto reconoció que el hombre que hablaba con Jacob era Aro…

-¿arrestarme? Pero si yo no he hecho nada… ¿o sí?

-eres uno de los líderes Aro, junto con Edward… ¿crees que no lo se?

-si, tu hermano… ¿cierto?- Jacob frunció el ceño y se enfureció al instante, odiaba que alguien le recordara que Edward compartía su sangre…- bastante inteligente, al parecer más que tú…

-no hables de ese imbécil…

-¿A no? Pues a eso vine… a decirte todo lo que necesitas…

-¿de que hablas?- Aro sacó un sobre amarillo de su saco y lo dejó en el escritorio de Jacob, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido…- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esto?

-quiero salir limpio de todo… te estoy dando la información de tu hermanito, la ubicación de su casa, del lugar donde él y tu esposa están viviendo…- Jacob comenzó a respirar erráticamente…- a cambio solo quiero que me libres de muchos cargos…

-¿todos? ¿O solo algunos?

-todos…- dijo Aro bastante serio y mirándolo a los ojos…- libre de todo a cambio de encontrar a tu esposa y si quieres, de matar a tu hermano, porque eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Sacarlo del mapa…

-no te equivocas…- Jacob lo pensó por un momento, no había nadie en ese piso, lo más probable es que todos estuvieran en el piso de arriba, en la cafetería o si no, estaban yéndose, esto estaba resultando bastante sencillo…- solo una pregunta Aro…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo traicionas?

-por poder hijo… por lo mismo que tu también lo traicionaste… puro y simple poder… Edward me esta estorbando bastante, me ha echado a perder mucho negocios, así que te lo estoy dando en bandeja de plata…

-me lo estas vendiendo a decir verdad…

-tómalo como quieras, de todas formas…- dijo y después se rió con sorna…- es tu hermano de quien estamos hablando… así que… ¿es un trato?

-nadie debe saber que es mi hermano.- Aro se encogió de hombros a lo que dijo Jacob mientras tomaba el sobre…

-nadie lo sabrá… así como nadie sabrá de nuestro trato, ni siquiera él…- Jacob abrió el sobre y sacó los papeles, como Aro lo había dicho, allí estaba todo y la furia comenzó a cegarlo en cuando vio el lugar donde Edward se encontraba, seguía en el país y más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado…

-siempre ha estado aquí…- siseó lleno de rabia…

-si… ha estado moviéndose en tus narices Jacob…- él interpelado apretó la quijada y nunca había experimentado tanta rabia como ahora…

-estas libre de todos los cargos Aro Vulturi, nadie sabrá que estas aquí y tampoco habrá testimonios de que tú eres uno de los principales del círculo… puedes estar tranquilo.

-me alegra escuchar eso Jacob… entonces…- extendió su mano y Jacob la estrechó…- es un trato…- el otro asintió…- solo hazme otro pequeño favor, así yo no tendré que ocuparme de nada y tú te sentirás aliviado…

-¿Qué quieres?

-quiero que mates a Edward Cullen…- musitó.

-eso lo voy a hacer de todas formas…- espetó Jacob, Aro le sonrió complacido y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el exterior, cuando estuvo fuera, miró a ambos lados, no había nadie allí… nadie había escuchado nada…- ¿Sam? Quiero a todos listos, se donde esta Edward, quiero estar allí en la madrugada, tomarlo por sorpresa…- ordenó Jacob mirando la fotografía que tenía adornando el escritorio, una donde Isabella era la protagonista… Afuera, Godric sacaba su teléfono y daba el aviso…

El teléfono estaba sonando en la enorme mansión, Edward tenía abrazada a Bella de la cintura mientras ella respiraba tranquilamente sobre el torso del otro…

-Edward…- Emmet abrió la puerta sin tocar y logró despertar a su medio hermano, se talló los ojos para poder enfocarlo, Emmet se percató de Bella…

-¿Qué te sucede?- inquirió el otro…

-Jacob… Jacob lo sabe todo, Aro le dijo donde estamos ahora y viene hacia acá… llegan en la madrugada…- Edward se tensó al instante y giró su rostro para ver el reloj, eran ya las tres de la madrugada… sin decir nada, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse…

-avisa a todos… nos vamos ahora.

-¿Qué?

-a Europa… nos vamos en el primer vuelo a Francia… aún no es tiempo de verle la cara a ese imbécil…- espetó Edward lleno de rabia hacia Aro, quería vengarse de él pero ahora no era el momento, no era cobardía, pero simplemente no era el momento… todavía había algunas cosas que resolver…

-ok pero… ¿Qué hay de Bella?- preguntó Emmet, Edward volteó a verla…

-se queda… no puedo arrastrarla a ese lugar, la amo bastante como para obligarla a firmar su condena de muerte estando conmigo…

-perfecto… entonces… date prisa…- Edward se quedó solo en la habitación, comenzó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba en el mayor silencio posible, no podía despertar a Bella… ella no debía saber nada, era lo mejor…

- perdóname amor…- susurró acariciando su mejilla…- te juro que volveré a verte, volveré por ti… te amo Bella…- dijo en voz baja y la besó en los labios con suavidad, no esperó más y simplemente salió de allí, todo lo demás estaba listo, Peter y otros empleados se encargaron de alistar todo y cuando eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, la mansión quedó completamente sola… pero fue luego de una hora y media cuando Bella abrió los ojos… Edward no estaba, como la mañana pasada, él no había amanecido con ella…

-¿Edward?- lo llamó pero nadie contestó, suspiró y se levantó de la cama para poder vestirse, después de ponerse encima unos jeans y un top azul volvió a llamar a Edward…- ¿Edward?- algo estaba raro, había mucho silencio, a pesar de la hora que era, se asomó por la ventana, no había nadie… un pánico comenzó a dominarla… no, no, no… decía en su mente…- ¡¿Edward?- chilló y salió la primera lágrima, abrió cada puerta de la mansión y no encontró nada…- ¿Emmet? ¿Peter?...- se llevó las manos al torso y cayó de sentón al suelo, no había nadie en esa casa… se habían ido… pero ¿Por qué? Su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado… las sirenas de las enormes camionetas y los autos perfectamente equipados llegaron a sus oídos…

-es imposible…- susurró para si misma y se encogió en la esquina cerca de las escaleras, escuchó como abrían la puerta a la fuerza y como acto reflejo se pudo de pie… su respiración era bastante errática pero aún así dio algunos pasos…- no… Edward no…- volvió a susurrar… varias cosas se vinieron a su mente, la había dejado… cerró los ojos y se poyó en la pared, cuando volvió a abrirlos, su corazón casi se detuvo al verlo allí, él la mirada sin dar crédito a lo que veía, pero aún sí, sus ojos no mostraban alegría… si, él la había abandonado, había huido y la había dejado… las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar…

-Jake…- susurró antes de abrasarse con fuerza y comenzar a llorar…

* * *

**Wow! laRgo el cap de hoy...xD Andoo de rapidiin xqq mañana hay escuela y ya me tengo que iir a "doRmiir" hahaha, miil gracias por los reviews y a todos aquellos que se molesten por estee episodio, no se preocupen, las cosas se pondRan mejoR...xDD **

**me despiido, cuiidense mucho y les manda muchos besos...x)**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEWS^^!**_

_**REVIEEWWSS !**_


	13. Farsa

**=Farsa =**

**Bella POV…**

-Jake…- me abracé con fuerza y sollocé…

-Bella, princesa ya estoy aquí…- sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo con fuerza y me apretaba a él, yo todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que me encontraba llorando en los brazos de Jacob, no por él ni tampoco por que me había encontrado, era por Edward, cada lágrima que corría por mis mejillas era por él, ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué huyó sin mí? ¿Acaso mintió cuando dijo que me amaba?

-no hay nadie aquí…- escuché que alguien decía a nuestras espaldas, Jacob no me soltó cuando volvió a hablar...- alguien debió avisarles, al parecer no tiene mucho que huyeron…- Sam, según lo reconocí me miró a los ojos, dando a entender que yo podía decirles todo lo que pidieran saber.

-Bella, amor… dime a donde se fueron.- me quedé viendo a Jacob a los ojos y dejé de llorar, entonces recordé las cosas que Edward me había dicho, acerca de todas las porquerías que Jacob había sido capaz de hacer y por primera vez en mi vida esos ojos cafés no me daban confianza, no me hacían sentir segura…

-no lo se…- musité…- y si lo supiera, jamás te lo diría…- dije con voz más firme y me hice hacia atrás.

-¿Bella?

-no te me acerques…- siseé y comencé a alejarme de él todo lo que me fuera posible…

-¿Qué te pasa? Bella, soy yo, tu esposo y vengo a salvarte, vamos… no temas cariño, solo soy yo, ven…- me extendió su mano y fue entonces cuando yo miré por detrás de su hombro, donde estaba Sam mirándome como si de una traidora se tratase, como si yo fuera un maldito estorbo en todo aquel rollo.- iremos a casa y hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? Ya estas a salvo, amor… ven por favor.

-date prisa Jacob, debemos buscar en los alrededores y también en la ciudad.- ordenó Sam con voz seria y más alta de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-no me quiero ir de aquí…- espeté, tanto Sam como Jacob fruncieron el ceño… así que decidí echarle en cara todo lo que sabía…- no pienso volver contigo después de todo lo que haz sido capaz de hacer, no quiero estar cerca de un maldito asesino cobarde que ha renegado de su propia familia.

-¿de que estas hablando Isabella?

-de todo Jacob, lo se todo y no quiero estar contigo, prefiero que me mates como lo hiciste con Tanya antes de fingir tener un matrimonio feliz…

-ven conmigo ahora…- dijo con los dientes apretados.- no se de que me estas hablando.

-¡no finjas maldita sea!- chillé y pasé a un lado de él, un gran error de mi parte puesto que Sam me cubrió el paso…- déjame pasar.

-no lo creo… ¿Qué tanto sabes de todo esto Isabella?- cogió mi brazo con fuerza y me hizo chocar contra la pared…solté un gemido por el dolor…- ¿eres cómplice de Edward? Por tu bien niñita estúpida, dinos todo lo que necesitamos saber de él ¿entiendes?

-no… suéltame…

-Sam basta, déjala libre.

-¡tú no te metas!- gritó y me miró con rabia…- esto se hace a mi modo, así que Isabella… respóndeme ¿eres su cómplice? ¿Dónde esta Edward Cullen?

-por una mierda quítame las manos de encima, no te diré nada Sam… jamás voy a abrir la boca ¡nunca!

-¡Sam basta!- espetó Jacob cuando el estúpido de su amigo me dio el primero golpe, me llevé ambas manos a la mejilla…- ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? No la vuelvas a tocar.

-¿o si no que? Hicimos las cosas a tu modo Jacob y el maldito bastardo escapó, ahora se harán las cosas como yo lo ordene y tú maldita estúpida… vas a decirme todo, absolutamente todo lo que necesite saber.- miré a Jacob y él lo único que hizo fue tomarme del brazo y separarme de Sam.

-ella esta fuera de esto, te guste o no, si la tocas… te mato Sam, sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo…- siseó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras conmigo a un lado, decidí quedarme callada y me resigné a irme con él, no evité mirar hacia todos lados cuando estuvimos en el jardín, pero solo lo hice para verificar que ya no había nadie… vi a varios tipos armados, seguramente de la agencia, compañeros al servicio de Jacob.

-entra…- dijo en voz baja y carente de sentimiento cuando abrió la puerta de la camioneta, hice lo que me dijo sin chistar y miré hacia la ventanilla mientras veía la enorme mansión desaparecer entre los árboles.- los otros se quedaron a registrar la mansión.

-no van a encontrar nada…- dije muy segura de mi misma…- solo cosas de Tanya, es lo único que hallaran.

-¿Qué sabes de Tanya?- preguntó y entonces giré mi rostro para verlo a la cara, tenía la quijada apretada y la vista al frente, apretaba mucho el volante puesto que sus nudillos se notaban al máximo.

-todo, se todo lo que tú me ocultaste durante el tiempo que tenemos juntos, acerca de ti, de tu familia, de tu verdadero trabajo…- espeté como si le estuviera escupiendo las cosas en la cara.

-¿te lo dijo Edward? ¿Fue capaz de decirte la verdad?

-si Jacob, y cuando lo hizo, jamás me imaginé que podría odiarte tanto, por haberme mentido, por haberte casado conmigo a pesar de todo lo que hiciste…- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica ¿Acaso estaba loco?

-bastante astuto es mi hermano.- se burló…- te secuestró, te usó, seguramente se acostó contigo y ahora puedo estar seguro que logró enamorarte ¿cierto? Vaya que juega sucio ese maldito imbécil…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu familia, eh? – pregunté cambiando por completo el tema de lo que me estaba echando en cara…

-¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con mi hermano?- me retó y detuvo el auto… me miró a los ojos…- contesta…

-eso no ti…

-si Bella, yo maté a Tanya, yo dejé en banca rota a Carlisle y también fui capaz de cambiarme el nombre para alejarme de ellos.- tragué en seco…- todo lo hice por una simple razón, para joderle la vida perfecta a mi hermano, solo por eso, porque yo quería todo y ahora que lo tengo, lo único que falta es borrarlo del mapa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Edward no te ha hecho nada.

-acostarse con mi mujer ¿Es nada? ¿Enamorarla es nada?

-eso no tiene nada que ver Jacob, las cosas pasaron porque…- ahogué un gritito cuando su mano impactó con fuerza en mi mejilla y mi rostro quedó cubierto por mi cabello…

-las cosas pasan por una razón, si esa es la frase… sabes Bella… hubiera querido que tuvieras un buen concepto de mí para toda la vida, me costó mucho trabajo hacerte creer que era bueno…- mi cabeza daba vueltas justo ahora y escuchar la manera en que decía las cosas me estaba enfermando…- apreciaría mucho si contestaras cada una de mis preguntas respecto a Edward y también respecto a Emmet, es mejor que hables conmigo y no con Sam… ¿no crees?

-no… no te diré nada Jacob…- dije en voz baja y él tomó mi mentón con fuerza para acercarme a él…

-¿segura? No es de lo único que hablarías conmigo, también debemos arreglar las cosas porque, cuando vayas a conocer a mi padre y a mi hermana, lo mejor será mostrarles lo felizmente casados que estamos…

-¿Qué? Eres un…

-si no aceptas… me encargaré yo mismo de Edward y te haré ver como me voy a vengar, serás la única espectadora de esa escena ¿te parece?- le tenía miedo, ¿Qué había pasado con el Jacob que yo había conocido?

-no lo vas a encontrar.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?- se inclinó hacia mí…- nada es imposible en este mundo y dentro de dos días vamos a partir a Australia.

-eres un maldito enfermo Jacob… - musité llena de rabia y comencé a forcejear…- no… no te me acerques…

-no estoy jugando Isabella… lo que te pido es bastante sencillo y ambos salimos ganando…

-¿Qué pasa contigo Jacob?- pregunté y lo miré a los ojos…- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-responde… ¿aceptas el trato? Es fácil cariño, fingiremos que esto nunca pasó, que vivimos felices desde que nos conocimos y que yo decidí volver con ellos porque estaba muy arrepentido de lo que hice… todo eso a cambio de dejar libre a Edward.- tragué en seco y reflexioné por un momento, solo tenía que fingir y Edward estaría prácticamente libre, Jacob no seguiría buscándolo y todo estaría bien.

-no irás tras él y le ordenarás a todos que dejen este caso cerrado.- él levantó una ceja…- fingiré que esto nunca pasó y que no se nada de tu trabajo ni de lo que hacho con tal de que dejes en paz a Edward.

-es sencillo convencerte cuando se trata de él ¿no es así?- se burló…- bien, el caso esta cerrado si tú quieres, no iré tras él y para que te des cuenta que soy sincero, te diré porque quiero volver con Carlisle- hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió…- su empresa se alió con la de tu padre hace mucho ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora es una de las principales, lo cual significa mucho dinero para el heredero.

-olvidas a Alice y a Edward.- siseé…

-olvidas que Edward no volverá con ellos, mi padre cree que esta muerto, lo mismo piensa de Emmet, además, mis hermanos tienen la errónea idea de que yo seguiré detrás de ellos, lo cual los hará esconderse y yo tendré la oportunidad de heredar toda la compañía y todo el dinero y prestigio de la familia.

-me das asco Jacob, no eres el hombre del que yo me enamoré…

-pero tú sigues siendo la mujer de la que yo estoy enamorado, la mujer que aun amo…- afirmó casi en un susurro y se inclinó más hacia mí, me iba a besar, pero yo ladeé mi rostro.

-lástima, yo ya no siento nada por ti…

-¿y por Edward?- preguntó con los dientes apretados, lo miré a los ojos y no tuve miedo de decir mi respuesta…

-lo amo, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-que bien, entonces… harás todo lo que yo te diga con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.- dijo completamente serio y volvió a su lugar para poner en marcha la camioneta de nuevo…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Me encontraba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mis codos sobre las rodillas para que mis manos pudieran cubrir mi rostro mientras lloraba. Jacob no estaba en casa, seguramente había ido a la agencia a resolver algunos asuntos antes de irnos a Australia, lo que yo creí serían dos días después de que me encontró se hizo una semana y media, puesto que él tenía que hacer lo que me había prometido, cerrar el caso en contra de Edward. Vi por televisión que si había cumplido su promesa, decían que ya tenían al culpable de mi secuestro tras las rejas y que ahora nosotros seguíamos con nuestra vida normal.

Según él, ya había averiguado donde estaba su familia y sabía exactamente a que lugar ir; me daba un poco de miedo lo que fuera a pasar y tenía una angustia tremenda por no saber nada de Edward.

Aparte de todo ese temor, mi estado de salud era una total porquería, las nauseas me hacían levantarme en la madrugada, posiblemente eran por ataques de ansiedad o algo así, o tal vez las constantes discusiones con Jacob ayudaban a que yo me sintiera peor, era inútil fingir que todo estaba bien cuando cada uno sabía lo que había hecho, yo era consiente que Jacob no era la persona que yo creía y él sabía a ciencia cierta que yo estaba completamente enamorada de su propio hermano…

Escuché claramente como se abría la puerta principal y me limpié las lágrimas de inmediato, me levanté de la cama y corrí a acomodar las maletas más cerca de la puerta.

-¿lista?

-si… ¿a que hora es el vuelo?- pregunté sin verlo a la cara.

-dentro de dos horas, pero nos iremos antes al aeropuerto, voy a subir las maletas…

-claro…- dije y caminé hacia el baño, me sentía un poco extraña al no tener a nadie a quien decirle adiós y la única persona que extrañaba era a Edward, todo lo que viniera era un mundo completamente desconocido y me asustaba un poco lo que fuera a pasar… gracias a esos pensamientos, en tres segundos ya me encontraba devolviendo mi desayuno de forma violenta; me cepillé los dientes y tomé una pastilla para las nauseas, me sentía mal pero de todas formas el viaje ya era inevitable.

-será un poco dramático el reencuentro con Carlisle, así que no te sorprendas si me tengo que obligar a llorar.- iba diciéndome cuando estábamos sentándonos en nuestros respectivos lugares de primera clase en el avión, no le contesté…- como sabrás yo cumplí con mi parte del trato así que espero que hagas un buen trabajo y sonrías cuando yo te abrace o te bese.

-eso haré, puedes estar tranquilo…- musité con indiferencia.

-bien, lo mejor será que duermas, el viaje es largo.

-lo se…

-Bella… se que hemos discutido y también que el concepto que tienes de mi ha cambiado completamente y lo acepto, no soy el buen Jacob que pensabas pero, de verdad me importas y me gustaría que las cosas estuvieran un poco más tranquilas entre nosotros…- me giré para verlo…- te pido perdón y también te pido que volvamos a ser amigos.

-debes estar completamente loco si crees que yo te voy a perdonar y sobre todo si piensas que puedo volver a ser tu amiga.

-te estoy pidiendo perdón con toda mi sinceridad Bella… de verdad, lamento todo el sufrimiento que te he provocado y honestamente…

-no Jacob, no te perdonó y tampoco pienso tener un poco de cariño hacia ti… lo único que me hace estar contigo es ese estúpido trato que tenemos, es todo… por favor no finjamos entre nosotros que todo esta bien si ambos sabemos que no es así, te hice una promesa y la cumpliré, frente a tu familia yo seré la esposa más feliz que te puedas imaginar, pero no me pidas más porque no tendrás absolutamente nada de mí…

-¿es tu ultima palabra? Porque aun puedo seguir pidiéndote perdón…

-pídelo las veces que quieras Jacob, no me importa…- fue lo ultimo que dije y a partir de ese momento fue como si Jacob no existiera y la verdad fue bastante sencillo caer en los sueños mientras llegábamos a Australia; dormí prácticamente todo el viaje, posiblemente despertaba por algunos minutos pero fueron cerca de quince o veinte que mis ojos estuvieron abiertos.

-vamos… llegamos…- avisó Jacob poniéndose de pie, yo me tallé los ojos y observé por la ventanilla, no veía la gran cosa, solo algunos aviones y parte del edificio de la aerolínea. Me mantuve callada hasta que llegamos al auto que nos llevaría a la famosa casa Cullen.- ¿sabe donde es, cierto?

-por supuesto que lo se joven, el señor Cullen es bastante famosos en la ciudad… pero… se que no es de mi incumbencia, por lo que se, esa casa nunca recibe visitas, todos saben que la única familia del señor es su hija.

-un error por supuesto…- se jactó Jacob…- yo soy su hijo, Jacob Cullen.- el chofer se sorprendió bastante y no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se conformó con sonreírle a Jacob y a seguir manejando; cerca de veinte minutos después, el auto se desvió de la carretera hasta entrar a un camino adornado por hermosos árboles y a unos cien metros, se detuvo gracias al enorme portón, el cual tenía una enorme "C" en el centro.

-vaya… los gustos de mi padre no han cambiado nada.- se burló Jacob y el auto por fin se detuvo, el chofer ayudó a bajar las maletas y se fue antes de que abrieran la puerta.

-buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- nos recibió una empleada de la casa, yo miré a mi alrededor, el jardín delantero era enorme y a mis espalda vi un auto rojo ultimo modelo que estaba a punto de entrar…

-busco Carlisle Cullen.

-¿tiene una cita, señor?

-no la necesito, soy su hijo, Jacob.- la pobre mujer casi desfalleció pero después de parpadear un par de veces entró corriendo, yo rodeé los ojos al ver la cara de burla de Jacob y me giré justo a tiempo para ver ese tan lindo auto rojo estacionarse frente a nosotros… un chico rubio salió de él, traía unos lentes de sol que me impedían ver su mirada…

-vamos Bella, lo mejor es entrar…- me avisó Jacob… no le contesté, simplemente lo seguí.

-¿puedo ayudarles?- inquirió ese tipo rubio y se quitó los lentes, tenía el ceño fruncido…

-¿y tú eres?- inquirió Jacob en tono despectivo.

-Jasper Hale, soy el, esposo de Alice Cullen.

-¿Qué dices?- la voz de Jacob se distorsionó en un siseó, adiviné porque, era obvio que el primer hijo que le diera un nieto a Carlisle sería el que heredaría la mayor parte de la fortuna Cullen…- así que tu estas casado con mi hermanita…

-¿disculpa? Tu he…

-oh mi Dios…- el jadeo de un mujer me hizo voltear, una chica de mi edad y de cabello negro estaba viendo a Jacob como si acabara de ver un fantasma…- ¿eres tú de verdad?

-¿Alice que sucede?- inquirió el tal Jasper caminando hacia ella…

-hola Alice… no sabes lo alegre que estoy por verte otra vez…- vaya que Jacob era el maestro de la farsa, la pobre chica soltó un sollozo y corrió a los brazos de Jacob…-perdóname por favor, Alice.

-Jake… eres un estúpido… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… por todos los cielos, creímos que estabas muerto…- fruncí el ceño por la molestia que me causo ver como engañaba a su propia hermana, pero yo no podía decir nada, preferí mirar hacia otro lado para no ver esa escena, la mirada de Jasper captó mi atención, parecía estar algo confundido y a la vez inseguro, entonces me miró y por cosas inexplicables me sonrió… cuando yo iba a corresponder el gesto, un hombre de cabello rubio con canas, alto, apareció por el pasillo…

-haz vuelto…- musitó con voz muy baja, Alice se separó de Jacob y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Carlisle estrechó a su hijo en brazos…- ¿Por qué hijo?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba… me mordí el labio por la frustración que sentí al ver como ese maldito los engañaba tan fácilmente, aprovechándose de la nostalgia que estaban sintiendo…

-papá, perdóname por favor… por todas las porquerías que te hice… lo lamento mucho y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tu perdón…

-Jacob, no me importa ya nada…- Alice sollozó a mi lado…- me importa tenerte aquí, la vida me ha quitado lo que más amaba, creí que también me había arrebatado a ti…- seguramente hablaba de Edward y Emmet cuando se refirió a lo que más amaba, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar todo lo que sabía, abrirles los ojos… pero no podía…- hijo mío, no hay nada que perdonar.

-si lo hay papá, me comporté como un cerdo, ante ti, ante mi hermana, ante mi madre…

-no, no Jake… no importa…- sollozó Alice…- ya no importa…

-Alice tiene razón hijo y si te importa nuestro perdón, lo tienes Jacob… hijo mío, bienvenido a casa…- _y bienvenidos al engaño a ustedes_, siseé en mi fuero interno…

* * *

**Chan chan... jaja... que creían que Bella iba a coorrer a los brazos de Jacob? NOO! jeje, hoyy lee di un giiro a la personaliidad de Jacob, lo amo y todo lo que quiieran porque la verdad soy Team Jake pero,,, nunca lo había viisto de malo hahah...xD Veaamos que pasará con esta iidea no crreen?Buenoo, miil graciias por los reviews, agradezco cada uno y me pongo feliz con cada uno...x) Noo tengo muchoo que deciir porque tengo que escribiir el siguiiente cap jeje, aun no le he termiinadoo uppss! pero les prometo que lo haré lo más pronto que pueda, bueno, me despiido, cuiidense mucho y como siiempre les mando muchos abrazos y besos...^^!**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSS ! **_


	14. Inesperado

**=Inesperado=**

Me daba nauseas ver como Jacob era capaz de engañar a su propio padre, inclusive a Alice, siendo ellos completamente inocentes de sus intenciones.

-quisiera decirte las razones por las que me fui papá y…

-no, no Jake… no es necesario, para mí es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, no tienes porque disculparte ni tampoco rogar por volver a nuestro lado…- _por supuesto que si lo tiene_… pensé y me mordí el labio por el enojo de no poder abrir la boca, Jasper se dio cuenta cuando yo bajé la mirada.

-debo hacerlo papá, porque, fue ella… mi esposa…- murmuró y extendió su mano hacia mí, tomé aire y me obligué a sonreír lo mejor que pude, Alice me correspondió el gesto casi de la misma forma que su padre…- ella me hizo volver papá, me ha mostrado tantas cosas de las que yo no tenía idea, Bella es la persona más sincera y hermosa que conocí… gracias a ella cambié y decidí enfrentar todos los fantasmadas de mi pasado, sobre todo el volver a verte.

-entonces no habrá perdones, habrá agradecimientos a esta hermosa jovencita…- murmuró Carlisle y dio unos pasos a mí para abrazarme, suspiré, ellos eran buenas personas y yo solo estaba siendo cómplice de una mentira ruin…- ¿Bella cierto?

-si, Isabella Swan…- dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-¿Swan? Yo conocí a un hombre de ese apellido, pero, desgraciadamente murió hace algunos años junto con su esposa, un trágico accidente.

-lo se…- murmuré con la voz cortada y recordé cuando el teléfono de mi habitación sonaba y yo contestaba solo para recibir la noticia de que René y Charlie acaban de morir…- ellos eran mis padres.

-oh por Dios, lo siento tanto…- murmuró Alice y me abrazó con fuerza…

-no se preocupen, han pasado un par de años, no voy a negarles que los extraño mucho pero…- preferí quedarme callada, no tenía palabras para seguir expresándome.

-él era uno de mis mejores amigos Bella, mi socio en la compañía.

-él me hablaba de usted, tenía el sueño de que un día yo me quedara al mando de las empresas, solo que…- me reí de mi misma…- no es lo mío.- Carlisle me acompañó en la risa y se lo agradecí bastante.

-oh esperen… amor discúlpame…- dijo Alice de la nada y tomó la mano de Jasper…- no les había presentado a mi esposo, perdóname Jasper, la emoción…

-lo comprendo preciosa…- murmuró y se inclinó para darle un muy casto beso en los labios, el rostro de Edward se vino a mi mente cegándome casi por completo, como una luz bastante brillante… - Jasper Hale.

-un gusto…- murmuré.

-también es un gusto conocerte, se nota que quieres bastante a mi hermana…- apuntó Jacob con una sonrisa falsa…

-más que solo eso, la amo…- Alice se sonrojó y yo sonreí ante la escena.

-¿Qué les parece si tenemos una cena todos juntos, eh?- inquirió Alice bastante emocionada…- papá, tú y Jasper pueden cocinar, lo hacen muy bien y Jake… ¿podrías ayudarlos? Así yo le muestro la casa a Bella y tenemos una charla de chicas…

-es una buena idea…- murmuró Carlisle.

-si, estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Jacob, pero yo tenía muy en claro que no quería dejarme sola por el modo en que estaba tomando mi mano.

-yo ayudo a Carlisle a sacar algunas cosas… ¿vamos?- le invitó Jasper y el interpelado asintió no sin antes palmear el hombro de Jacob con cariño y sonreírle por última vez.

-bueno, ya, ven Bella…

-espera… Alice, ¿te molesta si hablo con ella un momento? No demoramos…

-uhmm… esta bien…- dijo la pequeña haciendo un mohín y guiñándole…- los dejo solos por unos momentos…- agregó y caminó en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido Carlisle y Jasper.

-lo hice bien ¿no?- comenzó a decir…

-me das asco Jacob, ¿Cómo puedes hacerles esto? Engañarlos de esta manera… ellos realmente te quieren…- decía en voz baja…

-y yo a ellos... aunque no lo parezca…- se burló…- bien, tendré que dejarte sola.

-¿y que? ¿Tienes miedo de que yo abra la boca y diga la verdad?- le reté pero él solo sonrió con sorna.

-haz lo que quieras, cariño, tú no vas a pagarla, será el imbécil de Edward… no creas que no dejé a Sam y a los otros al pendiente de él…

-¿Qué? Me juraste que no l…- me hizo callar cuando apretó mi mentón con bastante fuerza, inclusive me estaba haciendo daño.

-la que tiene miedo aquí eres tú, así que solo te advierto que no digas cosas de más, finge que te interesas en la plática de Alice y a todo lo que te pregunte respecto a nosotros tú le dirás que estas muy feliz de estar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-eres una porquería…- siseé e intenté alejarme…

-¿entendido Bella?- preguntó más amenazadoramente…

-si… eso haré…- jadeé por fin y él me dejó libre, una lágrima surcó por mi mejilla mientras me hacía para atrás y lo vi fruncir el ceño cuando la vio, por favor, como si le interesara como me sentía… se escucharon pasos y yo me limpié la lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-¿interrumpo algo?- inquirió Alice…

-no hermanita, en absoluto… bueno yo las dejo… amor…- dijo con voz dulce y se fue acercando a mí, me iba a besar, eso era obvio…- te veré después, diviértete con mi hermana…- asentí y fue el momento en que él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y chocó mis labios con los suyos, me quedé inmóvil, sin responderle y esperé a que se alejara, cuando lo hizo, habló a mí oído…- puedes fingir mucho mejor y deberás hacerlo ¿entiendes eso mi vida?- asentí llena de furia y bajé la mirada cuando lo vi alejarse después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Alice…

-¿Te sientes bien Bella? Te veo pálida…- me dijo con voz dulce y acercándose a mí…

-si Alice, todo esta bien…- mentí…- me he sentido mal últimamente, eso es todo.

-¿mal? ¿Jacob lo sabe?

-no, no le he dicho…- eso no era mentira, Jacob no tenía idea que yo sufría de mareos y malestares más seguido de lo yo pudiera querer…

-pues entonces, debemos decirle… anda.

-no… no Alice… yo… no es el momento, le diré mañana en la mañana todo ¿ok? Por ahora estoy bien…

-¿segura?- asentí…- bueno, en nombre de la amistad que se que tendremos, confío en ti…- le sonreí con ternura, ella era realmente agradable…- vamos te mostraré la casa y te encantará.

En seguida tomó mi mano el paseo comenzó, ella iba hablando respecto al trabajo de Carlisle, de Jasper y creo que también sobre lo que se sentía vivir en esa enorme casa solo ellos tres… quise preguntarle si tenía hijos pero estaba muy en claro que no era así; cuando pasaron los diez minutos, subimos al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones principales y mientras cruzábamos por los pasillos, miles de flash backs se vinieron a mi mente, ahora ya no le ponía atención a Alice, pensaba en las cosas que había pasado con Edward hace solo un mes, cuando por fin habíamos aceptado lo que sentimos por el otro, me mordí el labio mientras íbamos caminando por las distintas habitaciones, unas más grandes que otras…

"… eres tan hermosa…"- sentí un enorme nudo en la garganta al recordar su rostro cuando me decía esas palabras, cuando tocaba mis mejillas con dulzura y me besaba en los labios con ternura…"te amo…" eso resonó más en mi mente, solo una vez me lo dijo y después todo se vino abajo, recordé la cama fría sin él, la casa completamente sola y el ver a Jacob parado al inicio de las escaleras cuando me encontró…

-Edward…- susurré inconscientemente mirando hacia uno de los enormes ventanales…

-¿Qué haz dicho?- me preguntó Alice y yo tragué en seco.

-nada…- intenté asegurar…- nada ¿Por qué?

-creí haber escuchado el… el nombre de… bueno… no… no importa…- dijo Alice balbuceando bastante… ella si me había escuchado decir el nombre de Edward y obviamente solo había un persona a la que ella relacionaba con ese nombre, era su hermano… se que después me iba a arrepentir pero por ahora estaba dispuesta a sacar alguna que otra respuesta…

-Jacob me contó que había tenido dos hermanos.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó Alice bastante sorprendida.

-si… uno era su medio hermano y…

-era Emmet, si él, era hijo de Esme nada más y Edward, bueno, era nuestro hermano mayor, de Jacob y mío…

-oh vaya… y… ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-amm… ellos… fallecieron hace algunos años, mientras volvían a Canadá…- me detuve y tomé su mano, quería decirle que eso era mentira y que ellos estaban vivos, que amaba por completo a Edward y que tanto él como Emmet la extrañaban y la querían demasiado…

-lo siento mucho…- fue lo que dije…

-gracias Bella… no sabes como los extraño, tengo el presentimiento de que mi primer hijo será como Edward, igual de inteligente y divertido como lo era él… pero no se lo digas a Jacob…

-no, no se lo diré…- fingí una risa, para demostrarle que sus palabras me hacían gracia y ella rió conmigo…

-no me gusta hablar mucho del tema y a mi padre tampoco, fue bastante doloroso puesto que primero perdimos a Esme, luego Jacob se fue y tiempo después, ellos murieron…- guardó silencio por completo y bajó la mirada, yo, sin detenerme a pensar la abracé con fuerza y ella correspondió al abrazo, estaba llorando…

-los querías mucho ¿no es así?

-si… mucho Bella…- me aseguró entre lágrimas…- se que Edward y Jacob nunca tuvieron una buena relación pero yo se que se querían y también se que Carlisle los extraña más de lo debido aunque no lo demuestre…- terminó sollozando y después la escuché reír amargamente…- yo, lo siento Bella… no…

-Alie, tranquila… puedes confiar en mí, de verdad… por esa amistad que tendremos en un futuro… siempre estaré aquí cuando quieras hablar…

-gracias Bells… Jacob es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado y estoy segura que mamá te adoraría, y seguramente Emmet y Edward también lo harían…

-tal vez Alice… tal vez lo harían…- murmuré y esta vez la volví a abrazar para que no viera las lágrimas que ahora estaban sobre mis mejillas, intenté limpiar todo rastro de ellas antes de separarme…

-vaya… te hice llorar… lo siento, Bells…

-no te preocupes, así soy yo… un poco, sensible…- me reí y ella me acompañó en eso…

-bueno… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ayudar a los otros, te parece?

-si… claro, pero… ¿podría pasar al baño antes?

-por supuesto…- dijo entre risas…- el más cercano es el de mi habitación, pasa, yo te espero abajo y le aviso a Jake que estas aquí.

-si, gracias Alice…- murmuré y entré a la habitación que ella me indicó.

Cuando me aseguré que ella ya no estaba, cerré la puerta y me deslicé por esta hasta tocar el suelo, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y comencé a llorar y sollozar como había querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo…

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntaba bajito una y otra vez…- maldita sea Edward…- gemí y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, llorar solo hizo que mi estado empeorara y las nauseas volvieron, como pude, me levanté y llegué hasta el retrete, mi cuerpo se sacudió varias veces y tenía mis manos temblorosas sobre mi estomago mientras vomitaba…

Como siempre, terminé con la espalda recargada en la fría pared, me incorporé lento, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sin detenerme a pensar, abrí el botiquín que tenía Alice y busqué alguna pastilla para infección estomacal, pero gracias a estar hurgando en eso con manos temblorosas, logré tirar al suelo algunas cajitas, entre ellas una que me llamó la atención más de lo debido…

… _tengo el presentimiento de que mi primer hijo será como Edward, igual de inteligente y divertido como lo era él…_

Las palabras de Alice resonaron en mi mente y me puse más temblorosa todavía, ahora mi corazón latía bastante rápido y mi respiración era irregular…

Un mes y medio, ese tiempo era exactamente el que había pasado desde que comencé a tener relaciones con Edward sin protección, ¿pero como pude ser tan tonta? Los síntomas prácticamente estaban en mi cara… los mareos, nauseas… la sensibilidad, esas ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa…

Se que Alice notaría después que esa cajita le faltaba pero no importaba, yo tenía que saber si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, aunque era lo más obvio…

Tomé la prueba de embarazo del suelo y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta del baño para hacerla… Dos minutos, era todo lo que tenía que esperar…

-¿Bella?- di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Jacob, acaba de entrar a la habitación a buscarme…- ¿Dónde estás?

-es…estoy aquí…- murmuré en tartamudeos, estaba nerviosa y esos malditos dos minutos se me estaban haciendo eternos… vi como intentaba abrir la puerta y yo la cerré de un portazo, impidiendo que la abriera con mi propio peso…

-¿Qué sucede? Déjame pasar…- la madera vibró, acaba de dar un golpe…

-solo espera…- intenté decir con voz firme pero no podía…

-abre la maldita puerta Bella, déjame pasar…- dijo con la voz más elevada pero sin llegar a gritar, obviamente él no quería ocasionar un escándalo en esa casa, no le convenía… y finalmente pasaron los dos minutos, un jadeó se escapó de mi cuerpo y sentí como cada fibra de mi ser era recorrida por una calidez extraña, algo parecido a la sensación de la ansiedad… aflojé mi cuerpo sin querer y Jacob volvió a empujar la puerta en ese momento, el plástico se cayó de mis manos y Jake entró al baño, lo miré como si acaba de ver a un fantasma y puedo jurar que estaba pálida…

-¿Qué haces, eh?

-nada…- me apresuré a decir, pasé a su lado para que él evitara ver hacia el suelo, ya vendría yo luego a deshacerme de la prueba… creí que eso había funcionado pero no fue así, a penas di cuatros pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación y él me cogió del brazo con fuerza para hacerme girar…

-explícame que demonios significa esto Isabella…- tragué en seco y lo miré a los ojos después de ver lo que sostenía en su mano…- ¿desde cuando estas embarazada?

-Jacob me estas lastimando…- murmuré con la voz entre cortada…

-contéstame Bella…

-suéltame por favor… Jacob basta… me estas lastiman…- sofoqué un grito por la bofetada que me dio, comencé a jadear y traté de encontrar equilibrio… sentí sus manos puestas en mí de nuevo, sobre mis brazos y apretándolos con mucha fuerza…- Jake…- intenté razonar con él…

-contéstame maldita sea… ¿desde cuando estas embarazada Bella?

-no… no lo sabía… Jacob…- solté un chillido en el momento en que me sacudió…- basta…

-eres una maldita puta Isabella… pudiste embarazarte de cualquier otro menos de ese maldito imbécil… de cualquiera menos de Edward…- dijo elevando la voz y me empujó, tropecé con mis propios pies pero caí en la cama de Alice… vi a Jacob caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos en la cabeza… yo tenía mis manos puestas sobre mi vientre, no iba a dejar que me hiciera daño…

-maldito hijo de puta…- blasfemó y me miró con rabia…- ¿estas feliz cierto? Vas a tener un hijo bastardo con ese maldito perro…- dijo lleno de odio en mi cara, me mordí el labio, para mí, mi bebé no era ningún bastardo porque yo lo quería y se que Edward, si supiera también lo haría…

-no puedes hacer nada al respecto…

-claro que puedo, si quiero puedo obligarte a que te deshagas de él ahora que es tiempo…

-¡No!- chillé…- estas completamente loco si crees que…- tomó mi mentón con su mano para obligarme a callar…

-no te obligaré ¿Sabes porque? Fingiremos que ese bastardo es mío… de todas formas llevará parte de mi sangre ¿no? Alice no tiene hijos y Carlisle estará muy feliz si nosotros le damos su primer nieto ¿no crees?

-no puedo hacer eso…

-¿a no? ¿Entonces que harás? ¿Decirles que te revolcaste con un puto cualquiera? ¿Qué te follabas con el primer tipo que se pusiera entre tus piernas? ¿Eso les dirás? Mis familia cree que Edward y Emmet están muertos Bella y eso es perfecto, si tu les dices lo contrario, soy capaz de encargarme de que ese bastardo no nazca nunca ¿comprendes?

-eres un cerdo, maldito… ahh…- hizo más fuerte su agarré y yo gemí…

-ante sus ojos, ese niño va a ser mío Bella… de nadie más… y se los diremos esta noche…- intenté negarme pero era imposible…- si no lo haces, te juro por mi maldita vida que me voy a encargar de ese bastardo y también de mi puto hermano…- musitó y me soltó, evité mirarlo a los ojos…- aún no me contestas Isabella… ¿comprendiste la idea?

-¿quieres que engañe a tu propio padre? ¿Qué le diga que este bebé es tuyo y no de Edward?

-no es difícil, además, si te preocupa que mi maldito hermano se moleste, no lo hagas, él nunca lo sabrá porque nunca lo volverás a ver…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-simple, si lo veo cerca de ti, lo mato a él… no me será difícil…

-no… Jacob no puedo engañarlos de esa forma n…

-lo vas a hacer si quieres que tu bastardo nazca y punto Isabella… no tienes opción, ¿sabes? Yo planeaba volver a ser gentil contigo pero después de saber que dentro de ti esta un maldito engendro de mi hermano, las cosas no serán las mismas… de eso puedes estar segura.

-ante tu familia debes mostrar que quieres a mi bebé.

-pero no frente a ti, cuando lo tengas, nunca lo voy a llamar hijo… jamás Bella.

-eres poco hombre Jacob…- musité completamente enojada y quise tenerlas fuerzas suficientes para darle su merecido por todo lo que me estaba echando en cara…

-me da igual… para lo único que va a servir ese niño es para heredar todo.

-¿solo eso te interesa?

-si… obviamente, si el bebé que esperaras fuera mío, ten por seguro que lo querría… pero esa no es la situación… así que, ya lo sabes…

-te odio Jacob… te odio como nunca me imaginé odiar a alguien…- él frunció el ceño en respuesta pero pocos segundos después sonrió de forma sarcástica y se acercó para obligarme a incorporarme…

-tú solo sonríe preciosa…- espetó y me besó a la fuerza…- tus sacrificios valdrán la pena al final…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ir a tirar a la basura la cajita y la prueba de embarazo…- vamos cariño… papá nos esta esperando…- bajé la mirada y caminé detrás de él, me limpié las lágrimas que habían salido cuando estuve bajando las escaleras y él tomó mi mano cuando nos aproximábamos al comedor, Alice y Carlisle nos sonrieron, Jasper no estaba allí…

-familia… les tengo una noticia…- murmuró Jacob sonriendo lleno de gozo, me mordí el labio y miré hacia el suelo antes de fingir mi sonrisa…- Bella esta esperando mi primer hijo…- agregó y lo siguiente que escuché fue el grito de emoción de Alice…

* * *

**HOlaa! ciielos, variias de ustedes adiiviinaron parte de lo que pasaría en el cap;PP Buenoo ando de rapidiin porque tengo unas tareiitas que hacer así que me debo iir,solo me resta agradecer todos sus reviews y espero quee les guste este cap, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueeda, cuiidense y les mando muchos besssoooss... ! **

_**CLICK EN EL LIN AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWSS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSSS ! **_


	15. Parte de ti

**=Parte de ti=**

**Bella POV…**

Intentaba mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro, lo hacía con todas mis fuerzas, Alice seguía dando saltitos contra mi cuerpo puesto que me estaba abrazando por que acaba de recibir la noticia, Jacob les había dicho sin siquiera dudar que yo estaba esperando un hijo suyo y la familia recibió la noticia con mucha alegría… yo me sentía como la zorra más zorra del planeta, toda la casa daba vueltas a mi alrededor y las palabras de Carlisle a penas y las podía escuchar…

Ahora mismo solo tenía algo en mi mente… _Edward, Edward, Edward_… repetía una y otra vez sin parar, podía ver su rostro, sentir sus brazos abrazarme, ver su sonrisa… comencé a temblar y vi borroso por un momento hasta que sentí algunas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas…

-¿Bella te sientes bien?- creo que eso me lo preguntó Jasper…

-s…si…- fue lo único que pude decir y luego sentí la mano de Jacob sobre mi cintura, ladeé mi rostro para verlo y él ¿estaba sonriendo?

-son lágrimas de felicidad ¿cierto amor?- me preguntó dando un apretón a mi cintura, amenazándome con eso…

-si, eso es, yo… estoy muy feliz…- murmuré y sonreí antes de tambalearme…- me disculpan…

-hija ¿Segura te sientes bien?- inquirió Carlisle y entonces yo tuve que negar, no me estaba sintiendo bien, sentía que algo estaba oprimiendo mi pecho con mucha fuerza…

-necesito acostarme, solo eso…

-Jake, llévala ya…- musitó Alice mirándome preocupada y fue cuando mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme, alcancé a escuchar un gritito de Alice y después todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor se volvió obscuridad…

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche, las dos ventanas de la enorme habitación estaban abiertas y podía ver algunas estrellas… parpadeé un par de veces y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, en ese momento escuché como alguien dejaba caer algo a un buro, era Jacob…

-¿te sientes mejor?

-lo preguntas como si te importara…- musité muy bajito…- ¿Qué hora es?

-casi las diez, mi padre y Alice andan por ahí todavía, creo que están en la sala porque Jasper fue a traer a su hermana al aeropuerto…- se aclaró la garganta…- se han preocupado mucho por ti y quedaron completamente convencidos de que tú y yo tendremos un hijo.

-debes estar feliz por eso ¿no es así?

-bastante…- aceptó el muy sínico y caminó hacia mí- me preocupé por ti cuando te desmayaste.

-¿de verdad? Lo siento…- espeté y comencé a levantarme con cuidado…

-Bella, se que te dije que no iba a mostrar ni un mísero sentimiento hacia el bastardo que tendrás pero, sea como sea debo llevarte periódicamente con algún doctor.

-puedo ir yo sola ¿lo recuerdas?

-pero no lo harás, yo soy tu marido y ese hijo será mío, ese es nuestro trato, así que fingiremos lo suficiente, cuando el niño nazca, Carlisle lo nombrara el heredero mayoritario y tendrá asegurada su vida por siempre, igual que nosotros…- preferí no contestarle, me limité a cerrar los ojos y volverme a recostar, cubriéndome con las sábanas…- ¿no cenaras?

-no tengo hambre…- dije con la voz quebrada y me mordí el labio… pocos segundos después, la cama se hundió a mis espaldas hasta que sentí los fuertes brazos de Jacob a mí alrededor…

-no quiero que llores por él, mi vida…- dijo en un susurró…- no sabes cuanto me molesta…

-dime porque haces todo esto Jacob…- intenté decir pero mi voz estaba distorsionada por las fuertes ganas de llorar…

-por nosotros, amor… para tenerlo todo, lo que le quité a mi familia hace tiempo esta por terminarse y necesito más… y si te refieres a mi hermano, pues… yo no le hago nada en estos momentos, llevo las cosas en paz con él…- cerré los ojos con fuerza pero eso no evitó que las primeras lágrimas salieran, Jacob me hizo girarme hasta que pudiera verlo a los ojos… - lo lamento tanto amor, no quiero causarte dolor…- decía cada vez más bajito y acercándose a mí hasta que ya era imposible que yo me liberara de su abrazo…

-por favor suéltame Jacob…- siseé pero él se rehusó…

-¿Sabes lo que más he deseado hacer desde que te volví a ver?- no quise contestar puesto que yo era muy consiente de esa respuesta, era muy obvia…- eres mi esposa ¿no es así?

-no voy a hacer nada contigo Jacob…- espeté…

-¿Por qué no? Aún somos marido y mujer y como tal es tu obligación complacerme, preciosa…

-no Jacob… te he dicho que n…- sus labios chocaron con los míos de forma salvaje y sus manos apretaron más mi cuerpo contra el de él, tocando lo que quisiera de mí… intentaba empujarlo pero mi fuerza no era suficiente en contra de él…- no…

Sus labios se apartaron de los míos y siguió dándome besos furtivos en mi cuello, una de sus manos intentaba tocar mi piel bajo la blusa pero yo se lo impedía como podía, me retorcía a más no poder pero él siempre encontraba la forma de ponerme quieta… quería gritar, pedir ayuda pero lo único prudente que podía hacer era jadear en busca de aire y seguir con mi lucha de alejarlo…

-Jacob por favor…- dije combinado con un sollozo pero él no me hacia caso.

-quiero volver a hacerte mía Bella… quiero sentirte, cariño… te deseo tanto…

-no… Jake no lo hagas…- sentí todo su peso sobre mí y también escuché como se desabrochaba los pantalones, fue ahí cuando yo me desesperé y comencé a llorar…- Jacob basta, no quiero… no…- musité con voz temblorosa…- Jacob te lo ruego no me toques…- chillé y lo empujé…- Jacob basta… hazlo por mí… por favor no lo hagas, no quiero…- siguió besándome por solo unos minutos más hasta que se alejó, mi respiración era bastante errática mientras lo veía arreglarse la ropa…

-¿quieres mantenerlo contigo?- inquirió lleno de rabia cuando se giró hacia mí…- el recuerdo de cuando te revolcabas con él ¿es eso Isabella?- tomó mi mentón con fuerza obligándome a verlo a los ojos…- una puta, una maldita puta, así es como te comportaste y ahora te niegas a entregarte a tu propio esposo… puedo asegurarte que para Edward no significabas nada, solo necesitaba a alguien con quien follar y pasar el tiempo… si no porque demonios te dejó allí, sola… ¿eh?

-basta…- rogué en voz baja…

-te abandonó… embarazada…

-él no lo sabe… Jacob… él no…

-me importa una mierda si lo sabe o no…- me interrumpió…- me importa una mierda lo que sientas por él, vuelve a la realidad Bella, en la que yo tengo todos los derechos sobre ti y haces lo que yo te diga… nunca, jamás vuelvas a comportarte como ahora o no tendré consideraciones contigo..

-si tienes un mínimo de decencia respetarías mis decisiones…- intenté defenderme pero solo me gané su sonrisa burlona…

-me importan un bledo tus putas decisiones Bella… eres mía, siempre, aunque te hayas revolcado con Edward, sigues siendo mía…- remarcó y me soltó dándome un empujón para después salir de la habitación dando un portazo…

Intenté controlar el nudo que sentía en la garganta, mi respiración se fue acelerando hasta que los sollozos comenzaron y las lágrimas fueron imposibles de controlar, no creía nada de lo que Jacob me había dicho porque eran puras mentiras, yo sabía que Edward me amaba, que seguramente, en aquel lugar en el que estuviera se estaría acordando de mí, me tendría en su mente todo el tiempo que yo lo tenía en la mía… tenía que soportar todo lo que fuera a pasar por él y también por nuestro bebé, me llevé una manos a mi vientre y lo acaricié, algo había decidido en ese momento, iba a seguir con esta farsa por mi hijo, para mantenerlo a salvo y algún día, estaba segura de eso, volvería a ver a Edward y volveríamos a estar juntos…

Los días en esa enorme mansión se me hacían largos, pero cuando estos días se hicieron meses, Jacob tenía que ausentarse de la casa, disfrutaba al máximo el no tener que soportarlo y se podría decir que respiraba tranquila cuando no estaba…

Me miraba constantemente al espejo cuando acariciaba mi panza, cada vez más grande conforme se acercaba el momento de tener a mi bebé, estaba muy ilusionada con esa fecha y Alice, que ahora era como mi mejor amiga, también compartía la emoción… su cuñada Rosalie, la había conocido hace algunos meses, ella trabajaba como modelo en una importante casa de modas y era bastante agradable, solo que no la veíamos mucho, era obvio… Carlisle, era prácticamente como el padre que alguna vez tuve, toda la familia me llenaba de atenciones y yo se los agradecía infinitamente, miles de veces quise encararlos y decirles toda la verdad pero no era capaz de hacerlo, el verlo tan felices me hacía reconsiderar las cosas y seguir con la farsa…

El día finalmente llegó y tuve a mi precioso bebé o mejor dicho a mi hermosa hija, si, su nombre fue Lizzie tenía mis ojos, su cabello era cobrizo, del mismo color que el de Edward y cuando cumplió los tres años, reconocí que todo el carácter era el de su padre, era bastante inteligente e intrépida, su risa era bastante melodiosa y me encantaba que se sonrojara como yo lo hacía antes; Carlisle la adoraba, al igual que Alice, Jasper y Rosalie, Jacob me había jurado que no iba a sentir nada de cariño hacia ella pero durante esos cuatro años, las cosas parecían diferentes, hubo dos ocasiones en los que lo descubrí distrayéndose con ella, siempre preferí no hacerle cuestionamiento acerca de ello, mientras él no lastimara a mi hija todo estaba bien, la amaba, en definitiva ella era todo lo que me importaba ahora, en cuanto a Edward, no había sabido nada de él desde hace cuatro años, absolutamente nada y eso me frustraba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder decirle de Lizzie, contarle de ella, que era su hija, nuestra hija, de lo parecida que era a él…

-mami… mami mira…- decía mientras saltaba frente a mí para captar mi atención…- mi abuelito me lo regaló…- me sonrió y elevó su manita, donde se podía ver una esclava de oro delgada… me incliné y le di un beso en la frente…

-es muy bonita ¿Le diste las gracias?

-si mami… mi tía Alice me dijo que íbamos a tener una fiesta…- amaba escuchar su voz, hablaba bastante claro y dulce, tanto que me ponía feliz con tan solo escucharla…

-si mi amor, por tu cumpleaños…

-si… y mi papi y tu van a estar conmigo también…- aunque suene raro, ella llamaba a Jacob "papá" pero yo era la única que podía notar que no sentía mucha confianza hacia él, mi hija era tímida algunas veces, muy pocas, una de esas era cuando Jacob estaba presente, Lizzie estaba más tranquila en esos momento y siempre permanecía a mi lado…

-si mi vida, y también tus tíos y tu abuelito… y cuando vayas a la escuela vamos a invitar a todos tus amiguitos… ¿verdad?

-¡si! Yo quiero tener amiguitos porque Ben todavía esta muy chiquito y no me habla…- hizo un hermoso mohín al referirse a su primo, Ben, era el hijo de Alice y Jasper y apenas iba a cumplir un año de edad, estaba precioso, igual a Jasper pero con el carácter bipolar de Alice…

-ey ¿Qué hacen, eh?- Alice nos tomó por sorpresa…- Lizzie… ven aquí preciosa…- dijo con voz dulce y se inclinó para darle un beso…

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- le pregunté, ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-quiero hablar contigo, sobre ti y Jacob…

-¿de que hablas?- me hice la que no sabía, Alice era bastante observadora y mi relación con Jacob ahora no era muy buena, ya no podía soportar la farsa y había ocasiones, muchas, en las que discutía con él casi por nada, simplemente no podíamos estar juntos…

-discutieron ayer Bella, ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

-Lizzie, ve a jugar a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo mi vida? Yo voy a en seguida.

-su mami…- contestó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras… tomé aire antes de encarar a Alice…

-¿y bien?- inquirí mientras alisaba las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido blanco… tomé asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala y Alice se sentó a mi lado…

-eso me pregunto yo… ¿Qué sucede entre tu y mi hermano? ¿Acaso ya no… se aman?

-es complicado Alie…- murmuré…- nosotros nos entendemos.

-tienes una hija, Bells… Lizzie, se que frente a ella ustedes se comportan diferente, hacen las cosas bien, pero cuando están solos discuten hasta por la mosca que anda volando alrededor, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?

-lo se pero…

-Bella, quiero que mi hermano sea feliz contigo, porque tu eres alguien que vale mucho y luego esta mi sobrina…

-todo esta bien Alice, te lo aseguro…- aseguré sonriéndole y tomando su mano.

-¿segura?

-por supuesto… en una relación hay momento malos y Jacob y yo estamos pasando por uno de ellos pero hasta ahí, nos queremos y tenemos a Lizzie, queremos lo mejor para ella como tu lo dices, no debes preocuparte…- mentí como siempre lo hacia y después la abrace…- no sabes como agradezco tener una amiga como tú.

-una cuñada querrás decir…- me corrigió y yo comencé a reír junto con ella…- te adoro Bella, eres mi hermana o algo así…- volvimos a reír…- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a arreglar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana?

-me parece perfecto…- correspondí a su entusiasmo y entre risas nos fuimos hacia el jardín para comenzar a organizar las cosas; ese día y el siguiente fueron bastante ajetreados, tuvimos que indicarle a los decoradores como queríamos las cosas, Lizzie se notaba muy emocionada, a pesar de que la mayoría de los invitados eran amigos de Carlisle, de Jacob y de Jasper, mi pequeña hija daba la señal de amar las fiestas tanto como Alice lo hacía, sobre todo el organizarlas…

Al final, todo quedó perfecto, justo lo que yo quería para mi bebé.

-¿Dónde están mis dos nietos favoritos?- llegó diciendo Carlisle, Lizzie corrió a él como siempre lo hacia.

-¡abuelito!- le gritó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cuando Carlisle se agachó…- ¿Qué crees? Hoy cumplo cuatro años…- agregó muy feliz…

-felicidades mi amor…- murmuró…- y mira… este es tu regalo…- reí al ver la enorme caja que Jasper dejó en el suelo, seguramente era esa casa de muñecas que mi hija me estaba pidiendo desde hace una semana, Jacob fue el ultimo en entrar…

-Lizzie, felicidades mi vida…- dijo más feliz de lo que pudiera imaginado fingiría y la abrazó…

-mi abuelito me dio este regalo papi…- dijo entusiasmada, pero Jacob solo se limitó a sonreírle, desordenarle el cabello y excusarse para irse a "trabajar" en unas cosas de la empresa, puesto que ahora trabajaba junto con su padre y Jasper en la corporación; noté como Alice veía ese gesto y fruncía el ceño.

-bueno, Lizzie, es hora de arreglarte para tu fiesta…- me atreví a decir con entusiasmo en medio de ese ambiente de tensión, mi bebé le dio otro beso a su abuelito y a Jasper por el regalo y vino hacia mí para darme la manita y subir a su habitación…

Después de darnos un baño, la arreglé primero a ella y después yo, le puse su vestido favorito, color rosa con blanco, su cabello rizado caía suelto sobre sus hombros y estaba más feliz que nunca, Lizzie era realmente hermosa.

-amor, por favor dile a tu tía Alice que reciba a los invitados por mí ¿si?

-claro mami…- dijo y salió caminando despacio puesto que llevaba su muñeca en las manos.

Terminé de arreglarme, con un vestido rojo, ceñido al cuerpo y corto, me gustaba como se me veía, dejé mi cabello suelto y me maquille natural, como siempre; cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación choqué con el cuerpo de Jacob…

-lo siento…- dije con indiferencia y quise pasar a su lado pero él tomo mi mano para detenerme…

-te ves hermosa.

-gracias y por favor suéltame, es el cumpleaños de mi hija y quiero que todo salga perfecto y agradecería que mostraras que la quieres frente a todo la gente que vendrá esta tarde…

-lo haré… puedes estar segura de ellos…

-perfecto…- puntualicé y me zafé de su agarré para caminar hacia la sala.

-Bella, hija, Lizzie esta afuera con Alice, recibiendo a los invitados…

-oh gracias Carlisle yo ya voy a para allá… pero quería agradecerte por su regalo.

-es mi nieta, quiero darle todo lo que quiera…- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y yo le correspondí; me disculpé con él y seguí mi camino hacia el jardín pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, un espasmo me hizo detenerme, me llevé las manos al pecho e intenté tranquilizarme, mi alegría y entusiasmo comenzaron a desvanecerse y ahora la preocupación y la incertidumbre comenzaban a crecer en mi interior…

-¿Bella te sientes bien?- me preguntó Jasper, Rosalie venía caminando detrás de él, intenté sonreír.

-si Jasper, no es nada… hola Rose…- la saludé.

-hola Bells… te ves fabulosa… tuve que mover cielo mar y tierra para poder venir ala fiesta de mi sobrina…- terminó riendo, Jasper le sonrió a su hermana y yo la saludé como debía.- ¿Dónde esta la preciosa Lizzie?

-con Alice, vamos, yo iba para allá…- me fui con ellos y me encontré con los demás afuera, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, los invitados llegaban uno tras otro, la mesa de regalos no podía estar más llena y Lizzie saludaba y sonreí a cada persona presente allí… la vi platicar con algunos y ellos la adoraban, recibí varios comentarios acerca de mi hija, sobre su facilidad de hacer amigos y sobre todo la manera en que se desenvolvía en el ambiente… definitivamente los genes Cullen y Swan hacían una buena combinación puesto que mi padre también hacia amigos con bastante facilidad…

La noche llego y la fiesta aun seguía, lo último que faltaba era la foto familiar, todos aplaudieron cuando toda la familia comenzó a acomodarse, para Carlisle era una tradición tener este tipo de fotografías…

-ven aquí Lizzie…- la animé y ella subió a mis brazos, Alice venía de la mano de Jasper y él traía a Ben en brazos, Rosalie caminaba a un lado de ellos y le hacia gestos a su sobrino que por cierto tenía los mismo ojos azules que ella y su hermano.

-¿Qué haces tú acá tonto? Debes estar a un lado de tu hija…- apuntó Alice a Jacob, él sonrió como si se estuviera disculpando y se acomodó de mi lado derecho…

-¿listos?- preguntó el fotógrafo.

-yo nací lista…- bromeó Rosalie y todos reímos… Carlisle posó su mano en la cintura de su hija y por fin todos sonreímos, me sentía extraña de tener a Jacob a un lado de Lizzie como "su padre" pero que podía hacer yo… Lizzie ladeó su rostro para verme por un momento…

-te quiero mucho mami…- murmuró y me dio un beso en la mejilla…

-y yo a ti…- le respondí y la abracé con más fuerza, pero cuando volví mi mirada hacia el frente casi pierdo la razón, la puerta hacia el jardín estaba abierta y por ella salió él… mi respiración se aceleró al instante y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora… nuestras miradas se encontraron después de que él mirara toda la gente que estaba allí y también después de ver la forma en que Jacob estaba posado a mi lado… al final la miró a ella, a Lizzie y frunció el ceño, otra persona apareció detrás de él…

¿Era verdad? ¿Él estaba allí? El tiempo pareció detenerse otra vez y jadeé…

Creí que vendría hacia mí pero no lo hizo… se giró después de verme con rabia… ¿Por qué? Y volvió a entrar en la casa…

-no…- murmuré y dejé a Lizzie en el suelo, sentí la mirada de todos pero la ignoré… caminé hacia ese lugar en el que lo había visto y entré a casa… no lo vi cerca, pero seguí caminando, sentía que estaba aquí, que no había sido mi imaginación… y estaba en lo correcto…

-¿Edward?- murmuré con voz temblorosa y él se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, Emmet fue el primero en girarse…- de verdad eres tú…- susurré pero toda ilusión que tuve se desmoronó, él no corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, simplemente se quedó allí de pie, mirándome con indiferencia hasta que yo di el primer paso y sin detenerme a pensar fui hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza mientras lloraba…

-estas aquí… Edward…- sollocé pero en lugar de que correspondiera mi abrazo, lo que hizo fue cogerme de los brazos y alejarme de él… me quedé pasmada ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- fue lo único que me preguntó…

* * *

**Actualiizaciión,,, (Para todas aquellas que ya extrañaban a Edward...xD) andoo de rapiidiin xqq'' vooy al ensayo para el desfiile jaja,,, graciias por los reviewsss chiicas, las adoro, bueno me despiido, y lo see, este capp estuvo muuy santo! por así deciirlo, ya veRan los dos que siiguuen :D Kiizezz,, !**

**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJIITOO! REVIEWSS^^!**

**REVIEEWS !**


	16. Encarar

**=Encarar=**

**Bella POV…**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no… de… ¿De que hablas?- intenté decir…

-seguiste con él a pesar de todo…- dijo con los dientes apretados, fue ahí cuando comprendí porque me miraba de esa forma tan fría; comencé a negar y entonces se escuchó el portazo de la puerta trasera… seguramente era Jacob…- vámonos…- agregó y un pánico enorme me dominó por completo.

-no… no Edward…- lo abracé de nuevo y sin pensarlo, no me importaba si me rechazaba, yo solo quería tenerlo cerca…- lo hice por ti, todo lo he hecho por ti, por favor no te vayas…

-¿Qué dices?

-Edward… tienes dos segundos para decidir si nos quedamos o nos vamos…- apuntó Emmet viendo a mis espaldas… Edward me miró a los ojos y yo le sostuve la mirada, mi pecho subía y bajaba gracias a los nervios que tenía encima, quería detener el tiempo y poder abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, pero cuando yo creí que se alejaría definitivamente, él hizo lo contrario y me estrechó contra él con sus manos en mi espalda y mi mejilla para chocar sus labios con los míos y dejarme sin aliento, mis manos quedaron sobre su pecho y lo único que pude hacer fue coger con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta que traía puesta… sus labios se movían insistentes contra los míos y cada fibra de mi ser comenzaba a reconocer la persona que me estaba tocando, su cuerpo, su calidez, la cercanía…

-volví por ti Bella…- susurró cuando hubo terminado nuestro beso y nuestras frentes estaban juntas…- perdóname…- yo solo cerré los ojos y asentí, cuando nuestros labios volvieron a rozarse, la poca paz que había sentido hace solo unos minutos desapareció.

-¿Qué mierda estas haciendo aquí?- mi cuerpo se tensó por completo al reconocer esa voz y yo me giré rápidamente para ver a Jacob parado a poca distancia de nosotros…

-¿no vas a recibirnos con un abrazo hermano? ¿Qué no me haz extrañado?

-vete a la mierda Edward...- espetó y entonces me miró lleno de rabia- ¿Qué esperas para alejarte de él?

-Jacob por favor…

-muévete Isabella…- siseó, yo no sabía que hacer, miré a Edward, Emmet y Jacob alternamente hasta que ese maldito imbécil me cogió del brazo con fuerza para alejarme de Edward, solté un jadeo por el dolor…

-no la toques…- espetó Edward.

-¡no me ordenes imbécil! Si me da la gana puedo hacer que te encierran en la maldita cárcel toda tu puta vida, lo mismo tú Emmet…

-¿de verdad?- inquirió Edward con sorna…- yo nunca he hecho nada Jacob… absolutamente nada.

-me estas jodiendo ¿cierto?

-hice lo mismo que tú hiciste en su tiempo con Aro, un simple ajuste de cuentas y favores… ante todo el mundo, Emmet y yo simplemente somos los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, nada más.

-es imposible…- murmuró Jacob y sentí como comenzaba a temblar de la rabia a mi lado haciéndome imposible zafarme…- como… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-eso no te importa y suelta a Bella de una puta vez…- dijo lo ultimo casi en un grito…

-Jacob, déjala ya, no queremos causar un alboroto…- interrumpió Emmet y Jacob le sonrió con sorna.

-tal vez limpiaste tu maldito nombre pero en esto nunca me vas a ganar…- dijo Jacob refiriéndose a mí, me molestó mucho el saber que yo para él era solo un maldito trofeo sobre Edward…- Isabella es mía y el habértela follado antes no te hace nada imbécil…

-suéltala ahora Jacob…

-¿o si no que? Vas a sacar tu puta arma y me vas a matar ¿Aquí? ¿En casa de tus padres?

-no juegues conmigo…

-Jacob basta…- susurré.

-tú no te metas…- me gritó e hizo más presión en mi brazo…

-Jacob…- jadeé…

-¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?- le retó…- lárgate de esta casa y no vuelvas.

-oblígame imbécil… quiero verte hacerlo…- Jacob me dio un empujón al momento de soltarme y yo a penas y pude mantenerme en pie…

-no ¡Jacob basta!- grité…

-¡mami!- el gritito de Lizzie nos hizo voltear a todos, mi hija venía corriendo hacia mí y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue inclinarme hacia ella y tomarla en brazos…- ¿Quiénes son mami?- me preguntó viendo a los dos hombres que estaban parados frente a nosotras, yo solo observé a Edward, él cual tenía el ceño fruncido y nos miraba a Lizzie y a mí alternamente…

-¿Qué? Tú… es tu…

-nuestra hija…- terminó Jacob.

-no, Edward…

-¡cállate!- di un respingo por el grito de Jacob y mi hija se aferró con fuerza a mí y escondió su carita en mi cabello…- déjanos solos…

-no lo haré… estoy harta de tus malditas ordenes, ya no tienes con que chantajearme Jacob… él esta aquí y me importa una mierda si arruino todos tus maldito planes, Edward tiene que saber que…

-dije que te callaras maldita sea…- me hice hacia atrás cuando vi que estaba dispuesto a darme una bofetada pero Edward lo detuvo antes de que me tocara…

-no te atrevas a tocarla…- siseó y…

-oh mi Dios…-me giré al momento de escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga, Jasper venía detrás de ella.

-Alice…- dijeron Edward y Emmet al mismo tiempo, ella estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía los ojos como platos y estaba jadeando…

-no… es imposible… ustedes están…

-amor, tranquilízate…- decía Jasper sosteniéndola de la cintura, ella parecía como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-mami tengo miedo…- dijo Lizzie en voz muy clara como para que todos escucharan…

-llévala a su habitación- me ordenó Jacob pero yo solo negué y miré a Edward…- hazlo ahora.

-por favor quédate…- susurré solo hacia Edward…

-mami, vámonos… tengo miedo, mami…- mi hija comenzó a llorar y Edward no contestaba simplemente tenía la mirada fija en Lizzie…

-llévatela ya…- espetó en voz más alta mi estúpido marido y lo ultimo que hice fue mirar a Edward como si le rogara que no se fuera y me escuchara, debía decirle que Lizzie era nuestra hija y lo mucho que se parecía a él… me giré para salir de allí y casi corrí escaleras arriba con Lizzie en mis brazos, cuando entré a la habitación me acomodé en la cama con mi bebé en brazos y comencé a mecerla para que se calmara un poco y se le quitaran los temblores…

-shhh… todo esta bien… mamá esta aquí preciosa…

-mami… quiero a mi papi…- sollozó.

-no… él no puede venir ahora ¿de acuerdo? Estas aquí conmigo… no te voy a dejar… ¿si?

-¿Quiénes eran mami?

-luego los conocerás, no les tengas miedo mi vida, ellos te quieren…- le animé y le di un beso en la frente, la abracé con fuerza y decidí que no iba a bajar hasta que Lizzie se hubiera dormido, mientras le cantaba sus canciones de cuna favoritas, rogué a Dios que Edward y Emmet no se fueran, que él se quedara y escuchara mi versión… tenía que decirle que ella era su hija, nuestra hija… cerré los ojos por ultima vez y cuando los abrí me di cuenta que Lizzie ya se había dormido, miré el reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche, acomodé a mi hija en la cama y me asomé por la ventana, pude ver a Rosalie y a Jasper despidiéndose de los invitados, seguramente Carlisle y Alice estaban con Edward, Emmet y Jacob; no esperé más y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que los tacones me permitían y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora conforme me acercaba a esa zona donde escuchaba los murmullos…

-Bella… aquí estas…- me giré al momento que Rosalie me habló, Jasper venía detrás…- despedimos a los invitados no te preocupes…

-gracias…- dije casi sin aliento.

-¿puedes explicarme que demonios esta pasando?- me preguntó Jasper bastante serio…

-no…no lo se… yo…

-Jasper, no la agobies, ella no sabe… vamos, de todas formas debemos estar con la familia ¿no?- inquirió Rosalie…

-si tienes razón…- aceptó Jasper y pasó a mi lado para entrar él primero a la sala.

-¿Bella te sientes bien? Te vez muy…

-estoy bien Rose…- la interrumpí y ella solo soltó un suspiró antes de pasar a mi lado, la seguí de cerca, no quería aparecer sola; cuando entramos en la sala, decidí ver a cada uno, Alice estaba sentada a un lado de su padre con Jasper parado detrás del sofá para poder acariciarle los hombros, Jacob estaba recargado en la pared cerca de la chimenea, Rose apenas iba a sentarse a un lado de Emmet el cual estaba sonriendo, sentí un alivio cuando vi a Edward sentado a un lado de Emmet, frente a Carlisle y le estaba sonriendo.

-Bella, hija que bueno que vienes… ¿Dónde esta mi nieta?

-acaba de dormirse Carlisle…- dije en voz baja.

-que bien, debe estar exhausta… hoy cumplió cuatro años…- dijo mirando a los recién llegados, vi como Edward apretaba la quijada y después miraba a Alice.

-¿y que me dices de ti hermanita? Veo que… estas casada…- dijo más alegre de lo que hubiera imaginado y señalando el anillo de bodas…

-si, él es Jasper… acabamos de tener un bebé, se llama Ben…

-eso es genial… felicidades…- murmuró Emmet y Jasper solo pudo corresponder las sonrisas…

-¿no vas a sentarte cariño?- me preguntó Carlisle, yo asentí y me senté en el sofá más cercano, el primero que vi y el mas lejano a Jacob. Me mantuve callada durante toda la plática, Jacob también hizo lo mismo, me sorprendió el ver que Rosalie participaba en la plática bastante animada, Jasper parecía ser cauteloso respecto a hablar de más, pero eran Alice y Carlisle los que estaban más felices, se notaba en sus rostros que ver a Emmet y Edward era como un milagro, y la verdad así era para ellos cuando pensaban que estaba muertos…

Después de varios minutos de soportar la mirada de Jacob, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, escuchaba las voces de la conversación con mayor volumen y me faltaba el aire, me sentía muy desesperada…

-amor, iré a ver a Ben…- dijo Jasper cuando ya era casi la media noche, Alice le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le sonrió.

-Jasper, voy a contigo…- apunté y me levanté muy rápido, cuando llegamos al inicio de las escaleras tuve que sostenerme del barandal y tomar aire…

-Bella… ¿te sientes bien?

-s…si…

-¿segura?- se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos…- Bella… ¿tú los conocías?

-¿Qué? No… yo no…- intenté continuar pero engañar a Jasper era prácticamente imposible, como Alice, era como mi mejor amigo fuera de la familia y me conocía muy bien…

-ellos no estaban muertos ¿cierto?

-Jasper… yo…

-por favor háblame claro Bella, es nuestra familia de la que estamos hablando…- intenté apartar su mirada de la mía pero me fue imposible…- vi como Jacob miraba a Edward, me di cuenta de tu mirada también Bella… aquí hay algo que ni Alice ni Carlisle saben y que tú y Jacob si… por favor dímelo.

-no puedo…- respondí de inmediato…- no lo comprenderías Jasper.

-sabes cuando amo a Alice y no quiero que salga dañada…

-lo se, yo tampoco pero… si esto llega a terminar, no será nada bueno, es lo único que puedo decirte…- murmuré y él simplemente se hizo hacia atrás…

-¿tú sabías que ellos estaban vivos, no es así?- volvió a preguntarme y ahí comenzaron a salir las lágrimas… Jasper miró hacia el suelo y después a mí…

-debo ir a ver a Lizzie…- me excusé y subí las escaleras antes que él; entré a la habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa, ya no tenía el valor de volver abajo, tenía el presentimiento de que Edward y Emmet iban a quedarse y decidí confiar en ello… me puse la bata de seda blanca con la que acostumbraba dormir y después de desmaquillarme me solté el cabello para acostarme a un lado de Lizzie… no me cubrí con las sábanas y empecé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello…

Cerré los ojos y fui inconsciente de cuando me dormí, porque cuando los volví a abrir el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada y vi que Jacob estaba recostado y durmiendo en la orilla de la cama, dejando a Lizzie en medio de ambos… me levanté con cuidado, quería saber si él se había quedado aquí…

Me fui descalza y abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, cuando verifiqué que Jacob seguía dormido, cerré con el mayor silencio posible y comencé a andar por el pasillo… conocía cuales eran las habitaciones de huéspedes, eran cinco y debían de estar ocupadas tres puesto que Rosalie también se había quedado, a mi saber, ella se iba dentro de tres días…

Abrí la puerta de la primera habitación, al ver la maleta de Rose en la entrada no fue necesario entrar para percatarme de quien era… me salté la segunda habitación porque era algo poco acostumbrado de Edward el estar tan cerca de los demás y la tercera habitación era la ultima del pasillo y la más lejana…

Abrí sin tocar obviamente, no quería hacer ruido, cerré a mis espaldas y caminé lo suficiente para ver que la cama estaba vacía… fruncí el ceño…

-¿Qué haces?- di un respingo al escuchar su voz y me giré lo suficiente para verlo, recargado de brazos cruzados a un lado de la ventana y solamente con el bóxer encima…

-yo… creí que no te quedarías…

-Alice y papá nos convencieron… queremos empezar de nuevo.

-que bien…- apunté sin saber que más decir…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con indiferencia…

-quiero hablar contigo…

-aja… por eso esperaste hasta esta hora… ¿ahora te da miedo que tu marido te vea hablándome? ¿Tanto lo quieres como para eso?

-no se que tanto te ha dicho o…

-se lo suficiente Isabella…

-no, no lo sabes…- dije con la voz más firme que pude…- y te lo voy a decir.

-que sea algo creíble si no te molesta…

-iba a separarme de Jacob pero él me obligó a quedarme con él.

-claro y tú te sacrificaste…- espetó con voz sarcástica…

-lo hice por ti Edward, me juró que dejaría de perseguirte si yo aceptaba seguir con él y acompañarlo aquí…- Edward solo frunció el ceño.

-¿te chantajeó con eso?- yo asentí y bajé la mirada…- ¿fuiste capaz de tener una hija con él por mí, Bella?

-Lizzie no es su hija…- acepté mirándolo a los ojos y sin detenerme a pensar… Edward se irguió por completo y caminó hacia mí…

-¿de que hablas, Bella? La niña… la niña que tú cargabas hace unas horas… ella…

-no es hija de Jacob…- repetí…- Lizzie es…

-¿es mi hija?- inquirió en voz muy baja y casi en un estado de shock… yo le sostuve la mirada hasta que me decidí a hablar…

-nuestra hija…- corregí y tragué en seco esperando su reacción…- cuando tú te fuiste yo… yo aun no sabía que estaba embarazada, cuando me enteré fue cuando ya estaba aquí con Jacob, él me obligó a hacerla pasar como su hija para que ella heredara la mayor parte de la fortuna de tu familia… - Edward se llevó ambas manos a su cabello y cerró los ojos por un instante…- lamento si…

-¿tengo una hija? Yo…- levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y sonrió…- Lizzie… es mi hija… es nuestra hija…- soltó un jadeó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo ya me encontraba entre sus brazos…

-Edward yo… quise decírtelo… nunca estuve de acuerdo en que Jacob la hiciera pasar por su hija pero si me rehusaba él volvería buscarte y…

-no… Bella… esta bien…- llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y las acarició con sus pulgares…

-no, no esta bien Edward…

-tienes miedo ¿cierto? Miedo a que toda la familia sepa la verdad…- yo asentí puesto que era cierto, eso me daba pánico…- encontraremos una forma…

-no es tan fácil… Edward, tu familia ha sido…

-encontraremos una forma…

-¿Qué hay de Lizzie, Edward? Ella ve a Jacob como su padre no a ti…

-pero es mi hija…

-ella nunca te ha visto en su vida… - ambos nos quedamos callados, simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro.

-entonces comenzaré desde cero con ella, cuando me fui, te hice una promesa, te dije que te amaba y que volvería y estoy aquí y Bella… no voy a dejarte, me importa un comino si Jacob es mi hermano y también lo que piense mi familia… yo haré todo por estar contigo y con mi hija como se debe…

-no es tan sencillo…

-pero no me importa…- apuntó y mi cabeza dio vueltas en el momento que sus labios chocaron con los míos… llevé mis manos a su cabello y a su espalda, justo en el momento que él me estrechó a más no poder contra él, solté un jadeó al sentirlo tan cerca de nuevo y correspondí el beso con mucho más ímpetu, mostrándole lo necesitada que estaba de él…

Edward comenzó a caminar sin soltarme hasta que sentí el colchón de la cama contra mis pantorrillas…

-hazme el amor Edward… aquí…

-sabes que lo haré Bella…- susurró viéndome a los ojos…- te necesitó más de lo que te imaginas…

-me hacías tanta falta…- dije en algo parecido a un gemido y después de que sus manos pasaron por mis hombros, apartando los tirantes de la bata, la suave tela de seda cayó deslizándose sobre mi piel hasta el suelo dejándome casi desnuda frente a él…

* * *

**Chiicas, estoyy en exáámenes! Asíí que actualiizaré con lentiitud...xD Les juRo que odiio estas fechas tanto como ustedes, ciieRto? hhahaha,,, en fiin, me voy despidiiendo xqq' de todas foRmas deboo estudiiaR un poquiito más,,,x) Deseenme sueRte chiicas porfiiz,,,xD GRaciias por sus comentaRioos...;)**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOO! REVIEWS^^!**_

_**REVIEWSS !**_


	17. Impotencia

**=Impotencia =**

**Bella POV…**

Solté un jadeo cuando él me cogió los glúteos y me cargó hasta acomodarme sobre la cama, comencé a jugar con su cabello y arqueé mi cuerpo todo lo posible para estar cerca de él…

-uhmm Ed…- gemí al sentir que comenzaba a bajar mis bragas, yo fui deslizando una de mis manos por pecho hasta llegar al borde de sus bóxers y sentí como contraía el abdomen en cuanto yo me atreví a meter mi mano en su ropa interior y deslizar muy suavemente la yema de mis dedos por toda la extensión de su miembro… me mordí el labio al sentirlo y cerré los ojos cuando de un momento a otro introdujo un par de dedos en mi sexo; ambos nos encontrábamos moviendo la pelvis contra el otro mientras con nuestras manos nos encargábamos de darnos placer…

-Edward…- jadeé y comencé a besarlo del cuello, Edward estaba jadeando y eso era la mejor señal de que le gustaba lo que yo hacía con él, empecé a mover mi mano más rápido y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, debía detenerlo ahora si no quería correrme sin sentirlo dentro de mí… - ahhhhh… Edward te necesito… - dije con ronca y me retorcí en el momento justo para que él me quitara las bragas de encima y yo hiciera lo mismo con su bóxer, sentí sus labios sobre los míos mucho más insistentes que la ultima vez y llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Edward se comenzó a acomodar entre mis piernas, deslizando sus manos suavemente por mis piernas…

Solté un gemido contra su boca, lo mismo hizo él cuando me penetró más lento de lo que yo hubiera querido, Edward se quedó quieto para que yo me acostumbrara a él y ambos recordáramos lo que se sentía el ser uno…

-eres tan estrecha Bella… cálida…- murmuró dándome besos en los hombros y en el cuello…

-ahhhhh…- gemí bajito cuando él dio la primera embestida…- Edward…- sus brazos estaban sosteniendo su peso y yo tenía mis manos sobre sus glúteos, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí un poco más fuerte, intentaba contenerme pero era casi imposible, Edward me embestía lento pero con mucha fuerza, justo como yo quería… cuando abrí los ojos, me deleité viendo su rostro haciendo gestos de placer…- ¡ahh! ¡Edward! No pares… ¡ahh!

-di mi nombre Bella…- jadeó viéndome a los ojos y embistiéndome aun más fuerte, abrí mi boca sin emitir sonido alguno… sentía como mi cuerpo se movía contra el colchón en un vaivén malditamente placentero…- ¡Bella!

-ahh…- gemí de nuevo y como pude nos hice girar, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho para impulsarme…- tócame…- chillé con los ojos cerrados y jadeando para tomar aire… Edward comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mis caderas, subiendo lentos hacia mi cintura y masajeando suavemente mis senos al final… arqué mi espalda en cuanto sentí el primer escalofrío de placer recorrerme de pies a cabeza y en lugar de seguir moviéndome en círculos como lo hacia, ahora iba de arriba hacia abajo sobre él, Edward apretó mis pechos con fuerza y tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir su nombre en alto como yo quería…

-sigue… mierda Bella…- gimió en voz baja y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, comencé a sentir su miembro palpitar en mi interior cada vez que mis paredes se tensaban a su alrededor, estábamos tan cerca… aumenté la velocidad, estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, mi cuerpo se arqueaba contantemente y sentía como si un fuego terrible recorriera mis venas…

-Edward… Edward…- chillé cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sentí como colocaba su mano en mi nuca y me jalaba hacia él para besarme y ahogar el gemido de ambos cuando el orgasmo llegó por fin… me corrí con fuerza, al igual que él y soy capaz de decir que lo fue todo en cuanto sentí su cálido líquido llenarme, seguí moviéndome lento, disfrutando la sensación y haciéndola lo más larga posible…

Apoyé todo mi peso contra él y solté un sinfín de suspiros cuando empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi espalda, sus labios recorrían la piel de mis hombros sin dar besos, simplemente rozaba piel contra piel… salió de mí con cuidado, como siempre lo hacía y en cuanto me acomodó a su lado comenzó a besarme lentamente, llevé mis manos a su rostro y no hice nada más que seguir besándolo…

-te amo Bella…- susurró contra mis labios y yo le respondí con una sonrisa…- siempre vas a ser mía, amor…

-siempre…- acepté y volví a besarlo en los labios; no volvimos a hacerlo, pero estuve a su lado, llenándome de besos y caricias hasta que me di cuenta que eran casi las siete de la mañana, la hora en que la familia comenzaba a despertarse para ir a trabajar…

-debo irme…- murmuré contra sus labios, evité pensar que mis labios ya debían estar lo suficientemente hinchados y rojizos para que Jacob comenzara a hacer sus suposiciones…

-no… quiero que estés aquí… quiero tenerte cerca, amor…- sonreí con los ojos cerrados y empecé a retorcerme para liberarme de su abrazo, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, él me sostenía con más fuerza, hasta que logró sacarme un risita…

-vamos a tener problemas Edward… déjame ya…- dije entre risas…

-no me importa.

-si importa…

-esta bien… pero con una condición…- ladeé mi rostro para verlo a los ojos, tenía esa pizca de malicia en los ojos y además estaba sonriendo…

-¿Cuál condición?

-que esta no será la ultima vez…

-por supuesto que no será la ultima, amor…- lo besé rápido…- me encanta estar entre tus brazos Edward… me gusta todo lo que me haces sentir…- él sonrió y se estiró hacia mí para besarme…

-me vuelves loco, Bella… muy loco.

-eso es bueno…- reí…- debo ir a ver a Lizzie…- murmuré jugando con los vellitos de su brazo…

-¿puedo ir contigo?- lo miré a los ojos…

-no ahora, pero… hablaré con ella ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que Jacob lo haga, es capaz de decirle a Lizzie cosas malas sobre ti y meterle miedo… no quiero que es suceda.

-las cosas van a cambiar desde ahora Bella y estoy seguro que mi hermano lo tiene muy en cuenta…

-no digas eso, por favor…- puntualicé y me levanté de la cama aprovechando el momento, busqué mi ropa interior y comencé a vestirme, Edward se sentó sobre la cama y después de unos segundos se levantó.

-Bella, lo siento… pero, lo que te dije es cierto, hablaré con…

-no Edward, aquí no puedes hacer las cosas a tu modo… no sabes como es tu padre…

-por supuesto que lo se.

-no lo sabes…- espeté con voz elevada…- serías un verdadero imbécil si piensas arruinarle su felicidad… se que las cosas van a cambiar pero eso tomará tiempo, no será de un día a otro como se que tú lo quieres.

-¿entonces que prefieres? ¿Qué sea a tu modo, al modo de Jacob? ¿Qué sigan engañados? ¿Eso quieres? Como tú lo dijiste anoche Bella, ya no solo somos tú y yo, también esta Lizzie… si es mi hija quiero que ella me vea como su padre, no a ese maldito perro bastardo…

-¡basta!- chillé… - además… ¿Cómo se que te quedaras? La ultima vez que dijiste que me amabas te fuiste… ¿Qué me garantiza que lo que esta pasando ahora es real y que tú te quedarás aquí con nosotras?

-Bella, ya te lo dije, voy a…

-debo irme…- le interrumpí antes de que yo me pusiera a llorar y comenzara a gritarle cosas de las que después me arrepentiría… salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, caminé rápido hasta la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua, me limpié las lágrimas cuando entré a esa zona pero me quedé casi paralizada en cuanto vi a Jacob completamente arreglado para el trabajo… intenté mantenerme tranquila pero no era una trabajo fácil…

-¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme…

-en… en el jardín…- mentí…- creí que seguías durmiendo, normalmente despiertas a las siete y media.

-¿el jardín? ¿Estabas en el jardín Bella?- volvió a preguntar y esta vez si se giró para verme a la cara, tragué en seco al ver su mirada lúgubre…- yo se donde estabas…

-Jacob…

-pasaste la noche con él ¿no es así? Que tan imbécil crees que soy…- llegó a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tomó mi brazo con fuerza…- desperté hace una hora Isabella… no soy un idiota.

-tienes razón… para que te miento si tu sabes muy bien lo que hice.

-claro que lo se, estabas revolcándote con él, como una maldita puta…

-y eso a tu que te importa, lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe, tú y yo no somos nada, todo es falso, sabes que no te soporto y si… pasé la noche con Edward, pasé la noche entera con él… y me importa una mierda si te gusta o no…- sofoqué un grito y me llevé las manos a la mejilla un segundo después de que sentí el primer golpe.- ahh…- gemí por el dolor que me provocó cuando él me hizo chocar contra la pared…

-¿olvidas que estas casada conmigo? ¿Olvidas qué significa esto?- elevó mi mano izquierda, donde estaba ese maldito anillo…- cuando estabas con él podías hacer lo que quisieras Isabella, pero aquí, en esta casa haces lo que yo diga por la simple y sencilla razón de que me perteneces… ¿comprendes? Contéstame estúpida… ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y vas a permanecer alejada de él mientras estemos aquí o si no nuestra hija deberá separarse de la familia y tú no querrás eso ¿o si?

-ella no es tu hija… Lizzie no es tu hija y Edward ya lo sabe…- puntualicé viéndolo a los ojos con rabia.

-¿Qué dices?

-le dije que ella era su hija, tú no tienes el derecho de nada con ella…

-eres una estúpida Isabella…- como antes, no vi venir la segunda bofetada que me propinó y mi cabello cubrió la mayor parte de mi rostro…- de todas formas no sirve de nada, ante todos, ella es nuestra hija y antes de que eso cambie soy capaz de matar al maldito bastardo que esta arruinando mis planes…

-suéltame…- murmuré con voz temblorosa…

-no juegues conmigo Bella… no te atrevas si quiera a pensar que puedes jugar conmigo…

-¡suéltame! Me estas lastimando…

-es la ultima vez que te revuelcas con él ¿comprendes?- tomó mi mentón con fuerza para que me pudiera ver…- dilo, es la ultima vez que…

-déjame, Jacob suéltame ya…- terminé lo ultimo en un sollozó y él se alejó de mí no sin antes darme un empujón hacia la pared

-por un demonio no llores ahora… eres la culpable de todo, cariño…

-te odio, me das asco… ¡maldito cerdo!- solté un jadeo cuando vi que levantaba la mano para golpearme de nuevo pero antes de que alcanzara si quiera a tocarme Jasper apareció…

-ey ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- inquirió y miró a Jacob antes que a mí.

-nada que te importe…- respondió el imbécil y pasó a mi lado para salir de la cocina… yo me quedé jadeante.

-¿Bella estas bien? Escuché los gritos desde las escaleras… y se que ustedes discuten la mayor parte del tiempo pero, Alice me dijo que las cosas entre ustedes se estaban arreglando…

-no importa Jasper, estoy bien…- murmuré mirando hacia él suelo, pero era obvio que él no se convencería con eso, caminó hacia mí y tomó mi mentón con delicadeza para elevar mi rostro, en cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño y apretó la quijada…

-¿desde cuando pasa esto Bella?- preguntó con los dientes apretados y refiriéndose a mi mejilla rojiza…

-Jasper, no importa, por favor…

-si importa… dime desde…

-buenos días…- llegó saludando Alice, Jasper se hizo hacia atrás y recibió a su esposa en brazos antes de darle un beso…- santo cielo, Bells… ¿Qué te pasó?

-me caí esta mañana cuando recién me desperté, no es nada…- dije con una sonrisa muy convincente y compartí una mirada con Jasper.

-ten mas cuidado… ¿no te duele?

-no, para nada… yo… voy a ver si Lizzie ya ha despertado…- me excusé…

-Bella, luego quiero hablar contigo…- apunto Jasper cuando yo iba saliendo de la cocina.

-claro… cuando vuelvas estará bien…- Alice me sonrió como siempre lo hacia cuando yo salí y evité no llorar hasta que me encontraba en la seguridad de mi habitación, vi por la ventana que Jacob, Jasper y Carlisle comenzaban a irse, después de ver que Lizzie seguía dormida me metí al baño para darme un ducha, cuando terminé, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y también el pequeño moretón que tenía en el pómulo izquierdo…

Me puse un short y una blusa de vestir a juego y unos zapatos un poco altos, ya era costumbre andar por la casa bien vestida.

-¿mami? Buenos días mami…- susurró mi hija mientras se tallaba los ojitos, acaba de despertarse…

-hola bebé… ¿dormiste bien?

-si mami…- murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Desayunar, arreglarte o abrir tus regalos?

-todo mami…- dijo entre risas…- me reí y la tomé en brazos para llevarla a la tina y bañarla, a Lizzie siempre le gustaba estar limpia, después de haberle puesto el vestidito de mezclilla que más le gustaba, tomé su manita para salir y bajar a desayunar, nos encontramos con Alice y Ben en el comedor…

-buenos días tía, hola primito…- mi hija corrió a la sillita de Ben y le dio un eso en la mejilla.

-hola preciosa…- la saludó Alice y se inclinó para darle un beso en la coronilla…- ven, aquí traigo tu desayuno.- le sonreí a Alice por el favor y yo me fui a servir un vaso de leche…cuando volví al comedor, vi a Rosalie andando de lo más despreocupada con un simple cachetero y un top rojo a juego…

-hola chicas… ¿Cómo durmieron?

-muy bien… y vaya… si tu hermano te viera así…

-calla…- dijo Rosalie entre risas a lo que Alice le dijo…- no esta ¿cierto? No hay de que preocuparse…- Alice se echó una risita y en eso apareció Emmet, venía desordenándose el cabello y se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta cuando vio a Rosalie…- cierra la boca cariño, pueden entrar moscas…- se burló la rubia y Alice comenzó a carcajearse, yo solo sonreí.

-lo tendré en cuenta…- fue lo único que dijo Emmet y caminó hacia la cocina, yo lo seguí…

-lamento no haberte dado la bienvenida como debía…- me disculpé a sus espaldas…- ¿Cómo han estado?

-bien… hubo algunas complicaciones pero ahora ¿que importan? …se giró encogiéndose de hombros y me sonrió… caminé hacia él y le di un abrazo…

-te eché de menos.

-soy inolvidable Bella… era obvio que me ibas a echar de menos…- me reí de lo que dijo y fue cuando lo volví a ver a los ojos cuando él se dio cuenta del golpe en mi cara…- ey ¿Qué te pasó?

-nada…- dije restándole importancia…- bueno, estas en tu casa, voy a ver a Lizzie.

-ah si, esa pequeña es muy bonita, se parece a ti…- me reí y me giré para salir de allí, pero cuando volví al comedor me quedé helada… Edward ya estaba allí y reí amenamente con Alice y Lizzie…

-otra vez…- dijo mi hija muy entusiasmada mirándolo, fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-será luego Lizzie, lo prometo…- respondió con una sonrisa hacia ella, mi hija hizo un mohín pero después de que él le diera la mano volvió a sonreír…

-¿te pasa algo Bells?- preguntó Rosalie que ya estaba sentada…

-no…- aseguré y miré hacia el suelo…- ¿Lizzie terminaste?

-no mami… estaba jugando con él…- dijo señalando a Edward, él me miró con una sonrisa a la cual yo no correspondí, pero frunció el ceño, demonios, obviamente se dio cuenta de la pequeña mancha purpura…

-¿puedo hablar contigo en privado, por favor?- me preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie…

-n… no creo que…

-ve Bella… yo cuido a Lizzie… así ya conoces a tu cuñado…- dijo Alice muy animada, me mordí el labio y asentí, pasé a un lado de Edward y sentí su presencia detrás de mí hasta que llegamos a la sala…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté a la defensiva.- te dije que yo hablaría con ella antes de…

-no pasó nada malo Bella… solo…

-apreciaría que no lo hicieras de nuevo…- lo interrumpí, Edward apretó la quijada y caminó hacia mí, por algo inexplicable, yo no me moví…

- si eso es lo que quieres… yo…

-solo déjame hablar con ella antes, es todo lo que pido…- él miró hacia el suelo y suspiró rendido, llevó su mano a mi mejilla y pasó su pulgar por mi pómulo…

-dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…- murmuró algo molesto…

-no es nada…

-¿fue Jacob?

-Edward, no es nada, por favor no…

-¿fue Jacob?- volvió a preguntar elevando la voz, yo solo bajé la mirada…- voy a partirle la cara a ese imbécil…

-no lo harás.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la mía…- no puedo soportar que ese imbécil te ponga las manos encima…- cerré los ojos para disfrutar las cercanía y coloqué mis manos en su cintura… su aroma comenzó a llenar todos mis sentidos…- quiero besarte, amor…

-hazlo…- susurré sin pensar en el riesgo que esto implicaba y él se inclinó lo necesario para chocar sus labios con los míos, me estrechó más contra él y yo acomodé mi manos, una sobre su cintura y la otra en su cabello, acercándolo a mí como él lo hacía con sus manos en mi espalda… nuestros labios se movían lento y con sincronía, era uno de esos besos tiernos, suaves y completamente deliciosos…

-lamento si te molesté en la mañana…- dijo contra mis labios…

-no importa…- aseguré y seguí besándolo, fue como si estuviéramos completamente solos allí, un gran error…

-¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?...

* * *

**Grraciias por los reviews chicas, lameento decir que la prooxima actualizaccion va a tardar un poquiito, por favor comprendaan...xD Bueno me despiido, les mando un abrazo y un beso, cuiidensee...x)**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK DE ABAJOO! REVIEWSSS^^ ! **_


	18. Jugando con fuego

**=Jugando con fuego=**

**Bella POV…**

-mierda Emmet ¿Qué no tienes nada bueno que hacer?- oculté mi rostro en el pecho de Edward para evitar reírme de su tono de voz.

-da gracias que fui yo el que los vio… porque hola, nuestra hermana esta justo allí…- señaló Emmet en dirección al comedor y yo reaccioné, Edward y yo no podíamos continuar haciendo esto, era bastante arriesgado, sobre todo cuando Jasper ya sospechaba algo.- como sea, si tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como hacerme amigo de esa hermosa rubia…

-es la cuñada de Alice…- dije entre risas…- Rosalie Hale.

-hum… bonito nombre…

-anda, hazte su amigo…- se burló Edward y el interpelado lo único que hizo fue guiñar y desordenarse el cabello antes de salir de la sala.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que a mí se me ocurrió separarme, me crucé de brazos de inmediato y miré hacia la ventana.

-supongo que no querrás que te bese aquí otra vez ¿cierto?

-muy cierto…- acepté y suspiré…- no es muy seguro Edward, cualquiera puede encontrarnos un día y…

-Bells… sería peor si nos encontraran teniendo relaciones en este lugar, pero un beso no es nada del otro mundo.

-para la familia y los empleados si lo es, por si lo olvidabas, tengo una hija y soy la esposa de tu maldito hermano…- siseé y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando aclarar mis ideas…- no quiero que Jacob me obligué a irme junto con Lizzie y alejarme de ti…- musité rendida al final; Edward frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí.

-eso no va a pasar Bella… no voy a permitir que lo haga.

-es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que decida tomar cartas en el asunto, lo conozco y es posible que justo ahora este buscando una casa en donde vivir.

-no, no, no… Bella… no pienses en eso ahora…- acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó lento durante unos cuantos segundos…- pensaré en algo ¿de acuerdo?- yo solo asentí siendo presa de sus palabras y como la típica mujer enamorada le creí- no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de estar contigo…- sonreí por inercia y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, pasando por sus hombros y al final desordenando su cabello antes de pararme de puntitas y tocar sus labios con los míos, al diablo el riesgo que estábamos corriendo justo ahora, necesitaba que el supiera que yo también deseaba hacer el amor con él… deslicé la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior y él me dio acceso de profundizar, solté un gemido en su boca cuando él me apretó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza y prácticamente me impidió separarme…

-Edward…- jadeé cuando comenzó a empujarme hasta caer sobre el mueble, llevé una de mis manos al cuello de su camisa y desbotoné los primeros dos botones…- ahh…- me mordió el labio con sutileza al momento que comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha por mi abdomen, por debajo de la tela de la blusa… _"sepárate, vamos Bella aléjate…"_ decía mi subconsciente, pero yo no quería hacerlo… peor fue cuando Edward se atrevió a meter su otra mano en mi short y tocar mi entrepierna por sobre las bragas en toda su extensión…

-Dios, estas tan mojada Bella…- susurró con voz ronca y atacó mis labios con fiereza…

-Edward… espera…- dije sin detenerme a pensar…- aquí no…- murmuré y lo miré a los ojos con la vista nublada… él dejó de besarme y apartó sus manos de mi cuerpo…

-¿en donde?- inquirió con esa maldita mirada traviesa…

-tu habitación…- respondí sin pensar y él se levantó en un segundo llevándome consigo, me quité los tacones para no hacer ruido mientras subíamos las escaleras y en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró a nuestras espaldas, él me hizo chocar contra la pared y comenzó a besarme sin darme tregua… intentaba tomar aire pero no tenía mucho éxito…- quítame la ropa, ya…- dije casi en una orden y es que no teníamos mucho tiempo para hacer esto, tal vez Emmet nos cubriría por unos cuantos minutos pero no seria ni siquiera una hora lo que Edward y yo nos podíamos ausentar… de lo contrario ya sería algo más que solo sospechoso…

-¡ahhhhh!- no evité gemir cuando Edward me penetró con fuerza en cuanto se deshizo de mis bragas y de sus pantalones… pero gracias al cielo no fue lo suficientemente alto como para descubrirnos…- fuerte…- Edward sonrió malicioso en cuanto yo hice esa súplica y comenzó a besarme con furia mientras me embestía con fuerza, mi cuerpo chocaba contra la pared y con movimiento hábiles, él logró sacarme la blusa y desabrochar mi sostén dejándome completamente desnuda… deslicé mis manos por debajo de su camisa, ya había logrado desabrocharla pero todavía la traía encima, mientras Edward me embestía de forma bestial yo pasaba mis uñas por su espalda, posiblemente iba a dejar marcas pero eso y sus besos eran lo que me contenía para no gritar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo…

-Edward… oh Dios… más…- sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y después se atrevió a gemir sobre mi oído antes de chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja llevándome casi al límite, ceñí mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él colocó sus manos en mis nalgas para poder sostenerme mejor y dar las ultimas embestidas con más fuerza…

-Bella…

-ahh… Ed… Edward, Edward… - calló mi gemido con sus labios y podría decirse que me retorcí por completo entre sus brazos cuando la maravillosa explosión recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ambos nos quedamos inmóviles y agradecí que me siguiera sosteniendo puesto que mis piernas no serian capaces de mantenerme en pie… sentía la fina capa de sudor sobre ambos y me encantaba escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas… Edward escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi garganta y comenzó a dar ligeros besos en esa parte hasta que salió de mí despacio…

Mientras me besaba lento en los labios, se encargó de abrochar mi sostén y después mi blusa…

-eso fue genial…- murmuró al fin y yo solo reí, me agaché para tomar el short y mis bragas que estaban en el suelo y me vestí por completo en menos de cinco minutos…

-mi cabello es un desastre…- me burlé al mirarme al espejo, Edward me cogió de la cintura y yo me giré de inmediato para besarlo…- debiste detenerme.

-si claro, lo dices como si fuera capaz de hacerlo…- se rió y me miró a los ojos…

-debo ir abajo…

-creo que lo mejor es que yo me quede aquí por un rato ¿no es así?- asentí y le di un beso fugaz antes de sonreírle y caminar hacia la puerta… cuando iba saliendo me volví hacia él y le sonreí…

-te veré a media noche…- musité con voz sedosa y le guiñé un ojo, Edward sonrió de lado, esa maldita sonrisa que me hacia desfallecer y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue cerrar la puerta despacio y caminar a prisa hacia las escaleras…

Me encontré con Rose cuando iba por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

-ey Rose…- la saludé…

-Bells… ¿Qué cosas con los recién llegados verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirí con una sonrisa, fingiendo indiferencia…

-ese tipo alto…

-¿Emmet?

-si ese… me invitó a salir esta noche ¿no es genial?

-amm… si, que bien Rose, pero… no se supone que…

-no, no me voy a ir, llamaré a mi representante y le diré que no volveré a Nueva York hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-entonces hazlo…- la animé y ella me dio un abrazo antes de salir casi corriendo por el pasillo; cuando llegué al comedor, Lizzie ya se estaba levantando y Alice ya recogía los platos…

-¿Dónde andabas?- me preguntó.

-me entretuve platicando con Edward…- me excusé y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia…- es más agradable de lo que me imaginé.

-me da gusto que te lleves bien con él…- le sonreí.

-amor… ¿haz desayunado bien?- me incliné para darle un beso a Lizzie en la coronilla…

-si mami… ¿puedo ir a jugar al patio?

-claro, yo voy contigo…- tomé su manita y juntas caminamos hacia la puerta trasera, hasta que Alice me llamó.

-¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Qué no estaba contigo?

-eh… me dijo que primero iba a su habitación y luego venía acá contigo…- respondí con lo primero que se me ocurrió y para ella resultó ser muy convincente mi argumento…

Lizzie salió corriendo hacia la pequeña área de juegos que Carlisle había ordenado instalar hace algún tiempo, me quité los zapatos para andar descalza por el pasto, me gustaba la sensación…

-¡mami ven!- me llamó Lizzie y yo me apresuré a ir a su lado…- ¿te acuerdas cuando jugamos con la manguerita?

-sip… pero no creo que sea buena idea ahora…- dije y logré que hiciera un mohín…

-pero es divertido… además, mi papi nunca juega conmigo…

-Lizzie…- listo, era ahora o nunca lo que tenía que decirle…- ¿te agrada Edward?- inquirí y ella asintió mientras sonreía.- ¿mucho?

-es divertido y me hace reír…

-si, así es él…- me senté frente a ella para poder hablar, ella me imitó, mi hija era muy atenta a lo que yo le decía siempre…- ¿quieres a tu papi?

-si mami, pero… a veces siento que él n me quiere a mí…- acaricié su cabello y le sonreí…- siempre esta enojado contigo mami y también conmigo…

-no, él no esta enojado contigo, amor.

-si lo esta, me da miedo…- aceptó jugando con un pedazo de pasto…- me cae mejor Eddy.

-¿Eddy?- levanté una ceja…

-si… ese señor de ojitos bonitos… él me cae mejor…- me reí por eso de "ojitos bonitos" y me hice hacia adelante para darle un beso…- quiero que él sea mi papi…

-haber ¿no es muy pronto para que sigas eso? Si lo acabas de conocer…- me reí y ella también lo hizo…

-si pero… el si es feliz… Eddy se ve feliz cuando te ve…y me dijo algo esta mañanita…

-¿a si?- esto si me perturbó…- ¿Qué te dijo?

-que eras muy bonita y que yo me parecía mucho a ti…- sonreí y me mordí el labio por un momento, por cosa inexplicable, levanté la vista hacia la enorme mansión y descubrí que Edward nos estaba mirando desde la ventana de su habitación, tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro y su espalda estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana, le sonreí y después me volví para mirar a Lizzie…

-¿aún quieres jugar con la manguerita?- inquirí poniéndome de pie…

-¡SI!- saltó de emoción, corrí a la llave y la abrí, mi hija cogió la manguera de inmediato y comenzó a echarme agua, estaba fría al principio, no lo voy a negar, pero no me importo en lo absoluto la temperatura porque era un momento que disfrutaba junto con mi hija…

Como ella estaba chiquita, me fue muy fácil arrebatarle el pedazo de plástico y mojarla poquito, antes de abrazarla y hacerle cosquillas…

-ya… mami…- decía entre risas, me detuve, cuando eso pasó, Lizzie empezó a hacerme cosquillas a mí, aunque debo decir que no fue difícil detenerla…- mami te quiero…- me dio un besito en la mejilla…- de aquí al infinito…

-y yo a ti… mucho más…- reímos juntas y después de jugar otro buen rato allí, fue el momento de volver al interior; nos bañamos juntas, a Lizzie le gustaba compartir los baños de tina conmigo, tal vez porque yo me ponía espuma en la cara y hacia gestos graciosos que a ella le gustaban…

Cuando la volví a vestir, me pidió ver su película favorita, la del monstruo azul de Disney…

Esta vez solo me puse encima un mini vestido azul, estilo veraniego…

-¿Bella?- Jasper tocó a mi puerta, corrí a abrirla.

-¿Jazz? ¿Jacob volvió contigo?

-no, me adelante porque quería hablar contigo…- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, me giré para ver a Lizzie, estaba acostada en la cama, muy atenta la película…

-amor… voy a estar en la terraza… ¿de acuerdo mi vida?

-si mami…- me dijo y volvió a ver la televisión, dejé la puerta entre abierta cuando salí y caminé junto con Jasper hasta llegar a los asientos del balcón, los que estaban más o menos en el centro del segundo piso de la mansión…

Jasper me invitó a sentarme pero yo preferí caminar hacia el balcón y recargarme en él…

-¿y bien?- comenzó… yo me encogí de hombros…- aun no haz respondido la pregunta que te hice en la mañana…

-¿para que la respondo?

-por que es importante… a menos que quieras que se lo diga a Carlisle y él…

-NO…- me apresuré a decir…- no, Jasper, no quiero que él sepa nada de esto, y… no es la primera vez que sucede pero, si la primera después de mucho tiempo…

-¿Por qué?- tuve que sostenerle la mirada…

-porque no nos amamos Jasper, todo lo que tenemos es una farsa…

-¿una farsa? ¿Y entonces Lizzie que es?

-no, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto…- dije a la defensiva…

-es su hija… de Jacob y tuya y por consiguiente, eso demuestra que en su tiempo ustedes si se amaban…

-no lo hacíamos Jasper, yo creí hacerlo pero no… es algo complicado…- agregué…- muy difícil de explicar…

-difícil de explicar…- repitió y suspiro…- Bella, vamos, dímelo, soy tu mejor amigo ¿no? ¿Qué te impide contarme lo que esta pasando? Si tu pánico es que yo se lo diga a Alice, no te preocupes, no lo haré.

-ya se que no lo harás pero…

-¿pero que? Acaso Jacob te es infiel.

-no, no es eso… o… no lo se…- dije, aunque que él se acostara con otras no era muy importante par mí, de hecho me daba igual…

-¿Cómo? Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-ya te lo dije, no hay nada entre nosotros, siempre, Jasper, siempre ha sido una farsa…

-¿siempre?

-si, desde que llegamos aquí, to…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hay de Lizzie?

-Jasper…

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué él te obligó a venir? ¿Qué te obligó a tener una hija con él? ¿Qué cosa Bella?- inquirió y caminó hacia mí…- no soy un estúpido y me molestó ver esto en tu rostro…- murmuró pasando su pulgar por el pequeño moretón de mi pómulo…- pero se que esto no es lo único, hay algo más, siempre ha habido algo y Bella… se que Edward tiene algo que ver.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque presiento que él nunca estuvo muerto y que tú ya lo conocías…

-Jasper eso es…

-niégamelo… vamos… mírame a los ojos y niégalo…

-no me hagas esto…- dije y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla…- Jasper yo…

-te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, ni a Alice, solo quiero saberlo, para poder protegerlos, a mi hijo, a mi esposa, a mi mejor amiga…- tragué en seco…- ¿Qué me ocultas?

-por favor Jasper, no me hagas decir cosas… Jacob…

-no estamos hablando de ese maldito imbécil, maldita sea…- era la primera vez que Jasper se expresaba así de él, lo cual quería decir que esto de verdad era importante…

-pero él es el culpable de todo…- acepté con voz muy baja…

-¿el culpable? Dices que el padre de tu hija es el cul…

-no… Jacob no es el padre de Lizzie…- interrumpí sin pensar, Jasper frunció el ceño a más no poder y se hizo hacia atrás…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba…

-él no es su padre…- repetí…

-entonces… todo este tiempo…

-él no es lo que ustedes piensan, Jasper… te juro que yo nunca quise hacer esto pero…

-háblame claro maldita sea, si Lizzie no es su hija entonces quien es s…

-Isabella…- contuve la respiración en cuanto escuché la voz fría de Jacob, Jasper se giró para verlo y yo me limpié las pocas lágrimas de inmediato…- Jasper, ¿para eso decidiste venirte temprano? Para tener una charla con mí… esposa…- decía entre titubeos, Jasper tenía los puños apretados a sus costados…- espero y hayan terminado.

-no, no lo hemos hecho.

-pues no me importa…- apuntó Jacob y me miró…- vamos, la cena esta lista y tengo algo que comunicarles, debes estar presente…- yo asentí y pasé a un lado de Jasper, solo que él tomó mi mano.

-dije que no hemos terminado, Jacob…- espetó Jasper.

-y yo te dije que me importaba una mierda…- siseó y cogió mi cintura con fuerza, Jasper se quedó allí parado después de que compartí una mirada con él, indicándole que no se metiera en esto; Jacob siguió caminando conmigo a un lado hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación…- Lizzie ven aquí ya…- le ordenó.

-no le hables así…- dije en su defensa.

-cierra la boca Bella…- lo dijo casi en un grito, Lizzie corrió hacia nosotros y cogió mi mano…- no se que demonios estabas hablando con ese imbécil pero por tu bien, espero y no haya sido algo de nosotros ¿cierto?

-déjame…

-¿cierto Bella?- volvió a preguntar y me hizo chocar contra la pared, Lizzie soltó una jadeo y nos miró con miedo…

-papi ya deja a mi mami…

-Jacob la estas asustando, suéltame…- me hizo caso después de unos segundos y me soltó, Lizzie me abrazó de inmediato…

-que bien la educas, a llorar por cualquier cosa…- espetó y pasó frente a nosotras para adelantarse; cuando me quedé a solas con Lizzie la tomé en brazos y la abracé.

-tranquila amor… todo esta bien… él no te va a hacer nada ¿ok?- ella asintió y le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando llegamos a la cocina, era obvio que Emmet y Rosalie eran los que faltaban allí, esta noche era su cita.

Carlisle me saludó con una sonrisa y Lizzie tuvo que ir a darle un beso en la mejilla; Jacob ya estaba sentado, Jasper ocupaba su lugar también, junto con Alice que charlaba amenamente con todos… Edward me miró a los ojos cuando apareció en el comedor y yo no evité sostenerle la mirada.

-Bella… ¿no te sentaras, amor?- inquirió Jacob con los dientes apretados, yo no contesté, simplemente me senté y Lizzie ocupó su lugar a mi lado, Edward estaba justo frente a mí.

Después de que nos sirvieron, los únicos que hablaban eran Alice, Carlisle y de vez en cuando Edward, pero Jacob y Jasper, además de compartir miradas retadoras con frecuencia se mantenían callados.

-papá, hay algo que debo decirle…- anunció Jacob cuando habíamos terminado de cenar, Edward me miró y yo vité evadirlo, esta vez yo no tenía respuesta a sus tantas preguntas…

-claro hijo… adelante…

-bueno… Bella y yo hemos decidido que nos mudaremos…- dijo sin más…

-¿Qué? – espetó Jasper y Alice lo miró de forma reprobatoria… yo solo miraba a Jacob como si de un maldito demonio se tratase, miré a Lizzie por el rabillo del ojo y después a Edward…- ¿se puede saber porque?

-bueno, es simple, creo que necesitamos un poco más de privacidad… no es ninguna ofensa papá pero, hemos planeado en darte otro nieto…- el sonido de cubiertos caer abruptamente al plato se escuchó frente a mí, ese sin duda había sido Edward…

-eso es una buena noticia…- apuntó Carlisle bastante feliz…

-que bueno que estés de acuerdo papá…- espetó Jacob.

-los voy a extrañar…- murmuró Alice y luego suspiró…

-no eso no va a pasar…- hubiera preferido que la tierra me tragara antes de que Edward hablara…

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Jacob retándolo…- no veo porque estas en desacuerdo, porque… sea como sea, acabas de conocer a mi esposa…- vi a Edward apretar la quijada en respuesta…

-aun así, no creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Por qué hermano? ¿No estas de acuerdo en que mi esposa y yo tengamos privacidad?

-Jacob es suficiente…- me atreví a decir…- y la verdad, esta decisión aun no es definitiva…- agregué mirando a Jacob…- yo no quiero irme.

-esa opinión es bastante fácil de cambiar cuando se trata de ti, amor…- el doble sentido de sus palabras me dio miedo y ya no fui capaz de decir otra cosa…- a más tardar dentro de tres días nos iremos…- puntualizó y tomó mi mano sobre la mesa, elevé mi mirada hacia Edward, el cual no apartaba sus ojos de mí…

* * *

**Logré actuaaliizaR lo más pRontoo posiiblee,, peRo como siiempRe solo paso de rapiidiin, tengo un poco de debeRes que haceR de la escueela, con eso de quee ya se viienen las vaciiones...xP En fiin, graciias por los reviews, see los agRadezco muchoo, les mandoo muchos besos y abRazos...x)**

**_CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITO! REVIEWWS^^!_**

**_REVIEEWS ! _**


	19. Sucesos

=Sucesos=

**Bella POV…**

El ambiente se quedó en completo silencio, ni siquiera Lizzie daba señales de querer decir algo, se mantenía callada y mirando la cuchara de su tazón de cereal de chocolate.

-bueno, si esa es su decisión, solo me queda apoyarla hijo…- comentó Carlisle sonriéndonos a cada uno, intentando quitar la tensión que se estaba formando.

-mami no tengo hambre- dijo Lizzie en voz muy baja y vi como una lagrimita corría por su mejilla, la limpié con mi pulgar y compartí una rápida mirada con Edward, se veía realmente furioso…

-¿quieres irte a dormir ya, amor?- ella solo asintió.- me disculpan, debo acompañar a mi hija- avisé viendo a Carlisle y después a Jasper, tomé la mano de Lizzie y salí del comedor con las piernas temblorosas, me sentía tan inútil ante la situación, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer algo e impedir o que Jacob planeaba hacer pero como siempre, no podía, no me atrevía arruinar la fantasía que yo misma había ayudado a construir y mucho menos era capaz de destruir la felicidad de una familia, menos cuando ellos me querían tanto como yo a ellos…

-mami ¿Por qué mi papá quería lastimarte?

-son cosas que pasan Lizzie, no es nada ¿ok?- intenté tranquilizarla mientras la arropaba con las sábanas en su habitación…- te veo mañana en la mañana si, duerme tranquila que todo esta bien…- agregué y le di un beso en la frente para después salir de allí.

Mientras iba de camino a mi habitación, sentí que la cabeza me dio vueltas por la forma en que Jacob me tomó del brazo y me hizo chocar contra la pared, me mordí el labio para no soltar sonido alguno…

-¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme frente a todos?- inquirió lleno de rabia.

-suéltame… no ten…

-¡contesta!- di un respingo y lo miré a los ojos por inercia.- ¿te sorprendió la noticia cierto? ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué solo me quedaría mirando como te revuelcas con mi hermano a mis espaldas?

-no quiero irme, Lizzie n…

-me importa una mierda lo que quieras, cuando vas a entender que se hace lo que yo diga…

-nunca, nunca lo voy a entender porque no me importa y suéltame ya…- espeté y lo empujé, Jacob se hizo hacia atrás por un instante pero después tomó mi mentón con fuerza y me obligó a mirarlo…- me estas lastimando…

-no me importa; quieras o no, nos vamos a ir dentro de dos días.

-no puedo alejar a Lizzie de Edward y ni tú ni nadie me van a obligar a hacerlo…

-ante todos Lizzie es mi hija, y su lugar es estar a lado de su padre.

-pero tu no lo eres, lo sabes muy bien ¿Por qué no me dejas vivir en paz de una maldita vez? ¿Qué ganas con hacerme la vida miserable? Sabes muy bien que lo nuestro solo es una farsa, ya tienes el dinero suficiente, solo déjame libre…

-¿para que? ¿Para que corras con ese imbécil? ¿Así de fácil? No Bella…

-¡me das asco maldito cerdo!- chillé completamente furiosa e intenté apartarlo…- te odio, eres una basura…

-cállate…

-suéltame… no me toques maldito imbécil, me das asco… ¡suéltame ya! Me importa muy poco lo que tengas en mente, voy a quedarme aquí con mi hija y con Edward y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-te irás conmigo y con mi hija.

-ella no es tu hija…- musité y seguí forcejeando…

-es mi hija y no vuelvas a decir otro maldito insulto o…

-¿o si no que? ¿Me vas a golpear? Eso vas a hacer maldito estúpido cobarde, eso eres, solo un maldito cerdo cobarde… ¡no me toques!- sin previo avisó, Jacob se pegó a mí y chocó sus labios con los míos de forma violenta, intenté apartarlo con mis manos pero cada vez que empujaba él me apretaba más contra él, me retorcía entre sus brazos tanto como me fuera posible pero no podía liberarme, hasta que por fin se separó para tomar aire y yo lo aproveché para darle una bofetada con toda la fuerza que pude… su respiración estaba errática y su pecho subía y bajaba gracias a eso, me hice hacia atrás en cuanto vi su mirada, me dio miedo lo que pudiera llegar a hacer dominado por la furia, pero esta vez no podía escapar, Jacob me atrajo hacia él colocando una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura.

-no, suéltame…- musité con voz aguda…- no me toques… aléjate de mí maldita sea… suéltame ya…

-cállate de una puta vez…- murmuró intentando hacer contacto con mis labios…

-no… no… Jacob basta…- cerré los ojos gracias a la fuerza que yo hacía para separarlo, cuando los volví a abrir, vi claramente como Edward aparecía y le propinaba a su hermano tremendo puñetazo en la cara, me llevé ambas manos a la boca y me pegué a más no poder a la pared mientras los veía golpearse el uno al otro frente a mí…

-no la vuelvas a tocar… nunca…- espetó Edward completamente furioso y lanzando un golpe que Jacob logró esquivar…

-basta…- dije por fin y di un paso hacia delante…- Edward por favor para ya…- sentí que la pelea entre esos dos sería eterna y era increíble como nadie intervenía, no fue hasta varios minutos cuando Jasper apareció corriendo del inicio del pasillo y los pudo separar, Jacob se hizo hacia atrás tirando de su chaqueta para acomodarla y Edward se pasó el dorso de su mano por su labio inferior donde tenía un muy pequeño rastro de sangre…

-¿Qué demonios hacen?

-no la vuelvas a tocar ¿entiendes?- espetó Edward furioso…- y ella se va a quedar aquí con Lizzie…

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? ¿Qué derecho tienes?

-todo el maldito derecho imbécil, no voy a dejar que las alejes de mí…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Matarte? No será difícil maldito hijo de puta…

-Jacob basta…- espetó Jasper

-no tienes porque meterte en esto Edward, mantente al margen… es mi hija y es mi mujer.

-no es tu hija ni es tu mujer y lo sabes, imbécil… no voy a dejar que otra vez por culpa de tus putos deseos las alejes de mí, Lizzie es mi hija y Bella es mi mujer y no voy a permitir que se vaya ¿entiendes? Soy capaz de matarte si llegas a sacarlas de esta casa…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Jasper de la nada mirándonos a los tres…- ¿Bella?

-por favor no digas nada…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió suplicar y sollocé…

-¿tú sabías eso desde antes, no es así?- le preguntó a Jacob…

-eso no te incumbe cuñadito, no te metas en donde no te llaman, no creo que quieras tener el mismo fin que Edward podría tener…- fue lo único que dijo y Edward se colocó frente a mí cuando Jacob amenazó con lastimarme, así que solo pasó de lado y lo vimos alejarse por el pasillo…

-Jasper, todo tiene una explicación… yo.

-¿nunca estuviste muerto, cierto? ¿Cuándo Bella y Jacob llegaron aquí fue porque seguramente algo salió mal?

-tienes razón Jasper…- corroboró Edward…- nunca estuvo muerto y si, algo salió mal… pero eso no puedo explicártelo ahora, no es conveniente, solo te pido, no por mí, si no por ella, se que es tu amiga… que mantengas este secreto como lo que es, aun no es el momento para sacarlo a flote.

-mientras no dañe a Alice me mantendré callado pero quiero que me expliquen todo…- le di un abrazo a Jasper y le di las gracias por las cosas que estaba haciendo; cuando las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas quedé con Edward de vernos a media noche en la cocina, pues era la zona más alejada a las escaleras principales y allí nadie podría escucharnos. Alice me dijo que Jacob había salido y no había avisado donde, no pregunté más, simplemente esperé a que llegará la hora de ver a Edward. Cerca de la media noche bajé las escaleras y me fui a donde íbamos a vernos, en cuanto pise la cocina, Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó…

-todo estará bien…- quiso tranquilizarme…- él no dirá nada.

-yo se que él no dirá nada pero, esto no puede seguir así Edward… quiero que termine.

-buscaremos la forma, amor… lo prometo…- suspiré y lo volví a abrazar, luego de unos minutos Edward me miró intensamente a los ojos y cuando menos me lo esperaba chocó sus labios contra los míos con ímpetu, mi espalda baja chocó con la mesa de cocina y Edward colocó sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo deslizaba mis brazos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello y abrazarme por completo a él, juro que escuché pasos que venían hacia la cocina pero era media noche y todos estaban durmiendo, si éramos cuidados nadie nos descubriría… Jacob no estaba en casa puesto que después de la golpiza con Edward y el secreto descubierto por Jasper no podía ver a Carlisle sin que él se diera cuenta que algo pasaba en esa mansión…

-te quedaras conmigo Bella…- murmuró contra mis labios…

-si… contigo… siempre… solo contigo Edward…- susurré y nos hice girar, cuando él estuvo recargado en la mesa de mármol yo comencé a desabotonar su camisa, aparté mis labios de los suyos y comencé un camino de besos desde su mentón, hasta su cuello, mientras yo intentaba desabrochar sus pantalones, cuando lo logré, metí mi mano sin vergüenza alguna por sus bóxers hasta tomar su miembro, el jadeo de Edward chocó contra mi oído y eso me encanto…

-Bella… para…- dijo con voz ronca al descubrir lo que yo planeaba hacer, pero era obvio que no iba a parar… terminé de rodillas frente a él, bajando sus pantalones y tomando su miembro con mis manos, levanté la mirada para ver a Edward a la cara y sonreí maliciosamente, él no quería detenerme eso era muy obvio así que simplemente continué, deslicé mi lengua juguetonamente por la extensión de su pene y después empecé a rozar mis labios hasta introducirlo lento en mi boca, podía escuchar la respiración de Edward y también los sonidos que yo misma hacía…

-Bella…- jadeó bajito y pasó su mano solo una vez por mi cabello…- sigue…- hacia círculos con mi lengua y deslizaba mis uñas delicadamente por su extensión para causarle más placer, sabía que a Edward le gustaba lo que yo hacía y de alguna forma loca eso me provocaba, seguí jugando con su miembro en mi boca por otro rato más, quería probarlo pero Edward no iba dejarme hacerlo, como bien yo lo había predicho, me hizo detenerme cuando ya lo sentía más cerca y me hizo chocar contra la mesa casi al mismo tiempo que me tomó de las caderas para sentarme en la superficie… solté un gemido en cuanto sentí su miembro entre mis piernas, la fina tela de seda no era suficiente para no sentir su calidez… Edward me hizo hacia atrás y tuve que colocar mis manos sobre la mesa para poyarme, sin pedirme permiso, se deshizo de mis bragas y chocó sus labios contra los míos con fiereza para después besar mi cuello y deslizar los tirantes de la batita por mis hombros…

-eres tan hermosa…- susurró y atrapó uno de mis pezones con sus labios para comenzar a succionarlo y mordisquearlo, su lengua solo hacía el sentir más intenso y tenía que morder mi labio para no gemir… sin darme tregua, abrió un poco más mis piernas y recorrió toda la extensión de mi sexo con una de sus manos, introduciendo un par de dedos…

-Edward…- jadeé lo más bajito que pude en cuanto comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris…- ahh… Ed… se siente tan bien… ahh…- comencé a mover mi pelvis contra él y deslicé una de mis manos por su pecho hasta tomar su miembro y comenzar a recorrerlo de arriba abajo, pasé mi lengua por mis labios al sentirlo tan duro y listo para estar dentro de mí…- te necesito ya, amor… tómame ahora…

-siempre tan desesperada…- se burló y me besó sin dejarme tomar aire, ceñí mis piernas a su cintura en cuanto estuvo dentro y mordí su labio gracias a la corriente que sentí por todo el cuerpo… se movía justo como yo lo necesitaba, rápido y fuerte…

-así… fuerte… oh Dios Edward… ahh…- era increíble todo lo que yo me contenía para no gemir y gritar su nombre, apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa porque las embestidas de Edward no me permitían sostener bien mi peso sin ayuda, mis pechos saltaba conforme su pelvis chocaba con la mía y su rostro se deformaba en gesto de puro placer, tanto como yo lo hacía, colocó sus manos en mis caderas y me embistió de forma brutal como nunca lo había hecho, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me mordí el labio cerrando los ojos con fuerza…

Las embestidas continuaron, su lengua luchaba contra la mía en medio de un beso voraz y su cuerpo chocaba deliciosamente contra le mío, enviando esa maravillosas oleadas, el cosquilleo comenzó, desde la punta de los pies, deteniéndose un rato en mi vientre bajo y siguiendo su recorrido hasta que yo ya no fui capaz de soportarlo, arqueé mi espalda y Edward me apretó más contra él, gemí en su boca al mismo tiempo que él y me corrí con fuerza poco antes de que él llegara al orgasmo, aflojé el agarre de mis piernas hasta que quedaron colgadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyó su cuerpo contra mí y me deleité escuchando su respiración contra mi oído…

-te amo Bella…

-yo igual, siempre lo haré Edward…- acaricié su rostro con delicadeza hasta compartir un muy casto beso después de esa maravillosa sesión de sexo, nos vestimos correctamente y anduvimos en silencio juntos por las diferentes zonas de la casa hasta llegar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…- quisiera pasar la noche contigo, mi vida.

-lo haremos Bella…- murmuró chocando sus labios con los míos por ultima vez…- pronto, ya lo verás…- yo solo asentí y después de besarlo por ultima vez me metí a la habitación. Me dormí en esa cama vacía y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por las ventanas, escuchaba las gotas de agua dela regadera caer al suelo, seguramente era Jacob el que se estaba dando una ducha, me levanté lento y me cepillé el cabello antes de salir a desayunar como acostumbraba, me puse otra bata encima, que me llegaba a las rodillas y era color plata…

Lizzie ya no estaba en cama, me asomé por la ventana y la vi jugar con Rosalie y Emmet en el jardín… sonreí por la escena y salí, no me encontré con Edward mientras iba por los pasillos antes de llegar la escalera y tampoco cuando me acercaba al comedor…

-buenos días…- me saludó Edward que estaba acomodando la vajilla sobre la mesa, Jasper venía detrás…

-que bueno que despertaste dormilona… hay algo que tenía que decirles a ambos…- avisó mi amigo, Edward lo miró con tranquilidad, pero yo me sentí nerviosa…

-Jasper, se que quieres una explicación por lo que escuchaste ayer pero…

-si, necesito una explicación pero se que no es corta…- Edward curvó sus labios en una sonrisa…- más te vale moverte con disimulo, Edward…

-siempre lo hago…

-¿sabes si quiera a que me refiero?- inquirió Jasper levantando una ceja.

-por su puesto, yo también se que mi padre y mi hermana aun no deben saber que yo soy el padre de Lizzie, entre otras cosas…

-bien, que bueno que nos entendemos…

-¿eso era lo que querías decirnos?- pregunté.

-no, era otra cosa, más seria…

-¿Qué es?- inquirió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-es Alice, esta comenzando a sospechar, siente que algo pasa con ustedes, me refiero a Jacob y ustedes dos, Bella tu sabes como es Alie, es bastante inteligente y es muy difícil ocultarle algo, mi consejo para ambos es que hablen de una vez con la verdad…

-no es sencillo Jasper…

-ya lo se Bella, se que Jacob no es el bueno, tú me lo haz dicho y lo he descubierto recientemente… pero por favor…- Jasper dejó de hablar así como así, me giré para ver en la dirección en la que él miraba, era Alice, que venía caminando con pasos decididos hacia nosotros o mejor dicho hacia mí…

-eres una maldita zorra…- me gritó antes de darme una bofetada en la cara, me llevé la mano a la mejilla e intenté encontrar una respuesta de porque hizo eso…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Alice?- espetó Edward…

-tu no te metas, lo se todo… tú y esa mustia arrastrada se han estado burlando de todos…

-amor cálmate…

-¡NO!- chilló y amenazó con volverme a golpear de no haber sido porque Jasper la contuvo…- confié en ti Isabella, te creí mi mejor amiga, una mujer digna y respetable y solo eres otra puta más como toda caza fortunas de allá afuera…

-ey… ey ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- interrumpió Jacob que venía llegando, Edward se mantuvo unos centímetros delante de mí… Rosalie y Emmet aparecieron riendo, pero ambos se callaron al ver la posición que teníamos en ese lugar, agradecí en el fondo que Lizzie no los acompañara, no quería que mi hija viera esto…

-Alice, por favor…- intenté hablar…

-¡Cállate!- me gritó…- no quiero escucharte porque no hay explicaciones a lo que yo vi…

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó Jacob… ese maldito imbécil ya sabía a que se refería, entonces recordé los pasos, seguramente había sido ella la que nos vio a mí y a Edward besándonos de una forma no muy casta…

-ella…- me apuntó…- esa maldita puta se ha estado revolcando con Edward quien sabe desde cuando…- me quedé sin habla en ese momento y Jacob sonrió disimuladamente hacia nosotros, todo estaba saliendo justo como él lo quería…

-¿Qué dices?- fingió ignorancia…- ¿Bella eso es cierto?- yo no hablé…

-es cierto maldita sea, yo los vi y no me lo vas a negar Edward…

-no, no te voy a negar…- espetó muy decidido.

-¡eres un sínico! Jacob es tu hermano y tú… solo eres una zorra, una mosca muerta que supo muy bien como fingir todo para sacar provecho de la familia…

-Alice es suficiente…- intervino Rosalie…

-¡no te metas!- le gritó y la rubia se enfureció…- haz algo…- le exigió a Jacob…

-¿y que puedo hacer? Mi esposa me engaña con mi hermano, esto es perfecto…

-Jacob no…

-¡Cierra la boca!- me gritó y yo di un respingo…

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Carlisle acaba de aparecer y parecía enojado de ver que su hijo me gritaba de esa forma…

-Jake no tiene la culpa de nada papá…

-¿entonces porque son los gritos? Exijo una explicación de inmediato…

-porque esa mujer, esa mustia y tu querido hijo le han estado viendo la cara a toda la familia… son amantes papá y yo los vi besándose…- cientos de sentimientos y caras se vinieron a mí, Jacob estaba parado frente a su hermana y mantenía esa sonrisa disimulada hacia nosotros, le estaba resultando muy fácil y gratificante lo que estaba pasando, Emmet no decía nada pero miraba a Jacob con atención, Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba a mí, igual que Rosalie, era Edward el que se mantenía tranquilo, solo tenía la quijada apretada pero nada más…

-¿eso es cierto Edward?- preguntó Carlisle con seriedad…- ¿Bella y tú tienen una relación?

-si papá, lo que dice mi hermana es cierto… no tengo ninguna intención de negártelo…

* * *

**Perdon por actualiizar apenas ahora..xD para variiar ando un poco apurada así que solo les agradezco muuuuuuucho sus comentarriios, le tengo una notiiciia un poco mala supongo, el Fic esta por termiinar, ya se viienen las verdades...xD Pero eso lo veran luego, por el momento m despiido, les mando mucho besos y abrazos...cuiidense chiicas !**

_**CLICK EN EL LINK AZUL DE ABAJITOOO! REVIEWSSS^^! **_


	20. Tarde o temprano

**=Tarde o temprano =**

**Bella POV…**

-¡eres un sinvergüenza Edward!- le gritó Alice y lo que pasó a continuación nadie lo vio venir, cuando menos no lo esperábamos, Edward tenía una mano sobre la quijada y miraba hacia el suelo jadeando, mientras que Jacob se volvía a incorporar del golpe que le acaba de propinar a su hermano…

Obviamente Edward no se quedó quieto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojo le devolvió el golpe y Alice soltó un gritito en cuanto Edward cogió a Jacob de la camisa y lo hizo estamparse contra uno de los ventanales de cristal del comedor, el cual logró cuartearse…

-¡Basta!- espetó Carlisle pero ninguno se detuvo, ni daban señales de detenerse… yo estaba pasmada, incluso el ardor de mi mejilla por el golpe de Alice dejó de importarme…

-detenlos, detenlos…- chillaba Alice dando palmeadas en el hombro de Jasper, Emmet fue el primero en actuar y se interpuso entre ambos, pero Jacob que ya tenía raspones en la cara se abalanzó en contra de Edward aprovechándose de que Jasper ya lo tenía inmóvil…

-¡Edward!- grité en cuanto vimos que el ventanal se había hecho añicos y ambos habían caído de bruces al suelo lleno de cristales, aún así, Jacob logró levantarse y propinarle un buen puntapié a Edward; agradecí que Jasper lo detuviera y lo empujara con más fuerza de la necesaria para que se calmara, Emmet ayudó a Edward a ponerse de pie, el cual ya estaba sangrando del brazo izquierdo…

-maldito hijo de puta…- le gritó a Jacob y le dio un uñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo encogerse…

-Edward es suficiente…- gritó Carlisle, Alice se apresuró a ir con Jacob, pero éste estaba tan alterado que le gritó que se alejara y lo dejara en paz…- no voy a permitir que esto suceda de nuevo así que te exijo que hoy mismo te vayas de aquí…

-no…- murmuré muy bajito… y observé la sonrisa socarrona de Jacob…

-¿quieres que me vaya, papá?

-papá por favor, todo tiene una explicación…- intervino Emmet.

-no quiero escucharla… quiero que te vayas hoy mismo Edward y también sería muy prudente que no vuelvas a tener ningún tipo de trato con Isabella, ella es la esposa de tu hermano.

-no papá, no quiero que esa mujer siga aquí…- dijo Jacob…- Isabella puedes estar segura de que Lizzie no va estar cerca de ti mientras yo exista…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- inquirí casi sin aire…

-si, eso es lo justo…- apuntó Alice.

-no tengo la más mínima intensión de seguir contigo y voy a pedir la custodia de mi hija…

-¡ella no es tu hija!- grité sin importarme quien estuviera allí, todos los que no sabían esa verdad se me quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca…

-no la vas a tocar, Jacob.- musitó Edward con los dientes apretados y lo miró amenazante.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Isabella? Que estabas embarazada antes de casarte con Jacob ¿es eso?- inquirió Alice bastante confundida… Jacob estaba jadeante y me miraba de forma intimidante, para que yo no abriera la boca, sabía que Edward tampoco diría nada si yo me mantenía callada; de un momento a otro, el interpelado sonrió de lado y se dio media vuelta para salir caminando de prisa de la habitación… iría por Lizzie…

-no, no ¡Jacob!- lo llamé y empujé a Alice y a Carlisle para seguirlo, Edward venía detrás de mí y estaba muy segura que los demás lo seguirían… cuando terminé de subir las escaleras corrí hacia la habitación de mi hija…

-déjala…- espeté cuando vi que tría a Lizzie de la mano y ella e veía asustada.

-si intentas arru…

-suelta a mi hija ya…- ordenó Edward que acaba de llegar interrumpiendo a Jacob…

-quítate de mi camino si no quieres que tu hija termine mal- amenazó mientras la cargaba.

-mami…- comenzó a llorar y sentí que me partía en dos.

-Jacob baja a la niña, por favor hijo, no es necesario que la alejes de su madre…- Carlisle acaba de llegar pero algo me decía que Jacob no se iba a detener, tenía algo entre manos porque sabía que yo estaba a punto de decir toda la verdad.

-que ingenuo eres Carlisle…- se burló Jacob…- mira que creerme dos veces… no aprendes de tus errores… pero siéntete orgulloso porque ninguno de tus hijos heredó esa estupidez… ¿cierto Edward?

-déjala en paz… - fue lo único que dijo Edward y dio un paso hacia delante, Jacob se llevó una mano a su espalda y Edward se detuvo, seguramente pensó lo mismo que yo, que Jacob tenía un arma…- deja a Lizzie en paz Jacob, tu problema es conmigo, mi hija no tiene culpa de nada ¡déjala ya!

-me tienes arto Edward…- espetó Jacob y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, o mejor dicho hacia la puerta; Carlisle tenía el ceño fruncido seguramente por lo que acaba de escuchar…- muévete…- le ordenó a su hermano.

-Jacob por favor…- le rogué con lágrimas en los ojos,- Jake te lo ruego déjala…

-hijo…

-¡tú no te metas!- le gritó interrumpiendo a Carlisle…- este es problema mío y tú…- dijo hacia Edward y yo me llevé las manos la boca en cuanto Jacob sacó el arma que tenía en su espalda y la colocó en el costado de Lizzie, Edward tragó en seco…- hazte a un lado, no me hagas repetirlo otra vez…

Edward se movió lento acercándose a mí, poniéndose delante para protegerme.

-no hagas nada estúpido Jacob… no a ella…- le dijo en voz baja y con las manos en el aire, pero su el otro lo único que hizo fue reírse y salir de la habitación, Edward puso sus manos extendidas en cuanto yo intenté seguir a Jacob.

-¿Qué haces?

-no quiero que bajes… quédate aquí… ¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó lo último hacia su padre…

-se quedaron en la sala, yo se los pedí…- Edward asintió y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, me llevé una mano a la cabeza y como siempre fui víctima de mi desesperación y seguí a Edward; llegué al pasillo principal cuando escuché que Edward le gritaba a su hermano que se detuviera.

Jacob se giró hacia nosotros cuando estuvo en la puerta y disparó el arma…

-¡Edward!- chillé y corrí hacia él…

-no será la última vez que te vea…- se burló Jacob…- Lizzie, dile adiós a tus padres, te van a extrañar…

-no… ¡NO JACOB!- Edward me cogió de la cintura antes de que corriera hacia el imbécil que estaba en la puerta…- no, ¡LIZZIE!

-cálmate…

-no… mi hija… ¡Jacob! Suéltame… tiene a Lizzie…- decía entre sollozos mientras me retorcía entre los brazos de Edward para llegar la puerta…

-Bella basta- me gritó y me apretó con más fuerza.

-es mi hija… quiero a mi bebé…- dejé de forcejear y fue entonces cuando escuché los pasos de los demás.

-por todos los cielos, Edward…- creo que esa había sido Rosalie y su voz sonó temblorosa, hasta entonces me di cuenta de ese cálido líquido que comenzaba a manchar mi brazo, era sangre de Edward… me giré hacia él y vi la herida, era el mismo brazo que tenía cortes de cristal…

-Edward…- jadeé y él me miró a los ojos…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Emmet.

-se llevó a Lizzie…- fue lo único que dijo Edward y me cogió del brazo para caminar conmigo quien sabe a donde, yo estaba en shock… veía la sangre del brazo de Edward y además tenía la imagen del rostro de mi hija en la mente, llorando y asustada.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella estas bien?- apenas y escuchaba la voz de Jasper, cuando Edward soltó mi brazo yo me tambaleé hacia un lado y Jasper logró sostenerme…- Bella di algo…- lo que hice fue mirar a Edward, el cual tenía un trapo con agua sobre la herida y le decía algo a Emmet… -Bella, maldita sea, dime algo…- espeto Jasper en voz más alta y colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas para que yo lo viera a los ojos… Edward se dio cuenta de mi estado y caminó a prisa hacia mí, Jasper se hizo a un lado y fueron las manos de Edward las que estuvieron sobre mi rostro…

-Bella mírame…- musitó bajito y yo intenté enfocar su mirada…- voy a traerla de vuelta ¿ok?- las lágrimas no dejaba de salir y yo tenía ganas de gritarle que estaba al punto de la histeria…- contéstame, amor…

-tiene a Lizzie…- susurré…- mi bebé… Lizzie…

-va estar bien, nuestra hija va a estar bien, te lo juro… Bella, voy a traerla de vuelta, sana y salva…- sentí sus labios sobre los míos y cuando se separó chocó su frente con la mía para verme a los ojos…- ¿confías en mí? voy a traerla de vuelta, por favor, necesito que estés tranquila… confía en mi Bella…- yo asentí y sin detenerme a pensar lo abracé con fuerza y comencé a llorar sobre su pecho, Edward colocó sus manos sobre mi espalda e intentó tranquilizarme…

-no deja de sangrar…- escuché que dijo Jasper.

-si pero no es nada, la bala solo rozo el brazo, he estado en situaciones peores, voy a sobrevivir…- apuntó Edward y besó mi cabello.

-quiero tenerla aquí…- sollocé…- quiero a mi hija aquí conmigo.

-todo va a estar bien, amor… tranquila…

-Edward…- cuando escuchamos la voz de Carlisle, yo me mordí el labio y tomé grandes bocanadas de aire para dejar de llorar, cuando lo hice, Edward aflojó su agarré y yo me separé un poco de él para ver a Carlisle y a Alice a poca distancia de nosotros… -te ruego que me digas toda la verdad…- agregó.

-Emmet, por favor, ya sabes lo que debes hacer…- apuntó Edward sin responderle a su padre.

-claro ¿el auto negro o el auto rojo?

-da igual…- musitó…- voy a ir por ese perro imbécil y traeré a mi hija de vuelta…

-voy contigo…- dije sin pensar.

- por supuesto que no…- contestó Edward…

-te pedí una explicación Edward.

-lo siento mucho papá, pero Lizzie esta primero, cuando vuelva, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras…- Alice parecía estar ida y esto segura que mi aspecto tampoco era muy bueno, mis manos estaban temblorosas y sentía que todo el lugar daba vueltas, aún así luche por mantenerme en pie…

-yo puedo decirte todo lo que quieras Carlisle…- dije con un hilo de voz…- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-amor, ahora no…

-no, Edward, estoy harta de mantenerme callada, ya no lo soporto…- me limpié las lágrimas, Edward compartió una mirada con Emmet y éste último solo asintió y salió del lugar, seguramente a preparar el auto.

-¿desde cuando se conocen?- preguntó Alice antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo… yo tragué en seco y miré a Edward- ¿o porque dices que Lizzie es tu hija?

-por que esa es la verdad… papá, lamento haberte mentido en algo tan importante pero, Emmet y yo fingimos nuestra muerte hace algunos años… lo hice para buscar a Jacob y vengarme.

-¿vengarte por que él había robado la mayor parte del dinero de la familia?- inquirió Carlisle completamente incrédulo, como yo, seguramente él también pensaba que el dinero no era una razón suficiente…

-no solo eso, Jacob, había asesinado a la mujer que iba a ser mi esposa, Tanya, ese era su nombre; cuando eso pasó decidí pagarle con la misma moneda, él tenía dos años de matrimonio con Bella en ese tiempo y yo ordené secuestrarla…- me mordí el labio al recordar ese momento…- estaba decidido a hacerlo pagar por la muerte de Tanya haciendo sufrir a la mujer que él quería, pero me enamoré de Bella antes de siquiera imaginarlo, no lo tenía planeado y ella tampoco, estuve con ella y me juré a mi mismo que no dejaría que algo le pasara mientras yo estuviera con ella…

-como tu lo había dicho Jasper…- el interpelado curvó sus labios cuando Edward lo señaló con la mirada…- algo salió mal, la gente con la que yo trataba solo buscaba ser más poderosos que el otro, llegó el momento en que yo poseía más que todos y si me salía del circulo pensaron que yo hablaría de más, así que uno de ellos fue con Jacob, que trabajaba en la CÍA y estaba buscándome como uno de los contrabandistas más poderosos de América, le dio toda la información que necesitaba, pero uno de mis empleados me dio el aviso antes, era media noche y Bella estaba dormida, mientras Emmet ordenaba algunas cosas, yo comencé a destruir papeles que estaba en la casa y que después podrían servirle para encontrarme…

Miré hacia el suelo al escuchar eso, esa parte de la historia no la conocía…

-nos fuimos de ahí, sin decirle a ella…- apuntó refiriéndose a mí…- estaba cumpliendo parte de mi promesa, si ella se iba conmigo, al mundo de venganza y mafia, seguramente iba a resultar muerta y prefería que ella estuviera lejos, sana y salva, sabía que Jacob no era la mejor persona con la que podría estar pero era mucho mejor a que se fuera conmigo…

Emmet y yo buscamos al tipo que no había echado de cabeza y nos encargamos de él y de todo sus malditos amigos, no debía quedar nadie…- hizo una pausa…- después nos fuimos a Europa, a buscar tipos que nos debían mucho, necesitábamos limpiar nuestro nombre, debíamos hacerlo para que pudiéramos volver, yo solo quería regresar con ella, fue difícil pero al final lo logramos… tuve que dejar mucho dinero atrás o si no las cosas nunca terminarían pero no me importaba, cuando volvimos a Nueva York, pasados casi los cuatro años, uno de mis empleados investigó que Jacob y su esposa ya no vivían allí, que había vuelto con la familia, pensé en ustedes y lo creí casi imposible… pero nada perdía con venir aquí, pensé que encontraría a Bella sola, sin Jacob, me imaginé que ella lo había abandonado por las cosas que sabía de él, pero no era así, él maldito imbécil la había chantajeado, sabía lo mucho que ella me amaba, como yo a ella y lo utilizo a su conveniencia…

-ahora entiendo…- apuntó Jasper…- Bella, cuando volviste aquí, Jacob te tenía obligada a actuar ¿no es así? O si no iría detrás de Edward ¿cierto?- yo solo asentí…

-Lizzie es mi hija, Jacob se enteró que Bella estaba esperando un hijo mío y rápido hizo el plan y era perfecto, yo no estaba en el medio y podía engañarlos de que Lizzie era de él y así recibiría la mayor parte de la fortuna, quería dinero otra vez… pero yo arruiné su plan cuando volví…

-por todos los cielos…- jadeó Alice y se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar…

-el poco tiempo que he estado aquí papá, he estado con Bella, intentaba aplazar el momento de la verdad para poder hacerte entender que Jacob no era la persona buena y que yo tenía planeado vivir con Bella y Lizzie como una familia, lejos de todo…

-lo siento mucho Carlisle…- musité…- perdóname por no decir todo antes pero, tenía…

-miedo…- contestó él mismo y miró a su hijo…- ¿crees que esto se hubiera podido evitar? ¿Qué mi nieta estaría aquí si hubieras dicho todo desde el principio?

-no papá, esto iba a pasar de todas formas, tarde o temprano, Jacob iba a actuar así…

-Edward…- solté un jadeo cuando escuché a Emmet…- todo esta listo…- apuntó y el otro solo asintió.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntó Carlisle preocupado…

-voy a buscar a mi hija papá, a traerla de vuelta.

-no voy a dejar que mis hijos se meten el uno al otro así que yo lo haré de la forma prudente…

-la forma prudente suele tardar, papá, yo lo se mejor que nadie, así que no te preocupes, se con lo que me estoy metiendo y lo siento si Jacob es el que no vuelve… Lizzie esta primero…- Carlisle no dijo nada pero estoy segura que tenía pánico que uno de sus hijos resultara muerto…

-por favor no hagas nada estúpido… no quiero perderte…- dije en voz baja y lo abracé, Edward chocó sus labios contra los míos con fuerza y comenzó a besarme como tenía tiempo no lo hacía…

-voy a traerla de vuelta… te prometo que todo saldrá bien…te amo Bella…

-no… eso dijiste la ultima vez, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo…- me miró a los ojos y me sonrió…

-voy a volver… esta vez no te voy a dejar sola… - después de inclinarse para besarme por ultima vez se giró hacia Emmet y se alejó de mí, me abracé con fuerza y sentí los brazos de Jasper rodearme y abrazarme, oculte mi rostro en su pecho e intenté no llorar…

* * *

**Miil disculpas por no actualiizar antes pero no he teniido tiiempo, les piido qq tengaan paciiencia con el prooximo capiituulo xqq tengo un exámen muuy importante durante esta semana y no tendré tiiempo de escribiir, lo siiento de verdaad, buenoo, muchas graciias por sus comentarios y me tengo que iir, les mando miiles de besos...xD**

_**REVIEEWWSS ! **_


	21. Trueque

**=Trueque=**

**Bella POV…**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Sentía que los minutos eran horas, no había sido capaz de comer un bocado, ni de tomar una sola gota de agua, lo único que había hecho fue quitarme la estúpida bata de seda y ponerme ropa más cómoda, por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo de la casa, tomar el primer coche que viera y salir a dar vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar a mi hija…

-Bella, debes tomar algo, ven…- me invitó Rosalie que venía con una taza de té en sus manos.

-no… no… - me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me mordí el labio, estaba desesperada…- es todo, voy a ir.

-por supuesto que no…- espetó Jasper de forma autoritaria y camino hacía mí hasta tomarme con fuerza de los brazos, lo miré a los ojos de forma desafiante- no voy a permitir que vayas a rondar de un lado a otro por la ciudad, porque no me vas a negar que no tienes ni una idea de donde pueden estar.

-suéltame- siseé…- tu no sabes como me siento, claro que no, tu hijo y tu esposa están aquí, sanos y salvos Jasper…- le grité sin importarme que había gente de más.

-todo va a salir bien.

-¡NO! No, tú no los conoces, no sabes lo que Edward y Jacob son capaces de hacer, y… él, él tiene a mi bebé, por una mierda, ese imbécil puede hacerle cualquier cosa…- terminé diciendo con la voz cortada, lo empujé y di unos cuantos pasos lejos de todos ellos, al rincón de la sala, cerca de la ventana, Rosalie compartió una mirada con su hermano y escuché los pasos y las voces de Carlisle junto con las autoridades que había llamado, esa era su forma prudente de actuar.

-gracias, oficial.- exclamó Carlisle y los acompañó a la puerta.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y ya eran casi las tres de la tarde; mi cabeza comenzaba a punzar y me sentía un poco débil, tal vez porque no había comido ni bebido nada…

De un momento a otro, la sala se quedó en silencio y el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

-¿diga?- Jasper llegó antes que yo y vi como me mirada, al principio serio pero cuando apretó la quijada me dio la espalda para que yo no pudiera verle la cara…- si, lo hemos intentado pero no funciona, no esta tranquila…- se hizo otra pausa…- ¿Qué ha pasado?- mi corazón se detuvo por un momento ante esa pregunta…- claro, sean prudentes por favor…

-era Edward…- musité con voz temblorosa…- era él y no me dejaste hablarle ¿Por qué?- le recriminé y caminé hacia él para quitarle el teléfono…- dámelo.

-no, Edward me pidió que me ocupara de ti y eso incluye que te obligue a mantenerte tranquila.

-dame el maldito teléfono Jasper…

-ok, es suficiente…- exclamó Rosalie y caminó de forma decidida hacia mí- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Todos estamos preocupados Isabella, sabemos que es tu hija y la amamos.

-no mas que yo…

-pero lo hacemos, Edward esta poniendo en riesgo su vida al igual que Emmet, Alice se siente como una maldita mierda y tú no paras de andar de un lado a otro diciendo a los cuatro vientos que quieres salir y buscar a Jacob… anda, vete, sube a un maldito auto como una estúpida, síguelo como si fueras la imbécil más grande del planeta, comprende su juego Bella… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Por eso no ha llamado, porque quiere que llegues al punto exacto de la histeria, te conoce y sabe que tú no vas a soportar más de 10 horas sin saber de tu hija…

-¿de que hablas?

-te quiere a ti, para así someter a Edward y hacer las cosas más sencillas, piensa un poco y deja de comportarte como un estúpida niña ingenua.- me mordí el labio inferior y la miré a los ojos solo por un momento, tal vez tenía razón, pero también existía la posibilidad de que se equivocara, ¿para que me querría Jacob a mí? en estos momento yo no le servía de nada.

Salí de la sala dando traspiés, necesitaba tomar aire, todo el que pudiera entrar a mis pulmones.

Cuando llegué al jardín trasero vi el área de juegos, donde solía jugar con mi hija, me llevé una mano a mis labios y solté el sollozo que tanto había estado conteniendo…

Intentaba convencerme a mí misma que todo iría bien, como me lo había prometido Edward, pero esto no era algo que se tomara a la ligera, no era como si quisiera convencerme de que las cosas serían perfectas porque no era así…

-quiero estar sola…- musité bajito mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, había visto venir a Jasper de reojo.

-no es bueno dejarte sola ahora.

-¿Por qué?- me giré para darle la cara…- porque soy una estúpida niña ingenua, ¿es por eso?

-no Bella, por favor, estando perturbada no ayudas en nada.

-y estando tranquila tampoco…- Jasper frunció el ceño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos…

-tienes razón, no se en carne propia como debes de sentirte ahora, pero tengo una idea… se que estando tranquila tampoco se ayuda pero debes estar lo más cuerda posible, quiero que esa Bella fuerte que conozco sea la que afronte esto, mi hermana tiene razón, Jacob solo espera el momento en que Edward y tú estén más vulnerables, sabe cual es su debilidad.

-Jacob, tengo tanto miedo de…

-shhh…- siseó y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos…- vamos a esperar, Edward volverá pronto.- yo solo negué.

-quiero a mi hija, quiero tenerla conmigo…

-la tendrás, ya verás que vamos a encontrarlo y negociaremos con él, tendrás a tu hija de vuelta.

Me limpié las lágrimas que tenía sobre mis mejillas y dejé que Jasper colocara su mano sobre mi cintura para conducirme de nuevo al interior, sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo inconsciente, de verdad estaba muy débil ahora.

Apenas y pude comer lo necesario, y eso fue porque Rosalie logró convencerme de que medio muerta no servía para nada y tampoco era de mucha ayuda; Carlisle ya había recibido tres llamadas del grupo de agentes que estaban buscando a mi hija y no habíamos sabido nada de Edward.

Alice, a ella solo la había visto una vez, cuando bajó para ver como estaban las cosas, no sentía resentimiento hacia ella pero tampoco era capaz de acercarme, no quería escuchar ni decir nada, prefería guardar distancia hasta que supiera al menos algo de Lizzie.

Me encontraba recargada en el marco de la ventana, viendo hacía el enorme portón y el montón de árboles que estaban adornando el camino a la mansión cuando sentí que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, saqué mi pequeño teléfono y sentí como mi cuerpo se agarrotaba en cuanto vi el nombre que marcaba el identificador, era él, era Jacob…

Aproveché que Jasper estaba distraído y salí casi corriendo de la sala, crucé el pasillo y contesté cuando iba llegando a la entrada de la piscina…

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunté sin dejarlo hablar si quiera y me gané una maldita risa burlona por su parte.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te lo diré?- volvió a reírse…- solo quería escuchar tu voz.

-¿Qué es lo quieres por dejar a mi hija en paz? Solo dímelo.

-¿eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa?- no evité hacer una mueca de asco solo de pensar lo que seguramente él se estaba imaginando.

-lo que sea.- contesté sin pensarlo dos veces y él volvió a reír.

-bien, lo primero, te vas a encargar de que Edward y Emmet dejen de perseguirme, no se porque lo hacen, Lizzie y yo hemos pasado un buen rato de padre e hija…

-si te atreves a tocarla

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- inquirió con sorna…- tú no eres capaz de hacer nada en mi contra, preciosa, aquí, junto con Lizzie, no eres más que una muy buena presa para llegar a Edward y borrarlo de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas, esta vez por mi propia mano.

-¿qué más quieres?- siseé y sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-a ti, después de que te asegures que Edward y Emmet dejaron de seguirme, quiero que tú vayas al muelle, sola… ¿entendido?

-¿dejarás a mi hija libre?

-eso lo voy a pensar, tengo que tenerte aquí para razonar bien y ver que es lo que me conviene… esa es mi oferta Bella, en el muelle, dentro de una hora como máximo, yo te veré allí.- pensé en esa opción por un momento pero el ver el rostro de mi hija en mi mente fue lo que me impidió seguir razonando.

-es… esta bien… te veré allí pero por favor no le hagas daño.

-no lo haré, cariño, te veré allí entonces y Bella, si arruinas mi plan diciéndole a Edward algo, sabes que no me va a importar matar a Lizzie, ni en lo más mínimo…

-no… Jacob, no, te lo ruego, iré sola, nadie lo sabrá…

-bien… te estaré esperando…

-Jacob…- pronuncié con voz temblorosa al momento que escuchaba el final de la llamada; me llevé una mano a la cabeza e intenté pensar con claridad para tomar una decisión, lo único que quería Jacob era tenerme ahí, pero de todas formas, Rosalie tenía razón, cuando yo fuera al muelle, las cosas para Jacob serían más sencillas, me estaría entregando en bandeja de plata, miré mi reloj, entre más tiempo pasara era peor, debía tomar una decisión, por más loca y estúpida que fuera, debía tomarla, tenía dos opciones, seguir sin hacer nada en esta casa, sabiendo que Edward estaba arriesgando su vida al igual que mi hija ó dar la vida por el bien de ambos…

-Bella, amor le di…

-por favor ven a casa…- murmuré con la voz más firme que pude interrumpiéndolo, bien, había escogido mi segunda opción.

-¿pasa algo?

-necesito que estés aquí, por favor, Edward vuelve con Emmet.- intenté fingir una voz de histeria o de dolor, para poder convencerlo, hubo un minuto de silencio y yo me mordí el labio para no sollozar…- te lo ruego, vuelve a casa, tengo mucho miedo…

-esta bien…- dijo con un hilo de voz, sabía que esa idea no le gustaba para nada…- mantente tranquila, vamos para allá…

-te amo.- murmuré sin pensarlo y lo escuché suspirar, cerré los ojos al escuchar su respuesta.

-y yo a ti…- sentenció con el mismo tono de voz y colgó. Guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y miré a mí alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie había escuchado.

Caminé más rápido de lo normal cuando iba atravesando la casa para llegar al garaje…

-ey, ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Rose que venía entrando al pasillo.

-voy a buscar algo.

-te ayudo…

-no, yo lo hago sola…- musité mirándola de forma furiosa, habíamos tenido una discusión hace poco así que no sería difícil hacerla creer que estaba enojada con ella… lo único que hizo la rubia fue entre cerrar los ojos y darse media vuelta, indiferente como siempre reaccionaba ante alguien molesto con ella, no me quedé a ver quien más aparecía, bajé los tres escalones al garaje de un salto y ahora si corrí hacia el que se supone era mi auto, aceleré casi en cuanto lo encendí y apreté el volante como si mi vida dependiera de ello, estaba nerviosa, no lo voy a negar, pero los nervios no eran nada comparado con el miedo que tenía de que Jacob le hiciera algo a mi hija solo por dejarse llevar por uno de sus malditos momentos de furia.

Agradecí el no haberme encontrado con Edward mientras iba saliendo de los alrededores de la mansión y conduje por las calles de la ciudad más rápido de lo que debía, llegar al muelle era lo que más me importaba ahora; ahora iba con las manos temblorosas conforme me acercaba, sobre todo porque estuve a punto de chocar con un auto en el camino, de un momento a otro, di un respingo gracias a que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, como pude lo saqué de mi bolsillo, contesté sin saber quien llamaba…

-¿hola?

-¿en que demonios estas pensando Bella? Dime donde estas…- era Edward.

-lo siento, de verdad, se lo que hago.

-¡no lo sabes!- me gritó.- no vayas a ningún lugar, dime donde estás y voy por ti, por favor…

-no, Edward, perdóname por esto, pero, no puedo dejarlos estar en peligro cuando yo puedo hacer algo.

-Bella ¿de que hablas?

-se donde está…- dije casi sin aire…- iré por mi hija y si algo me sucede por favor cuídala.

-¿te llamó? Dime donde estas por un demonio…- terminó elevando la voz por la desesperación.

-él te llamará de todas formas…

-no lo hagas…- escuché claramente el temblor de su voz y el rechinar de llantas, seguramente había subido a su auto de nuevo e iba a buscarme…- Bella, estoy en camino, dime…- suspiré…

-el muelle…

-voy para allá, quédate donde estés.

-ya estoy aquí…- musité bajito y el parabrisas se hizo añicos a un segundo después de que escuché un disparo, solté un grito cuando perdí el control del auto, presioné con fuerza el freno pero no funcionó de nada, después de dos vueltas, el lado del coche chocó con la pared de una de las enormes bodegas que había allí y mi cabeza impactó con fuerza en el cristal de la ventanilla…

Me llevé las manos lentamente a la cabeza y sentí la sangre, abrí los ojos lento, intentando enfocar algo, sabía que ese disparo había provenido del arma de Jacob, no sería raro que jugara sucio, salí del auto dando traspiés e hice presión en la herida de mi cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra me apoyaba en la puerta para poder caminar…

-¡mami!- gritó mi hija, me giré lo más rápido que pude y la vi, estaba sola, intenté correr hacia ella pero cuando ya había dado un par de pasos, algo golpeó con fuerza mi espalda, solo solté un gemido y caí al suelo mojado, mi respiración era errática y cuando levanté un poco la cabeza los vi, Jacob traía su arma en la mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetaba a Lizzie para obligarla a caminar con él…

-s…suéltala…- siseé como pude y lo vi hacer una mueca de burla, intenté levantarme del suelo…

-fuiste más rápida de lo que creí…- espetó y sentí el golpe de su pie en mi costado izquierdo, no pude evitar gemir y encogerme de dolor, Lizzie comenzó a llorar, la escuchaba…- espero y nadie te haya seguido.

-déjala ir…- dije con un hilo de voz y lo miré a los ojos mientras me levantaba…- me tienes a mí…

-mami… quiero irme contigo…

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó y aproveché ese momento para saltar sobre él y quitarle el arma, logré hacerlo, pero cuando intentaba liberar a Lizzie, Jacob me cogió del cuello con fuerza…- no hagas cosas estúpidas Bella… ¿Qué intentabas, eh?

-déjame…- musité mientras forcejeaba…- Jacob…- llevé mis manos a sus brazos, para separarlo pero era imposible hacerlo…

-deja a mi mami…- decía Lizzie una y otra vez pero Jacob solo me miraba a los ojos mientras me ahogaba…

-por… por fa…vor… Jacob…- jadeé en busca de aire, sentía mi cuerpo frío, como acalambrado y comencé a perder las fuerzas…- Jac…Jacob…

-te voy a matar Bella, a ti y a Lizzie, le mostraré a mi hermano que yo puedo ser mejor que él, que yo puedo superarlo y quitarle todo eso que siempre ha querido…- ¿Por qué me había enamorado de él? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta del tipo de lunático que era? Ahora lo veía en sus ojos, nada le importaba más que él, ni siquiera su familia, Jacob estaba completamente loco y ahora estaba a punto de matarme…- si no te hubieras acostado con él, yo todavía te seguiría amando, estaríamos juntos, quizás como una familia, como antes…- comencé a jadear más y más rápido y llegó un momento en que cerré los ojos, mi espalda estaba arqueada porque Jacob me tenía contra la parte de atrás del coche…- ¿Por qué tuviste que portarte mal, preciosa?

Gemí como nunca lo había hecho en cuanto él aumentó la presión e hizo chocar mi cabeza contra el metal…

-será muy divertido verle la cara cuando te vea muerta, a un lado de tu hija bastarda…

-n…no… Li…Lizz…- intenté decir otra cosa pero ya no pude, mis manos soltaron sus brazos y sentí mi cuerpo completamente frío, sin vida, lo vi a los ojos por ultima vez y finalmente perdí, ya no sentí ni escuché nada, simplemente cerré los ojos…

* * *

**Perdonn por taardaar...:)) Buueno, mee lanzo a escRibiir el siguiiente capitulo. xD cuiidenseee, kiizezzz y gracias por sus maravillosos comentarioos,,, !**

_**REVIEWWWWSS^^ !**_


	22. El fin de la línea

**=El fin de la línea =**

**Edward POV…**

Solté un suspiro y detuve el auto, sentía que me faltaba el aire después de que Bella me había llamado…

-¿y ahora que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó Emmet, apreté el volante hasta que los nudillos se notaron al máximo, como manchas blancas sobre el dorso de mi mano…

-es Bella… quiere que volvamos a casa…

-¿quieres hacerlo?- no sabía que contestar, simplemente miraba hacia la nada, pensando, recordando su tono de voz, pero al mismo tiempo recordando que mi hija estaba en peligro, apreté la quijada y le di un golpe seco al volante sintiéndome tan vulnerable…- haz lo que tengas que hacer…

-¿Qué cosa podemos hacer Emmet? Ese maldito imbécil sabe como jugar conmigo…

-él no le va hacer nada a Lizzie.

-no, lo se, no lo hará pero solo por el momento, conozco como piensa, esta esperando el momento… primero a mi hija y después va a utilizar a…- me quedé callado de inmediato y pensé en Bella…- mierda…- siseé y aceleré todo lo que fue posible al auto para ponerlo de nuevo en marcha.

-¿ahora que? ¿Volvemos a casa?

-la va a usar a ella también, por una mierda, la esta usando a ella, no debí haberla dejado sola…

-Jasper esta con Bella, no…

-no la conoces Emmet, no sabes lo impulsiva que es cuando esta nerviosa, maldita sea, por eso me llamó, esta a punto de hacer una estupidez…- terminé diciendo en voz baja y entre jadeos, sentía que el auto iba muy lento aunque viera en el velocímetro que íbamos a más de 150… la desviación a la mansión estaba muy cerca; bajamos del auto casi corriendo y cuando entré a la mansión…

-¡Bella!- la llamé pero los que aparecieron fueron Jasper, Alice y Rose…- ¿Dónde esta?

-se escapó…- avisó Alice con la voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos… ¿Qué sentí cuando escuché eso? No lo se explicar, simplemente sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí, pero no me detuve a pensar, me di la media vuelta y subí al auto… saqué el teléfono mientras volvía al estrecho camino…

-¿hola?- escuchar su voz fue como un pequeño alivio, pero solo por saber que ella seguía segura…

-¿en que demonios estas pensando Bella? Dime donde estas…- comencé diciendo con la voz elevada, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-lo siento, de verdad, se lo que hago…- no, no lo sabía, pensé…

-¡no lo sabes!- le grité sin detenerme a pensar si la iba a molestar o no- no vayas a ningún lugar, dime donde estás y voy por ti, por favor…

-no, Edward, perdóname por esto, pero, no puedo dejarlos estar en peligro cuando yo puedo hacer algo…- habló interrumpiéndome, comencé a desesperarme más de lo debido…

-Bella ¿de que hablas?- mi voz se distorsionó por un momento y tuve que aclararme la garganta, no quería perderla…

-se donde está, iré por mi hija y si algo me sucede por favor cuídala.

-¿te llamó? Dime donde estas por un demonio…- elevé la voz de nuevo…

-él te llamará de todas formas…

-no lo hagas…- murmuré con voz ronca, no, no, por un demonio, no iba a soportar perderla…- Bella, estoy en camino, dime…

-el muelle…

-voy para allá, quédate donde estés…- espeté parpadeando y acelerando a más no poder, el momento que había sentido de alivio por saber hacia donde se dirigía desapareció cuando murmuró lo último…

-ya estoy aquí…

-¿Qué? Bella…- nadie contestó, entonces escuché el cristal hacerse añicos…- ¿BELLA? ¡BELLA!- dejé caer el teléfono al asiento y aceleré aun más, debía llegar allí, ella estaba en peligro…

"… _nada va a pasarte mientras estés conmigo…" _¿Dónde había dejado esas malditas palabras? Me odiaba a mi mismo por no haber estado con ella, para protegerla, odiaba no llegar a donde estaba, donde ese maldito perro las tenía, me sentía atado, más vulnerable que nunca y sabía muy bien que eso era lo que Jacob quería lograr…

Pasaron quince minutos para que llegara al muelle, cerca del atardecer y vi el auto, se había estrellado con una de las bodegas y el parabrisas estaba roto…

-¡BELLA!- tenía la esperanza de verla allí dentro, pero no estaba… no había nadie… miré a mi alrededor y saqué el arma de mi chaqueta, mi respiración era errática gracias a la furia y la desesperación…- ¡SAL YA MALDITO IMBECIL!- grité lo más alto que pude…- ¡NO SEAS UN PUTO COBARDE Y SAL!- nadie contestaba… comencé a correr hacia la primera bodega que vi e intenté abrirla…- ¡BELLA!- no contestó… me llevé una mano a la cabeza y en medio de aquel silencio, además del viento y uno que otro barco pesquero, comencé a escuchar mi teléfono, corrí hacia el auto y contesté de inmediato…

-dime que se siente, Edward…- era Jacob…- ¿no te diviertes como yo?

-hijo de puta, dime donde están…- comenzó a reírse…

-Bella decidió tomar una siesta…- intenté evitar pensar en lo peor, pero…- me hizo enojar en cuanto tuvo que abrir esa boquita… tuve que hacerla callar…

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-ya te lo dije, tuve que hacerla callar… debiste haberla visto… su rostro, sus frágiles manos intentando separarse… debiste haberla visto a los ojos mientras el aire comenzaba a faltarle…

-¿de que hablas? Por una mierda… Jacob…

-shhh… ¿Por qué gritar?- se burló…- hay que hablar como los hermanos que somos.

-solo dime una cosa, ¿Bella esta bien?- dije con un hilo de voz y mirando a todos lados…

-esta dormida y tu hija bastarda esta a su lado, no se separa ni un momento…- hizo una pausa y siguió hablando…- aún no me haz dicho que se siente sentirse como una maldita rata, te sientes vulnerable ¿cierto? Sientes que el aire no es suficiente, que todo esta sobre ti y no puedes hacer nada…- volvió a carcajearse…- no las voy a matar, hermanito, no por ahora, quiero que tu la veas, que veas a tu hija y a Bella morirse lento, justo antes de ti.

-no lo hagas, Jacob…

-¿me estas suplicando? ¿Acaso mi gran hermano me esta suplicando? Vaya… esto es muy divertido…

-déjalas ir…

-¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por ellas, eh?

-mátame… no me voy a defender... eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Acabar conmigo… hazlo, pero déjalas ir.

-no lo se… lo voy a pensar, mientras, llevaré a Bella y a Lizzie a un lugar más… adecuado, te llamaré dentro de unas horas, hermanito, por cierto… no hagas ninguna estupidez, o Bella no llegará a verte ¿entendido?

-déjame hablar con Lizzie…- escucharla sería de mucha ayuda, necesitaba escuchar la voz de una de ellas…

-bien… solo por cinco segundos…- escuché algo parecido a tubos caerse al suelo y pisadas en algo mojado, él estaba en laguna de las bodegas de aquí, eso era obvio…

-¿Eddy?

-Lizzie… princesa…

-Eddy, tengo miedo… mi mami n…

-el tiempo se acabo… deja de adivinar en donde estoy Edward, cuando yo quiera, te lo voy a decir…-dijo indiferente y terminó la llamada, apreté el teléfono contra mi oído y solté un maldición al aire antes de recargarme en el auto y cubrir mi rostro… no lo soportaba… no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, en Lizzie, en Bella… en todo lo que yo pude haber hecho para mantenerlas a salvo… si hubiera sido a mi manera posiblemente esto no hubiera pasado jamás…

**Bella POV…**

Me dolía el cuerpo, sobre todo las costillas, además tenía frío, tal vez eso se debía a que estaba acostada sobre el suelo, intenté mover mis brazos para levantarme pero los tenía atados, no veía nada y sentía la tela sobre mi rostro, una parte cubriendo mi boca y la otra mis ojos…

Comencé a retorcerme de un lado a otro, intentado soltarme…

-ya era hora de que despertaras…- ese sin duda era Jacob…- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo…- se burlaba a mis intentos de palabras, lo único que yo misma escuchaba eran gemidos y balbuceos…- ya voy… ¿quieres ver a tu hija?- cuando preguntó eso, quitó la banda de mis ojos y me hizo incorporarme hasta quedar sentada…- esta justo aquí…- me retorcí a más no poder en cuanto la vi, ella también estaba atada de mano pero descansaba sobre un mueble, sus ojos también estaban cubiertos…

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?- espeté en cuanto me quitó la tela de la boca, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…- ¿Qué le hiciste maldito enfermo?- mi cabeza dio vueltas en cuanto él me dio la primera bofetada…

-¿Qué no puedes callarte? Ella esta durmiendo… es tarde... son casi las doce de la noche… dormiste mucho…- lo miré a los ojos con rabia, quería soltarme y matarlo con mis propias manos.

El muy imbécil deslizó la yema de uno de sus dedos por mi pómulo, trazando una línea por mi mejilla, mi cuello y bajando lentamente al centro de mi pecho, entre mis senos, fue ahí cuando me intenté hacer hacia atrás…

-quieta…- ordenó…- ¿acaso ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Ya se te olvidó el nombre de quien gritabas en la cama hace un tiempo?

-eres un cerdo…- chillé llena de rabia…

-¿un cerdo? El mismo cerdo que te follaba cuando recién nos casamos… esos fueron buenos tiempos…

-todo era una farsa, era tu maldita farsa como siempre…

-no Bella, yo de verdad te quería pero, fue una cosa que llevó a otra y míranos ahora como estamos…

-estas completamente loco Jacob… mira lo que estas haciendo… ¿Dónde esta el hombre del que me enamoré?

-lo maté… como te voy a matar a ti… eres capaz de volver débil a cualquiera Bella, lo hiciste conmigo y luego con Edward… lástima que él no ha podido controlar ese sentimiento…

-él me ama, cosa que tú nunca hiciste…- no vi venir la siguiente bofetada y ahogué un grito por el dolor…

-no pongas en duda lo que yo sentía por ti maldita zorra… ¿te molesta que te diga zorra?- no le contesté…- contéstame… ¿acaso te merecer otro sobre nombre? No creo en tu inocencia…- comenzó a reír…- ¿te gustó ser la puta de Edward?

-cállate…- siseé…

-¿te gustó ser el remplazo de Tanya? ¿Ocupar la misma cama donde él se revolcaba con ella? ¿Te sentías a gusto siendo follada por un tipo que solo te usaba como lo que eres, una puta?

-cállate… cállate…

-contesta…

-¡cállate! Déjame, déjame en paz…- terminé diciendo con voz ronca…

-eso eras Bella… iniciaste siendo solo su diversión y te gustó serlo…

-Cállate…- chillé casi en un sollozó, sabía que eso no era cierto pero me dolía escucharlo en la forma que él lo decía…- por favor, déjanos ir.

-no lo haré, ni por todo el dinero que Edward y Carlisle estén dispuestos a darme, no se compara con el placer que voy a sentir cuando tenga a Edward rogando por que te mantenga con vida…- bajé la mirada y sentí que Jacob me cogía con fuerza del brazo para ponerme de pie y llevarme a donde estaba Lizzie, me empujó contra el mueble y apenas y pude caer en el sofá sin lastimar a mi hija…

-voy a llamar a Edward y te vas a quedar callada ¿de acuerdo?

-¿para que? ¿Qué planeas?

-tenerlos a los tres… eran muy sencillo el plan, solo era cuestión de ser paciente… - mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que no llegaba suficiente aire a mis pulmones pero lo peor era que cada vez me desesperaba más, mis muñecas ya debían estar muy lastimadas por forcejear para soltarme; observé que Jacob cogía su móvil y marcaba el número, en verdad estaba llamando a Edward…

-¿Qué haz hecho estas ultimas horas, eh?- preguntó conteniendo la risa…- ¿adivina quien acaba de despertar? Exacto…- se burló…- como la buena persona que soy, te daré medio minuto para hablarle…- me miró a los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, hasta que por fin me acerco el teléfono…

-Edward… Edward lo siento…- si estúpida, discúlpate ahora, pensé…

-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Estas bien, Lizzie lo esta?

-si…- siseé y sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla, miré a Jacob, quien me veía con una sonrisa a los ojos…

-¿esta cerca de ti?

-si…- contesté rápido…

-en una palabra Bella, dime en donde están…- miré a mi alrededor antes de contestar, no era tan grande, pero toda una esquina estaba repleta de barriles de gasolina, también había una mesa, donde había un par de armas, no tenía ni idea de donde nos encontrábamos, hasta que escuché aves y el sonido de la llegada de un barco, ¿Por qué demonios seguíamos cerca del muelle?- ¿Bella? En una palabra, solo dame una pista, iré por ustedes…- miré a Jacob y mandé al demonio los miedos que tenía de lo que me fuera a hacer…

-el muelle…- siseé, Jacob elevó una ceja y me quitó el teléfono.

-si querías saber en donde estábamos pudiste habérmelo preguntado a mí hermanito…- musitó con voz indiferente…- estuviste muy cerca de nosotros Edward, muy cerca, lástima que no quisiste buscar…- se carcajeó…- ¿Por qué no vienes?- comencé a hiperventilar, estaba comenzando con su juego de nuevo…- no vayas a tardar porque, tengo un vuelo a Nueva York a las nueve de la mañana y mientras más rápido terminemos esto, será mejor…- terminó diciendo y arrojó el móvil hacia una mesa, caminó hacia mí y me cogió de los brazos…

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté con voz temblorosa al ver que me acercaba a los barriles de gasolina…- Jacob… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-quiero recibir a Edward con fuegos pirotécnicos, le va a gustar…

-¿Qué?- jadeé y comencé a forcejear…- no Jacob, por favor...- me obligó a sentarme en la silla de metal que estaba allí cerca y se aseguró de dejarme bien atada…- Jacob ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres un maldito psicópata, no hagas esto… Jake… Jake… yo…- debía convencerlo de detenerse, pero no tenía ni una idea de cómo, Lizzie seguía dormida y sabía que este maldito enfermo era capaz de lastimarla más que a mí…- Jake, escúchame…- él se giró cuando dije eso y dejó de hacer lo que hacía…- podemos resolver todo esto juntos, nos iremos juntos…- se hizo un momento de silencio, el cual fue roto por él… cuando comenzó a reírse…

-ya no me sirves Bella, nada me detiene a matarte y ella…- señaló a mi hija…- va a volar contigo, dentro de unos cuantos minutos…

-no… no Jacob ella no…- cuando lo vi acercársele me retorcí a más no poder en esa silla…- ¡NO! Suéltala…- Lizzie se despertó cuando la tomó en brazos, comenzó a girar su cabecita por todos lados puesto que no veía nada gracias a que tenía esa tela sobre sus ojos…- no, no la toques… ¡NO LA TOQUES!

-¿mami? No veo nada, mami…

-Jacob por favor…- comencé a rogarle y a retorcerme más para soltarme…- Jacob basta, te lo suplico, déjala ir…

-¿Cuándo vas a entender tonta Bella que yo me quiero deshacer de ustedes tres?- comencé a llorar de la desesperación y vi que acomodaba a Lizzie cerca de mí, en otro asiento que había sacado de detrás de la mesa…

-no te muevas de aquí Lizzie o si no voy a tener que lastimar a tu mamá ¿entiendes?- espetó Jacob, Lizzie solo asintió y se quedó quieta en la silla…

-Jake por favor…

-bien, mira Bella, te voy a explicar como va estar todo…- caminó hacia la mesa y cogió algo parecido a una cajita negra, tenía dos botones…- con esto…- señaló el botón verde…- haré estallar a Edward cuando este a punto de entrar aquí… y con este…- señaló el rojo…- las haré estallar a ustedes… no será doloroso, será muy rápido y sencillo… además, Edward no debe tardar…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Jacob hago lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero por favor déjalos en paz…

-no… es muy buena tu oferta pero no… hay cientos de mujeres en Nueva York como para divertirme… digamos que ya me aburrí de ti…- intenté razonar con él por unos minutos más pero no pude, Jacob siempre contestaba no; Lizzie no se movía en la silla, debía tener miedo, por ella y por mí, el tenerla cerca no me hacía permanecer tranquila, más que nada porque estábamos a tan solo diez centímetros de esos enormes contenedores…

Mis muñecas y mi cintura me dolían y juraría que ya estaba sangrando de mis manos por mis vanos intentos de liberarme… pasaron veinte minutos más o menos cuando Jacob giró a cabeza y miró hacia la puerta… yo también lo hice…

-vaya, vaya… fue más rápido de lo que creí…- se jactó y se levantó para tomar su arma y guardarla en la parte de atrás del pantalón…- no hagas ruido o si no…- sacudió el pequeño detonador en su mano para amenazarme y caminó hacia el exterior…

-Lizzie…- musité bajito…

-no digas nada mami, no quiero que te lastimen…

-no, nadie nos va a lastimar, todo va a estar bien.

-si mami…- me contestó llena de inocencia y cerré los ojos con fuerza para no llorar por haberla engañado de esa forma. De un momento a otro escuché un disparo…

-Edward…- jadeé y se escuchó el segundo disparo…solté un gemido cuando sentí el corte en mi muñeca izquierda por querer liberarme de las manos, en seguida sentí la sangre…

-¿Qué pasó mami?

-nada… estoy bien Lizzie… tranquila…- aún con el dolor intenté zafarme, casi lo lograba… escuché pasos acercarse, no sabía quien de los dos era pero logré liberarme no sin antes soltar un maldición al aire porque me había lastimado de nuevo… una vez libre, le quite la venda a mi hija y la solté de los brazos… acuné su rostro entre mis manos y la vi a los ojos…- ¿te sientes bien mi amor? Estoy aquí…

-si mami… me quiero ir…

-si, nos vamos a ir, no te preocupes… solo, quiero que hagas algo… cuando te diga que cierres los ojos tú lo harás ¿ok? Y no los vas a abrir…- ella asintió y me levanté para tomar su mano…

-mami, tienes sangre…- me fijé en mi muñeca izquierda y tomé la venda negra para amarrarla en mi brazo y detener el sangrado.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Jacob, tenía una pierna lastimada y cuando me vio con Lizzie cerca de la salida no dudo en disparar hacia nosotras… falló…

-no me sueltes…- murmuré hacia mi hija y me oculté con ella, la obscuridad ayudaba un poco…

-¿Dónde estas maldita perra?- gritó, me asomé un poco y vi entrar a alguien más, era Edward…

-¿Dónde la tienes?- preguntó…

-mami, ¿es Eddy?

-shhh… - me volví a asomar, los dos la habían escuchado y Jacob disparó en nuestra dirección, solté un gritito porque estuvo a punto de darme…- Lizzie cierra los ojos ya.- la niña me obedeció y la tomé en brazos…

Las cosas comenzaron a suceder con mucha rapidez, Jacob me vio y empezó a disparar en mi dirección pero antes de que continuara, Edward lo cogió del brazo y logró quitarle el arma…

-¡sal! ¡Vete!- me decía mientras esquivaba los golpes de Jacob…- maldita sea, vete de una vez Bella…- titubeé un poco en quedarme pero cuando sentí que Lizzie se abrazó más a mí, salí de ese lugar casi sin pensar, estaba lloviendo afuera y todo estaba muy obscuro… busqué hacia donde estuviera el auto, cuando finalmente lo vi, dudé si acercarme, Jacob había dicho que iba a hacer estallar algo afuera y lo hizo, solté un gritó y caí al suelo cubriendo a Lizzie, una maldita varilla se enterró en mi pierna…

-Lizzie… ¿estas bien?

-s...si… mami tengo miedo… mami… tienes sangre…

-cierra los ojos, haz lo que te digo y no los abras…- no me gustó la forma en que le grité pero me obedeció… me mordí el labio en cuanto me zafé del metal…- Lizzie, quiero que te quedes aquí, no te vayas a ningún lado ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase quédate aquí… - ella asintió y yo la abracé con fuerza antes de darle un beso en la frente…- te amo, mi vida…- me levanté como pude, el dolor de mi pierna era casi insoportable pero debía ir con Edward…

Cuando entré, lo primero que hice fue coger el arma que estaba en el suelo, no sabía si era de Edward o de Jacob y tampoco sabía como usarla, pero debía utilizarla de alguna forma… el lugar apestaba a gasolina, dos de los contenedores estaban volteados en el suelo, entonces los vi, Jacob acaba de darle un buen golpe en la cara a Edward y éste terminó en el suelo…

-perdiste Edward… - sentenció Jacob y apuntó el arma en su dirección… actué por inercia, no iba a dejar que algo le pasara así que simplemente disparé… Jacob se giró hacia mí y fue lo que yo necesite para dispararle en el pecho… lo vi caer al suelo, Edward se levantó y corrió hacia mí, me quito el arma de las manos y sacó un encendedor…

-Edward no…- musité al ver lo que iba hacer pero aún así no se detuvo, cuando arrojó el encendedor prendido al suelo, jaló de mí para alejarnos de esa lugar… casi no podía correr pero cuando escuché la explosión, Edward nos hizo caer al suelo y se colocó sobre mí… cerré los ojos por un momento y simplemente sentí que todo mi cuerpo punzaba…

-¿Dónde esta Lizzie?- me preguntó, yo solo señalé el lugar, no se porque no me salió la voz…- no te muevas…- me ordenó y se apartó de mí, me levanté un poco hasta quedar sentada y vi como la bodega ardía, con el cuerpo de Jacob dentro… ni siquiera la lluvia era capaz de apagar el fuego...

Edward volvió y traía a nuestra hija en brazos… Lizzie seguía con los ojitos cerrados pero se abrazaba a Edward…

-Emmet y los otros vienen en camino… todo esta bien…- sentenció y se acercó a mí…- se acabo Bella… Jacob esta muerto…- al fin pude verle la cara, tenía rapones por todos lados y su labio sangraba al igual que la sien derecha… tomó mi mano para levantarme y yo solté un gemido por el dolor que me provocó…

-maldición Bella… ¿Qué te hizo?

-no… fue… cuando salí… el auto estalló y yo intenté proteger a Lizzie… fue un accidente…- dejó a Lizzie en el suelo, ella ahora nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos…- esta sangrando mucho… también tu mano…

-estoy bien…- dije pero me di cuenta que ya veía la mayoría de las cosas borrosas…

-no, no lo estas…- escuché que rasgaba su ropa y ataba ese trozo de tela sobre mi pierna… jadeé en cuanto hizo presión… se comenzaban a escuchar a los lejos la sirena de los policías…- ten calma, ya vienen…

-soy una estúpida ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-intentaba mantenerlos a salvo…- Edward miró a Lizzie y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y me sonrió…

-mantenernos a salvo…- repitió bajito…- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que para esto estoy yo? No he hecho un buen trabajo pero… estoy seguro que ahora nada les va a pasar, no lo voy a permitir…

-lo se…- dije con un hilo de voz y él se inclinó para besarme, sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hizo sentirme mejor, como si no estuviéramos allí, me sentía segura…

-¿tienes miedo princesa?- le preguntó a mi hija y ella solo negó y lo volvió a abrazar…

-te quiero mucho Eddy…- Edward me miró a los ojos, sabía que él quería que lo llamara papá…- mami, quiero que Eddy sea mi papi…

-¿en serio?- pregunté con una sonrisa, intentando seguir con los ojos abiertos, me sentía débil, ella asintió y yo solo compartí una mirada con Edward antes de seguir hablando…- pues, él… es tu papi, corazón…

-¿en serio Eddy?- le preguntó y Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-si, creo que si soy tu papá…

-entonces, te quiero mucho papi… mucho, mucho porque tu si quieres a mi mami… ¿verdad?

-la amo…- sentenció mirándome…- las amo a las dos…- puntualizó antes de abrazarnos con fuerza, hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward y él apoyó su mentón sobre mi coronilla…- ¿sabes una cosa Bella? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó hace cuatro años…- levanté el rostro para mirarlo…- de otro modo nunca me habría enamorado de ti…

-tonto…- musité…- odio que tengas la razón…- apunté haciéndolo reír; llegó el momento en que Edward me ayudó a levantarme, las autoridades habían llegado y también vi el convertible de Emmet. Edward colocó su mano en mi cintura y tomó a Lizzie en brazos mientras caminábamos hacia ese montón de luces…

Emmet sonrió en cuanto nos vio y yo correspondí el gesto…

Cuando llegamos con ellos, los paramédicos hicieron lo suyo, tomé la mano de Edward cuando uno de los enfermeros amenazaba con alejarme de él…

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió adentrándose en mí con esos maravillosos ojos verdes…

-no quiero que te alejes…

-no lo haré… voy a estar contigo siempre…- sonrió y se acercó a mi para besarme…- no voy a dejar que te metas en problemas otra vez…

* * *

**HOlaa,, buueno, ahora sii, esto es todo, muuchisimas graciias por sus maravillosos comentariios, de verdad, muchisimas graciiias,, sobre todo graciias a aquellas lectoras que me han seguiido en cada uno de mis dramatiicos Ficcs, ciierto? hahaha,, hubiiera queriido escribiir más pero ahora sii, tengo que enfocarme al 100% en lo que respecta a mi escuela y en mii ingreso a la universiidad;; nno see que mas deciirles, de verdad, me da un poco de tristeza dejar FanFic por un rato pero así tiiene que ser, iintentaré escribiir lo más pronto que pueda y bueno, ya tendran noticias de la loca de AlinLautner ...xDD No me vayan a olviidar eh? hahaha, es broma, les mando muchisimos besos y abrazos y de verdad espero que todo lo que he escriito haya siido de su gusto y haya estado de acuerdo a sus espectatiivas, bueno, no tengo mas que deciir, solo pediirles los ultimos comentariios, los voy a extrañar muuuucho! Me despiido FanFic-hollics, cuidense muchoo, y de nuevo, graciias por seguiirme :)**

** Love you all guys... thank you for everything...;)**


End file.
